People Ain't No Good
by Sketty24
Summary: Nobody likes a moody hitchiker. Even more so when they decide to give you lip. As far as Logan's concerned, his new companion can take a hike at the next stop. The thing is, when he offered to give this girl a ride he got more than he bargained for. ROGAN
1. My Hitchhiker

This is my first try and a Logan/Rogue orientated story. It starts at the beginning of X-Men 1. Just to let you know, Wolverine did not show up his claws in the bar. This story takes a different route to the film. This first chapter is short, just to see what you think of it. Please review!

**People Ain't No Good**

**- CHAPTER ONE -**

**My Hitchhiker**

_This kid is a cheeky little bitch. I offer her a ride out of Laughlin City and I get these kind of remarks off her. Well, she's got spunk; I'll give her that. Sounds like some cage fighter too. Rogue. But just by looking at her, I can tell she ain't. But she better watch herself. The Wolverine doesn't take these kind of comments for long. "What kind of a name is Wolverine?" I'll show you if you want, kid. I can't help but think she's scared of me though. She made up some lie about her skin so I wouldn't touch her. I know young women have to be careful these days, but isn't she taking it a bit too far? Well, one look in the mirror and I know why she said it. Look at me. Don't want to meet me in a dark alley, do you? I'm surprised at myself though. I really am. Picking up young girls, bah. What if this kid finds out I'm a mutant? It's like shouting 'rape'. I'll be swarmed upon by angry hordes. All I want is the quiet life. Honestly._

"My name is Logan," he relented after the young hitchhiker had decided to throw a witty retort at him.

"Marie," she replied, a hint of a smirk crossing her lips. She then paused, her eyes passing over his form, "Y'know.. you should wear your seatbelt."

Logan paused, glaring over at her, "Look kid," he said, gesturing at her with his cigar clenched between index and middle finger, "I don't need advice on automobiles from a hitchhiker."

"Well who else are you gonna get it from?" she snapped.

"I don't need this," snarled Logan, his hand flinging to the gear stick as he slowed the car. His hand hitched up the handbrake. He turned and glared at her, "Listen to me, kid. When you're travelling with me in my vehicle you don't get cocky. So you got two choices here. Zip the lip, or get the hell outta here."

Rogue stared at him, turning for a moment to look out of the windscreen. The snow was falling thick and fast and was already beginning to cover the glass in a fresh sheet. The road ahead looked long and treacherous. It also looked deserted. She wouldn't find any other vehicle to hitchhike in for many hours. The windscreen was now completely covered in a layer of snow. It caused the inside of the car to darken, and as Rogue turned to look at Logan again, she noticed his eyes glint in the shadows. His question was reworded in her mind. _Life or death_?

"I choose life."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean. I'll shut up.. "

"I'm glad we had this conversation," muttered Logan before he turned and set the camper van off again, the windscreen being cleared as the wipers swished down upon the snow. Rogue began to ponder her current situation. It was all very well preferring to sit inside the warming van than trek in the thick snow, but she knew this guy could do some damage. She'd watch him take down a brawler after receiving a serious range of hits himself. She knew she wasn't to get on the wrong side of him. She just hoped he wouldn't mind her using his hospitality. If you could call it that.

She didn't even have any clue where he was taking her. She'd never said where she wanted to go. She wasn't entirely sure herself. She had made a very big mistake that morning when getting a ride to Laughlin City. She had thought it was a city, not a little grubby joint in the middle of nowhere. This Logan seemed to have some sort of destination planned. She'd just go along with him for now. And when she arrived there she could decide just whether she was willing to ride with him for any longer. Not that he'd offer. He looked like he already doubted bringing her with him. He must have a heart though, to not leave her stood out in the icy road.

"What ya thinkin' about kid?"

Oh, so _now_ he wants to talk.

"Nothin'."

Logan smiled knowingly to himself, "People always say that but never mean it."

"Well I mean it," said Rogue stiffly, turning to look out of the window.

Logan glared at her out of the corner of his eye. He had attempted to make her feel better and he'd just got snapped at. Next bar they come across, he was dropping her off. No doubt about it. You just can't have moody hitchhikers.

Rogue leant up against the window, giving a sigh, which misted up the cold glass. "Sorry.." she whispered under her breath. Missable. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw him fasten his seatbelt.


	2. My Runaway

**Never Odd Or Even: **Thank you for your review! Hope you like where it goes.

**Lucy Wood: **Great to hear you like it!

**Baby12:** Thank you, here is he update.

**Maid of the Mer:** I was in the mood to start a new story and decided to do something I haven't done before.

**Traprogue6:** Thanks! Although it was only a small start, just to see if people were interested.

**SueBe:** Thanks! I thought the conversation would have carried on like that if they hadn't have crashed. Thanks for your compliment about Wolverine. I've had a lot of experience writing him in other stories.

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thank you. Although as I said to another reviewer, it's a small start.

**Blix:** Hey! I'm interested too, lol. Got a few ideas spinning around my head. All my other stories are more action driven, I'm hoping to make a nice character driven story between these two.

**- CHAPTER TWO -**

**My Runaway**

It was already late when they had left Laughlin City and the darkening sky was becoming troublesome as Logan drove down the dark roads. He also found that he was quite hungry and couldn't help but be tempted where he saw a little diner at the edge of a little village. Slowly, he pulled the van into a little car park. The sound of the dying engine stirred Rogue, who had fallen asleep against the door. She looked around blearily.

"You still hungry, kid?" Logan asked her as he unfastened his seatbelt.

Rogue was more than hungry, she was ravenous and her stomach ached for the food she could smell drifting in from the late night diner. Mutely, she nodded her head to him.

"C'mon then," said Logan as he opened his van door, body swinging out to step onto the snow-covered tarmac, "It's on me."

Rogue smiled faintly before she hurriedly opened her door, jumping out with a crunch upon the snow. She quickly slammed the door, hurrying over to join him as he locked up. He breathed out a sigh, his breath a cold mist. He shoved his hands into his coat pocket as he strode across the car park with Rogue close behind him.

The luminous neon sign saying, "_Mackey Gee's Diner_" flickered poorly in the darkening sunlight. Snow fluttered by at a fast pace, falling thickly onto the two mutants' bodies as they hurried in their short walk across the car park towards the doors of the restaurant. Rogue reached the door first, pulling on the handle with her numb cold fingers. The door was slowly pulled open, but behind her Logan grabbed the top of the door and held it fully open in one swift pull. Rogue felt herself cringe and she hurried on in.

A breath of warm heat flowed upon them as they entered, followed by the tantalising smell of cooking food. Rogue made a quiet sort of moan, holding her stomach. However, she looked round in surprise as Logan tapped her once on the shoulder roughly. As she turned, the same two fingers beckoned her to follow him as the man strode over to take a booth in a dark corner of the room, out of the way from the other customers. Rogue didn't object. She'd rather stay hidden, with all that about mutants around. Didn't want to be recognised, although it was unlikely that anyone from Mississippi would be up here.

Rogue slipped onto the red leather cushioned seating, sliding up to sit against the wall. Logan followed her in on the opposite side of the table. Saying nothing as he unzipped his jacket. Rogue obligingly pulled down her hood, but remained with her coat firmly on, as well as her silky gloves. Logan tossed the plastic covered menu across the table to her, leaning back as he watched her carefully. A hand ran through his spiked hair to knock out the snow. "Take your pick, kid."

"Y'know," began Rogue quietly as her eyes began to drift down the menu, "You don't have to do this."

"Don't worry about it. I got my winnings. Just hurry up," muttered Logan as he looked at his own menu. Rogue glanced over to him, smiling slightly before she looked down once more, her eyes studying the food available. Her stomach rumbled louder, demanding for her to hurry up. She heard the slap of Logan's menu as it hit the plastic surface of the table and she momentarily glanced up to see him leaning back, comfortably lighting a cigar.

"I'm done," said Rogue in a quiet voice as she lowered her own menu also. It was a good job too, for one of the waitresses had just walked over.

Her attire consisted of a red dress fastened by studs with a red and white chequered apron slung around her hips. The young waitress held a notepad ready and a chewed pencil. A spare pencil was tucked behind one of her ears, nestled against her curled blonde hair. "Good evenin', welcome to Mackey Gee's Diner. I'm Janet, what can I getcha?"

Rogue thought it sounded all very rehearsed and forced down a snigger.

But Janet the waitress had just looked up and was watching Logan with a mix of disapproval and fear in her eyes. She stepped forward, leaning closer and speaking in a less cheerful voice that sounded quite nervous, "Erm, excuse me sir. Ya can't smoke in here. We got ourselves a non-smoking policy. We'd like to stick with it," she pointed with her pencil to a sign on the wall.

Logan looked up at her slowly, this very action apparently unsettling the woman who had abruptly straightened to put distance between herself and the burly looking man. Rogue was expecting Logan to continue smoking, but to her surprise, he nodded grudgingly and pulled the cigar from his lips. He put it out on a saucer. "Fine," he grumbled under his breath. "Right, I'll have a Molson's beer and the T-Bone steak special. An' whatever the kid wants."

The waitress obligingly turned to face Rogue, quickly scribbling away on her notepad.

"Could I have a cheese and ham omelette and a cup of ground coffee, please?"

"Alright. Won't be long," said the waitress before she turned and walked away to the counter.

As soon as she left, Rogue leaned in, casting a wary eye on Logan, "You're havin' alcohol?"

"Yeah," said Logan calmly, idly studying his knuckles.

"But ain't you drivin'?"

"I'm fine with one bottle, ok, kid?" Rogue fell quiet and folded her arms, but she was watching him shrewdly as she leant back. Logan's eyes rose from his hand and his eyes met hers, "So where are you headin' to?"

Rogue's eyes dropped, "I was headin' for Laughlin City, I didn't have any plans after that," said Rogue to the tabletop.

"So I'm givin' you a ride to nowhere. What do you think this is, kid? Some kinda mystery tour?"

"No," said Rogue uncomfortably, "I was just gonna go when you told me to. I really don't mind where you leave me. I have no plans."

Their conversation was broken up momentarily as Janet returned with their meals and drinks. Logan grunted his thanks before the woman walked away. The pair ate in silence for a short while. Both hungry and happy to do nothing but eat solidly for the next ten minutes. Even though Logan had the biggest meal, he finished first, and sat back with a squeak of the upholstery as he watched Rogue finish her omelette. He sipped on his beer slowly. He had been intending for her to make her own way after this meal. At least he wouldn't feel so bad by giving her a warm meal before she left.

"So, what is this?" said Logan after a while, "Some kinda holiday?"

"Somethin' like that," said Rogue quietly as she finished up her omelette. She pushed her plate to one side before she began to sip on her hot coffee. "It's been planned for a while, y'know, to travel when I finished college. But it started a lil' earlier than expected." She fell quiet, drinking back the rest of her coffee.

Logan glanced up momentarily to signal for the bill. But other than that, Logan made no words to encourage Rogue to continue, but she felt he deserved an explanation.

"There were some.. differences, at home. So, I took off. Lookin' back it was probably a dumb thing to do. I ain't got anywhere to go, flunked qualifications so I got no hopes of gettin' a good job either.." she finished with a heavy sigh and looked down into her coffee mug morosely.

Logan still hadn't spoken, and was now watching her very carefully. It was with a mixture of sympathy for the girl and a pang of annoyance for his emotions that rattled around his head at the moment. So, basically, this kid was a runaway, nowhere to go, and no money. It didn't take him long to realise if he left this girl out on the empty roads she was either going to get lost, be attacked, starve or just possibly all three. Wouldn't hurt to give her a ride to the next town would it? He scolded himself in his head. Damn hitchhikers. This was going to teach him a lesson.

His thoughts were interrupted as Janet arrived with the bill. Silence came over the table and Logan paid the correct amount. With an incoherent grunt as a farewell, he stood up, striding out of the booth. Rogue, who hadn't expected this quick departure stood up hurriedly and scrambled after him, pulling her hood over her head as she stepped out with him into the snow.

"You got anywhere to sleep tonight, kid?" asked Logan as he reached his battered camper van again. He paused at the door as he retrieved his keys from a pocket. He didn't look at her.

Rogue shook her head gently, eyes looking down at the snowy floor. She was hoping so much that he wasn't just going to leave her here. She had no clue where she was..

"Get in," said Logan gruffly; opening the door, "We'll stop in a bit."

Rogue looked up slowly, seeing him get inside his camper van. He didn't meet her eyes, but just concentrated on turning on the ignition. Rogue hurried around the front of the vehicle, running through the falling snow, which had just become illuminated as the headlights burst on. She pulled back the metal door, pulling herself up into the seat. He still didn't look her way. "Thank you.."

"No problem, kid."

* * *

There we go. That's a better length isn't it? Hehe. This is the usual amount you should expect for each chapter! Unless I go off on a tangent and can't stop writing. Which has happened a few times before, lol. Please review for me, though!


	3. My First Night

Thank you all very much for reviewing! Here is the next chapter!

**- CHAPTER THREE -**

**My First Night**

After half an hour of driving across the darkening roads, the battered looking camper van pulled up at the roadside against soft snow. The sky outside was dark with little activity in the sky above since clouds had crossed over in a menacingly quick manner. Logan exited the driver's seat without a word and rogue was quick to scramble out of her own door. She hurried around the front of the vehicle, across the icy roads to join him at the door. She pulled her cloak tightly around herself as she gave a shiver and a misty breath was exhaled.

Logan unlocked the side door and wrenched it back, nodding for her to enter. She was quick to pull herself inside, wishing to be out of the cold. When she entered, she got a better look of the place that Wolverine called home. Admittedly it was dark and miserable looking. The area that was supposed to be a kitchen worktop was scattered in rubbish Logan had never managed to be rid of. The only surface visible was a cramped table that sat beneath the window as a booth between two cupboards. A make-shift washing line strung across the top of the room with various clothing items hung upon it, they still swayed pitifully from the previous motions of the vehicle.

Rogue quickly looked round as Logan pushed by her, heading over to what Rogue recognised as a small single bed crammed against the back of the van. Rogue watched it worried for a moment, "Where am I sleepin'?"

"Well not in the bed, don't forget, your skin and all that," muttered Logan as he wrenched his shirt off his head.

Rogue could sense sarcasm in his voice. "Well, fine. I'll just sleep on the floor," and she resolutely sat down on the spot, although couldn't help but glare at Logan.

Logan had settled himself into the small bed wearing just his jeans; he folded his arms behind his head as he lay. He was watching Rogue with a shrewd expression. "Here," he muttered after a moment, pulling off the top layer of his bedding which was the thickest blanket. He chucked it down onto the floor. He also gave her one of his pillows. "Now just go to sleep, kid." With this, Logan turned over, so his back faced the room and he remained silent.

Rogue watched him silently for a moment before she looked down at the blanket and pillow. She sighed quietly to herself before she lay down on the floor besides the taller single bed. She shoved the pillow further up before she dropped down onto her back. She quickly gasped through and sat up. Reaching around she knocked an empty bottle of beer from beneath her. It rolled morosely across the floor before it rested against the wall. Scowling quietly, Rogue flopped back down, lying tightly wrapped both in her coat and the blanket. It wasn't the comfiest makeshift bed. But she had had a long day, and sleep had come upon her before she knew it..

* * *

Waking up wasn't so peaceful. In fact, Rogue was awakened with a start and a yelp as Logan scrambled over her laying body. Logan had thrown back his covers and stepped straight out of bed, right onto her and had promptly fallen over with a loud thud. Logan quickly pulled himself off her legs as he stood up, looking rather dazed at the sudden fall so soon after opening his eyes. But as Rogue watched him, she noticed his eyes harden as he tensed up.

"What?" she asked as she stared up at him.

"There's someone outside.."

Logan suddenly spun towards the door, clad in nothing but his jeans, and unlocked the door, which was wrenched back as he jumped out into the cold snow. Rogue scrambled to her knees, crawling across the floor to peer out of the door. Logan stood there in the falling snow, seeming perfectly content as the cold flakes fell upon his half naked torso. He looked around inquisitively before he ran towards the trees at the edge of the road.

After a short disappearance, he returned to the door, looking rather disgruntled, "I think someone is following us."

"How can you tell?"

"I can sme – I can just tell." Logan quickly moved around her, grabbing his vest top that he quickly shoved on. He thrust his bare feet into his boots and stomped back outside with them untied as he continued to pull his shirt and jacket on. Rogue pushed aside her blanket and followed him out, pulling the door shut behind her so it would lock.

"We movin' already?" asked Rogue as she followed him to the cab door.

Logan had abruptly pulled back the door and had got into the driver's seat. The door was noisily slammed. He replied to Rogue through the small gap at the top of his window, but he was no looking at her. He was starting the ignition, "Yes. Get in."

"But why?"

"I'll tell you if you just get in!"

So Rogue quickly hurried around the front of the van too her side, pulling back the door. She lifted herself into the seat and quickly closed the door. Logan had already shoved the gear forward and the camper van was sharply driving away. Rogue spoke as she scrambled to get her seatbelt on, "Why are we leavin' so early?" True enough, the cloudy sky above had little light. There was a weakness to the sun's rays that proved it was early morning.

"We're being followed," grunted Logan quietly, looking into his side mirror suspiciously.

"Followed? Why!"

Logan speeded up the vehicle, "No idea, kid. But I don't wanna find out. They are on foot I think so I'll out drive 'em." His hand grabbed onto the gear stick and pushed it up one. The camper van growled painfully under the higher speeds as is raced dangerously across the hard packed snow.

* * *

They had been driving for most of the day without stopping once. The atmosphere had been so tense in confined cab of the camper van that Rogue had spoken very little. She had only eaten snacks that Logan had offered out of his glove box, and he himself didn't eat at all. He kept checking the rear view mirror a lot more often than a driver should, and Rogue could see that his hands were clenched painfully tight on the steering wheel.

"They can't be near us now," said Rogue tiredly. However, her interest had perked when she saw a neon sign in the distance. She had wanted a rest stop for a while. "Can we stop here?"

"Why?" growled Logan abruptly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I don't wanna stop."

Rogue blanched, "Please Logan, you must stop," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I have to go," she replied in the same quiet voice.

"Go?"

"Go," said Rogue in a strained voice, starting to become pissed off at the fact he wasn't getting the hint.

Logan blinked, "Oh, _go_!"

"Yes! Go!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop here. This is another cage fighting joint too. Could pick up a few hundred dollars tonight. That'd keep us good for the rest of the week, plus I need some petrol." He pulled in without indicating (there was no need when the roads were deserted) and he pulled up the camper van at the edge of the car park besides a truck. "Don't go runnin' in kid. I'm walking with you."

The pair exited the camper van, and as much as Rogue wanted nothing more than to speed in to the toilets she stayed obediently by Logan's side. The man had lit himself a cigar and strolled across the car park with it hung out of the edge of his mouth.

"Be careful in here, it can have a rough crowd. Go to the toilet and then come and sit around the cage, right at the front, where I can see you, ok?"

Rogue, who had only one thing on her mind at the moment made a distracted nod, "Yeah, yeah, of course."

They stepped in from the darkening outdoors and into the equally dim bar. The dark walls flickered with poor lighting that got pitifully lost in the hanging smog that was the residue of several cigarettes. The place wasn't the cleanest place Rogue had stepped in, but it was no worse than the bar in Laughlin City. In fact, it was very similar, even its customers seemed to all come from the same neighbourhood. The typically large males types that had plenty of muscle, disguised by fat and beer bellies. More than half of the inhabitants were skinheads and each and every person inside, including the workers and females seemed to have some sort of tattoo on show. The men stood in groups, laughing loudly and having crude conversations whilst their girls stood draped over their shoulders in simpering mode, showing too much flesh for Canada's weather.

Logan pointed through the murky atmosphere to where a broken neon sign flickered on the wall proclaiming the words 'Toilets' or rather 'ilets' since the first two letters were not lit. Rogue quickly nodded and disappeared through the crowds the instant she left Logan's side. But Logan was striding towards the bar, nodding to the man behind it. "Hey, got any fighters on tonight?"

A rough and burly looking man wiped a glass clean with an equally grimy rag. He appeared to be making it dirtier rather than cleaning it, "A few. You interested?"

Logan pulled the cigar from his mouth as he calmly exhaled a cloud of smoke, "Yeah. Any of them wanting to go first?"

"No, none have specifically requested. Bad luck in these parts to go first, ya see."

"Is that so? Put me first."

The man looked taken aback before he spread a rather nasty grin and nodded, "Better get ya self over to the cage then. We're starting in five. Hah, bad luck."

Logan smirked as he turned away, striding across the room to the lit cage, "Bad luck for whom?"

* * *

Thanks, please review!


	4. My Bad Luck

Your reviews mean everything to me, so thank you! One reviewer thought that Logan was being sweet and let Marie have the bed. Actually, he was being a prat and made her sleep on the floor, lol.

**- CHAPTER FOUR -**

**My Bad Luck**

With the bar being a typically small joint with little money spent upgrading, there was only one set of toilets and they were hardly the cleanest facilities. But still, when one had a full bladder one wasn't too picky. Rogue pulled back the door to the cubicle as she exited, the stiff lock panicking her for a moment when it wedged horribly on some old chewing gum someone had just there. She walked towards where a row of white sinks sat against the grimy tiled wall and washed her hands with the soap provided. She was actually quite surprised to even see a bar of soap there. The door to the bathroom was burst open quite abruptly as Rogue was in the process of drying her hands on rough toilet paper. Since these were the only toilets onsite, it was a unisex, and a small troop of men ambled in bringing loud sounds through the briefly opened door.

"Hey," said one as he spotted Rogue, looking at her through slightly glazed, drunken eyes, "Ain't you a bit young to be in 'ere?"

"In a toilet? No, I didn't think bathrooms had ages restrictions."

The three men stood dumbstruck for a moment. Rogue took this opportunity to quickly whisk herself out of there. As she entered the bar, the pungent sickly air of the bathroom was replaced once more than the rather suffocating cloud of smoke. Behind her, she heard the bathroom door whip open and the three men stumble out looking harassed. Their six beady eyes snapped around the crowds before finding Rogue.

"I'm gonna teach you some manners!" the one in the middle roared, brandishing thick ugly fists upwards.

"Uh oh." Rogue span around with a swish of her coat. She dived in through the large crowds, keeping her coat tightly closed around her bare flesh. Above the mutual jeers from the crowd she could hear the sounds of a fight in the cage further on. With the bar so full, she had lost all navigation sense. Behind her she could hear surprised shouts as people were rammed aside by the three bloodthirsty brutes Rogue had encountered. At this rate the entire bar was going to riot.

She quietly squeezed through people, the crowd of which were jumping up and down and moving so much they hardly noticed someone slipping by below. Rogue looked up cautiously. Through the smog of the lights and the floating smoke around the cage, Rogue could make out Logan fighting. His form was silhouetted against the murky backlighting and it threw his powerful form in a mysterious shadow, which moved with expert precision as it fought. Rogue quietly seated herself at the front, squeezing on some steps beside some watchers who didn't even notice her arrival.

But then, suddenly she felt a rough tap of fingers on her shoulders. She quickly whipped her head round, staring into the large ugly face of the middle man who had been searching for her. He spread a toothy grin down at her, "I ain't done with you yet." His large hand darted forth and grabbed her by the clothed arm. With a strong tug, she was wrenched backwards off the steps, causing her to emit a loud cry. She was dragged along through the crowd, who hadn't noticed.

But in the cage, as Logan promptly knocked away a punch, he heard her shout. He saw the whip of a green coat disappear through the crowd. He was instantly distracted, earning him a hard punch that smashed across the side of his head. But the only smashing involved the opponent's knuckle. The owner of which had let out a pained yell. Logan quickly looked round and growled, head butting his opponent who slumped in an unconscious silence. Logan snatched his shirt off a chair as he leapt from the cage door and sprinted through the crowd, which had parted with shocked faces at the man's sudden departure.

"Marie! Marie!" Logan quickly followed her scent outside, his body ramming through the double doors and out into the car park.

In the snow, several footprints led away from the door and round a secluded corner. He could hear her angry cries in the bitter wind, and before he knew what he was doing he had run forth with an angry growl, rounding the corner to see her being dragged along the alley by three men. But she wasn't going without a fight, which was clear. She was hitting and kicking with all her might and the men were looking quite harassed. "Get the heck offa me!" she shrieked angrily, firmly digging her boots in the snow as she tried to pull herself free.

"Get away from her," growled Logan as he stood unnoticed at the corner. The three men instantly looked up to see the lonely figure watching them. Logan had blood smears across his cheek and crimson trickles down his muscular chest. The men thought they were wounds of his own, not blood of his recent victim. One hand still held his shirt firmly in a fist. As far as the men were concerned, he would be easy to knock out.

"And who the hell are you?" said one as he roughly threw Rogue down on her front. Rogue collapsed with a gasp of surprise, slipping in the snow.

That seemed to make Logan all the more enraged for his tightly gripping hands had thrown down the shirt as he took several swift strides towards the large man, "Doesn't matter who I am, bub. What matters is this!" he had thrown a fist at the man, who had promptly ducked it. It was grabbed and the man retaliated, then with dual bloodthirsty yells the two tumbled to the ground, sickening sounds rising up from the blackness that was the shadows of the building.

Rogue jerked back with a cry as the pair toppled down, she couldn't move for the other two men were holding her down. Swearing came from the man who was currently pinned down beneath Logan's striking fists. He yelled for his friends to help him and they instantly released Rogue who shuffled back from the fighting as the two men leapt upon Logan's back with angry cries. Even though it was so dark, it was impossible to miss the way Logan threw those two men off like they were mere annoyances. With the throwing force of a bear the men had gone flying and had hit the snow further away with pained moans. Logan rose up slowly like some hulking figure, one hand clamped against the next of the man as he held him up off the earth before slamming him against the wall.

"Get the hell outta here," snarled Logan under his breath before he threw the man down. The man scrambled to his feet and ran past his friends who cried out for him to wait and the three disappeared across the car park.

Slowly Logan turned to where Rogue still lay splayed in the snow. "You alright, kid?" he asked as he extended a large hand for her to take. As she took it, he pulled her easily to her feet. "I thought I told you to sit at the front so I could keep an eye on you?"

Rogue was surprised that he appeared unhurt, and she pondered over his durability. But she was distracted almost instantly for Rogue was at least expecting some sort of comfort and she was surprised to find herself being reprimanded by the man who had just given three people a severe beating. "What?" she cried as she glared at him, "I went to the toilet, y'know that!"

"So how come I look over and see you gettin' dragged away by those three?"

"I didn't ask them to do that!"

"I told you to be careful!" replied Logan in a louder tone, now pointing at her with his index finger.

But Rogue shook her head, "It wasn't my fault, they followed me out of the bathroom!" She clenched her fists as she stared up at him, "I could've got hurt really badly by them. God knows what sick plans they had, and all you can do is shout at me like I'm some misbehaved kid!"

"Hey! I've just saved your neck for the second time, girl, don't I get any thanks?"

"Not when you're treatin' me like some burden, no!" cried Rogue, who then made a soft gasp as she looked away, for tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

Logan had lowered his pointing hand, frowning gently as she started crying. "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to shout at you." But she wasn't looking at him, as though she was trying to disguise the fact that tears were gently dripping from her cheekbones. "Did they hurt you?" Rogue numbly shook her head as she made a quiet sniff. "I'm sorry," said Logan again as he gently rested a hand on her shoulder before he pulled her in against his chest in a comforting embrace. For the briefest of moments her cheek brushed against his naked chest and she quickly pulled back with a gasp. Logan was staring at her worriedly with his hands still partly around her.

"You're cold," Rogue quickly said as she looked up at him. That was true, even though she had touched him for only a small moment his flesh was freezing. And it was no wonder; he was stood half naked in a snow-covered alleyway. A strong gale was in the air and it howled down the narrow walkway and sent flying snow after its trail.

Logan shrugged his large shoulders gently, "I'm fine."

"But you're makin' me cold," Rogue teased before she gave him a small smile. She clenched her lips slowly as she swallowed and sniffed before she spoke softly, "Thanks, Logan."

Logan slowly turned to walk with her, grabbing his thrown shirt from the floor, "No problem, kid. Come on, let's get back to the camper before I freeze my nipples off."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Regardless, review and let me know you're reading! Nice to know how many read a chapter.


	5. My Encounter

Thank you very much for all those reviews. You're making me one very happy author, do you know that? And happy authors mean faster updates! Unless I have writer's block. Grr.

In response to Dying Embers (super review, by the way!) In all my stories I tend to call Logan 'Logan' and Rogue 'Rogue.' The only time I call Logan 'Wolverine' is when he is in a really bloodthirsty fight when he reveals his feral nature. And I like to think of 'Marie' as Logan's name for her, since none of the other mutants in the film know her real name. So why should I refer to her as it? Of course, Logan can call it her, but I like to leave it to just Logan!

**- CHAPTER FIVE -**

**My Encounter**

In the slight darkness of the setting sun, the camper van trundled down the treacherous roads across Canada. After their slight heart to heart outside the bar, Logan and Rogue seemed to have warmed up to each other. If you could call it that. There was still silence in the cab, but unlike before, the silence wasn't tense and uncomfortable. It was actually quite relaxing. Logan had since returned to wearing his shirt layers and leather jacket once he returned to the camper, but he hadn't washed his hands, which were a little spattered by blood and quite grisly looking. Rogue was huddled up against the grimy window, her hood pulled over her head to help keep herself warm as she sat wrapped up in her coat.

Neither of them minded the silence.

However, the engine, that had been trudging along quite happily suddenly gave an improper spurt as the relatively smooth riding jarred. Rogue was jerked forward in her seat and she quickly looked across to Logan, who was staring down at the wheel as he tried to encourage it into moving with the gear stick. The engine growled painfully as it slowed, only whining as Logan pressed his foot on the pedal. The camper van wheeled to a morose halt at the roadside, its battered bonnet emitting a few streams of smoke.

"Aw, great," snarled Logan as he wrenched open his door. He slammed it before stomping over to the front of the bonnet. Rogue watched his exit before she quickly got out herself and followed him, holding her coat close around her. The winds were still high and they swept blustery snow through their chilling trails. It was also quite late, with the horizon a luxurious blood red, soaking the sky.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Rogue as she watched the furling smoke rise out of the old-looking bonnet.

Logan shrugged slowly before he moved forward to prop up the bonnet. As he lifted it, more smoke suddenly billowed out. Logan hissed and brought back his hands, which had burned on the smouldering bonnet. "Engine's overheated," he growled quietly, clasping his fingers. He shook his hands gently, cursing quietly.

Rogue hurried to his side, peering down at his hands. She outstretched a gloved palm and lifted one of his hands in hers. Logan had paused, looking surprised at her actions. There was nothing on his fingers. Rogue looked up slowly as she dropped his hand, smirking, "What's wrong with ya, you haven't even hurt yourself." She amused herself for a moment with chuckles before she said teasingly, "Wimp."

Logan frowned at her or a moment, remaining silent as he turned away from her and walked to the door of his camper home. He locked his car door on passing and entered the camper. Rogue, fearing she had offended him, quickly followed him, "Logan?"

"I can't do anything about it," he said in a surly voice, "It's late so let's just get some sleep and I'll have another look in the morning."

"But Logan – "

"Here," he thrust the blanket and pillow at her before he slouched off towards the bed, undressing his top half and kicking off his boots before he got into his small bed and faced the wall with his back to her. Rogue frowned gently at his abruptness, but she settled the pillow down on the floor and lay down, saying not another word as she rolled over to face away from him. Her eyes closed gently as she listened to the sounds of outdoor wildlife and the quiet murmurings of a sleeping Logan until she fell asleep.

Logan woke up so sudden it was as if he had been smacked in the face. His eyes had flown open and he breathed a loud and heavy gasp as he stared up at the darkness around him. He could feel his face damp, a cold sweat trickling from his forehead. A direct product of his on going nightmares. Nightmares of a place he could only recall in dreams, of a past he couldn't remember. He slowly sat up in the bed, shakily wiping his forehead. But it was then that he suddenly stiffened and looked up out of the window and realised it wasn't his dreams that had woke him up. He could hear something outside.. again..

He quickly climbed out of bed, shirtless and wearing no footwear. He quietly passed where Rogue lay sleeping and he headed to the door before he climbed out and stepped barefoot into the cold snow. He cautiously sniffed at the air, sensing someone nearby. He crept quietly towards some trees that were the start of a woodland right at the roadside. It was pitch black, and whilst his sight was better than others, it wasn't good enough. He relied heavily on tracking that scent.

His sensitive hearing caught a rustle in the bushes and with an angry growl spurring; Logan leapt into the blackness of the undergrowth and landed on something large and warm. Immediately, a second growl sounded, and before Logan even knew what it was he had landed upon he had been thrown clean off. He flew back and heavily landed against a tree, slumping down in the snow. Out of the shadows, a figure strode towards Logan, solid black eyes gleaming. Snarls emitted as he breathed, the snow crunching quietly beneath his large feet.

Logan quickly recovered and pushed himself to his feet, managing to get a glimpse of the figure before him from a sliver of moonlight through the trees. Large and hulking, the man was quite a bit taller than Logan. Long straggly hair of a dirty blond hung limp down his back and spilt in lanky waves on his shoulders. The man was wrapped in thick furs, making him appear all the more larger and more ferocious. His face was large and hairy, with gleaming eyes of solid black and large canine teeth that were bared as he snarled in an intimidating manner. Obviously a mutant. He raised his hands slowly, and five black feline claws could be seen glinting their sharp edges.

Although Logan did not know this, this mutant was called Sabretooth and he wasn't here for the sake of it. But as Sabretooth raised his clawed hands towards Logan's neck. Logan abruptly raised his fists, six adamantium claws splitting through his flesh and protruding sharply from his knuckles. Sabretooth faltered, staring in clear surprise at the deadly blades that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"You've been followin' us," growled Logan as he glared at Sabretooth, both men holding their claws ready, "Your scent, I smelt it this mornin' out in the woods." He growled and his clenched fists tightened, "Why?"

But Sabretooth wasn't even going to dignify Logan with an answer. His hands just shot up, fiercely grabbing Logan by his neck and moving to drive his claws in. Logan's reaction was instantaneous, and he flung his fists up to stab Sabretooth through his furs and into his chest. Sabretooth made a roar of pain, his grip on Logan's weakening. Logan wrenched his bloodied claws out of Sabretooth, growling as he raised his leg to kick Sabretooth down into the snow, only with an additional slice that easily cut through Sabretooth many layers and into his flesh. But Sabretooth rolled round as Logan stalked closer and launched his horrendous claws at Logan's chest, dragging trails of shining blood down in long gashes.

Logan exclaimed his sudden agony, but only as he fiercely slashed at Sabretooth again, kicking the man away. His foot made contact with Sabretooth's face; the heavy structure of his body placing a lot of force behind this kick and Sabretooth tumbled away with a choked roar. Logan slowly walked towards Sabretooth's slumped forth as he lay huddled in the snow clutching his face. Blood was gushing from between his fingers and staining the churned snow below him. Logan glared down at him, panting heavy breaths like some hulking creature; the blood that slashed across many areas of his bare chest were only stains as the wounds slowly closed up. Sabretooth slowly looked up, staring at the healing that was occurring before his eyes. Slowly, his gaze met Logan's fierce one before he suddenly jumped up with a snarl and without further ado, leapt and disappeared into the thick blackness of the trees and was gone.

Logan glared into the darkness for a while longer, until he was satisfied the cat-like man was not returning, he stalked back towards the camper, his claws rising back into his knuckles to hide inside his forearms once more. At the door of the camper, Rogue was stood waiting, face pale and eyes wide as she stared at his bloodied form as it emerged from the trees. No doubt the snarling and roars of the fight had woken her up.

She gave a soft gasp as she threw herself from the doorway and into the snow, running towards him and crying out as she could see him clearer. The stains were vicious in horrific slashes and sickening trails. She looked so horrified it looked like she was going to burst into tears on the spot.

"Logan!" she gasped as she forcibly took hold of her arms, as if fearing he could collapse, "What the hell's just happened? You're hurt, look at you!"

"Kid, I'm fine," said Logan dismissively as he tried to brush her away, "It ain't my blood," that was a lie, the majority of the stains were in fact Sabretooth's handiwork. But he had healed, and he didn't want to worry her or make her suspicious. The last thing he needed was her finding out he was a mutant. Yet at the same time, they were exactly her worries. She feared Logan would dump her at the roadside if he discovered she was a mutant, and a dangerous one at that.

He slowly walked past her and into the camper van, brewing over his latest encounter. There was no doubt that mutant had been following them. But why? Did he know Logan was a mutant? He hardly wanted a chat; he seemed to want to kill him. But Logan didn't know any mutants.. well.. he thought he didn't. What if he had been associated with mutants in his forgotten past? Whilst he didn't remember, that mutant could. But little did he know that really, he was nothing but an interruption. A disturbance in the path to get the mutant girl that travelled with him.

He thought he was the hunted. He didn't know that soon, he was going to have to turn into the guardian..

* * *

See how I'm still partly playing along with X1's storyline here? The Brotherhood are still after Rogue! It's just that this time the X-Men haven't come to help! And that Sabretooth's stalking lasted a little longer!


	6. My Ambush

Someone said about the X-Men finding them and they go to the mansion. Be careful now, this story is taking a slightly different turn. Whilst the X-Men may be involved it won't be a direct as it is in the movies. And someone noticed a mistake about his boots, which I fixed! Thanks! 

And RhiannonUK, don't forget I have got a bit of artistic license here, lol. Sabretooth wasn't expecting to come across Wolverine with his adamantium claws and healing powers. He was just expecting a mere human. He's obviously taken by surprise and people tend to like to be prepared in fights. Well, that was my thinking behind the situation.

We get some more action in this, so let's go!

**- CHAPTER SIX -**

**My Ambush**

There was a subdued air the next morning when the pair woke up. Well, Logan woke up, Rogue had been laying awake for the remaining few hours after Logan returned covered in bloodshed. Logan merely strode by her and exited the camper van half-dressed – midway in putting his jacket on. He didn't even look her way. Rogue watched him walked by with slightly narrowed eyes, and they fixated on him right until the door was closed. He had gone to the front of the van, the bonnet was lifted and he was working beneath it. A short while later he entered the cab at the front of the van, he started the engine before Rogue had even stood up from her makeshift bed.

With an annoyed tut, Rogue quickly hurried through the kitchen area and vaulted over the top of the seating. She landed quite gracefully besides Logan, who had quickly looked round with a surprised stare.

Rogue merely fixated her eyes on his, which showed proof that she had had little sleep the previous night and that worry was clearly clouding her mind. "You're hiding something from me, Logan," she said in a quiet voice as she watched him.

But Logan quickly looked round to face the steering wheel again when she brought up the topic, "No I ain't," he murmured, "Just fasten your seatbelt and let's get outta here."

"No!" Rogue determinedly sat without any motion to fasten the seatbelt. "Somethin' bad happened last night an' ya won't tell me what!"

"Look, I just got into a bit of a scrape."

"With the person following us?"

"Yes.."

Rogue's worried face doubled its anxiety, "Who?"

"I didn't exactly have time for introductions, kid! Forget about it, he won't be coming back. And anyway," he slowly looked round at her, "I'm not the only one hiding somethin'."

It was Rogue's turn to avert her eyes, "I'm not hidin' anythin'. Don't turn things around." She shifted uncomfortably as she looked up out of the windscreen, "I've told you stuff about me.. you're the one keeping quiet about your past."

Logan merely answered by giving the engine a few shorts revs. He did not talk nor look her way as the van began to set off. Rogue, who hadn't been given any forewarning, quickly turned to fasten the seatbelt as they moved off.

* * *

The tense silence from a few days ago returned in a spectacular fashion. The air inside the cab seemed to be a few degrees colder and the silence more deafening than if they had been bellowing at each other. Logan shoved the gear stick with an agitated motion every few minutes whilst his eyes stared out onto the road ahead with a glare heated enough to melt the ice off the windscreen.

Rogue was vaguely wondering what was going to happen next. She found that even after Logan had defended her so bravely, she was starting regretting meeting up with this man. There was something suspicious about him. He didn't talk about himself and any conversations seemed to end up being about her which was something she wanted to steer clear of. She also wondered if his reason was as severe as hers. What was worse than being a mutant? _He could be a murderer or something.. _Rogue felt her skin suddenly pimple at the thought and she gave Logan a sideways glance. He had that tough impenetrable look to him like he had something secret heavily locked away inside.

She pulled her eyes off him, not wanting him to catch her gaze. She morosely watched the road ahead, having no idea where they were heading. Logan hadn't spoken of their next destination. The darkness of the road brightened as they came out of the trees and into a more open area. The shocking white of the distant snow capped peaks shone a luminous glow across the road that was crisp and fresh. The road now meandered against a sloping cliff edge that disappeared into trees at the foot. Rogue sat up slowly, looking at the new glorious view they had been presented with.

But then, several things happened at once in quick succession. The camper van made a sudden jolt that caused Rogue to jerk against her seatbelt with an alarmed cry. There was a terrorising bang outside the car, like something was ramming the metal walls. The van, with momentum from the current driving veered off course so quickly, that neither of them had chance to notice the sudden direction change when suddenly the stunning view flipped upside down. Everything slowed to a frighteningly sluggish pace as the camper rolled onto its side. Rogue could hear herself screaming, but she couldn't bring herself to stop as suddenly everything zoomed into fast forward mode and the camper tumbled heavily down the cliff side, breaking the barrier that separated the road from the steep bare cliff that led down into wilderness. The world spun before her eyes, the horizon twirling continuously. In fear, she squeezed her eyes shut, and only felt herself being thrown around in the seatbelt, hitting the door and roof of the camper as it banged and rolled down the cliffy hill.

The camper suddenly made another jolt as it crashed against a rock and it tumbled head over heels. With Logan's foul mood earlier, he had slipped into bad habit by not wearing his seatbelt, and as the camper bonnet hit the rock, Logan tumbled head first through the windscreen. Rogue suddenly opened her eyes, her screams louder as she saw Logan's shocked and bloodied face as he collapsed through the windscreen and into the snow. The camper completed its somersault until it lost momentum and it crashed its roof down upon him. Rogue suddenly flew forward in her seat as the camper went upside down, and her seatbelt gave up as she toppled out of the top. Her screams fell silent, as she lay slumped against the broken glass that littered the roof, unmoving.

Quiet groans emitted from beneath the camper, which lay on its roof pitifully. The snow around it sat disturbed and strewn with debris that had fallen from the camper in its tumble. Logan lay very still as he opened his eyes. The metal roof of the camper had crushed down upon him. Unsuccessful to squash an adamantium body flat, his body merely left a jagged imprint in the roof of the camper. Logan released another groan as he lay there, feeling many wounds on his body send shockwaves of pain through him. He may be able to heal, but wounds were never the nicest things to receive. He lifted a hand slowly, pressing his fist against the roof in a bid to push out some of the metal so he may move instead of lying pinned under the mould of the carnage. When he could raise his hand vertical, he pressed his knuckle against the metal. His claws ripped free of his skin and instantly penetrated the metal roof without difficulty. He quickly sliced upwards, cutting a hole in which he could climb through. He squeezed on through the jagged hole made; scraping more cuts as he stood up and stumbled into the destroyed camper. He walked uncertainly across the roof, observing in slightly confusion manner that he was stood on the roof of his camper, and the flooring was now a ceiling.

But slowly, the event flipped into fast-forward mode in his head, and with a panicked cry he staggered round, staring at the debris that lay on the floor, his belongings that had fallen from their designated spots and had landed to form an uneven mess along the floored roof. He quickly began to drag items away, his claws disappearing into his hands. "Marie?" He was instantly imagining the worse. He would find her, trapped under mangled items, unresponsive and pale. Dead. "No.. please.. Marie! Marie!" He shoved aside his table that had fallen from its bracket on the wall; it fell to one side carelessly with a loud crunch of items it fell upon. "Marie!"

She lay slumped on her front, her hair strewn across her head, as she lay still and silent. Lifeless arms lay in limp positions either side of her, her fingers relaxed and unclenched, as she remained unresponsive. His bloodied hands grabbed at her shoulders and rolled her round. Her smaller form easily flipped over with his movement and she was moved upon her back. As she was moved she made a quiet noise, her closed eyes squeezed tightly for a moment as she made a weak wince of pain. Her eyes opened into small slits and she peered up at Logan, "..Logan..?"

"Ssh.. I'm here. Can you move?"

Rogue slowly pulled her bloodied legs towards her, giving a shaky breath of relief. However, the hurt tremendously from several gashes across her shins. She daren't walk on them. She slowly tried to sit up, suddenly crying out and sharply lifted her hand from the floor as she had put pressure on it. "My.. wrist.." she made another gasp of pain, closing her eyes.

"Alright, let's just get out of this wreckage, " he slowly scooped his arms below her form, and lifted her with ease. He kicked at the wall of the camper, knocking out the cracked glass of the window and putting on force as he ripped down the wall with a sudden shove of his boot. Rogue would normally had regarded this as unusually strong, but she was so engulfed in shock and pain, she didn't believe she would ever think clearly again. Logan staggered across the ripped wall, gasping quietly with his horrific injuries. He stumbled across the thick snow, managing to carry her a safe distance away before he fell in the snow on his knees. He managed to place her down gently, but he quickly groaned and held his thigh.

Rogue slowly leant back against the tree she was put at the foot of, feeling rather distant from the entire situation. She felt oddly weak and shivery, like she was recovering from flu. She couldn't help but gasp however when she saw a sickening trail of crimson in the snow behind Logan. She swiftly looked at him, eyes quick to take on a look of concern, "Logan!" Her eyes met his, and she saw his face cut and bloodied from when the camper crushed down upon him. Crooked wounds wound across his face and slicing across one of his eyes. The eye was slightly bloodied.

"I'm fine," he murmured quietly, "But your wrist.. where else are you injured?"

"Forget about me!" cried Rogue as she slowly pushed herself up. Sure, she had a good number of cuts on her, but nothing like the bloody pulp that made up Logan's face.

"Look – " but he paused and slowly looked round over his shoulder. A frown instantly came upon his face and he pushed himself up with a small grimace. "There's someone up there.." he growled quietly and clenched his fists, "This was no accident.." and then, there, at the top of the snowy hill stood at the broken barrier was the mutant from before. Sabretooth. The howling snow filled winds blew around him, sending his hair and furs flying in the breeze. Logan briefly looked round at Rogue, "Stay here!"

"Logan!"

But he was running up the steep snowy cliff, using the several rocks and leverage as he began to ascend the hill through the debris and fallen objects from the van. At the top of the cliff, Sabretooth merely smirked before he turned away and disappeared from view. Logan speeded up, reaching the top at a surprisingly fast speed. He dragged himself onto the road, before with an ear splitting roar of anger, he leapt from view.

* * *

There! Please review! (And no,Sabretooth pushing the camper down the cliff when he wants Rogue isn't a plot hole. It's just that Sabretooth isn't very smart: **;D**) 


	7. My Loss

Thanks for reviewing. Very much appreciated! Please review this chapter too.

**- CHAPTER SEVEN -**

**My Loss**

The pain was agonizing. Logan knew his body would prefer to sit and rest as it healed, but he forced himself up the sloping cliff of snow. He could smell the scent of that wretched mutant, a mutant of whom Logan now wanted to shred from limb to limb.

_He could have killed Marie.._

Logan hurled himself across the top of the cliff, rolling over into the snowy road and across the broken barrier, which the van had crashed through. He gasped quietly as he pushed up onto his hands and knees, looking up through the blustery wind to see Sabretooth stood waiting a few feet away with a lewd smile sat crookedly on his lips. His amusement in the situation made Logan's blood boil, and ignoring pain and injury, he leapt from the floor, flying at Sabretooth with a throaty roar.

The pair tumbled backwards into the snow with angry noises as a brutal fight ensued as the pair struck each other without mercy. Logan was rather handicapped in this fight, for he already had numerous bleeding wounds before he even got into the fight with Sabretooth. The fall of blood was progressively increasing, only made worse as Sabretooth suddenly raised his hand and viciously sliced five claws down across Logan's face before throwing the mutant off his torso.

Logan hit the hard packed snow a few metres away, his slowly healing face now fresh with new wounds. Five lines of shining red lay across his face. Logan winced slowly as he lay on his front, gradually picking his head up off the floor and cracking his neck loudly. Then, all of a sudden claws dug tightly into his back, gripping his skin as he was hurled off his back and dragged round to face a bloody visage of Sabretooth. The smirk was still in place as his fist pulled back and crashed it into Logan's gut.

* * *

The sounds of the fight echoed eerily over the white landscape. Rogue was sat in the snow, holding her broken wrist painfully in her lap. She stared at the top of the cliff with frightened eyes, hearing but not seeing the fighting. The pained snarls and angry growls formed horrible visions in her head to what could be happening up there. But then, it went quiet and Rogue watched the empty cliff top with a bated breath. She heard a crunch in the snow a short distance away, causing her to gasp and quickly look round.

"Hello?" she called in a nervous voice, "Who's there?"

The trees rustled quietly, the deep undergrowth visibly shaking.

"Hello?" Rogue's voice doubled in it's anxiety.

Then, out of the bushes staggered Logan, as bloodstained as he was before. He quickly looked around the area, squinting his eyes before he spotted Rogue and noisily crunched his way over to her. "Rogue!" he coughed quietly, coming to a halt besides her and crouching, "It's alright, come on. Let's get out of here."

He rested his arms about her waist as he lifted her up from the snow, setting her on her feet. She saw him anxiously looking around the area and a brief smile flicker over his lips. But within an instant it was gone, and she was sure she just imagined it. She didn't feel all that great; her mind was playing tricks no doubt.

But Logan merely tightened his hold, looking cautiously around the area as he hurried her into the trees. "Logan.." winced Rogue gently as she limped forward, her injuries hurting all the more as she was rushed along. But he didn't seem to notice. He quickly pushed her forward into the bush and out of sight, glancing around him one last time before he suddenly showed no sign of limping injury for he abruptly turned and leapt in after her, his eyes burning a flash of yellow. A horrified scream followed.

* * *

The fresh white snow was dotted by splashes of crimson. Only more came as Logan was thrown on his front for a countless time, smearing blood from his face and into the snow. He gasped quietly as he laid there, the blood of his fighting injuries seeping off his face. Sabretooth growled as he walked up behind Logan, flexing his fingers slowly as he made to grab the man by the back of his clothing.

But a sudden scream pierced the cold air and froze both of their actions. Logan quickly lifted his head, staring at the cliff edge. Rogue! With a growl he whipped round with a surprising grace, balancing on his hands as he clunked two heavy feet across Sabretooth's face, sending the feline-like mutant tumbling back to hit the snow. Logan sprung onto his feet with a new burst of energy. He ignored the fallen Sabretooth, sprinting to the cliff edge and leaping off. He ran down the steep slope, skidding and slipping as he frantically hurried. He scrambled around plants and rock, tripping a few times before at one point falling head over heels and rolling several metres down into the valley in a cloud of powdery snow enhanced with a grunt of pain.

In pain or not, he pushed himself to his feet as he landed near the battered camper van. His eyes scanned the area sharply, sniffing intently and hearing for the slightest sound, "Marie?" he staggered around slowly, straining to hear anything in the blowing wind, "Marie!"

As much as he yelled, his enhanced abilities did not betray him. Rogue's scent was fading fast. Logan stood in a dumbfound silence for a moment, staring at the destroyed vehicle that lay on it's back in the snow. How could she have gone? His bloodied fists tightened. It had to be something to do with that Sabretooth.. He looked round, glaring at the top of the cliff he had just ran down. Sabretooth's scent was also fading.

A stricken silence fell around him, even the wind seeming to quieten so he could mull over just how alone he suddenly was. But then, that silence was suddenly broke by the sound of a helicopter's blades, and from above the trees a helicopter flew over, too high from the ground for him to see clearly inside. He stared up at it, watching it fly over with angry eyes. It continued on across the trees, the sound of its blades fading as it quickly flew away.

A sickening feeling of hopelessness settled upon Logan as he slumped down to sit down in the snow, staring in at the wreckage in a shaken silence. As quick as that, she was just.. gone. Surely he must be mistaken. He lifted his head into the breeze, trying so desperately to find her familiar scent, but it had weakened. Gone with that helicopter. He had only known the girl for a few days, but to suddenly have her taken without warning and in such dangerous circumstances triggered a horrifying wrench on his heart. Slowly Logan bowed his head, holding his forehead by his palms as he sat quietly.

Then it hit him. What would he do now? What the hell _could_ he do? He was pretty sure that his van had been written off after the little tumble, so that meant a long walk was in store. But what about Marie? He couldn't just leave her, wherever she had disappeared to. But how did he catch up with a helicopter? How did he even begin to work out where it was heading?

He slowly picked himself up off the floor, deciding he should try and see what he could salvage from the mess of the carnage. He had only managed to reach its side when the rumble of an engine alerted him and he quickly threw his head back to stare up at the sky hopefully. A spectacularly large aircraft flew overhead, sleekly built, colour of dark silver. It wound across the sky with expert precision, slicing through the air cleanly. It zoomed off in pursuit of the helicopter, causing the trees below to rustle as he swiftly passed by.

For a brief moment, Logan stood with an awed expression on his face. Eventually a sullen frown crossed his features before he turned to face his camper van, pulling open the upside down door which merely fell off with a tired creak and collapsed upon the snow. He sighed quietly before he stepped inside to gather what he could.

* * *

You know what to do!


	8. My Rescuer

Thank you very much for the reviews, everyone! Good to see new reviewers too! Glad you're enjoying it.

**- CHAPTER EIGHT -**

**My Rescuers**

The whirring of helicopter blades summoned Rogue from her state of unconsciousness. Her eyes blearily opened to stare up at the ceiling. Her head pounded from where it had been hit and cause sickness to spur in her gut. She tried to sit up slowly, but found that her wrists were bound. It was only then that she realised how painful this was to her broken one. A pained gasp sounded from her, muffled by a tight gag. Ahead of her there was a sound of movement. Rogue slowly looked up through lanky strands of brown hair, it suddenly hitting her that she was no longer sat in the snow with Logan.

She was in a helicopter?

Her eyes moved towards the sound of movement and to her horror she saw a blue skinned female sat comfortably in the pilot's seat, brazenly bare. A feeling of dread came upon Rogue as she slowly let her eyes travel around the helicopter. A tall man dressed in brown furs was sat in the co-pilots seats. He looked bloodied and rather injured. Completely bafflement came upon Rogue, for she was sure he was the man Logan had confronted. Yet was it that he was covered in scratch marks and vicious slices that looked like they had been done by animal claws. Rogue had seen Logan fight, he punched and kicked with expert precision.. he didn't claw..

Mystique was looking around worriedly, staring at the mirror either side of the helicopter front, "They're on our tail," she said sharply, glancing across to Sabretooth.

Sabretooth looked into his own mirror, uttering a puzzled grunt of question.

"Oh, Sabretooth! The X-Men!" snarled Mystique, seeming more infuriated by Sabretooth's denseness.

Rogue gasped as she saw a shadow come across the front of the helicopter. A smooth sleek jet of dark silver cut across the front of the helicopter, causing the blue skinned woman to abruptly jerk the aircraft out of the way.

"I knew this was going to happen!" she muttered as she straightened the helicopter, fixing a heated glare at the jet that flew in front of them.

Then, all of a sudden, the helicopter froze. Unmoving in mid-air. Rogue was slumped forward at the sudden halt, straightening herself up after the force. Bewilderment overcame here fear as she stares out of the window ahead of her, seeing the two in the pilot seats doing the same. The skies outside had suddenly darkened with thick rolling clouds. Rogue huddled back slowly against the cold metal of the helicopter, trying to put as much distance between her and the oddity of everything before her.

A scream was muffled against her gag as a figure rose up in front of the windscreen. A woman, dressed in a tight suit of black leather hovered before them. A silver cape unfurled behind her in a high wind. Hair of startling ivory billowed behind her, whilst pupil-less eyes of white glowed in the darkness, standing out against her mocha skin.

"Lower us," said Sabretooth, quickly spinning to Mystique.

But Mystique was trying the controls to no avail, "Nothing is working! I bet that Dr. Grey is doing it!"

Rogue could only scream louder as the ceiling above her was suddenly ripped open in a blast of red light. She threw herself down onto the floor, her fear only escalating as a rush of terrorising wind bellowed into the stationary helicopter. She heard a muffled cry of "Cyclops!" before there was a loud bang on the roof. All went quiet for only a moment.

The flying woman appeared, her ghostly eyes staring down at Rogue who remained huddled on the floor. "Don't worry!" she called as she fastened her hand about Rogue's bound wrists. Rogue's cries were muffled by her gag as she felt herself being lifted surprisingly easily by the woman. The two mutants at the front of the helicopter whipped round as they saw Rogue being taken and leapt at her. Rogue squeezed her eyes shut in fear, but felt nothing hit her. A flash of light shone through her closed lids and she quickly opened her eyes to see the pair being thrown back by the vicious crackle of electricity.

But they disappeared from view as Rogue was lifted in the arms of the flying woman and flown across the air towards the large silver jet ahead of them. Rogue slowly looked up at the face of the woman carrying her, noticing how her eyes were slowly changing from their solid white and returning to a soft brown. As she lowered down onto open steps at the back of the jet, there was only one reason Rogue could see behind the event that had just occurred.

They were mutants, all of them. Those in the helicopter, the woman carrying her, and perhaps, even those she was about to meet in this jet. The woman walked up the ramp slowly, still carrying Rogue with a surprising strength. She looked down, meeting Rogue's eyes and offering a gentle smile, "I'm Storm."

* * *

For hours he had been walking, the roads just as white, the air just as cold. The pain in Logan's healing wounds was numbed by the bitterness of the atmosphere. Whilst most of the scratches and cuts had healed, particularly bad, deep injuries were still not perfectly sealed. But that pain was nothing in comparison to what he felt inside. Inside he felt just as numb and cold, but it was different. It wasn't caused by the weather. That particular pain was caused by the fact he had lost the girl he had promised himself to look after. He knew there was trouble, someone following them, but he never thought that it was Marie they wanted. He thought they were after him, because of his past! Not some innocent young girl.

"_But she's not innocent, is she?" _came a voice in his head, _"She's a runaway. Something bad has happened and she's trying to get away from it.. Just like you."_

Logan didn't think that Marie had previously come into contact with the attackers, for she would have warned him. She seemed as clueless as he when he discovered someone was following them. Yet there was something.. Something about her that made him suspect. She had been hiding something from him. Whatever had happened previously, she didn't want him to know. And it had boiled down to a dangerous decision. Unable to help her, it had hit Marie like a bad karma.

Slowly, he continued to trudge through the snow, with only few items of clothing and food he had managed to salvage from the wreckage and shove into his old bag. He didn't think he could quite make it, walking alone without those items. He may have an enhanced healing factor, but he felt so drained and weak, he thought it might just give up on him.

Another thing that had been bothering him was the sight of the jet following the helicopter. Whoever that was, were they against them or with them? It didn't make sense that the attackers would leave in a helicopter if they had such a high powered jet available.

Inside, Logan hoped that they would be fighting against the kidnappers, fighting for Marie. Because he couldn't. Not anymore.

* * *

Storm lowered Rogue to the floor, quickly striding by to where a black uniform-clad man was sat crouched on his knees, holding his side painfully. Rogue stood to her feet slowly, with her hands still tied behind her back. She looked around the jet slowly, unable to stop herself from marvelling at the sheer expense and gadgetry inside it. Everything was a sleek sheen of silver, polished to an impressive gleam. Rows of seats, cushioned with a indigo material, were stood in rotational stands at the front of the jet.

"Scott, I told you not to go out there," a red-haired woman was knelt on the man's other side. "Storm and I had it under control."

"Oh, come on, Jean. Who else was going to open up the helicopter without crashing it?"

Storm shook her head slowly, "We would have managed."

"Yeah, well," Scott winced quietly as he stood to his feet, "thanks for catching me," he glanced slowly to Storm with a small grin.

Storm merely smiled before she turned to look at Rogue, "I think we ought to explain why we dragged you out of that helicopter so forcefully, and at least who we are."

"Yeah," said Rogue, finding herself stepping back slowly from the three leather suited strangers, "I'd like to know who the hell y'all are first."

"We're like you," explained Jean quietly as she stepped besides Storm, "We're mutants."

"But so were the others," Rogue felt her back hit the wall of the jet and she stopped her back stepping, "in the helicopter."

Storm gently took a few graceful steps towards Rogue, with a paternal air about her as she offered a reassuring smile and a warm gaze, "You were taken by the Brotherhood. You're correct, they too are mutants, but with views very different to ours. Unless we are very much mistaken they were trying to recruit you for some wretched plan to either hurt or kill humans."

But Rogue looked indignant, she would have folded her arms if she could, "I wouldn't have let 'em use me."

"I'm afraid the Magneto has powerful methods of persuasion." Scott had sat down in one of the rotating seats, a hand still holding his side.

"Magneto?"

"Leader of the Brotherhood and an incredibly powerful mutant."

"And who are you?"

"We're the X-Men. I'm Scott Summers, also called Cyclops. And this is Ororo Munroe, codename Storm. Lastly, Dr. Jean Grey." He had gestured to the woman in turn. "With our leader, we're fighting for peace between humans and mutants and unfortunately, at times, between our own kind. Magneto doesn't believe we can ever live in peace, Professor Xavier does, and I know who I'd put my money on," Scott made a crooked grin in Rogue's direction.

A speaker on the control panel crackled quietly, "I see you have found the girl. Are you coming back to the mansion?"

"On our way, Professor."

"Good. See you shortly." The signal shut off.

Rogue raised a brow, "That's the Professor? How did he know I was here?"

Scott chuckled as he seated himself in the pilot seat, "You'll find all that out very shortly, Rogue."

"You know my alias?"

Jean was walking towards her whilst Storm and Scott took control of the jet. "Of course," she said softly as she untied Rogue's binds with gloved hands, "The Professor knows a lot about you, Rogue."

Rogue turned slowly as she was freed, "Am I going to meet him?"

"Definitely," said Jean as she guided Rogue to a seat, "He'll be keen to meet you." She then paused, "Are you injured?"

It was just then that Rogue realised how much pain she was in, and suddenly got a nasty throb in her wrist as if it knew it had been forgotten about. "Yeah.. My wrist is broken, and just a few cuts and bruises."

"I can help you with those. I'm a doctor."

"Wait," Rogue had grabbed Jean's gloved hand as it moved towards her, "I should warn ya.. Ya can't touch my skin with bare hands."

"Oh?"

"Y'see.. That's mah power. Poisonous skin."

Jean looked concerned although seemed to brush it off with a gentle smile, "Well, that's one thing the Professor didn't know about. But it'll be alright with my gloves." Rogue nodded gently, and allowed Jean to sit and tend to her injuries as the flight continued on.

Mostly, the jet was quiet with the occasional conversation passing between Storm and Scott. But just as Jean was cleaning a cut on Rogue cheek, she casually asked, "Were you travelling with anyone?"

Rogue suddenly gasped, flinging her clothed arm down to knock Jean's away, "Logan!" she cried, remembering. With all the sudden events she had forgotten about her companion.

"Logan?" Jean repeated, looking curious, "Is he another mutant?"

"No.." said Rogue softly, shaking her head as she felt her arm fall, "He's just been helping me out for a few days. I have no idea if he's alright.." she sighed quietly, holding her head, "He got into a fight with that big mutant, Sabretooth. God, he's probably dead!"

"Don't worry, Rogue," said Jean quietly as she dabbed the cut slowly, "I'm sure the Professor will be able to track him down for you."

"You can do that?"

Jean merely smiled mysteriously, "We're mutants, Rogue. We shouldn't underestimate ourselves."

* * *

Love it or hate it, review!


	9. My Kid

Thank you very much for your reviews everyone. I hope you don't mind the X-Men coming into this. After all what's an X-Men story without seeing a little bit of them? At heart, it's still Logan and Rogue, so don't worry!

**- CHAPTER NINE -**

**My Kid**

"Please help me!"

Rogue leant upon the smooth wooden desk, staring at the man behind it. The room was furnished as a office, but pleasantly so, with a lush royal blue carpet and walls of polished wood. Chairs bordered the rug in the centre of the room, all of high quality and expense. The three X-Men were stood at the doorway, still clad in their black uniforms and looking rather imposing, if accidentally.

Rogue had been introduced to the leader, Professor Charles Xavier, the man who would help her find Logan. That's all she wanted. Jean had tried to usher her to their underground infirmary, but Rogue had been adamant that Logan was found first. She had stopped her insisting when she noticed that she had flown into a mansion and was stood in a metal corridor. It was at this point that the X-Men had relented and took her up to meet the Professor; Rogue yet receiving another shock when ascending in a lift to be walking out into something that matched the exterior. A large well furnished mansion.

Awe aside, she had to help Logan, as he had done for her.

Charles Xavier was an elderly man, but had none of the connotations that would be assumed with this. Even if by appearances alone, he looked less than enable to lead a team, for he was bald and disabled. But that was all. He sat straight, with an authoritive expression and a twinkle of kindness in his thoughtful blue eyes. He leant forward slowly when Rogue walked in with the X-Men, smiling in a knowing manner.

After the briefest of discussions, Rogue had pleaded for him to find a man called Logan. Charles wasn't at all stupid; he knew just why she wanted him found. That was because he was also a mutant. Telepathic. And whilst he normally refrained from reading minds without permission, Rogue's worry and desperation was radiating off her powerfully.

"I will, Rogue," he replied gently, nodding his head, "As long as you assure me that whilst I search for Logan, you will allow yourself to receive the necessary medical treatment that Dr. Grey was unable to provide on the X-Jet."

Rogue stared at him for a moment. His method of elaborate speech in a crisp English accent was something she wasn't used to. "Alright," she answered simply, straightening up, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, I'm sure you have bee familiarised with the X-Men on your journey here?"

Rogue glanced over her shoulder at the X-Men, smiling a little, "They mentioned it."

Storm returned a grin, "In a brief way."

"Well then, Rogue. Welcome to my school for the gifted youngsters. Mutants. As you may have already noticed, we are much more than a school. We are defenders of our population and aim for peace between humans and mutants."

"And Magneto?"

"Especially Magneto." Charles turned his chair slowly, rolling out from behind the desk to travel towards the doors. "Now, to find Logan. Jean, would you help rogue?"

"Hey, that reminds me," said Rogue as she turned to watch the Professor leave, she noticed him pause the wheelchair motions. "How d'you know my name?"

The Professor merely continued on his way, seeming to not give an answer, but in her head, she heard his voice talk.

"_You're not the only one with gifts."_

* * *

In the metal walled corridors of the underground level, Scott and Storm stood outside the circular door of Cerebro, waiting for the Professor to return with his search for Logan. All he knew was his name, an idea of his location and that he would know of a girl named Rogue. It was time consuming, but the two X-Men waited outside patiently.

Then, eventually, the doors parted and Charles exited with a frown upon his face. Storm quickly noticed this, moving towards him, "Charles? Did you not find him? Is he.. dead?"

"No, he is alive.." replied Charles quietly, but he still looked concerned. "Did Rogue say he was a human?"

"Yes, and he got into a fight with Sabretooth. If he was human.. surely he wouldn't have survived that."

"But that's the point," Charles rested his fingertips together, looking down slowly, "I found a man named Logan, with memories of the vehicle crash and of Rogue. So that is indeed the correct person. But he is a mutant. A strong one at that."

"What's his power?"

"Enhanced regenerative capabilities."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Healing?"

"Yes."

Storm glanced between them, "And Rogue doesn't know of this?"

"Neither of them know that each other is a mutant. Logan holds memories of her as a human, and Rogue told you herself that she believed Logan to be a human. It's the only way he survived the fight with Sabretooth.. but it's not just that, there is something very complex about him. He has memories even I cannot access. I believe he is suffering from amnesia, but it is hiding something very secretive. If we are to pick this mutant up, I would like to speak with him as soon as possible."

"If Jean allows it, we'll go now," replied Scott, nodding his head, "Can you connect his signal to the X-Jet?"

"The coordinates are being processed as we speak." The two X-Men turned to leave, but Charles spoke, "Scott, Storm.." the pair slowly glanced back, "Be careful. I have a feeling he won't come quietly."

* * *

Logan slumped into the snow quietly with a weary sigh. He had been walking non-stop for most of the day and in such cold weather it was harder than normal. Especially since his mutant powers had been working exceptionally hard that morning. He pulled his bag from his back as he leaned against a tree at the roadside. He hadn't stopped thinking about Rogue. Allsorts of visions crossed his mind to the possible circumstances she could be in, many of them involving Sabretooth tearing at her like he did to him. He exhaled another sigh, holding his face in a hand. He just hoped the jet following them had caught up, and was helping.

The quiet surroundings were then disturbed by a quiet rustling, and Logan quickly dropped his hand to look around the area sharply. After this morning's events he was wary of anything. He rose slowly to his feet, leaving his backpack unregarded in the snow. His eyes trained upon some distant trees, watching them closely.

Then, four figures emerged, three of which were clothed in tight black uniforms, and just ahead of them was Rogue. Logan gasped quietly as he saw her, his eyes meeting hers.

Rogue pushed forth the instant she saw Logan, finding it overwhelming that he was alive and well. She could just about feel her eyes beginning to burn with tears. She was so relieved, so thankful, "Logan!" She made to move towards him, but Storm pressed her forearm across her chest.

"Wait," she murmured quietly, looking at Logan sharply. Scott placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder, squeezing in a reassuring manner.

As Logan saw this, his mind quickly pinpointed the three with her as her attackers, and they were now here to get him, using her as bait! His fists clenched and a low growl sounded in his throat. It was three against one.. but Logan could handle that. He set off walking towards them, calm steps, but long strides. Seemingly composed as he came towards them, causing Storm to lower her arm slowly. But Scott kept his hand on her shoulder.

Then suddenly, Logan had leapt through the air with the speed no human could match. He pounced upon Scott with a reverberating roar, fists flying to hit Scott across the face.

"Logan!" cried Rogue as she stumbled backwards from the torrent of flying snow.

Scott cried out as he rolled over, attempting to throw the heavy mutant off him, "Storm!"

Storm glared angrily at Logan, her eyes quickly turning a brilliant white. Rogue gasped, staring up at the skies as they gave a sudden rumble. She leapt back with a cry of shock as lightening crashed from the heavens, hitting Logan square in the back, "No!" she cried, spinning to face Storm, "Don't hurt him!"

But then Jean stepped forth, extending her hands. Logan was wrenched off Scott by an invisible force and lifted slowly. He fought against the hold however, managing to kick out and hit Scott upside the face. Scott stumbled back with an angry cry before his hand flew to his visor and a blast of red shot forth in retaliation. Logan was struck, the hold of Jean breaking and he flew back to hit a tree trunk with a sickening thud.

"Stop it!" Rogue screamed, staring wildly at the three X-Men.

"We can't just stand by whilst he attacks a team member, Rogue!" said Jean, her eyes focusing on Logan's distant body as he slumped in the snow.

"But he's only human! You can't just attack him with all your powers!"

However, Scott and Jean shared an anxious look at Rogue's words before Scott turned to her, nursing a bruised face and cut lip, "Go and talk to him, Rogue," he muttered quietly, "Clearly he's not all that up for a conversation with us. Convince him to come back to the mansion."

"To the mansion?" she repeated breathlessly, staring at him, "He's not going back to the mansion! And neither am I!"

"Rogue, you must!"

But she turned from them with a scowl, quickly making her way towards where Logan was. He was in the process of standing up, shaking his head with an irritated growl. "Logan! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, kid," he muttered, looking up slowly to cast a dark glare at the X-Men, "Who the hell are they?"

Rogue sighed quietly, "They helped rescue me from those people who attacked us this morning.. I think you and them just got off on the wrong foot – "

"No kiddin'."

Behind Rogue, the three X-Men had slowly come up, watching Logan cautiously. "So," said Scott quietly, remaining composed even though his face was worse for wear, "You're Logan."

"That's right," snarled Logan, placing his hand on Rogue's arm and pulling her back a little, "And you're the rescuers, huh? How nice for you. That don't mean you can come and push me around, bub."

Storm shook her head gently, trying her best to smile pleasantly and make the situation a little easier, "We'd like to invite back to our mansion, Logan. With Rogue, of course."

"I ain't goin' nowhere," he snarled, "You really go about the wrong way at persuadin' people."

"I think you'll find it was you who attacked first," said Scott shortly, his arms folding.

Logan twisted his eyes angrily upon Scott, "I'm only lookin' out for the kid!"

"As we all are, Logan," insisted Jean quietly, "Now, there's a man called Professor Xavier who would like to see you - "

"I don't think so."

Scott sighed quietly as he glanced to the women besides him, "Very well, but it is vital that Rogue returns with us. Those that attacked are likely to try again and we need to – "

"Lookit, bub. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear.." he extended his fist between Rogue and Scott and with a loud _snikt! _three claws slid out of his bare knuckles, their long length acting as a barrier, "The kid and I are staying here." He then fell silent, slowly looking down, seeing Rogue's wide eyes transfixed on the claws in front of her.

* * *

Quite a few misunderstandings between the X-Men and Logan there! But, Logan has revealed his claws! What will Rogue think?


	10. My Promise

Thanks very much for the reviews everyone. Although whoever decided to get sharp with me about slow updates really need to take a look at my profile. I don't have issues, I have just got a new part time job (started on the 7th,) and I'm in full time college. In my spare time I'm falling asleep. I try my hardest on my writing, but my new job is really limiting my writing time, and yes, it's annoying me very much. But it's only for 12 weeks over the Christmas period. Please stick with me. I'm trying my best to keep writing. I won't stop, I enjoy it too much.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**- My Promise -**

The silence closed around the five like a thick blanket of suffocation. Gasps of shock had come from the X-Men, who stared at the large claws suddenly in front of them. This had not been expected, and judging by Rogue's face, she clearly had no inkling of this either. Jean was the first to move, stepping back from Logan as her wide eyes rose from the claws to Logan's face. His eyes sharply darted upon her with a stern glare, only causing her to retreat some more. Metal claws were not a mutation.. this was not normal, not even by a mutant's standard.

Logan quickly looked between each person, sighing quietly as he closed his eyes. The claws pulled back into his hand, disappearing into his knuckles, which sealed up almost immediately. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, not sure who he was really apologising to, or what for. Perhaps a number of things. There was a distraught expression his face, only subtle. But he looked agitated and lost all of a sudden. He shook his head hopelessly, mouthing silent words as he turned away, his fists clenched. He slowly walked away, leaving the others in an unsure silence.

Rogue's eyes followed him away, an expression of disbelief still upon her face. Slowly, her head bowed. She knew what she had to do. She looked up at Scott, swallowing slowly, "I'll talk to him," she murmured quietly, "Go and wait back at your jet.." Meeting his gaze, she nodded her head once with a quiet, "Please." Scott looked hesitant, although he slowly inclined his head in agreement; he turned slowly, the other X-Men following him. Storm glanced behind her as she walked, fearful eyes staring at the back of Logan's retreating body.

As the X-Men made their way back through the snow, Rogue turned, sprinting towards Logan who had gone to retrieve his backpack and presumably continue on his way, "Logan!" she called, making him stop instantly. He didn't move, he just bowed his head with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, kid," he muttered quietly, "You go with them, they'll probably take better care of you."

But Rogue ignored his words, "Logan.." she began quietly, "Are you a mutant?"

At her question, Logan looked round his shoulder at her slowly. He let out another sigh as he turned to face her, nodding his head almost reluctantly, "Yeah.." he muttered quietly, "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya kid.. I didn't want ya to be scared of me." He closed his eyes, cursing himself inside. This was way too much sentimental crap for him. He was outta here. But before his wishes could be shown on the outside, Rogue spoke.

"No.. it's not that," she said quietly, "It's just that.. the mansion I was taken to.. it's a haven for mutants.. a place for them to belong." She slowly watched him with questioning eyes, "I didn't have anywhere until I met you.. havin' you.. a friend. But this place, this mansion.. it will help you as much as it'll help me."

"Kid, what you tryin' to say? Get to the point."

Rogue nodded slowly, gently interlocking her hands together nervously, "I'm a mutant too.. I.. I didn't want you to know.. I thought you might be scared of me.. or want to hurt me."

Logan stared at her in silent surprise, "So.. the people who were after you.. they were mutants too?"

"Yes.."

"And you knew that those people who were with you now are mutants? Before they displayed their powers?"

"Yes.. I realised that after that display.. I wouldn't be able to hide my real self much longer. I'm sorry, Logan, I was just so scared of what might happen if I told you what – "

"Ssh.." whispered Logan quietly as he stepped closer to her, "Kid, it's alright, I understand. I knew you were hidin' somethin'.. I just wasn't all that sure what. I never guessed ya could be a mutant too."

"But Logan," murmured Rogue as she looked up at him worriedly, "Those mutants that were after me.. they may be back.. and the X-Men think I'll be better at the mansion with the other mutants.."

"X-Men, huh?" growled Logan, fixing a steely glare at the trees, "They don't think I can protect you from a few goons. I was just thrown off guard this mornin' kid. I woulda normally torn them from limb to limb just for comin' near you. Do you think you'll be safer with them, kid? Cause.. if you do.. then go with them. I ain't your parent."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably, looking down, "I do.. but I want you to come too.." she heard a quiet grunt of disapproval come from Logan, and she quickly looked up with frantic eyes, "No, Logan, listen.. please.. they are decent people. And Professor Xavier is a good, kind man."

"Kid.. I'm better off on my own. I got too many problems."

"But Logan.. it's somewhere to belong. Don't you want that? Do you really prefer driving from place to place just to scrape cash together? And alone?"

Logan looked down slowly, closing his eyes, "No.."

"What are you leavin' behind if you go?"

Hesitantly, Logan looked up, "Nothin'.. more to the point, what am I leavin' if I don't go?"

"What?"

"I'll come," said Logan quickly, turning and grabbing his backpack out of the snow. "But it ain't for their benefit, kid. I'm gonna take care of you. Those mutants won't get you, not with me around. I promise."

A relieved smile appeared on Rogue's face, and she quickly set of walking besides him as the pair headed towards the trees, "So, no hard feelin's, after all these secrets?"

"No," murmured Logan as he glanced down at her with a slight grin, "You lied to me and I lied to you. That makes us square, don't it? However.. these X-Men have got another thing comin'. I don't take being slammed into a tree very well."

"As long as you don't get yourself kicked out."

"I'll just be subtle," said Logan mischievously, "Not that I would have wanted to be pals with people like that in the first place. But I'll make sure I stick around, for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

It's shorter than usual, but at least you have some more Rogue/Logan goodness to read to keep you going. So review! Make me happy!


	11. My Talk

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**- My Talk -**

Logan was beginning to regret his decision. The moment he saw the large, imposing mansion looming ahead, he immediately knew this wasn't his kind of place. The jet came down across spacious well kept gardens moving closer to the building itself. For one brief, panicked moment, Logan though they were going to hit the mansion itself, but instead, the jet stopped in mid-air, hovering over the basketball court. To his surprise, the jet began lowering. But not to land on the court itself, in fact the jet continued to go downwards, and through the windscreen Logan could see the rim of the basketball court rise for they descend down into a chamber below the surface. The sunlight was cut out as the jet landed in a brightly lit hangar, walls lined with silver metal.

The X-Men quickly rose to their feet and began descending down the lowered steps. Logan was the last to stand, glancing over to Rogue briefly before making his way down behind her. With every step he took, the worse he felt. There was no way he could belong here. He stepped out into the large hangar, squinting suspiciously as the metal room. Odd, for a mansion

But he didn't say anything, merely sloping along as he followed the other mutants through the slim metallic corridors. True, he couldn't help allowing his eyes to wander at the unique surroundings and the sheer expense of the architecture and gadgetry, but he kept his head down. Unfriendly. Guarded.

The group entered a lift silently, Logan lurking off into a corner where he remained inconspicuous. As the lift began ascending, his eyes glanced around dubiously as though doubting the technology. But his attention was caught as the doors opened and revealed an exquisite and very elaborate mansion tastefully decorated in fine ornamentation. As he exited into the corridor, besides him, he heard Rogue chuckle and he quickly looked down at her to see her watching him with a grin.

"What?" he asked her in undertone.

"Your face," she said with a bashful shrug, "At all this."

"Well, it ain't exactly normal, is it, kid?"

"A lot of things aren't normal here," replied Rogue as she walked alongside him.

And just at that moment a student ran past hoisting a shoulder bag up. "Hey Mr. Summers," she called as she darted by, looking round with a grin.

Scott quickly looked up as he was greeted, "Hello, Kitty, where are you off to?"

"Library," explained Kitty quickly as she jogged backwards, "Need to do an English essay."

Logan glanced between them as he walked, listening in subtly. He turned his eyes upon the girl moving backwards as they walked forth. She was continuing to talk with Scott, not paying any attention to where she was going. Logan abruptly noticed a large bookcase a short distance ahead, and Kitty was just about to run backwards into it. Why weren't any of the X-Men warning her!

"Hey - !" began Logan as the girl speedily backed against the tall bookcase. But she didn't hit it, she went through it! Logan stopped, staring at the bookcase, Rogue did too.

"Did she just - " began Rogue.

"I think so," replied Logan.

"Can't have."

"She did."

Kitty suddenly emerged from the bookcase with a sheepish grin, "I really oughta look where I'm goin'. Anyway see you later." And she turned on her heel, running through the nearest wall and out of sight.

"Mutant?" queried Rogue as she glanced up to Storm.

Storm smiled slowly as she turned the corner, "You'll find a lot of them here. That was Kitty, one of our students. She's the same age as you, Rogue. Perhaps if you consider joining the school you'll be in the same classes."

Whilst Rogue nodded at this, she didn't look particularly pleased, and when Storm looked away, she scowled. The group continued to walk, not meeting anymore mutants, until they reached a large set of double oak doors at the end of a corridor. Rogue recognised these doors. This was Professor Xavier's office.

"Go in," explained Storm to Logan.

But Logan glared at her, "Why?"

"Professor Xavier would like to meet you before you start wandering about his school."

The door was slowly pushed open as Jean looked at it and Logan sighed. Rogue looked round, "What about me?"

"Charles has already met you."

"But he doesn't know I'm stayin'. I've come with Logan this time, by my own decision. Not brought because I was rescued. I think I should see him again. With Logan."

Logan glanced round, nodding superciliously at the X-Men before he and Rogue together headed through the open door.

Inside was a man sat behind his desk with a prepared posture as he sat straight with neatly folded arms. Besides his desk was a large bay window, which shed in wintry sunshine that basked his desk in soft light. The entire room was decorated in the same expense as the rest of the mansion, everything from the flooring, to the carpets and lightings. The man behind the desk smiled at the pair, the expression returned by Rogue, but Logan just remained stern. "Welcome back, Rogue," he greeted warmly, his eyes then moving slowly onto Logan who had folded his arms. "Good morning, Logan."

Logan stiffly nodded his head, although said nothing.

"How are you?" asked Charles, using a question that would require a vocal answer.

Logan narrowed his eyes at the tactic, "Fine."

"I notice that you're both now clearer on the certain issue that was between you. Admittedly, it caused a slight animosity for a short time. But I trust all is well now?"

"Yeah," said Rogue as she glanced up at Logan with a grin.

"However,'" began Charles quietly, his eyes settling upon Logan with a rather solemn expression crossing his face, "I would like to talk to you Logan. With or without Rogue present. It is your choice."

Perhaps, under normal circumstance, Logan would have quickly refused to talk with the man, but the way he phrased his sentence, and asked politely, with personal choice interjected, Logan couldn't help but ponder over the issues of talking with him. Ah, hell. Why not?

"Alright," sighed Logan quietly, giving a nod to Rogue after, "I'll see you later, kid."

"Storm is on her way," explained Charles quietly, "She'll show you to your new sleeping quarters."

Rogue looked a little affronted at Logan, but held back any retort, and slinked out through the door, closing it quietly.

"Please, take a seat," said Charles, gesturing to one of the plush cream sofas positioned besides his desk.

But Logan didn't move, "I'll stand."

He saw Charles pause for a moment, but then he continued, completely composed and looking entirely unruffled. "I trust you will have heard a lot about the school from the X-Men and Rogue, but allow me to introduce myself personally. I'm Professor Charles Xavier; my school is for those who are lost and afraid, rejected because of who they are and what they can do. You may have seen some of my students are you come here. I'm hoping that Rogue will allow herself to become a student here, and build up her education. But for you, of course, things are different." He leant forward slowly in his seat, resting his hands in front of him in a poised triangle. "When I was searching for you on my machine, Cerebro, I didn't just pick up your location."

"Cerebro?"

"It's a machine that was made in order to enhance my mutant powers. When I was younger, I discovered my skills of telepathy, enabling me to read people's thoughts and even control their minds. Of course, my powers, even now are exercised with extreme caution. Cerebro merely broadens my telepathic range, expanding it across the entire globe. Using this, I could pinpoint your location."

"You mean you read my mind?" asked Logan, looking suddenly interested, "What did you see?"

"I didn't read your mind; I always ask permission before I do that. But your case is different. You are suffering from amnesia, Logan. Not even I can correct that. It needs to heal itself. Granted, the glimpses I got were unusual, but erratic and made no real sense. But whilst I cannot correct it, I may be able to coax it in the right direction."

"When?" Logan interrupted abruptly, "Now?"

But Charles shook his head, "No, you and Rogue need to settle in. I would like to talk more later in the week however, but now.. I have a physics class I must attend. Outside you'll find Jean, she'll show you to your room. Goodbye, Logan."

He slowly exited from behind the desk, and Logan saw that he had been sitting in a wheelchair all along. He stepped back slowly, watching the man pass by and exit through the double doors. Logan slowly raised his eyes off the back of the Professor and saw a woman stood waiting for him.

"You ready?"

Jean was now out of uniform and was dressed in a respectable attire of a thin buttoned-up cardigan of green and a narrow black skirt. Her red hair was tied behind her head, whilst rimmed glassed sat upon her nose.

Logan slowly made his way over to her, giving a curious sniff at her scent. "Sure."

* * *

Sorry it took a while to update. My job is really slowing things down. Hope you like this chapter though!


	12. My Nightmares

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**- My Nightmares -**

A door was opened off a long elegantly decorated corridor. Wall lamps glowed delicate warm light across the ornaments, skimming along the smooth wooden walls and plush royal blue carpet. Jean had brought Logan to his room, a place Logan was looking forward to. It had been an exhausting day, even for him. But yet, he had so many questions in his head, about these people, about himself, that he didn't think sleep would come as easily as he would like. As the door opened, he slowly peered over Jean's shoulder. She promptly stepped back so he could enter. With slow, cautious footsteps, Logan made his way into the room. Vigilant eyes scanned the room closely whilst every inhalation was analysed in his head and stored.

It contained everything a personal room should require and then some. A large bed was against the left wall, draped in soft material that matched the colour scheme of the bedroom. A wardrobe, drawers and a desk were sat opposite. Directly across from the door was a curtained window, looking out onto the impressive grounds and revealing the distant skyline of New York City. Logan stalked around the room a little more, opening wardrobe doors and leaning in to sniff and inspect. In the doorway stood Jean, leaning against the wooden frame. She curiously watched him examine his surroundings, having never seen anyone take such time or care at a task before.

Next, Logan made his way to the en-suite door, originally perplexed at what it could be. Any hotels he'd stay at would have a single toilet at the end of a dank corridor. But when he pushed back the door, a spacious bathroom was revealed, tiled in gleaming white and a matching, equally bright bath suite. A smaller window was here, currently covered by a blind. Logan turned as he looked around, seeming thrown off by the sheer quality of his new quarters. As he exited, his eyes spotted a circular light switch besides the bathroom door in the bedroom. Normally, he'd flick a switch. Curiously, he turned the small knob, and quickly looked round to see the light of the bathroom turn on and brighten. He turned the knob the other way and the light dimmed to a warm glow. Logan's temptation to continue twiddling the light switch was cut short as Jean spoke and instantly got his attention.

"Do you like it?"

Logan spun round, eyes meeting hers and noticing the slight smile that was crafted amusedly across her lips. "Yeah, it's good." His eyes slowly trailed the bedroom once more before he continued, "Where's Rogue's room?"

"For now she has her own bedroom in the student dormitories. Normally, bedrooms are shared, but for now she has her own."

Logan nodded slowly, his eyes shifting back her way.

Jean straightened off the door frame, canting her head at him, "Are you hungry or thirsty? I can whip something up for you if you like."

Logan watched her for a moment as he considered her offer, "No.. it's ok. I'm fine."

"Alright," said Jean softly, giving him a smile. She leant forth to take the door handle, backing out into the corridor, "Good night, Logan." And the door was clicked shut.

Logan glanced behind him at the lit bathroom, giving it a satisfied sort of grin before he turned and made his way into it.

He would enjoy the luxuries whilst they lasted.

* * *

"Argh!" Logan sat up like a shot, surrounded by blackness and the deafening thump of his madly beating heart. Gasping quietly, he placed a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes slowly. His face was damp with sweat and he felt a little unstable in his motions. He quickly looked up at the room around him, quickly realising that this was a very different place to his camper, and wondered for a moment where he was. Then, piece by piece, the memories trickled back into place, pushing back the nightmarish recollections that had been demanding centre stage for the night. Logan pushed himself out of bed slowly, kicking back the covers as he did so. Bare feet meant silent motions as he ventured towards the bedroom door, unlocking the catch he didn't want to be without and exiting out onto the corridor.

The corridor was only lit by a few sparse lamps, not nearly as many as before. The darkness was occasionally punctuated by a glow of light at various points down the walkway. He had decided to take up Jean's offer of food, minus Jean herself and five hours too late. It wasn't hard to track the scents of food, which led him to the kitchen rather quickly. As he reached the door of the kitchen, he pushed it back slowly, creeping silently through the blackness. Not bothering to turn on a light, Logan began to search through various cupboards, so far only receiving unsatisfactory provisions such as a jar of coffee and a bag of marshmallows. Neither rated highly in Logan's mind. He didn't need anything to help keep him awake, and the marshmallows simply received a deathly glare.

The idea of food was quickly pushed aside as Logan spotted the large silver fridge against the wall. The image of possible ice-cold beer was overpowering, even on a rumbling stomach. Although perhaps unwise. But he didn't care. He speedily made his way over to the fridge, taking the large handles and pulling the double doors open. A ghostly light spread into the kitchen, filling Logan with a soft glow. Shelves filled the fridge, each containing large amounts of various food and drink. Logan's eyes scanned every bottle eagerly, becoming increasingly irritated, as none were beer. Seriously doubting chocolate milkshake had much of alcohol content; he shut the fridge, wearily defeated in his quest.

He sighed quietly, dropping down to sit upon a stool at the centre breakfast island. He leaned upon it slowly, one hand supporting his cheek whilst the other rubbed at his face tiredly. His moment of reflection over the day was disturbed as he heard some gentle, practically silent footsteps coming down the corridor. He concluded that the person was bare-footed and doing their best to be quiet as possible. Judging by the pace, they were moving quickly. Altogether, it was quite skilful, Logan decided.

In the doorway, a figure appeared. Through the darkness, Logan could not recognise them visibly, but the scent was unquestionable. The arrival clearly did not trust themselves enough in a kitchen without light, and so within a few seconds a switch was flicked, and the large lights came on, throwing the kitchen into a rather blinding whiteness after such a lengthy darkness. Logan released a quiet groan, a hand moving to cover his eyes.

There was a short scream of surprise from the doorway. Logan squinted over with a raised brow. "What's the idea with the light, huh?" he asked grumpily.

"I didn't know anyone else was in here." It was Rogue, and she was still staring at Logan after he had unexpectedly been sat in the kitchen.

"Yeah, well. I'm here," he muttered quietly, still blinking and squinting. "What you still stood standin' there for? I ain't stoppin' ya kid."

Rogue blinked at him before she quickly moved towards the sink, helping herself to a clean glass and pouring herself a glass of water. As she did this, Logan watched the back of her, eyes following her right until she came and sat down opposite him at the breakfast bar. "What you doin' up?" she asked, glancing over at him slowly.

Logan just shrugged closely with a quiet groan, leaning forth into his hands with a grumbled mutter.

"Haven't eaten your pillow have you?"

Logan quickly looked up with a baffled expression, "What?"

"I heard something about nightmares and marshmallows." Rogue had a sly grin on her face, idly cocking an eyebrow as she sipped her drink.

Logan stared at her for a moment before a slight smile twitched his usually straight lips, "Very funny, kid," he muttered, shaking his head a little. The pair fell quiet for a short while, with Rogue drinking her water.

"Y'know, I'm glad we came clean about everythin'.."

"Yeah.." Logan raised his head slowly to watch her, "So, is your power really than you can't touch anyone? You weren't jus' sayin' that?"

"It's true. For some reason, when my skin touches someone else's it seems to hurt them somehow.. like, it drains their energy." Rogue idly studied her gloved hand for a moment, seeming to become a little reserved. She changed the topic off of her, "What about yours?"

"Oh, just, er, healin'. I can heal faster than others. I also got other enhanced abilities, like my senses an' that."

"Sounds useful."

"Yeah.."

Rogue watched him for a moment before she canted her head, "So, why are you outta bed? Did you really have a nightmare?"

For a moment it seemed that Logan was deliberating the answer, perhaps contemplating over whether he should get over his pride and admit it. "Yeah.." he began quietly, the smile that was forming on his lips swiftly fading as he looked down at the blue tiled surface. "I usually have them."

At this, Rogue looked rather surprised, "Usually? You mean you have a nightmare every night?"

"Most of the time," admitted Logan quietly, "Sometimes they are not too bad.. sometimes I wake up screaming.."

There was a sudden silence between them, which involved Rogue watching Logan and Logan continuing to stare at the table top. Then, quietly, Rogue spoke, "Was it bad tonight?"

"Not the worst I've had.. but yeah.. it was bad. Probably 'cause a lot of it was rehashed earlier when I was talkin' to the Professor guy."

But this was something Rogue had not heard before, "A lot of it? Logan, a lot of what?"

At this, Logan raised his head slowly, eyes meeting hers as the two mutants surveyed each other across the table, "I can't remember anythin' up until fifteen years ago. Anything I can recall is only when I'm asleep.. and they're not pleasant."

Rogue hesitated for a moment, "What do you see?"

"Usually I don't see much, it's more of what I hear and feel." He fell quiet. Talking about his deepest secrets of his memories was not something he normally did. But somehow, he was feeling better for saying it, for not leaving it all locked up inside. "It's to do with these," and he raised a hand. With a sudden sound, three large blades shot out of his knuckles. Caught by surprise, Rogue shot back with a gasp, gripping the table edge in her shock. Logan regarded her reaction with solemn eyes. "I don't think I always had these. Something in those nightmares tells me that."

"In the nightmares.. what happens?"

"I feel.. pain. I feel trapped. Wherever I am, I get out, but then I notice my claws. I'm covered in blood, but I don't know whose.." he fell quiet, looking down with a poignant silence. "I don't think it's mine."

"And this actually happened? Do you think it did?" asked Rogue, staring at him with a fearful expression.

"It feels so real," he whispered quietly, "The pain, I can remember it. I can recall the way my lungs burned when I screamed." Silence settled upon them, with neither finding anything to say. He looked up at her slowly, eyes meeting her shocked ones. "I shouldn't have told you this," he muttered, standing to his feet quickly.

"No, Logan," Rogue rose also, reaching a hand across the table to take his wrist with her gloved hand. He quickly look round, surprised. "I think it took a lot to tell me somethin' like that. If I could help, with anythin' at all. Just tell me, alright?"

There was a moment in which Logan regarded her with softening eyes, nodding his head slowly, "Thanks, kid," he murmured quietly, pulling his wrist back a little so her palm fell into his. He squeezed her hand gently with his before he released it. With another nod he turned away, slowly walking out of the kitchen and leaving Rogue alone stood watching the door for a short while after.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. I have also started a new Logan orientated story called 'All I Have.'


	13. My Differences

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**- My Differences -**

Whisperings travelled along the corridor, seeming to follow Rogue as she walked alone during the lunch hour. Whilst she was in a school of mutants, it seemed that she still stood out as an oddity, even amongst her own kind. Rogue knew that the others were aware that she could hear them and see them looking, for they never tried to disguise their blatant glares and fierce mutters that was still loud enough to carry on down the corridor after her.

Being so new to the situation, it upset Rogue quite easily, and she quickly headed into her dormitory, which since had been moved from her own private from to a shared room with another female mutant, Kitty Pryde. As she made her way in, she found her roommate inside, brushing her hair in front of the wall mirror.

"Hey," said Kitty cheerfully, looking round at Rogue entered.

Rogue made a glum sort of sound and moved over to sit on the bed, dropping her bag to the floor.

"What's up?" Kitty placed her hairbrush down on the dresser and turned to the other mutant.

"Am I really that different?" asked Rogue aloud with a grieved sigh.

"Well, you are quite unique," admitted Kitty quietly, "Why?"

Rogue gestured hopelessly to the bedroom door, "I'm jus' gettin' talked about, a lot."

Kitty made a small noise of agreement, but did not sound surprised. Perhaps she had heard it herself, "There's some new mutant who takes a while to get used to. Sometimes their powers are just quite frightening.. like yours I guess." Kitty quickly continued on, "Don't worry about it, in a few weeks they'll have forgotten all about your powers and treat you just the same as everyone else. You just need to settle in."

"Yeah," Rogue sighed quietly, looking down at her lap, "But until then.." she drifted off.

"Until then, just watch yourself, alright? Fear can lead to hostility, and.. well, I don't want you getting hurt. Just keep your head down and your nose clean." Rogue merely nodded solemnly. "Now, you had anything to eat, girl? You look starving!"

"No.. I came straight up here."

"Now that won't do," said Kitty, flourishing her arms to the door, "Come on, let's go raid the kitchens."

Rogue chuckled quietly at the girl's actions. She nodded slowly, standing to her feet, "Alright. It's not so bad going around with someone with me."

"Don't worry, Rogue. You got Kitty looking after you now! No one messes with her!" Kitty folded her arms and nodded imperiously. The pair broke into giggles as they exited the dormitories, making their way back down into the corridors.

They hadn't gone far when Kitty quickly grabbed Rogue's clothed arm and tried to steer her hurriedly towards the staircase. "Hey, what is it?" asked Rogue, looking quickly confused.

"Just go on, don't look back."

"Hey!" someone called behind then.

Rogue stopped at the top of the staircase and glanced over her shoulder slowly and heard Kitty mutter an expletive besides her. "What?" she replied, turning to see a male stood a short distance away, giving Rogue a displeased look. Besides him were a few other mutants, who seemed to be merely tailing the male for reputation purposes.

"Kitty, what you doin?" groaned the male, as though Kitty had done something that severely disappointed him, "Get away from her, she'll hurt you."

"Shut up, John!" snapped Kitty, defensively standing a little in front of Rogue. "She's done nothing wrong, why don't you just leave her alone!"

"She's dangerous!" growled John angrily, his eyes nastily glancing at Rogue as though she was something most unpleasant.

"A lot of us are, if you haven't noticed, dumb-ass. This _is_ a school for mutants. You're hardly safe."

John moved his hostile glare upon Kitty, clicking a lighter slowly in one of his hands, "I'm only dangerous when I have to be. But her! She's a freak amongst mutants! She could kill all of us!"

"Oh for God's sake!" cried Kitty, gesticulating her hands irritatedly, "You could kill all of us, I could kill all of us. Professor Xavier could kill all of us! But guess what? He won't! And neither will Rogue!"

The bell rung over the mansion to signal the end of lunch break, but no one took notice.

"Kitty!" John strode forwards towards her, "There's some bad mutants out there.. not all of them use their powers for good."

Rogue slowly fastened her eyes upon John, "Like Magneto?"

John spun his head round, "She even knows his name! And she's a stranger to this school!"

"I know his name 'cause the X-Men told me," snarled Rogue.

"I don't see why the X-Men would tell you things like that!" John snapped, turning to face her.

Rogue had quickly grown angry. "Just shut up!" she cried, her gloved hand shoving at John's chest and pushing him away from her.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, swiping hand out to smack her arms away from him. The harsh force of his hit knocked Rogue off balance, causing her to stumble backwards. A look of horrified shock came upon Rogue's face as her heel slipped off the top step and with a frightened cry she tumbled backwards, crashing down the wooden staircase that curved down towards the main entrance. Kitty had tried to grab her, but had missed and cried out her name as she sprinted on down after the falling one.

John stood dumbstruck, staring as the girl rolled out onto the wooden surface on the ground floor. She wasn't moving. He looked round at his friends nervously. "Come on.." together the group turned, quickly disappearing down the corridor.

Kitty jumped down the last few steps, reaching Rogue's side, "Rogue! Are you all right! That was a nasty tumble!" she pulled Rogue onto her back, "Rogue? .. Rogue!" Kitty stayed in silence, staring in horror, before suddenly, she leapt to her feet, running towards the nearest wall and disappearing through it. She stumbled to a halt as she arrived in the history classroom. At the front of the full class, Storm raised her head.

"Kitty, you're late."

"No, Miss. Munroe, it's Rogue!"

* * *

"Where is she?" Logan strode through the opening doors of the infirmary, passing through the circular entrance and into the metallic room. His eyes scanned the X-Men before they landed upon Rogue who was laid in a bed. His fierce expression briefly relaxed in worry before a snarl quickly crossed it. He span at the X-Men, "What happened!" he snapped, eyes fixating on the Professor, "You said she would be safe here!" He turned upon Scott, striding up to him, "You said you would take her care of her!" His fists grabbed Scott by the neck of his shirt, "Huh!"

"Logan! Release him at once!" said Charles Xavier suddenly.

"What happened!"

"I said release him!" Charles has raised his voice sharply, his tone stilling Logan, who threw his hands back from Scott. "I was informed that Rogue fell down a flight of stairs, we know nothing more than that."

Logan turned slowly to the bed, walking towards the edge quietly. Charles watched him in silence for a moment before he bowed his head slowly, "She will be alright, Logan. A bad hit to the head can knock anyone unconscious. Dr. Grey has been taking supreme care of her, and I can assure you she is in no safer hands."

"She is stable now, if you would like to sit with her for a while."

Without a word, Logan moved closer to the bed, turning his back on the X-Men. Charles slowly looked up at his X-Men, nodding his head mutely. As one, the X-Men made their way through the circular doorway, behind their leave, the automatic doors closed shut to silence their footsteps.

"I'm sorry, kid," sighed Logan quietly, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly, "I promised I'd take care or ya, and then you end up falling down a god damn staircase. Why didn't ya look where you wer' goin', huh?"

"John.." Rogue stirred slowly, her eyes squinting before they peered open slowly.

"What?" asked Logan hurriedly, leaning over her, "John?"

"Pyro…" Rogue winced quietly as she lifted a hand to her head, "He said.. dangerous."

She turned her eyes slowly, trying to see Logan, but he had gone.

* * *

Uh oh!


	14. My Touch

**- CHAPTER FOURTEEN -**

**My Touch**

The corridors were only filled with a few students, after the last lesson had finished, the majority of students had gone to do their own things. Logan quickly stalked through the school, his footsteps swift and distantly placed. His overall mannerisms were obviously giving off a negative impression for students watched him almost fearfully as he passed by. His fists were tightly clenched and eyes roamed students piercingly.

"Pyro?" he snapped in question each time he passed a group, waiting for a reaction. Some students offered information that continued to lead Logan to his final destination. However, the longer it was taking to find him, the more Logan was getting irritated, and the more he growled and glared at passer-by's. "Pyro?" he shot at a group of students ahead.

One of the students turned round curiously, "What?"

Logan's eyes narrowed and his pace quickened. John's eyes fixated upon the oncoming man and a quick flicker of fear was evident in his gaze. He knew why Logan had come. Quickly, he turned, moving into a fast walk away from his friends and towards the staircase. The speed suddenly increased to a full-fledged run as he dashed down the staircase, ignoring the confused questions from his friends. But Logan had speeded up also, leaping down the steps much faster than Pyro and pressing on in a swift sprint after the younger mutant.

As John ran down the ground floor corridor, he was called to by a passing student, "John? Where're you going?"

"Later, Bobby."

John continued on, his pursuer quickly running by Bobby and blatantly ignoring the student's questioning. All of a sudden a last of fire arced high over the top of John's head and fiercely flew behind him towards Logan.

"John!" called Bobby from the distance, his face stunned.

But Logan quickly darted out of its path, the fire instead hitting the wall and rapidly setting some curtains alight. Nearby students quickly began to scream. But Bobby ran on forth, extinguishing the growing flames with a blast of ice.

Logan had caught up with the teenager, extending a hand and grabbing John by the back of his jacket. With a brutal force he yanked the mutant to a halt before throwing him up against the corridor wall besides him and pinning him with a hand. John was quick to begin struggling, trying to fight away the hold. But it was too heavy. "I've done nothing wrong!" he quickly snapped, glaring up at Logan.

"Rogue says different," snarled Logan, raising a fist. "You listen to me, kid, and listen carefully. If we were outside school grounds I'd have these so far through your neck you wouldn't be able to scream." And his claws quickly shot out of his knuckles in indication, "But I don't think Xavier would appreciate me killing one of his students in front of an audience. So think of this as a warnin'. Stay away from Rogue, and leave her the hell alone, or I will be meetin' you right when ya don't expect me. Got that?" John was staring at him in a wide-eyed silence. "I said you got that!" barked Logan, raising his voice. John appeared to slump against the wall. He nodded very minutely. Logan released his hand from the younger mutant and shook him to his feet. "Now get outta my sight."

John didn't seem to hold any wish to disobey Logan's last order, for he quickly scrambled around the corner and disappeared.

"Wolverine," came a stern voice.

Logan looked round slowly to see Scott Summers watching him, his arms folded. "What?" answered Logan with a dignified calmness.

"You do not go round threatening to kill our students," Scott's voice wavered, as though he was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Shut your trap, Cyclops. Like I would do that? I'm jus' givin' the kid a warnin'. It's his fault Rogue fell. He's been givin' her trouble before, I've seen it."

"That does not – "

Logan turned his back on Scott, waving a hand in disinterest, "I don't care," he called, turning from sight down a corridor.

Scott was left looking scandalised and shocked into a temporary silence. "I'll be speaking to the Professor about this!" he called, but Logan was long gone, and the only ones to hear him were nearby students who were quickly gossiping about the event. Scott sighed, glaring at the corner Logan had just disappeared round. Scott shook his head, turning on his heel and walking back the way he came.

* * *

Logan had gone straight back down to the infirmary where Rogue lay silent once more. Whilst he wouldn't have killed the younger mutant, he thought he deserved the threat. He promised to take care of Rogue, and if some kid was going to hurt her, then they'd have to face Wolverine. He stood besides her bed, leaning upon the edge with his knuckles. Logan wasn't sure whether she had fallen to sleep or drifted back into her unconsciousness. He feared it was the latter and had planned to keep a bedside vigil until Jean returned.

"I saw Pyro," he told her unresponsive state. "He ain't gonna bother you again, kid," he murmured solemnly. He exhaled a weary sigh when she didn't respond, even though it was expected, although reluctantly. His eyes lowered across her body and noticed that her arms were not gloved. He hadn't seen her hands without the gloves before, and for a split second, contemplated taking her hand in his. But the idea was quickly discarded, and not just because it would hurt him. His palm had hovered uncertainly over the smooth back of her hand before he quickly pulled away and clenched it into a fist once more.

"Logan?"

Logan quickly threw his eyes upon her face, her eyes were still closed but she was responding distantly, "Marie?"

She turned her head slowly, eyes peering up at him, "Logan.." she said again in a quiet voice, there was a slight smile drifting upon her lips, clearly pleased to see him. She raised her hand slowly, taking his nearest forearm delicately in her bare grasp.

Logan moved closer towards her, not noticing the coming dangers of her touch. Then it hit him before he could draw breath. His entire insides seemed to freeze solid, unable to move his limbs, as the very warmth of him seemed to seep towards her gentle hold. Rogue having took hold of him quite accidentally had no intention of hurting him and released him with a frightened gasp. But it was too late, Logan crumpled to the floor, just as the infirmary doors parted and Jean walked in. Her eyes met the situation with a shocked face.

"Logan!" screamed Rogue as she threw back the covers of her bed. She leapt out after him, but balance poor. She collapsed to the floor besides him, but quickly supported herself with her hands, "Logan! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Panicking, she pushed herself up, spinning round to see Jean walking forward.

But Jean wasn't looking at Logan, her eyes had moved upon Rogue in confusion. "Rogue.." she murmured, eyes watching her temple, "Your bruise.. it's fading." And before her eyes, the large purple blemish on Rogue's temple was disappearing from the skin.

At the doorway, Storm ran inside, "I heard Rogue scream – " her eyes quickly noticed Logan on the floor, twitching slightly. Storm entry seemed to catch Jean's attention for she quickly turned from Rogue and crouched towards the man.

"Get him up on one of the beds."

Rogue backed away from the trio, her face startled. Her balance was no longer unstable nor were her limbs shaky. She lightly touched the side of her head, where her head had ached so terribly. But there was nothing.. she stared at Logan at the women quickly began attending to him.

What had she done?

* * *

She thinks she's stolen them completely! Uh oh! However, are Jean and Storm prepared for the initial Wolverine surge inside Rogue's mind? Find out next chapter!


	15. My Berserker Rage

**- CHAPTER FIFTEEN -**

**My Berserker Rage**

Rogue shrank back against her bed as she watched Jean and Storm place Logan on the table in the centre of the room. Jean firmly held Logan's head straight as he convulsed as she instructed Storm to place on the nearby oxygen mask and hold it there. As Jean began darting around the bed to stabilise him, Rogue could feel her hands suddenly twitching.

"Jean?" called Rogue quietly as she raised her hands towards her face in inspection. Her fingers were subtly shaking and arching.

"In a minute, Rogue," Jean replied without looking back as she continued to tend to Logan.

Rogue could feel her breaths rising, coming from her mouth in low pants. A bellow of alien fury raged inside her, and without any given warning, she whirled round, grabbing the side of her bed. With almost no effort, she wrenched it from the floor and span round to send it flying towards the nearest wall. Jean and Storm turned at the explosion of metal hitting metal, eyes watching as the bed slid down from the wall to slump weakly on the floor after it's abuse. The two women stared at Rogue, for she began knocking glass vials from their tabletops with furious swipes of her hands.

The glass easily cut and sliced her skin and the blood leaked down the pale flesh of her arms as she released a hellish attack on the table that once held the vials. She grabbed the legs in her fists, spinning as she hurled it against the circular doorway.

Rogue was next up against the metal wall, her bloodied hands swiping and clawing her fingernails against the smooth surface. After being shocked still, Jean quickly hurried over to her, "Rogue!"

Gasping, Rogue slumped her small form against the metal wall, resting her forehead there as she closed her eyes. Her hands, still pressed there relaxed their position and she slowly looked round with an anxious gaze. Jean was stood a few feet away, looking quite intimidated by the previous actions. Storm was still stood by Logan, whose was now sleeping peacefully. Storm looked as alarmed as Jean.

"Rogue?" asked Jean tentatively, her eyes regarding Rogue in a cautious manner.

But Rogue was looking round at the destruction. Her bed lay against a dented wall whilst glass and broken debris littered the floor. A broken table was on its side against the door and the wall behind her was scratched and bloodstained. "I.." she stepped forward slowly before looking down at her hands. Blood was still running down her limbs, but her wounds had healed, "I don't understand!" She gave a frightened noise, collapsing onto her knees as her terrified eyes stared at Logan's form.

Jean lowered in front of her, placing a careful hand to her clothed shoulder, "Rogue, do you know what your powers do?"

Tears were beginning to leak out of the corners of Rogue's eyes and she managed to shake her head weakly in response.

Concerned, Jean looked round to Storm before back to Rogue. There was a moment's pause before she spoke, "The Professor is on his way. Come on, let me clean you up." She held a trembling Rogue to her feet, the broken glass being telekinetically gathered as they walked by. Rogue seated herself in a chair, still crying as Jean carefully wiped the blood from her hands with a damp cloth.

A frown came upon Jean's face as she regarded the smooth palms that were revealed. There were no cuts or injuries that caused the heavy bleeding. She was quickly putting two and two together, "Rogue, you've healed," she said softly, then looking over to Wolverine, "Because you touched Logan?"

Rogue quickly snapped her eyes upon Logan, her breaths shaking with her tears, "I didn't mean to," she said fretfully, "I've stolen his powers ain't I? I've taken them from him!"

The doors of the infirmary parted, and Charles entered with a concerned expression. His eyes roamed over the destruction before upon Rogue. "No, you haven't," he said softly, coming towards the girl with a reassuring smile. "Logan will be fine. You merely borrowed his powers and characteristics for a short while."

Rogue turned to the Professor, sniffing quietly as she tried to fight back any more tears. "It was an accident," she repeated quietly.

"I'm sure if you were in a stronger state of mind and he more prepared, the effects would not have been quite so alarming." He paused for a moment, "Are feeling alright, my dear?"

Rogue nodded her head gently, "Yeah, jus' a lil' shook up."

"Indeed. There are easier personalities to take on board than Wolverine's that's for sure," he offered the girl a reassuring smile.

Jean nodded her head gently to the pair before she walked through the infirmary, straightening the fallen items and gathering the broken ones.

Watching Jean go, Rogue turned to face the Professor, her eyes rising up watch Logan. "Will he wake up soon?"

"Sooner than most would, I assume. You haven't taken his powers away, Rogue. His body will be healing."

"I was scared that I had stolen them," she whispered quietly.

"It seems to be that you take them for a short period of time, it Wolverine's case, it was his ability to heal, which of course, has put you back to full health since your fall." He looked round at Jean for a moment before back to Rogue, "You're welcome to get some sleep Rogue, I'm sure it has been a rather stressful evening." He saw Rogue quickly look to Logan, "Jean will stay and keep watch," he answered her silent question. He settled his hand on the control stick of his wheelchair, and reversed himself a little, "Come, my dear. I'll take you to your room."

Obediently, Rogue pushed herself out of her seat, following Charles' exiting wheelchair. She glanced gently at Logan's cataleptic form before hurrying out after the Professor. After a brief word with Jean, Storm took up the rear, and the doors closed.

* * *

With a quiet groan, Logan opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the dimmed lights of the infirmary ceiling. He slowly craned his head to one side, noticing Jean sat curled up in a chair with a book in her lap. However, she had quickly closed it once she noticed that he was awake, and set it down on the bedside table. With a smile she leant forward, "Hey."

Logan blinked a little, as though testing his vision before he spoke, "Hey." Then, he suddenly remembered everything that had happened. "Where's Rogue? Is she alright?"

Jean quickly nodded her head, pressing Logan back as he tried to sit up, "She's fine. She upstairs, asleep."

With a sigh, Logan dropped his head back down onto the pillow, "What the hell happened?"

"Rogue's mutation is very unique. When she touched you, she somehow took your energy and your powers. Your ability to heal was temporarily transferred to her when you fell unconscious."

"What did it do?"

"Well, it healed her injuries from her fall.. but also.." Jean paused a little with a sigh, "It also triggered something else. She took on some of your more.. violent personality traits."

Logan quickly looked at Jean with a frown, "What do you mean?"

Slowly, Jean glanced around the infirmary, whilst she had tidied up most of the infirmary, there broken bed was still lying on the floor lopsidedly, and the walls remained scratched and slightly bloodstained. Logan sat up slowly, his eyes following the evidence of destruction, "How is she?"

"She's fine now, if a little shaken."

"I need to go and see her," announced Logan, proceeding to throw back the bed covers.

But Jean gently placed her hand on his arm, his touch causing him to fall still. "I told you, she's asleep. I think you'll be better off seeing her in the morning."

A quiet sigh was released as Logan sat back, "Alright," he murmured softly. "What you doin' here anyway?"

"Charles wanted me to keep an eye on you, and explain everything. I can go now if you don't want me here."

Logan considered this for a moment, "What time is it?"

"11.23."

"No, it's alright. You can go to bed."

Jean regarded him with gentle eyes, "You sure?"

"'Course. I'm fine now."

"Alright then," she said softly as she stood to her feet. "The worst of the damage has been cleared up, but just watch where you're walking if you do get up."

"Ok," said Logan simply as she settled back down under the covers.

With a small smile Jean made her way to the infirmary doors, dimming the lights to blackness as she exited. "Goodnight, Logan."

* * *

Please reviews! Thanks.


	16. My False Memories

**- CHAPTER SIXTEEN -**

**My False Memories**

Against Jean's wishes, Logan had disentangled himself out of his infirmary bed past the midnight hours and quietly made his way up through the mansion. He knew where he was heading, even though his feet seemed to be subconsciously guiding him. Logan slowly crept up the staircase with his bare feet in silence on the luxurious floorings of the mansion. Doors of student dormitories led down the corridor, and Logan his nose towards one of the doors. This was the room Rogue had been sleeping in on her first night here. Clearly she had been moved back for tonight after the events downstairs.

With a hand slowly coiling itself around the doorknob, Logan pushed on into the room quietly. "Marie?" he whispered softly, eyes scanning the bed that lay near the window. Milky moonlight washed over her form, giving her appearance an ethereal glow. She moved, but it did not seem to be a reaction to Logan's presence. She moved again, and with a growing concern, Logan continued into the bedroom, coming towards her bedside.

Her bed covers were tousled, partly on the floor and a crumpled mess over her writhing form. Her distressed face was apparent even in the gentleness of the light, Logan receiving glimpses of it as her head moved side to side in her grief.

"Marie?" he called a little louder, leaning over the bed as he watched her worriedly.

Her legs suddenly kicked the remainder of the covers her, her bare legs still trying their hardest to kick against an unseen object. Her hands had coiled into fists, skin turning white from their tight grasp. A sheen of sweat could be seen over her face, distressed pants heaving from slightly parted lips as she suffered in her sleep.

Unable to witness it any longer, Logan placed a hander against her nearest clothed area – her shoulder – and squeezed as he repeated her name firmly, "Marie! Wake up, just wake up."

Her tightly shut eyes flew open with a terrified glaze. The instant she noticed the shadowy figure besides her, she let out a horrified scream, automatically shoot up into a sitting position. Logan jerked back in alarm, her scream unexpected and painful to his hearing.

Rogue was gasping quietly as she stared at Logan, her eyes wide and startled. "L-Logan?" she uttered softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, coming back to her side once she was calming down. He kneeled down on the floor besides her bed.

She quickly nodded her head in response, a shaking head wiping the beads of sweat from her brow. "Nightmare.." she whispered, before looking over at him slowly, "It involved you."

"What?" asked Logan softly, his concern redoubling in his face. "What happened?"

"It was yours," she answered, staring at him, "Your nightmare.. y-your.. memories."

Logan bowed his head slowly, a hand squeezing their fingers into his head he sighed, "God.." The nightmares were bad enough without aeighteen year old girl having to experience something that never happened to her.

Rogue shivered a little, her eyes averting from him, "They're horrible," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Is this because you touched me? Y'know, when you borrowed my powers?"

"Must be, I started acting different too.."

"Jean said that.. and I saw the evidence."

Rogue swallowed slowly, "The first boy I ever kissed was the first one I hurt. He ended up in a coma for three weeks, Logan. It's so hard to explain, but.. I can still feel him inside my head," a hand gestured to her temple slowly, "and it's the same with you."

Logan closed his eyes slowly as he lowered his head. This last thing this girl needed was someone like him meddling with her day to day thoughts. "What do you mean.." he whispered quietly, "when you say you can feel me inside your head?"

"I can't explain it," said Rogue softly, "But you're there, somehow."

There was a pause between the pair, leaving them sat in silence under the ghostly light of the early morning moon. Rogue had picked her gloves up off her bedside table, idly studying them as if in contemplation of putting them on.

Then suddenly, she made a gasp, quickly worrying Logan, "What is it?"

Rogue turned her head towards him, hands now hurriedly entering her gloves. "You.. you have a scent - !"

"I – what?"

"I recognise your smell!" continued Rogue, who quickly pushed to the edge of the bed and took Logan's face in her palms. "It was much stronger earlier, the powers must be wearing off but – "

She buried her nose into Logan's hair, leaving him with a bewildered look on his face as she directed his head with her hands. "That's amazing," she said softly, "can you smell other people like this, all the time?"

Looking up at her, Logan managed a small smile and nodded, "Yeah. Enhanced abilities in my senses, like an animal."

"You smell – " she inhaled deeply from his hair again before pulling back, "like a forest, a really rich sort of scent, leafy."

Logan laughed quietly at her obvious delight at the discovery.

"What do I smell of?" she asked him quickly.

Logan leant forward, although he didn't need to, gently taking a clump of long brown hair in his palm and bringing it to his nose. Beyond the honey aroma of the girl's shampoo choice he discovered her natural odour; it was a light and gentle scent, a freshness like recently fallen rain in early spring flowers. He pulled back, looking up at her slowly, "Like spring," he answered, leaving her looking jubilant. He had never seen such a smile on her face, for it was normally tainted with a deep unhappiness and a forlorn if distant frown.

"It'll probably be gone soon," Rogue murmured quietly, "the Professor said that I borrowed your powers, and that by morning, they will have disappeared."

Logan stood up slowly, moving to pick up the covers that had fallen from her bed. He was watched by Rogue as he returned them over her form, "You should try and get back to sleep," he said quietly, "I can stay here though." Rogue obediently lay back down as he pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Tuckin' me in?" asked Rogue with a slight smile playing at her lips. Logan exaggerated his actions for a moment, patting the duvet over her form and smoothening out the covers. "Do I get a bedtime story? Goodnight kiss?" continued Rogue, but she did blush a little at the latter of her words, having not really expected herself to be brave enough to come out with something like that in front of the Wolverine.

Even he looked a little taken aback himself, but straightened with a small grin, "Sorry, just tuckin' you in," he answered. He made his way to her side once more and crouched besides her sleeping form. "I'll stay here," he whispered quietly, turning serious. "If you start having nightmares, I'll wake you up."

Rogue extended a gloved hand across the bed slowly, "I'll sleep better if I know you're here," she murmured, fingers securing themselves around Logan's palm.

Logan smiled slowly as he watched her, "Alright," he said softly, then gently lifting her hand and brushing her clasped fingers with a light kiss, "Goodnight, kid. Don't forget, I promised to take care of you."

"I know," whispered Rogue softly as her eyes blinked slowly. They were beginning to ache with tiredness, and she could feel them getting heavier the longer she tried to keep them on Logan's shadowy face. She repeated her words softly before they slipped shut, and her grip relaxed on his hand. "I know.."

* * *

Please review. (:


	17. My Plans

**- CHAPTER SEVENTEEN -**

**My Plans**

The next morning, Rogue was startled awake as a figure burst into her bedroom, calling her name. She blearily recognised Logan as he came to the side of her bed, talking, but Rogue wasn't registering what he was saying. Blinking a little, Rogue shook her head, raising a hand, "Woah, wait a minute. I'm not here yet."

Logan paused, grinning a little, "Sorry."

Rogue pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and yawning quietly. "Ok, now I'm ready, go on."

"Xavier has found a lead," Logan announced, leaving a suspenseful pause for effect.

But Rogue just blinked at him, "Huh?"

"He's found a lead, using that Cerebro machine of his. Found something that might link to my amnesia, and my claws."

Finally catching on, Rogue gave a soft 'oh!' before she looked concerned, "Does that mean you're leavin'?"

"No.." said Logan slowly. "Not yet." He paused, looking a little uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, I was kinda wonderin' if you wanted to come with me. Y'know, continue your road trip to Anchorage?"

Rogue paused at his words, surprised at his suggestion but she couldn't help but see a problem. "But.. I'm here to stay away from the Brotherhood.. what if they find me."

"They won't find you," insisted Logan. "I was unprepared before, but this time I won't let anyone take you. I'll take care of you, kid. I already mentioned it to Xavier.. and he said it was up to you. He'd keep an eye out from time to time with Cerebro, check the Brotherhood's whereabouts."

"An' you really think this will work?"

"Why not?" said Logan with a shrug. "I can go check out the lead in the Rockies, an' then we'll continue on up to Anchorage."

"When did you find out all this?"

"Er, 'bout ten minutes ago. Wanted to tell you as soon as possible.."

Rogue laughed quietly, "It sounds pretty good," she agreed with a nod. "Just as long as I got no Brotherhood trailing me – "

"I told you – "

"I know.. And I would wanna come Logan, even if we weren't going to Anchorage. 'Cause I wanna be there when you find out stuff about your past. I wanna help you."

"I want you to be there, kid. It'll be too quiet on my own," Logan smirked at her teasingly.

"Oh, very funny," huffed Rogue jokingly as she pushed her way out of bed. "Now go on, you get outta here so I can get dressed. Then we can go and talk to the Professor about when we're goin'."

Logan stepped back to give her room, looking curious, "Why, when do you want to go?"

Straightening her bed covers, Rogue smirked, "Today."

* * *

There was a light drizzle in the air as Rogue made her way downstairs. She secured the tops of her gloves up past her elbows as she descended the steps. Passing a window, she glanced out at the grey grounds, the diamond leaded window blurred by the drifting mist. Her attention was caught as footsteps ran across the ground floor entrance, a student coming into view and disappearing down the next corridor. Brought out of her reverie, Rogue blinked a little before she continued down the staircase.

Turning into the next corridor, Rogue came upon the Professor's office and knocked her knuckles lightly on the varnished wood of the door. Before the first knock could even sound through, Charles Xavier's voice called pleasantly. "Come in, Rogue."

Rogue pushed into the office, quietly stepping across the soft burgundy carpet. The rain had begun falling a little heavier, the growing pitter-patter of the raindrops against the tall office windows being a background to her greeting. "Mornin', Professor."

She sat that to one side of the desk, Logan as sat down on one of the couches, one ankle resting on the opposite leg's knee in a comfortable manner. He smiled a little at Rogue when he saw her.

"Good morning," replied Charles, smiling as he indicated that Rogue was welcome to sit down also. "Can I offer you a cup of tea? Logan turned down my refreshment, for some reason," his lips twitched.

"I'll have one, Professor," said Rogue, grinning as she sat down besides Logan, "Thanks."

"Thought you might," Charles commented, pouring the hot tea from a silver teapot. Adding milk, he smiled slowly, "And I know you don't take sugar."

Accepting her tea, Rogue gave the man a bemused expression. Whilst she knew of his telepathic abilities, it was always a little odd to have someone know you so well after a short period of time.

"So," pressed Logan, "about what we were talkin' about earlier," he glanced back at the Professor, who was busying himself with a sip from his own cup.

Placing it down into his saucer, Charles looked up, "Indeed," he said, resting his fingertips together in a poised triangle. "I assume you informed Rogue moments later?"

Rogue hid her smirk behind her teacup, taking a small drink of the hot liquid.

"Well, yeah," answered Logan quickly, briefly peering down at the girl besides him.

"And what do you think, Rogue?" asked Charles, eyes moving upon her as he directed the question.

Rogue looked up from her drink, glancing at Logan before back at the Professor, "I think it's a good idea," she answered. "I know we still got the Brotherhood around, but y'know.. Logan said he'd take care o' me, an' I trust him."

"And do you feel well enough after the events of this week?"

"Yeah, mumbled Rogue, averting her eyes a little, "Logan's healin' took care of that. An'.. his powers have left me now, I feel as normal as I can be." She finished with a small grin on her face, and Charles regarded her with a smile.

"Very well, I assume transportation will be required, and I'm afraid your vehicle is written-off, Logan. However, I am willing to lend you one of my cars, my Cadillac Escalade, actually. Best for those Canadian conditions."

Rogue and Logan shared a glance with raised eyebrows.

"I'll, er, try not to throw it down any cliffs."

Charles chuckled quietly; "I have complete faith in you Logan. But never put the car's survival before your own. I can replace a vehicle, but I cannot do the same for your lives." There was a pause in which Charles manoeuvred himself around his desk, his wheelchair gently moving towards the seated pair. "Also, I'd rather you didn't try and sleep in the car, you need decent breaks when travelling, so I will be providing the expense of your rest stops – " Rogue had quickly opened her mouth to protest but Charles raised his hand gently, " – don't worry, Rogue, I am entirely happy with the matter. I wish you safety and comfort on your trip."

Logan glanced between the two, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward manner. "Well, if you're sure, Charles. .I will take care of her. I promised her that."

"Of course, Logan. I will keep an eye on your whereabouts, and if there is trouble, Scott, Storm and Jean will be on their way instantly. Scott has kindly checked the car a few hours ago should you want to leave soon."

"We can go now?" said Rogue, jumping up out of her seat.

"If you wish."

Rogue spun round, grinning at Logan, "Well.." she paused sheepishly, "I kinda already got my bag packed."

With a smirk, Logan pushed to his feet, "Sounds like we're decided then."

"Take care, Logan," said Charles warmly, extending his hand.

Logan regarded it with a dubious glance before he slowly outstretched his own hand and shook his slowly. He nodded his head in a firm motion, "You too."

"I hope to see you again," continued Charles as he gently place his hand again Rogue's clothed upper arm, squeezing affectionately. "Don't forget to keep in touch, especially if you see anything suspicious."

"Ah promise," said Rogue with a bright smile. "I'm gonna go get my bag, an' we gotta sort out yours, we should get some drink too ta take 'cause you need that when travellin'.." she continued to babble excitedly, hurrying on out of the office.

"There will always be a place here for both of you," said Charles softly, watching Rogue leave. He turned to Logan, "Never forget that."

With a small nod, Logan made his way to the door, "Yeah," he said quietly. "Thanks.."

* * *

And Charles does own a Cadillac Escalade! It's the black off-road style vehicle that is seen in the corner of the screen in the garage when Logan and the trio run to escape Stryker's men at the mansion. I'm sorry for the long delay in updates, I've been quite busy with college work. This is a nice, light hearted chapter though, getting you ready for the exciting parts to come! Because.. you don't really think this road trip is going to be that smooth, do you? Hehe.


	18. My Murky Depths

**- CHAPTER EIGHTEEN -**

**My Murky Depths**

Old times, but better, thought Rogue as she stared ahead out of the car windscreen. Besides her, in the driver's seat, Logan steered the Cadillac across the snowy roads of North West Ontario. The transport given by the Professor was noticeably more adept than Logan's previous camper, which would have probably been written off of it's own accord soon or later if it hadn't have been sabotaged by Sabretooth.

"You feelin' better now, kid?" asked Logan for the seventh time since they had begun travelling that morning.

"I'm fine!" Rogue replied, her answer identical. "It's you I'm worried about – you've been driving for five hours straight."

"I didn't see no point in havin' a rest stop when we were barely out of New York," explained Logan in a quiet grumble as he turned the steering wheel to navigate the curve of the road. The sun was slowly changing to a bloody red on the horizon, leaking orange hue over the distance skyline of mountainous terrain. "We're near the border anyway, we'll stop just inside Manitoba, should be some hotels around the county line."

"Do you wanna visit Laughlin City again?" asked Rogue quietly, glancing over to Logan.

Logan looked a little surprised, "You really want to go there?"

"Sure," said Rogue with a smile, "T'place we first met ain't it?"

With a small smile of his own, Logan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Well, we're quite far off from that yet."

"I know, but just make sure we stop there one evenin'." There was a brief moment of silence before Rogue straightened hurriedly in her seat, pointing through the window at the nearby roadside, which had been lit up by the car's headlights. "Look! We're entering Manitoba!"

Logan's eyes read over the sign as it passed them. "Alright, keep an eye out for somewhere to stop."

"I can see a building down there," said Rogue, squinting her eyes. Through the darkening surroundings was a hotel further down the road, reasonably sized, and pleasant-looking. Logan normally drove straight past these kind of stops, for nice hotels didn't tend to have nice prices.

"Stop here?" asked Logan as he began to slow the car down.

"Yeah, looks alright doesn't it?"

Pulling into the car park, Logan navigated the vehicle into a vacant parking space. Once the engine had died away, he looked round at Rogue. "How are we paying for this, again?"

"Professor Xavier gave us his bank card," explained Rogue, pulling it out of her coat pocket. "And said if anyone has any issues, tell them to telephone him." Logan surveyed the piece of plastic dubiously. Catching his expression, Rogue grinned, "You're a fan of cold hard cash, huh?"

"Just never used one before," reasoned Logan with a small shrug.

"They're fine. I used to have one, just takes money straight out of the bank account."

Logan released his seatbelt, readying to exit the car, "Let's watch what we're spending. Even if he is a millionaire."

* * *

The key jiggled quietly in the lock, the door being pushed open. Rogue headed inside their new room, flicking the light switch besides the door. The dark room came alight, revealing a decent sized room. A large window looked down onto the car park and distant mountains whilst two single beds sat against the far wall. Logan strode by Rogue, dropping their bags onto the floor.

"Hey, look at this," said Logan, opening a door besides him. Inside there was en-suite. "They had these at the mansion, didn't they?"

Rogue sat herself down on the edge of one of the beds, grinning as she watched Logan check out the bathroom, "Yeah," she answered. "Though that might only have a shower."

"Yeah," said Logan as he shut the en-suite door. His eyes scanned the room approvingly before he headed over to the window. He peered out at the horizon, the burn of the setting sun reflecting it's hue in his careful eyes.

"I think I'm gonna have a shower," said Rogue quietly, pushing herself to her feet.

"Right," said Logan distractedly, still watching the view that stretched out.

Rogue shook her head with a grin, slipping into the bathroom and pushing the door to. Leaning back on the wooden surface, she released a gentle sigh. It was strange how travelling could make one so tired, even if they had been sat in a car. The bathroom was tiled blindingly white, with a pristine glass shower in the far corner. Rogue wasted no time in removing her clothes, and within minutes she was under the warm water of the showerhead. In truth, she wasn't all that dirty, but sometimes she just felt it. Especially since she touched Logan and felt that violent course of rage take over her. She tried her best not to dwell on what she continued to experience to this day.

Logan's feelings of hatred and anger, his feral nature infused with his personality.An anger now a part of her, just as he was. But what effected her the most, and she hadn't told him this, was his undeniable feelings of misery and guilt buried in the murky depths. If she probed hard enough into the new Wolverine corner of her mind, with a breathy gasp at the beast inside her head, she was aware of how many times he had tried to end his existence and failed. How the scars of his attempts faded from his flesh, but never from his mind.

Beneath all that tough exterior, his biggest hatred was not towards his faceless enemies, but to himself.

Rogue gave an involuntary shiver, even though the hot water of the shower was still crashing upon her bare form. The scenes she kept witnessing in her dreams were horrific enough, but to know that the man who had vowed to protect her was the one who was subjected to events best suited to a horror film chilled her to the core. Rogue titled her face up towards the falling water, closing her eyes tightly. She fought to keep that part of her mind shut off. She had experimented whilst travelling in the car. If she concentrated hard on the new being inside her head, unnatural urges crept into her, making her want to snap with rage and destroy everything before her because the world was against her. It was against him.

As the last of the suds trickled off her body, Rogue turned off the shower, stepping out with a soft shiver at the cooler air about her. White fluffy towels were piled besides the sink and she selected a large one for herself. She wrapped herself up in the soft fabric, inhaling their clean scent as she dried her face and neck. For now, Wolverine had returned to the back of her mind.

* * *

The light in the bedroom had since been turned off when Rogue exited the en-suite, still tightly wrapped in her towel. She noticed Logan's shadowy outline laying fully clothed on one of the single beds. His figure was very still and made no movement when Rogue reappeared. Assuming he was asleep, Rogue made no hurry as she wandered over to her own bed, bending to sift through her bag, which sat on the covers. One hand kept her towel safely against her form whilst the other picked through various items. With an impatient tut she swung her long wet locks from her face and over her shoulder. Vision no longer obscured, she continued her search.

From the other bed, Logan silently watched her, having been awake all the time. His still silence was nothing but habit. His eyes had followed her across the blackness of the bedroom, which was only dimly lit by a sliver of dusk light through the gap in the curtains. Rogue appeared to carry herself a lot more gracefully, but he assumed that was the lack of many clothing pieces shrouding her milky flesh. Normally dragged down by her excessive garments, Logan noticed how much more easy she seemed to behave, the anxiousness gone from her. He had always noted a flicker of fear in her eyes, like a worried prey, when she passed by people.

Logan was sure she was not aware he was watching her from his bed, for she was becoming increasingly negligent with her towel. As she bent over her bag the towel was loosening bit by bit, but she didn't seem to care.

Just as Logan was about to warn her – he wasn't prepared for a very embarrassing end to this trip – there was a sudden noise outside. Logan shot upright, startling Rogue, who dropped the hairbrush she had finally found. "Logan!" she gasped, now making a very large effort to keep her towel covering her.

"Ssh!" Logan quickly hissed as he stealthily pushed off the bed and crept towards the bedroom window. He slowly nudged the curtain aside, staring down onto the car park. His piercing eyes trailed the scene, where the nosier sounded again. A cat jumped down off a bin and arched it's back idly. It turned its head slowly, staring up at Logan in the window before it swayed its tail and ran off across the snow. Logan pulled back from the window, tugging the curtains closed. "Nothin'," he sighed. He turned his back on the window leaning on the window ledge as a hand rubbed his eyes.

"Just relax a lil'," suggested Rogue quietly as she walked towards him.

"Yeah," Logan sighed, slowly raising his eyes back upon the younger mutant.

Rogue stopped before him, her head titled upwards as she stared up into the rough face, "Go to bed," she said, "get some rest."

Logan's lips lifted into a slight smile, he raised his hand, about to give her arm a nudge but stopped himself just in time. Rogue glanced down at his extending hand, which had frozen in his actions.

A small, sad smile spread across her lips, eyes rising back up to his face. "See you in the mornin'.." she murmured softly, turning away from him and returning back to her bed, leaving Logan stood with a frown.

* * *

There we go! Please review!


	19. My Immunity

**- CHAPTER NINETEEN -**

**My Immunity**

Logan woke the next morning as sudden as though he had been hit across the face. At first, he wondered what had caused him to wake up so suddenly, for the room around him was still rather void of morning light. It was then, as he lay on his back in his warm bed, that he realised that there were anguished sounds coming from the bed next to his. A frown consorted his features as he slowly picked his head up off the pillow to peer through the darkness at the uneven shape that lay under the tousled duvet.

Even though he was still a little disorientated from his deep sleep, Logan kicked back the covers from his bed, ignoring the soft thumps of his clothes sliding off the foot of his bed. Nightwear being only his vest and jeans, he proceeded to Rogue's bedside, hating to see her in the same state she had been in last night.

"Marie.." he called quietly, anxiously running a hand through his untamed hair. "C'mon, girl.. wake up." He knew he couldn't move in too close, she was writhing so much that it was all too easy for her to knock her bare limbs against his.

But Rogue merely gave a distressed whimper, a hand wildly flying through the air as if to fight away something in front of her face. "I don't – " she gasped softly, giving a soft cry as she edged across the bed as though trying to avoid something.

Logan couldn't bear to watch her mental struggle, watch her go through the traumas he continually relived. "Marie! Please!" he said, a little louder this time. Abandoning all safety, he knelt down besides the bed, anxious eyes staring at her moving form. She continued to thrash under the covers, which were progressively getting pushed off the bed. She gave a sudden gasp, feet kicking as the duvet was knocked off her bare legs. "Marie.." Logan said softly, his voice full of desperation, wishing she would wake up and get away from those horrific memories of his.

With a gasp, Rogue threw her head back against the pillow, her breathing becoming raspy as it screeched back and forth in her throat. With an exhalation that sounded like she was about to choke, Rogue's eyes flew open to sit wide and terrified. Staring unseeingly at the ceiling, her arms lifted, fighting once more. A horrific scream burned from her lungs, trembling under the true fear that was only present in a genuinely terrified person.

The sound was haunting to Logan's ears, who stared at her in shock. Without thinking clearly, he reached forward, grabbing her by the upper arms as she continued to writhe and cry. He could see trail of tears gleam down her cheeks as he tried to pick her up. But she fought against his hold, crying out, "No! NO!"

"Marie!" called Logan firmly as he held her up, staring into her wild eyes. "C'mon, kid!"

Gasping, Rogue's tugs continued, even though they were becoming weaker. Desperate to calm her, Logan pulled her body towards his, forcing her against his chest as he held her tightly in a warm embrace. She continued to gasp and cry, fighting against his hold but with growing exhaustion. His grip was gentle but unwavering, holding her right until he began feeling her slump against him, her tears of fright turned saddened and confused. Her fighting arms had stopped and now rested limply against his chest.

Cradling her sobbing form in his arms, it was only then when he realised how reckless he had been. And sure enough, he could feel the beginning prickles of her mutation from the bare skin-to-skin contact. Momentarily he pondered the delay in her power's response. He had been touching her skin for quite some time before he felt her mutation come into play. Rogue, having felt the tingle of her powers also, quickly dislodged herself from Logan's arms to pull back and stare at him with wearied, tear-filled eyes.

"Nightmare," she said weakly, voice hoarse from her screams.

"I know," whispered Logan as he watched her steadily. "I'm sorry."

Rogue slowly glanced down at her lap, regaining control of her breaths. "How come I didn't hurt you?" she asked him.

But Logan couldn't answer. "I don't know," he replied, "I kinda forgot about your powers when I grabbed you." There was a pause when he looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's my healin'?"

Rogue raised her head, looking calmer now as the colour was returning to her once pale, stricken, face. "Your healing?"

"Yeah, I mean.. when you touched me before.. that was the first time, and I'd never been exposed to anything like that. Maybe.. since it's happened once.. my healing's trying to make me.. immune to it?"

Rogue stared at him, absently wiping tears from her face. "You really think that?" she asked, sounding very curious now.

"It's a guess," said Logan softly.

But then, Rogue's next actions surprised him greatly. She leant forward, grabbing his nearest hand and holding it tightly in her bare one. "Concentrate," she told him, "concentrate on your healing factor. Tell it to fight against my powers."

And he did, staring intently into her eyes as he fought with all his inner might to combat against the very faint luring sensation of her powers. "Marie.." he said quietly. This was too dangerous to attempt. She was already very shaken from the nightmare, the last thing she needed was more of his memories flooding into her.

"Concentrate, Logan!" she hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at him as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Stop, stop now," insisted Logan, quickly pulling his hand away from hers. He could feel her powers tugging at him, their strength growing at his effort to put them off began to wane.

Rogue sat back slowly, watching Logan intently with interest. "You ok?"

Logan nodded his head slowly, "Fine," he confirmed. "You?"

"Fine," repeated Rogue, who then glanced down at her bare hand. "That's the longest I've been able to touch anybody for a long time.."

"Do you realise how reckless that was though?" asked Logan, now frowning. "That could have gone horribly wrong, you could have got more of my memories, gone mad again."

At the reprimanding, Rogue stared at Logan, looking increasingly annoyed by his words. "Logan, you don't understand what's just happened, do you? I've just touched you for about five minutes and we both came out of it fine."

"Marie – "

"I can't touch anybody, Logan!" Rogue cried, her voice rising slightly. "I have to wear clothes that cover my skin, just in case I accidentally catch someone! And now I've just found out that someone has the potential to not be killed if I touch them. Don't you realise how much this means to me?"

There was a silence that more deafening than if she had been screaming at him. Very slowly, Logan nodded his head, "I'm sorry, Marie. I know how much it means to you." And to show his seriousness, he gently placed his hand against her upper arm, squeezing it reassuringly before he lowered his arm. "I do.."

The small smile that came upon Rogue's face from his simple gesture instantly made Logan feel better. But Rogue felt herself growing curious. This sudden knowledge of Logan being the only person she could touch for a short length of time was quickly making her want to touch him a lot more..

A heck of a lot more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Let me know what you think.


	20. My History

**- CHAPTER TWENTY -**

**My History  
**

"Hey! Look where we are!" Logan leant forth in his seat, peering down the winding road to a small dingy bar further down through the flurries of snow. Rogue slowly glanced over to Logan at his words. They had been travelling for most of the day since leaving their hotel in Manitoba, and they had recently entered eastern Alberta. Rogue's eyes followed Logan's line of sight to the building, which sat tucked away at the roadside, obscured by the darkness of the night and surrounding firs.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "It's another bar," she said simply. "Like the hundreds of others bars we've driven past today."

"No, no," said Logan shaking his head as he began slowing the car and pulling into the cramped car park. "It's Athabasca Bar – one of the oldest cage fighting joints in Alberta. Popular one too. What time is it?" he asked himself, "Quarter to nine – can book myself in for a round."

Rogue glanced over at him curiously as he began unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of the side of the vehicle. This was just another bar, right? She hadn't seen him quite so keen to enter any of their other rest stops. It made her ponder if it really was the fighting circuit that had lured the Wolverine here. However, she was about to find out. She had only shut the door when he locked the car and set off across the car park, his head bowed against the fierce blizzard that dotted the evening sky. Rogue hurried on after him, pulling her green coat tighter about her body. Her hood was lightly settled over her head, to keep the snow off of her, and it give her more coverage as she pushed into the busy bar behind Logan.

Rogue had only managed to walk a few feet through the bustling crowd when a delighted, "Logan!" sounded and Rogue glanced up in time to see a woman stride out from behind the bar to meet Logan with a kiss on the cheek. Rogue stopped dead as she watched the exchange, blazing green eyes taking in the female's form. Strawberry blonde hair was pinned back tightly, her face enhanced by a reasonable quantity of make-up. Pristinely slim torso was swathed by a combo of a fitting scarlet blouse and a short denim skirt. Long, bare legs were on show, smooth pins disappearing into red high heels. Rogue's eyes settled back on the woman's face, making an instant negative judgement, for the woman had draped herself languidly around Logan as she then embraced him, her laughter tumbling softly from rouge lips.

Logan smirked down at the woman, his hand remaining against the small of her back. "God, it's been years since I've seen ya, Susan."

"Can't believe it, you're back in our neck of the woods!"

With a shrug Logan continued, "Figured I'd stop by, check out how things are goin', y'know."

"Things are goin' good. Al's still here y'know."

"Albert?" questioned Logan with a broad grin. "The old dog. He shoulda packed off into retirement decades ago."

A hearty laugh sounded as a large man came to the front of the bar, his red cheeks gleaming in the low lighting, as was his balding grey-haired head. "Not just yet, Logan. How you doin'?" he leant over, meeting Logan with a handshake.

"Survivin'," answered Logan with a wolfish smirk.

Susan had backed away a little, now leaning against the corner of the bar with a welcoming smile. "Why don't you come through to the back, Logan? We've got a lot to catch up on. And don't worry about the cage fight, Al will book ya in for a late slot if you're desperate." She continued to watch him, idly leaning herself against the wooden corner in such a posture that her chest was thrown out and her hips were tilted.

"Forget about the fight. I'll come through," agreed Logan, running a hand leisurely through his hair as he headed closer to the bar hatch.

With her lips drawn tight, Rogue spoke up gently. "Logan?"

Logan looked startled for a moment; apparently he had completely forgotten she was there. He looked round at her, Albert and Susan following his gaze. "Well, who we got here then?" asked Susan in a soft drawl. "Not like you to pick up a lil' lady like this."

"She hitch-hiked with me a while ago, we kinda stuck together, didn't we kid?"

Rogue threw Logan a challenging glare at his pet name. "My name is Rogue," she told Susan, tilting her chin up as she pulled her hood down. She automatically felt on her guard with this woman. Her actions around Logan made her uncomfortable.

Susan raised an eyebrow slowly with a wry smile, "Very interestin'," she commented, glancing over to Logan.

"Any friend of Logan is a friend of ours!" boomed Albert cheerfully as he strode out from behind the bar to greet Rogue. He threw an arm around her shoulders jovially, catching Rogue by surprise and she was lightly shaken inside the hold. Rogue peered up sheepishly at Albert, his warm welcome causing her to have a quick likening to the man. The same couldn't be said for Susan however, who was watching Rogue's dowdy appearance with a hint of disdain. "Let go through then, we've got staff on tonight, we can have a break."

Rogue glanced up at the three as they headed on through the bar hatch and into the back room. Breathing out a sigh she headed through, eyes upon the floor.

* * *

"And then I find her in the back with my bike!" Logan explained with a smirk. The hours had dragged by for Rogue, who was now sat in the empty taproom with Logan, Albert and Susan. The business had since closed for the night and the three were gathered at the bar armed with drinks and rowdy conversation. Rogue has settled herself on a barstool besides Logan who was nursing his ninth bottle of beer as he chatted with Albert and Susan. The two had seated themselves across the counter and kept serving up the next drinks. The conversation had switched from old tales, blue jokes, local gossip and back to the 'good ol' days' again.

Rogue hadn't been completely ignored, she was offered refreshments often, but she sat in silence, on her second bottle of lemonade, only answering when spoken to. Whilst Logan had stripped of his leather jacket and made himself at home at the Athabasca, Rogue had remained firmly wrapped in her green coat, clearly not happy. No one seemed to notice.

"Didn't I, kid?" Logan asked as he glanced over to Rogue. Rogue, who had been barely listening gave a simpering smile and answered automatically.

"Sure did."

Albert unbuttoned the top of his shirt, an offendingly bright orange garment, plastered in green palm trees in a design that made him look like an out-of-place surfer. He fanned himself pointlessly with a hand before he continued with a chuckle that made his grey stubbly jowls quiver. "You heard about Barney?"

Logan looked away from Rogue with a brief frown, attention back onto Albert. "Barney, the fishing guy?"

"No, no, that's Rupert," Albert dismissed the response with a wave of his hand. "Barney, the old man with a false eye and the gimpy leg."

"Oh yeah," replied Logan with a note of understanding, "What's he up to these days?"

"He's only got himself banged up, ain't he?" Albert said with an impressive nod.

Susan bobbed her head in addition, "Yup, got drunk one night and some guy got in his grill and Barney blasted his face off with his shotgun."

"Always though he was a funny 'un," concluded Albert sourly, taking a swig of his beer.

"Do you want another drink, sweetheart?" asked Susan with a smile to Rogue. The woman was leant forward on the bar, absently studying her crimson talons. Eyes rose progressively to Rogue's face.

"No. Thanks," added Rogue hastily, quickly taking a drink of her lemonade as to give herself an excuse to not continue talking. She drank long enough for Susan to get back into the conversation. Rogue murmured a quick. "Toilet," before she slipped off the stool and headed to the back wall where the bar's toilets were located.

She pushed inside with a soft exhalation, traipsing towards the sink. She leant down on the white, chipped ceramic, staring at her reflection in the grubby mirror screwed there. "For God's sake," she muttered to herself. She just wanted a break from the three. However, she couldn't help but feel pangs of guilt follow after every impatient thought she had. Logan had stopped by to see some old friends and she was getting the hump on. But she couldn't help it, she felt so invisible. With Susan there, it was almost like Rogue didn't exist, and with her shamelessly flaunting off her perfect body…

Rogue growled out quietly to the grumpy face in the mirror, something she hadn't been able to do until Wolverine's brutal nature had seeped through her. Rogue was also irritated by the fact Susan paraded her supple skin. Her beautiful, _safe_ skin - she wasn't tightly enclosed by the frumpy clothing Rogue was forced to don. Her fingers gripped the edge of the sink tightly, her fingers turning white at the harshness of her clench. As childish as the thought sounded, Rogue couldn't help but repeatedly think to herself: _It's not fair._

But she knew it wasn't fair. She had known for a long time that it wasn't fair. Glancing down into the basin Rogue closed her eyes slowly. It wasn't Susan's fault, she was an old friend of Logan's and she didn't even know who Rogue was before today. She wasn't aware of her mutation or just how close Rogue's friendship was with Logan.

But to have someone to blame it on.. it felt better.

There was a light knock on the door to the ladies' bathroom. "Honey, you alright?" called Susan. "You've been in there a while."

Rogue shot upright from the sink, heading towards the door and pulling it open. She stared up at the concerned face of Susan, noticing Logan and Albert glancing back curiously. "I don't feel too good," Rogue explained hurriedly, "I'm.. I'm gonna go sit in the car."

"You might feel better if you take that coat off, you must be roastin'."

"No!" insisted Rogue abruptly, before quickly continuing, "I'm not, I'm cold actually."

Susan glanced round at Albert before back to the younger woman, "Look, you go get yourself settled in a bedroom for the night. We got lil' rooms out back for overnighters. Logan will probably want to stay till the mornin' anyway. You go and have a lie down – it's free for you." She added, upon noticing Rogue's dubious look.

Rogue relented with a nod, "Alright.."

"Here y'go, darlin'" said Susan, fishing out a key from her back pocket. "Have that one. I cleaned it this afternoon so it's all perfect for you."

With a strained smile, Rogue took the key into her gloved palm. "Perfect," she repeated softly before turning off hurriedly and exiting the bar with a quick, "Thanks."

As soon as she was out of sight, Susan glanced back at Logan with a raised eyebrow. "Strange lil' thing ain't she? Where did you say you picked her up again?"

* * *

Trudging through the snow, Rogue reached one of the small houses behind the parking lot. Decently sized accommodation that the establishment obviously rented out. They were clearly newer that the bar itself, Rogue could tell as she unlocked the door and walked inside. It had not fallen into the slight ruin as the bar had. A pleasantly furnished bedroom welcomed her, a two-seater sofa against the far wall where a door led off to an en-suite. Locking the door behind her entry, Rogue made her way to the only bed in the place and sat herself down quietly. She leant over the large bed to switch on the lamp on the chest of drawers and a warm glow fill the small room.

Deciding against waiting up for Logan, Rogue set about undressing and changing into her nightdress. She had brought her kit bag in from the car with the spare keys Charles had given her. Just in case of emergencies, stranded from Logan, or simply if they lost the other set. Glancing out through the window into the thick blizzard, Rogue tied the back of her lilac nightdress against the nape of her neck. Tastefully chosen by Storm, the nightwear was suitable for it covered her skin well. Just as Rogue was about to close the blinds on the window, she froze still, for two shadows staggered across the snowy car park. Faint sounds of laughter could be heard through the wind, and Rogue saw the distinctive outline of Logan keeping Susan on her feet as she slipped a little on the ice.

The pair fell still as Susan turned to face Logan; the silhouettes stood watching each other for a short while. And then a wave of unmistakable fury blazed through Rogue as she saw the pair move closer into a kiss almost as fiery as her current temper. Rogue's fingers clenched around the string of the blind; her tight fist trembling slightly. Her narrowed eyes follow the two figures as they continued across the car park, away from Rogue's quarters.

They drifted in and out of the kiss, pausing by the doorway of one of the other empty lots. With Susan draping her arms around Logan's neck, Logan took control of the keys she had slipped into his hand, and Logan unlocked the door behind them and they shuffled inside, the door shutting just as the light turned on. Rogue remained firmly at the window, her head craning and pressing against the cold glass as she continued to watch. She saw the dark figure of Susan come to the window, pulling the blind down. Their silhouettes were still faintly present as Logan's figure reached her side. The two embraced passionately once more, before they sank out of sight.

Rogue's heart rammed furiously in her chest, with her breathing rate fierce and fast. She turned from the blind after furiously ramming it closed, painfully burning eyes glaring at the double bed. She threw back the covers roughly; dropping inside and smacking the light switch off.

* * *

Hours later, the door to the small house rattled softly as Logan unlocked it and he slipped inside as discreetly as he could. As soon as the door clicked on the latch, the blackness of the room burst into light. With a quiet mutter, Logan squinted his eyes across to the bed, where Rogue was sat, the light besides her switched on. The duvet was gathered around her feet, for she was seated with her knees drawn in and arms tightly clasped about her shins. Eyes glared at him unblinkingly as Logan dropped his keys down on the nearby table.

"Susie gave me her spares," he explained quietly in indication to the keys he had placed down.

Rogue didn't answer, watching him stonily.

"Rogue?"

"It's 5am," Rogue muttered quietly.

Logan glanced at his wristwatch before he nodded. "Yeah. You look like you haven't had much sleep." He remained stood in the doorway, looking a little unnerved by her attitude. He shrugged his jacket off his arms, revealing his shirt, which had been very hastily fastened up by the look of it.

"No. I haven't," Rogue replied impassively. "Nor have you."

Logan threw her a sharp look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't play games with me, Logan," growled Rogue darkly. "I saw you."

"What, with Susie?"

Rogue's eyes flashed dangerously, "Yes. With _Susie_," she put a sarcastically sweet emphasis on the nickname Logan used. She glared at him as she saw signs of discomfort in Logan's posture; his eyes glanced around the room unnecessarily, his feet shifting.

"So?" he muttered, eyes eventually returning back to her.

Rogue felt her anger come back in full force at the little word he casually tossed out. "_So_?" she repeated, voice surprisingly quiet, though it trembled a little. "You don't see anythin' wrong? Goin' off with some woman just like that."

"Susie's an old friend of mine," Logan replied calmly. "We have a bit of history." He then jerked his head at her, "Anyway, I don't think it's really any of your business.." he gave her a small glare before he stomped across the room, beginning to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way.

"It is my business, Logan!" Rogue shot angrily. "I'm here, ain't I? On this trip with you!"

Logan turned from the bathroom door, his glaring eyes back on her, but Rogue didn't flinch at their intensity. "We don't need to talk about – "

"Sex?" suggested Rogue, her tongue curling loathing at the word. She took vindictive pleasure at the way his eyebrows raised at her unexpected response. "No, Logan, I don't want to talk about it. Because look at me, look what happens when I touch somebody."

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe this conversation," Logan growled as he turned away from her, pushing open the bathroom door and turning on the light.

Feeling her insides writhe angrily at his indifferent attitude, she kicked the covers of the bed away from her feet, pushing to the edge. "Forget it!" she snapped, jamming her bare feet into her nearby boots. "I'm goin'!"

Logan reappeared in the bathroom doorway, pulling a towel from his damp face. "Goin'?" he repeated in astonishment. "Goin' where?"

"Anywhere!" cried Rogue as she threw her thick green coat over the thin covering of her lavender nightdress. Her jaw set, she determinedly trudged towards the door.

Throwing the towel down, Logan came out of the bathroom, looking surly. "Marie, stop actin' like a – "

Rogue spun round in a fury, her hair whirling over her shoulder. "Like a kid?" she repeated sharply. "That's all you think I am, Logan. So don't be surprised if I behave like one." With that she wrenched open the door, storming outside with a furious slam. Clenching her coat tightly about her form, Rogue stomped forward through the thickening snow, her eyes blazing with tears that trickled down her rosy cheeks. She shielded her head down from the fierce blizzard, her sniffs disguised by the howl of the gale.

The wind was so noisy she didn't hear Logan come running out after her, his speed swift and it wasn't long before he came up behind her, a hand taking her shoulder. In her surprise, Rogue spun round, tearful eyes staring up at Logan. "Marie.. I'm sorry." When she attempted to shrug his hand from her shoulder, his grip tightened. "I mean it," he insisted as he stared down at her. "I'm sorry for what I did with Susan. But that's all it is. Sex. She wouldn't give a shit if I disappeared tomorrow and never contacted her again." Exhaling a misty sigh he bowed his head, "She's not important to me, Marie. And I'm.. I'm not important to her."

With her eyes transfixed on his face, Rogue remained quiet. Logan stared down at the space between them, ignoring the snowflakes that danced in front of him, dotting his wind swept hair. Then, very softly she spoke. "You're important to me."

With a small nod, Logan's eyes returned to her face. "I know.. and that's a rare thing.." His eyes had lowered once more. "That's why I'm sorry."

"I'll always be here for you, Logan," her bare hand lifted gently to take his cheek, lifting his face so she could see his eyes once more.

Logan's eyes firmly watched her, and after a pause he spoke quietly. "I'm important to you?"

With a weak smile, Rogue nodded her head, "Yeah, 'course you are." Her shivering fingers remained on his cheek, for there had been no tug of her mutation just yet. Her grip tightened a little, taking in the weathered texture of his face and the bristles of his muttonchops. She gazed up at him, almost longingly and her hand continued to stay on his face.

His eyes intensely returning the stare, Logan leant in a little before he frowned and pulled back gently but cautiously to cause her hand to lose its reach. "C'mon," he whispered quietly, pulling the neck of her coat tightly about her upper chest. "Let's get you back inside before you freeze. We need some sleep before we set off. Might be reachin' Laughlin City." He moved by her side, lightly settling an arm about her shoulder and urging her forward across the snow.

With a small smile, Rogue nodded her head in agreement, though as she glanced aside, a worried frown deepened her brow. What had just happened?

* * *

Big chapter! (Because my internet is broken and I have nothing else to do at the moment! Uploading this online at college!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Rogue's little jealous streak!


	21. My Wake Up Call

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE -**

**My Wake-Up Call**

The next morning shouldn't have come as a surprise to Rogue, but she couldn't help but be a little taken aback when she was lured out of her slumber to find a sleeping Logan lying besides her. Sunlight filtered in through the closed blinds, squeezing light through the gaps to illuminate the dusty particles that floated through the air. Rogue was wrapped warmly inside the duvet, which was covering her right to her neck, besides her, Logan was a little more dishevelled – probably due to his nightmares. He lay sprawled on his back, covers somewhat disturbed and his already untamed hair a little wilder.

Rogue's thoughts travelled back to last night, and the brief moment in which she had felt so torn and confused. Nothing else had been mentioned once they had returned back to the room, and they had proceeded to drift off to sleep undisturbed. Rogue exhaled a quiet sigh as she continued to rest on her side, facing Logan's still sleeping form. It was peaceful, and her concerns seemed to be much less of an issue as she watched him. Everything was all right now.

Besides her, Logan moved a little, rolling from his back and over onto his front. This action caused him to close the gap between them. Rogue shuffled backwards quickly, not wanting their skin to touch and give Logan a poor wake-up call. Sleeping on, Logan settled his head onto Rogue's pillow instead; one arm sprawled out in front of his face. Rogue had continued to edge backwards, maintaining this when she felt his closest knee bend and come upwards against her bare thigh. He might have had his jeans on, but it was still relatively unexpected. However, she didn't have anywhere else to go, and with a shriek she toppled backwards off her side of the bed and hit the floor with a thump.

Logan stirred and with a quiet groans he raised his arm from the pillow that supported his head and lethargically rubbed his face. Once his hand dropped he peered around at the empty space about him before he spotted Rogue sitting herself upright on the floor. His eyebrows shot upward as he leant over the edge of the bed. "What you doin' down there?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," muttered Rogue, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn. "I fell out of bed." Logan chuckled softly, kicking back the covers and pushing himself out of bed. Watching him, Rogue continued, "You rolled over," she informed him, determined to take the blame off of herself.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, and without warning he grabbed her by her hands and promptly pulled her to her feet.

Blinking as she suddenly found herself stood, she answered after a pause. "You looked comfortable."

Logan then did something else unexpected, his hands left hers, and instead picked her up in his arms and placed her back on her side of the bed. Without a word, he clambered back over the ruffled duvet and dropped back down besides Rogue, who was still watching him. He regarded her in silence for a moment, before he gave a small smile, "Have you been watchin' me sleep?"

"No!" said Rogue defensively, too quickly. Noticing Logan's smirk, she continued. "I happened to wake up facing you and you were in my line of sight."

Logan chuckled quietly as he looked up at the ceiling, absently running a hand through his hair to push it away from his forehead. "Sure," he murmured, then turning his head back to look at her with a smile.

"Shut up," she muttered softly, giving him a playful slap with her bare hand. Just as her palm was about to make contact with his chest, he grabbed her hand, tugging her underneath his body as he positioned himself above her. His hands were pinning wrists down to the pillow to prevent anymore playful strikes. His actions unexpected; Rogue was easily caught between his thighs when he straddled her, though supported his weight with his knees rather than on her abdomen.

"That's not very nice," he told her with a mischievous expression. Rogue continued to look taken aback by his frolics, and it was only as it dawned upon her how well she was held down and how they were positioned did she become worried.

Sure, it was playful, but giving last night's situation, Rogue felt a little unnerved. Logan gazed down at her, his dogtag swinging like a pendulum in-between their bodies. "Logan.." she said quietly as she stared up at him, finding her voice to be somewhat caught in her throat. His feral-like behaviour was unexpected, and Rogue found herself beginning to admire the way his half-naked body sat around her hips.

His untamed face became attentive, and he continued to watch her with such a scrutiny Rogue felt he could read her mind. "What?" His voice was low and gentle. It was almost suggestive growl.

Rogue glanced across at one of her pinned hands, eyes trailing the clasped fingers about her soft flesh. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"No, I'm not."

"Logan.." she said again, looking back up at him.

"No, look. Look how long I've been touchin' you. Nothin's happened yet. It's longer."

"It's gonna happen, Logan! Please!"

He pulled back from her wrists, pausing as he gazed down at her again. "Nothing happened."

"It could've done!"

Logan slowly bowed his head, as though he was realising something. "You're right, I'm sorry." With that, he eased himself off of her form and made his way over to the bathroom door.

Rogue slowly sat up, becoming conscious of how her nightdress had ridden up her thighs and quickly pushed it back down. "What's got into you, anyway?"

"I'm sorry, kid. I was just tryin' you cheer you up after last night." He was stood at the sink in the en-suite, rinsing his face with warm water. He had his back to Rogue, who sat watching him from behind with a small frown. She remained silent, and as Logan finished washing his face, he strode out to join the main room again. "We'll reach Laughlin City by the evenin'," he informed her, tone back to its rough quality and face a little stern.

This news seemed to cheer Rogue up a little, for she smiled. "Really?"

"Sure," he answered, pulling his shirt off a nearby chair and buttoning it over his torso. "And after that, it's Anchorage."

* * *

The skies showed signs of an oncoming sunset as their vehicle trekked across the icy roads towards the horizon. Up ahead lay Laughlin city, an important place for these mutants. Earlier that day they had left the Athabasca with brief goodbyes, and as Rogue noted, Susan didn't look overwhelming depressed at his departure. Perhaps it was true what Logan said, she didn't care where he went. It was just the sex. As far as Rogue was concerned, it was _her _friendship with Logan that was something to be envious of, for Logan had very few friends, none of which shared the connection they had. That deep loyalty and unshifting support that had remained even during their argument, and was the one thing that drew them back together again.

"Feels like I ain't been here in decades," murmured Logan as he stared down at the distant bar as it came into view. "A lot's happened, ain't it, kid?"

Rogue grinned a little, "It sure has. You gonna fight tonight?"

"Don't see why not. Not a bad joint, this." He glanced over at her as he drove the car into the snowy carpark. "You gonna watch?"

"Yeah, I'll even place a bet."

Logan chuckled in response, allowing the engine to die down before he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle. "Are you even legal?"

Rogue shut her car door a little harsher than intended. "I'm eighteen!" she told him, stung by the joke. It was one thing to call her kid, but to then question her age?

Judging by Logan's expression, he hadn't really been aware of her age up until now, and whilst he didn't look surprised, he looked like he didn't know how to react, and so made up for it by turning around and walking inside. Refraining from rolling her eyes, Rogue followed after him, making sure she was close behind him as they entered the bar. She didn't want to get split up from him in this place.

The darkness of the bar was punctuated only by a few meek spots of bare light bulbs. With large crowds of various large men and scantily clad women, the bar Rogue met Logan was exactly as she remembered it. "Let's see who I'm gonna beat, huh?" murmured Logan with a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder at Rogue, then striding off through the crowded room towards the bar.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. I appreciate all reviews!


	22. My Failure

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO - **

My Failure

Rogue made her way through the dark bar towards the familiar cage that sat at the back of the room. Dusty light spilt upon it's centre, illuminating the criss-cross of wire that surrounded the circular cage. Spectators were already gathering to get the best seats, and Rogue settled herself on the front row, on the end. She was close to the entrance of the cage, and it wasn't long before Logan came down the narrow aisle and stopped besides her. "I'm up first," he told her as he shrugged off his jacket. "Put a bet on for you, just sign the slip." He dropped a small piece of paper into her lap and she clutched it in a gloved palm.

"Want me to look after your stuff?" she asked, watching his leather jacket that was slung over his arm.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, dropping the jacket onto the bench besides her. He also unbuttoned his shirt, and Rogue felt compelled to take her eyes elsewhere even though it was nothing she hadn't seen before. Her attention was snapped back upon him as she felt his shirt and vest top land on her lap. She peered up to see him stretching his naked upper body. The bare bulb lighting backed his form, silhouetting the front of his body mysteriously. "I'll keep an eye on you, kid," he assured as he made his way to the wire-mesh door of the cage. He stepped inside, continuing his warm-ups.

Rogue glanced down at the clothes she had been given, taking her time to neatly fold them up and place them on top of the leather jacket besides her. Gradually, her eyes returned back to Logan, and watched as he prowled around the cage throwing dark looks out at the gathering spectators. He was Wolverine now. Whilst alone and waiting, Rogue thoughts fell into contemplation as she watched him walk around. His half naked form caught her eye more often than it should have. She was viewing this man in a different way, she could realised that now. It had crept up upon her slowly and when she realised what was happening, she was too deep in her affection to back out. He was still Logan to her, most certainly, but Rogue felt so intimate with him, the things they knew and had experienced together. She had gotten closer to a man who appeared to be as untouchable as her but in a different sense, yet he took her in, and seemed to have been drawn in just as she had. It was a lot to think about, but it never came as a surprise to Rogue. However, she just wondered how he felt about her.

He liked her, definitely, for he had taken her under his wing. Though perhaps with pity, but out of that a friendship had blossomed mutually. But it seemed Rogue, unknowingly, had taken it further. And when considering that Logan may be still behind.. It frightened her. The future frightened her. She was just some kid to him.. surely he would never see her any other way..

Rogue was brought out of her thoughts as a bell rung across the bar, signalling the start of the fight. Logan clenched his fists as he stood ready, dark glare locked upon the burly man who was opposing him. His opponent made the first move, running towards Logan with a supposedly threatening yell. But Logan caught his run with a fist, slamming him still and swiftly throwing him against the cage wall. Rogue shrunk back as the man hit the cage directly in front of her. Logan was certainly brutal and she was thankful she was never on the receiving end of his feral nature. Before the man had time to set himself upright, Logan had grabbed him by the back of his clothes, spinning him round before launching a fist directly into his face. His opponent crumpled backwards with a strangled yell and hit the hard floor of the cage. He made no more movement as blood began trickling from his nose and mouth.

The man hadn't even got a hit in, and Logan had finished the fight in two strikes. Rogue stared over at Logan who turned his glare upon her, waiting for his next opponent. His eyes were blazing with wild blood lust - Wolverine.

* * *

"Easy night," sighed Logan as he stretched his arms casually. They had just walked into their hotel room for the night after finding a decent place not too far on from Laughlin City. Rogue came in behind him, pulling the hood of the thick coat down from her head and shaking the snow off.

She glanced about their room as she answered, "You could have stayed longer, y'know."

"Yeah, but I didn't want you gettin' bored," he murmured, flashing her a wolfish grin. He had only put his vest top on since leaving the bar, and was now removing it as he made his way towards the bathroom. "I'm just gonna freshen up, kid. You can get into bed if you want." With that he proceeded into the en-suite, shutting the door closed. Rogue only managed a small nod as he disappeared. She settled herself down on the edge of the bed, exhaling a sigh. Things were becoming harder..

She sat on the bed for a quite a while going over the numerous thoughts in her head which had been cropping up a lot more lately. She snapped out of her reverie, which had been comfortably backgrounded by the run of hot water rumbling through the pipes. She decided to go along with Logan's suggestion and get herself into bed. She turned and began rummaging through her large kit bag to pull out her lilac nightdress. Setting it out on the bed, she pulled her coat off her shoulders, and then began to remove her the black jumper beneath. Depositing these items on the bed, she turned to her jeans, swiftly unzipping them and shimmying out of the fitting denim. She stepped out of the trousers as they hit the floor and too set them on the bed. Her hands swiftly slipped her bra straps off her shoulders and were then behind her back, just about to unhook the clasps when she realised the water had stopped running. Her head slowly raised to the door directly in front of her when she saw the handle turn and a damp Logan step out clad in naught but a towel.

Their eyes met and froze still. "L-Logan.." said Rogue as casually as she could.

"Marie.." he replied, in the same uncertain air. "I'll just - er.." He gestured behind him at the bathroom and began backing into it slowly. However, his eyes appeared to have been unable to stay on hers much longer, perhaps out of embarrassment, but his averting methods weren't all that successful for they travelled gradually down her body. Rogue felt herself furiously blushing and her hands attempted to cover up her under-wear clad form. Logan appeared to realise what he was doing for he almost threw himself backwards and slammed the door shut. Rogue stood there, hopelessly glancing around the room. Her arms belatedly fell as she sighed wearily. It wasn't the end of the world, she reasoned, neither of them needed to react that badly.

She walked towards the bathroom door, still onlyin herbra and pants. She meekly rapped on the door. He didn't answer, so she turned the handle and pushed the door open a little. He was stood at the sink, his large hands gripping the white porcelain sink so tightly his hands were blanching to match. Rogue's eyes scanned his form slowly, before they fell to the floor in shame. "Logan.." she said quietly. As she raised her eyes, she noticed him watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Logan, it's alright," she assured.

"No, it's not," he replied, an answer she found surprising. He'd only walked in on her in her underwear; it wasn't like she had been completely naked.

"Why?" she asked as she edged closer to him, coming up by his side.

As she came closer, his eyes quickly looked down into the sink, as though fearing where they may trail next. "It doesn't matter.."

"No, Logan," persisted Rogue, raising a hand to lightly touch him on the upper arm. Just as her fingers brushed his damp skin, he shrugged her way, looking uncomfortable.

"Don't," he said bluntly.

Rogue stared at him in concern, "Why are you being like this? You were fine when we came in."

"No, I wasn't," he muttered as he pushed by her, hurriedly exiting the bathroom and moving over to the bed where his rucksack was. He began rummaging through it as a distraction. Undeterred, Rogue followed him out, striding up to him till she reached his side.

"Explain," she demanded with her hands settling on her hips. He didn't look at her, or give her an answer. "Logan!" she snapped briskly, her heated tone causing him to peer up at her like a badly behaved schoolboy. "What is it?" He gestured hopelessly at her, and Rogue didn't think this was an adequate response. "Logan.." she said again, this time sounding defeated.

"I'm sorry, Marie," he whispered quietly as he gave up looking through his bag and straightened. "This shouldn't have happened.." He wasn't looking her in the eye, but at the nearby framed painting on the wall.

Rogue raised her hands, firmly taking her cheeks in her palms and directing his head towards her. His eyes reluctantly flickered upon her and looked disheartened by her persistence. "Logan, please don't be like this. What's wrong?"

"I can't," he said weakly. Rogue had never seen Logan look so lost, and it frightened her. His hands rose, about to take her upper arms when he appeared to think better of it and let them fall. "You're just a kid," he whispered, mainly to himself, now pulling out of her grip.

Rogue stared at him as he stood with his back to her. He was leaning against the wall, his head in a hand as he sighed softly. Slowly, Rogue stepped closer to him, a hand extended and rested on his shoulder, progressively slipping over the toned muscle. She stepped around his side till she was in front of him, staring up at him with her gentle doe eyes. Logan couldn't help but he drawn to them, her demure manner seemed almost coy at times. She said nothing as she allowed her hand to trail down his arm, then passing to his hips. He gazed down at her without words, just staring intently into her face.

"I can't," he repeated in a soft voice, lower this time. But her free hand took his other hip, and with that, pulled herself in closer. He swallowed gently, releasing a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "Marie, please, don't tempt me.." he warned her quietly.

She stared up at him, her dark eyes sparkling with challenge. "What if I want to.." she whispered quietly.

He shook his head gently, "Marie, don't," he said softly, however a hand rose to gently cup her cheek. "Don't.."

But her eyes lulled shut as she continued against his wishes, pushing herself upward as she strived to meet his lips in a kiss she had been longing for. But before she knew it, his warm hold had abandoned her. Her eyes flew open to see him walking towards the bathroom where he grabbed his clothes. He glanced back at her before he shook his head gently and walked out of the door.

Rogue stared at him as he left their room, suddenly feeling cold and alone. She made a weak sob as her hands came to her face, tears spilling from her eyes. She weakly stumbled back against the wall, sliding down it to reach the carpet. She cried into her hands as she scolded herself for her foolish attempts, her stupid crush that had led her to take a huge risk. Tangled up in her naïve admiration for Logan, she had lost her common sense, and here she wallowed in the pain of her unsuccessful endeavour..

* * *

Oh dear, poor Rogue. I think a review would cheer her up, honestly.


	23. My Mistake

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE -**

**My Mistake**

Somehow, Rogue had dressed herself in her nightwear. Somehow, she had got herself into double bed neither of them specifically asked for. And somehow she had fallen asleep after her crying wore her out completely. She had awoken to an empty room, no sleeping Logan besides her, the room left exactly as it was from the night before. Rogue let out a soft sigh as she rolled onto her back, blinking her freshly opened eyes at the sunlit ceiling. It was well into the morning, Logan was an early riser. He could have come and gone.

"Oh, don't kid yourself," she muttered aloud, rubbing her face with her hands. She had no plan of action as to what to do next. She didn't want to do anything without Logan. The Wolverine inside of her urged her reckless thoughts of getting up and finding him, whilst her common sense wrestled with that notion, for it was simply too dangerous. Not only was she alone, she had nowhere to go, for she didn't know how to drive. And she was still trying to keep her head down because of the Brotherhood. Allowing herself to brood over her thoughts some more, Rogue pushed herself out of bed and began to dress herself for the day – even if she didn't have anywhere to be.

Just as she was slipping her boots on, there was a sudden knock at the door. Rogue's head flew up as she stared at the white painted door. She heard his gruff voice sound through, "Rogue?" He had gone back to using her codename, but she didn't care. Logan had come back, that was the important thing. She hurried over to the door, quickly unlocking the catch and pulling it open to stare up at him.

"I was worried you wouldn't come back!" she told him, resisting the longing to embrace him tightly. Her smile quickly faded however, for he looked anxious.

"We gotta go," he said abruptly his gloved hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him as he began running down the corridor.

Rogue stumbled on out after him, eyes wide. "Is it Magneto?" she asked him.

He made a stern nod as he threw himself down the staircase, leaping down three at a time. Rogue struggled to keep up, but his hold was tight and unwavering. He sped across the entrance hall, still dragging her along as he forcefully pushed past a group of people exiting the hotel bar. He barged out through the double doors, continuing his high speed across the road and towards a small quiet dirt track that led out of the small village. Here, he staggered to a halt, panting as he pushed them both into the shadows. Rogue felt her back roughly hit the wall of the building behind her, and Logan's body press rather intimately close to hers as he kept her tight against the wall. He was glancing up and down the small road swiftly, eyes searching everywhere.

"Logan.." she whispered quietly, summoning his attention back upon her. His dark eyes snapped back to hers, the shadows around the pair not disguising the distinct flash of amber in their depths.

Rogue gave a horrified gasp and the hold on her wrist tightened. He leant in closer to her, whispering in low tones that chilled her. Chilled her because it was his voice, his brutality that came through. "Don't struggle." Rogue gritted her teeth as she glared at the figure before her. She could feel anger swirling through her as the dark pit in the back of her mind that was Wolverine sensed the threatening situation. The same feral rage she had experienced back in the medical lab was fuelling her thoughts, her instincts. With a furious yell her head burst from the wall and she head butted the figure in front of her. With no adamantium skull to offer protection, the imitation of Logan stumbled backwards, the hold on Rogue loosening. The minute she felt the fingers leaving her wrist, Rogue put forth a brutal strike with her fists, smacking across the face of Logan in quick succession before a kick to the stomach sent him hurtling back. His figure hit the opposite wall with a groan, the disguise of his eyes now a full blazing yellow.

They glared at her fiercely as the weathered skin of Logan's face began to crack and peel away to reveal the blue skinned metamorph of the Brotherhood, Mystique. Rogue clenched her fists tightly, panting heavily through gritted teeth. The momentary touch of their skin hadn't done any damage to either of them, for it had been brief. Mystique straightened from the wall, flexing her naked form. "You think you can fight me?" she asked, a disdainful chuckle following her words. But her expression was still cautious, for Rogue had delivered an exemplary defence so far.

"I know I can," growled Rogue, who had no real fighting experience. But the Wolverine in her head was bellowing in its bloodlust. Instead of waiting for Mystique, she leapt forward, her nearer distance enabling her to perform a swift pirouetted kick towards Mystique. But the woman was prepared, for her hands grabbed Rogue's oncoming foot, and promptly swung her into the wall besides her.

Rogue let out a surprised cry as she came into collision with the wall, feeling her head thunder in its pain at the strike. Mystique turned towards her, grabbing her by the back of her clothes and yanking her off the floor. "It's a shame Erik wants you alive," she whispered. Rogue threw up a leg to hit Mystique in the gut, but the blue mutant merely slammed her up against the wall, holding her by the neck of her shirt. "I don't think he minds about you being unconscious, though."

With a fierce snarl Rogue, aimed a hand to slap Mystique, but her wrist was swiftly caught. However, Mystique's eyes hardened as she glanced at the contact. She attempted to wrench her fingers away, but Rogue's mutation was sucking her in. Rogue let out a gasp as her eyes widened, their soft green being devoured by blazing amber. With a huge effort, Mystique threw herself backwards, panting harshly as she allowed herself to recover. Their hold hadn't been that long, but it was enough to change Rogue. Mystique stared at Rogue as she began changing; blue skin was covering her, her entire form shifting until an exact replica of Mystique herself stood staring down at new naked self in alarm.

Mystique then abruptly changed herself into Rogue's form, leaving the real Rogue looking immensely confused. But then she heard a crunch of dirt, and she looked round to see Logan advancing towards them.

"Help me!" Mystique cried, looking every bit the frightened young girl.

Rogue spun her eyes upon Logan, whose face was burning with fierce anger for the one who had tried to hurt Marie. "No!" she cried in panic, but her voice came out as Mystique's low, alluring tone. Logan sped into a run, extending his hands as his claws shot out of either knuckle. Rogue's screams were choked as he grabbed her by the neck, furiously throwing her up against the wall behind them. He pinned her there tightly, his claws pointed at her neck in wait.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice your throat," he snarled lowly. His eyes were heaving with the feral rage Rogue had experienced herself moments ago.

"Logan, please, listen to me!" she cried, fighting to revert her voice back to normal. "It's me! Mystique is imitating – " her words were silenced as his knuckle pressed up against her throat, but his claws had luckily gone back into his forearm. She gasped and choked as his fist continued to be harshly pressed against her windpipe. She fought for breath, her cries weak. The touch she had with Mystique wore off, and the crackling of her skin returned as the blue scales peeled away to reveal a bruised Rogue.

Logan leant in with narrowed eyes. "Like I'm gonna fall for that."

Rogue's frightened eyes stared at Logan, then noticing her copy advance behind him. An uncharacteristic smirk was on her Rogue lips as Mystique abruptly spun a well-aimed kick to Logan's back. Hitting one of his weaker points, Logan stumbled forward against Rogue, his heavy chest pinning her tightly against the wall. His knuckle left her neck so he could stop his fall and Rogue hungrily gasped in the cold air. Logan hurriedly pushed himself up, his searching eyes staring fearfully into Rogue's.

"Now do you believe me?" Rogue asked him weakly.

Another kick hit Logan, this one summoning him to spin round with a growl. His claws were ejected from his knuckles with a familiar '_snikt_' before he leapt at Mystique's Rogue-looking form with a bloodthirsty roar. Rogue sunk down from the wall with pained coughs, her pants heavy as she fought to return the air to her lungs and regain her regular breathing rate. She glanced back at the fight that had ensued, then quickly scrambling against the dirt to get away from the battle. She sunk down against the wall once she had moved a few feet, coughs still coming every now and then.

With an angry shriek, Mystique was thrown to the floor, her form returning to its naked blue state to reveal bloodied slashes. After her fight with Rogue, and the drain of her energy she was noticeably weaker than normal. She seemed to realise this herself, for she shot Logan a dark look before she leapt to her feet and ran off down the road, disappearing into the distant forest. Panting angrily, Logan stood stiffly as he glared at the spot where she had disappeared. His bloodied claws slowly rose back into his knuckles, where the slits healed up almost instantly.

After a short pause, he turned, his eyes seeking Rogue's form. She was curled up against the wall, alive, but shaken by the whole experience. He shook his head, looking thoroughly sickened with himself. "Marie, I'm sorry.. I didn't realise. You – "

"It's ok," she said softly, slowly turning her eyes upon him. "It's not your fault."

He stepped towards her, scooping her up in his arms as he helped her to her feet. "I could've killed you," he whispered as he stared at her intently, his eyes frightened by the outcome he could have delivered.

"Logan, it's ok," Rogue repeated as she gazed up at him. "She's gone now."

Logan frowned as he settled his arms around her upper torso, pulling her in against his chest in a warm embrace. His chin rested on her head, form slowly rocking her. "I shouldn't have left you last night," he said softly. Rogue could hear the faint tears in his words. Clearly, the near fatality had hit him hard.

"You had your reasons," she replied softly, keeping her cheek comfortably buried against his chest.

"My reasons aren't important," a hand lightly stroked her hair gently. "I promised I'd take care of you, and I leave an opportunity for the Brotherhood to get you." He stopped rocking, and settled to simply holding her tightly like she would slip away. "I could've killed you," he repeated weakly, battling with his guilt.

Rogue gently pulled back from his embrace to stare up at him. She could feel her own eyes tearing up as she was reminded of the previous night. "Logan, everything's alright. I'm safe now."

He nodded gently as he stared down at her, lightly brushing hair from her face that had been messed up in his cuddle. They regarded each other in silence, before their moment was disturbed by the distinct sound of a mobile ring tone. Logan blinked before he slipped a hand inside his coat and retrieved the silver phone Charles had provided him with. Connected to Cerebro, it ensured that all calls between the X-Men were private and not tapped by any outside force. He stared down at the gleaming silver 'X' that was emblazoned on the front in hesitation.

"Answer it," urged Rogue as she watched him.

Logan glanced at her before he flipped open the top and brought it to his ear warily. "Hello?"

"_I gather there had been an attempted attack from the Brotherhood. Whilst I know there has been no fatalities, I am contacting to ask of your well being." _Charles Xavier's eloquent voice sounded through from his link in Cerebro.

"We're fine," Logan replied as he watched Rogue. "Things got a lil' outta hand, but I was unprepared. It won't happen again."

"_I hope not,"_ came the reply. _"However, I have news. I've found a distinct connection in Canada at a military base called Alkali Lake. It's not far from where you're currently located. You may find some answers about your past there." _There was a pause before he continued, _"It's up to you whether or not you choose to chase this lead." _With that, the connection shut off with a quiet beep. Logan lowered the phone with a frown, shutting the flip top.

"What is it?" asked Rogue, looking intrigued.

Logan pocketed the phone slowly, eventually returning his gaze upon Rogue. "The Professor's found a link about my past," he told her quietly. "Alkali Lake. Apparently it's not far away from here.." he faded out and looked down.

"Are you goin'?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why?" asked Rogue, sounding genuinely surprised.

Logan sighed quietly, "I'm not leavin' you. Not again."

But Rogue shook her head. "No, Logan. This is what you came here for. You should go and check it out."

"But I don't want – "

"Logan, I'll be fine. I'll stay in the hotel."

Logan appeared to be considering this now, for he was watching her intently. "As long as you won't leave the hotel under any circumstances. Even if it's me. I'll ring your phone when I'm on my way back, then you'll know it's me and not Mystique."

Rogue turned and began walking out of the alleyway, Logan followed her, helping her across the road as they headed back to the hotel entrance. "Be careful, ok?"

He nodded as he came to a halt outside the hotel. "You too. I shouldn't be gone long. I'll be as quick as I can." Logan leant towards her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before he allowed his arms to drop from her. "See you soon, kid," he gave her a smirk before he turned and headed off across the road and towards the distant dirt track that led into the woods.

* * *

That was an amazing turn-out for the last chapter! 40 reviews! And the chapter before that only had 18! Where've you all come from? ;) Please review again, it was absolutely fantastic to see so many reviews!


	24. My Worries

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR -  
****  
My Worries**

A scream burned Rogue's throat as she was horrifically awoken out of her unsettled sleep. She flew upright, her eyes wide and her breath coming out in heavy uneven pants. She kicked away the bed covers, which had become tightly wrapped about her during her struggles. The constriction was uncomfortably tight, and Rogue fought to be free of it. She stumbled out of the bed once she became disentangled from the duvet, standing splay-legged as she gasped for breath. Wolverine's nightmares had taken centre stage once again, only this time she became aware of the location. She had heard it spoken in her dream, repeated numerous times from conversation Wolverine picked up upon and she was now delving into.

_Alkali Lake._

Scenes of agony, blood and torture had confronted her. She had heard his screams and felt his pain. Even now, through the silence, she felt as though the echoes were still ringing in her ears. She had seen how his eyes burned black with a wild side she hadn't experienced, not to the extreme presented in her dreams. During his time at Alkali Lake, he was an animal. No vocabulary, no culture, just pure instinct and a blood lust that would never be sated. Rogue wiped the beading sweat from her brow with the back of a shaky hand. She felt tense, on edge and extremely worried. Logan was now heading to Alkali Lake and could be walking straight into danger. And she had encouraged him! Biting her lower lip nervously, Rogue turned to her bedside table, turning on the lamp. She picked up the mobile phone Professor Xavier had given her. She flipped it open, bringing the silver device to her ear.

"Wolverine," she said clearly, hearing the beep of confirmation from Cerebro and the followed ringing tone. "C'mon.. c'mon.." she whispered under her breath as she anxiously waited for him to pick up. If he picked up..

"_Hello?"_

"Logan!" Rogue exclaimed in such a rush of delight. "You're all right!"

She heard his familiar rough chuckle sound through. _"Why shouldn't I be, kid? It's you I'm worried about – are you o.k? It's nearly 3 o'clock in the mornin'."_

"I'm fine," she replied, taking a step backwards and sinking down upon the edge of the bed. "It's just that.. I had another nightmare – " she heard his soft groan " – No, Logan, listen. It was about Alkali Lake." A silence followed. "Everythin' you've seen in your dreams, the experiments, the labs.. I think it happened at Alkali Lake."

"_So this place is the real deal, huh?"_

Rogue sighed quietly, "It seems so. But I'm worried.. it seems dangerous."

"_Anythin' to do with my past is probably dangerous, Marie."_

"I know," admitted Rogue. "But I don't want you to get hurt.."

"_I need to check this place out, kid. I - I need to know.."_

Rogue closed her eyes, a frown pressing her brow. "I know," she said softly, her eyes then fluttering open as she glanced over to the window. "I'm just scared for you.."

She heard him exhale a rough sigh. _"I'll be fine. I'll be back soon. I can take care of myself."_

"I know you can."

"_And I need to do this.."_

"I know.." she repeated.

"_Stay safe. Keep the doors and windows locked. Keep the curtains closed too."_

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Hope you're back soon though!" she then added with a weak chuckle. "I'm missin' y'already."

His deep-throated laughter made her smile. _"Missin' you too."_

"Anyway," Rogue sighed as she idly played with the hem of her nightdress, "I better let you get back to sleep.."

"_All right. Try and stay nightmare-free."_

"I'll try. G'night."

"_Night, kid."_

The signal shut off with a finalising beep but Rogue kept the phone against her ear, listening in to its silence. "Love yo'.." she murmured softly into it, then frowning and lowering it. She shut the top, depositing the phone back on the bedside table. But her anxiety was too much, and she quickly leant over to grab the phone again. Hurriedly opening it and returning to her ear she spoke clearly once more. "Charles Xavier."

The beep sounded before the ring tone sounded. It was answered rather quickly. _"Good morning, Rogue,"_ Charles greeted her pleasantly. _"It's quite early. Is everything all right?"_

Rogue felt herself cringe a little at her hastiness to contact the Professor at such an hour. "Hey. Everythin's o.k.. but, well.. Logan's gone to Alkali Lake, and I had one of his dreams about the place. Alkali Lake is where he was experimented upon, and I don't want him walking into danger." She paused, frowning down at her lap. "I rang him and he said he still had to go."

_"Indeed, he has been searching fifteen years. He's unlikely to let it all go in the face of danger."_

"Well, I wondered if you'd keep watch on him over the next few days.. just in case something bad does happen."

There was a pause before Charles spoke, _"I gather he isn't aware you are requesting this."_

"No," replied Rogue uncomfortably. "But.. I'm scared, Professor."

_"I promise you I will watch over tomorrow's events, my dear. And if the need calls for it, my X-Men can be there within the hour."_

Feeling her chest relax some from its anxious constriction, Rogue smiled. "Thanks."

"_Not at all. Is there anything else you wished to ask me?"_

"No, that's it."

_"Very well. Good luck with the rest of your trip, Rogue. Good night."_

"G'night," Rogue replied, before she closed the phone.

Having contacted the Professor, Rogue felt her worries be alleviated somewhat. At least someone was watching over Logan even if she couldn't. She dropped back into bed with a quiet sigh, settling herself deep into the covers once more. Her eyes roamed over the empty spot besides her, this sight causing her to frown and she rolled over to turn her back on it. She reached out to turn off the light, the room being plunged into darkness.

* * *

The next few days had gone relatively slow for Rogue's liking. It was lonely without Logan by her side and his lacking presence was sharply noticeable. She had spent the day in their hotel room, flicking through the digital channels on the television and helping herself to food they had packaged for their journey. She found herself a film to get drawn into for a few hours, but the ending only depressed her and resulted in her turning off the TV as soon as the credits appeared.

Becoming increasingly fidgety in the lonely room, Rogue shoved her boots onto her feet and let herself out of the room, travelling downstairs to head to the hotel bar. Deciding this would be another useful way to pass time, Rogue meandered inside. Though she was well wrapped up because of her skin, it wasn't necessary, for the bar was quiet. She moved over to the bar, eyes roaming the available drinks. She had to hold back her Wolverine urge to purchase a strong beer, and forced herself to settle with an ice-cold glass of fizzy apple juice instead. She picked herself a table by the window; sitting herself down with her drink and lazily watching the world pass by.

Time passed surprisingly quickly, though Rogue was sure she had gone into many daydreams. The bar was becoming busier, and Rogue decided to would be safer to retreat to her room for the sake of her skin. The crowds simply made her uncomfortable. She downed the remains of her fourth apple juice, and stood to her feet. Passing an idle glance to the now dark outdoors, Rogue set about leaving her table. However, she paused as she spied a figure across the road. Snow was falling rather thickly, and the person was difficult to make out. A frown consorted her features as she hurried out of the bar and back into the hotel foyer. Turning to the double doors, she pushed herself outside, pulling her coat tighter around her form as she braced the howling blizzard.

She came to the roadside, staring at the form, which had remained unmoving. The figure was crouched in the snow, sat in a hunched posture. The cold wind blew through dark brown hair, which hung wildly over black eyes. Snow speckled his bloodstained form, which was brazenly naked to the chilling surroundings, but he didn't appear to notice the temperature.

Rogue felt her insides freeze, and it had nothing to do with the weather. Her eyes were transfixed on him. Cautiously, Rogue stepped into the road, advancing closer as she stared at the figure. His gaze was locked on hers, unblinking. "Logan?" Rogue called gently as she came to a halt in the empty road. She kept a sizeable distance between them. He didn't make any reaction to her words, merely watching her. "Logan, what's happened to you?"

She knew it.. she knew something bad would happen if he went to Alkali Lake. Whoever was there had caught him again. Her eyes stared at his face, which held no recognition and kept eerily still. His eyes had lost their warm brown shade and were piercingly black with no warmth visible. Rogue frowned gently as she studied him, her eyes trailing over his naked form, which showed signs of blood. His muscular chest slowly raised and dropped with every breath he took, the only movement he gave.

"Logan?" she said again in a whisper, feeling herself overcome with hopelessness and desperation for him to snap out of this state. "Logan, it's me. It's Marie.. yeah?" She edged closer, crouching down in front of him so she was a little lower than him. His eyes followed her down smoothly. "What have they done to you? Where are your clothes?"

She hardly expected an answer this time round, and she was surprised when he tilted his head a little to the side. The first movement he had shown. His nostrils lightly quivered as he sniffed the air.

"You recognise me, don't you?" she asked as she stared at him. "Logan, everythin's gonna be all right." She outstretched a gloved hand towards him, her fingers lightly trembling in fear. She fought to keep herself composed as she brought her hand closer to his face for him to get her scent. He leant his head a little closer before everything snapped into sudden motion. His bare hand shot up from the snow, his thick fingers abruptly snatching her about the wrist. Rogue gave a sharp cry in shock for he swiftly turned, running away from the hotel. He dragged her roughly through the snow, not even giving her chance to stand up. Rogue struggled as she was pulled through the snow, her feet desperately searching for something to latch onto. But nothing came, and he continued to take her away from safety.

* * *

Alkali Lake is never good! Never! That was the update, folks. Please review! And if you're bored after this, why not visit my profile and check out my music videos? I have quite a few Rogue/Logan ones!


	25. My Last Chance

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE -**

**My Last Chance**

The snow continued to fall down, the wind ceasing a little to allow the flakes to float down much more gracefully. A bright spherical moon peeked free of the silver clouds, illuminating the forest floor surprisingly well as the light reflected off the gathered snow.

The soft sounds of gasps and cries were all that was heard as Logan continued to drag Rogue through the snow. He had since skulked off into the nearby woodland, his grip not wavering on her wrist. He paid no attention to her discomfort as she was pulled along, her struggles in vain. Eventually, he stopped, Rogue releasing a quiet pant as she pushed herself off her front, quickly swiping her long hair back from her face so she could see.

Her eyes nervously lifted upon Logan who was crouching once more, continuing to watch her intently. The moonlight through the surrounding trees cast him in an eerie half shadow. Rogue swallowed uncertainly as she sat back on her rear, her clothes uncomfortably wet and cold. She stared back at Logan; her heavy breathes escaping her mouth in small clouds of condensation. She swallowed again as her hands pressed against the snowy ground, attempting to push herself to her feet. Bad move. The instant she tried to get herself upright, Logan had pounced rather abruptly and pinned her down into the snow.

With a weak, "Oh God," Rogue found the wind knocked out of her as her back slammed down on the cold earth. Her eyes focused upon Logan's face, which hovered inches above hers. His eyes remained as wild as ever, unrecognisable to her. He had his large hands firmly on her shoulders, his thighs straddling her hips and keeping her securely pinned down.

"I-I'm sorry," stammered Rogue. "I just wanted to.. stand up.." She licked her lips nervously as she stared up at him, "But y'know.. I'll just stay here."

Appearing to not understand her, or take notice, Logan lowered his head besides hers, quickly causing Rogue to turn her face away from him. He seemed to be displeased at her dislike to the intimacy, for there was a warning snarl sounding in his throat. She could not press her cheek down into the snow much further, and was more or less trapped when Logan brought his nose closer to the side of her exposed neck. The touch wasn't harmful; clearly his mutation was still actively fighting against her powers.

"Logan," she protested quietly, her eyes closing in discomfort. He persisted in ignoring her, his nose continuing to inhale her scent. He moved over the contour of her jaw line and over towards her face, where the rough touch of his facial hair caused Rogue to make a soft noise in apprehension. "Logan, please.." her voice was sounding tearful now. Her hands tried to come upwards, awkwardly pressing against his chest as she tried to pull herself from under him.

The instant she managed to lift herself slightly, he released a volatile growl and slammed her back down much harder than before. Rogue's head was thrown back down against the hard earth, white lights flashing in her eyes as the pain reverberated around her head. Her eyes tightly closed as she attempted to stop her head from spinning. She was distracted enough for Logan's next action to take her by surprise, he had grabbed at her coat and proceeded to roughly remove it from her body. During her earlier struggles, it was almost already off, and he succeeded quickly in its removal. Rogue's eyes flew open as she felt his hands attempting to remove her shirt and she gave a horrified cry as her gloved hands grabbed him by the wrists.

"No! NO! Stop it!" she screamed at him, her struggles back in full force as she writhed and kicked underneath him. The Wolverine in the back of her mind knew what was coming and it had hurled her on quick alert. He appeared thrown by her sudden outburst, and Rogue was able to scramble away, awkwardly crawling through the snow until she slumped against the base of the closest tree, huddling against the cold bark with dry sobs shuddering from her quivering body. "Stay away from me," she whispered quietly as she lowered her head against the tree. "Please.."

Logan canted his head slowly as he sat back, appearing to observe her for a moment. Eventually, he pushed himself upwards and travelled towards her on all fours. He sat himself back down besides her, staring at her now he was closer.

"Go away," she told him in a weak voice. Logan simply raised his hand to try and take her by the arm. His face showed apparent confusion as to why she was reacting this way. Rogue recoiled at his advances, her face darkening in anger as she screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" An angry snarl sounded in response, Logan's face quickly consorting into a fierce expression. Rogue's eyes stared at him, swiftly fearing her outburst might have just cost her. He advanced towards her, the tree behind her now blocking her in. Sobs sounded from Rogue against as she pressed herself back against the tree. "Please, Logan.." she shook her head weakly, tears spilling from her eyes, "Don't do this."

The rare gentleness had completely left his actions now. His soft nuzzles were no more as his hands forcefully grabbed her by the arms and threw her down on her back against the cold forest floor. He climbed on top of her easily, resuming his straddling position. His hair hung untidily over his blazing eyes, the brown mane dotted with snow. He remained unresponsive to the cold surroundings on his naked body. Wide, shining eyes stared up into his, gentle pants shaking Rogue as she felt herself frozen with a blind panic. The anger didn't leave Logan's face as his claws shot from his knuckles. In one smooth, swift motion, the claw tips sliced down her torso, turning her clothes to mere shreds that he discarded easily. Unable to move her limbs, Rogue felt herself shaking under his touch as he brought his face close to hers again, roughly nosing her cheek before she felt his teeth skim the delicate texture of her throat.

It was one last moment of desperation as Rogue forced her voice to work before things took a turn for the worse. "Logan.. please. I know you're still in there somewhere." He brought his head up from hers, appearing to take notice of her voice at last. "Listen to me.." she begged him, her chest heaving beneath his as she made a gentle sob. "Please.." she whispered. Her last chance.

His eyes scanned her features, and for the first time, he spoke. "Marie?" She found fear in his voice, the same emotion quickly flying into his wide eyes.

"Rogue!" a voice called through the trees as several running footsteps could be heard thrashing through the undergrowth. But she was staring up at Logan with her eyes locked on his. But out of nowhere, red light shot forth, striking Logan on the side of his torso and he was thrown off of Rogue's body with a pained roar. Rogue felt herself surrounded by a warm embrace as Storm came upon her, cradling her naked body inside her silver cape. Rogue panted shakily as she stared at Logan's distant body where he lay unconscious on his front in the snow. Scott was at his side, cautiously checking the mutant's state.

"It's all right, Rogue," whispered Storm as she gathered her against her protectively. "You're safe now."

Rogue's tears continued as she turned her head towards Storm, slumping into her hold with heartbroken tears. Her trembling fingers clung onto the cape as she buried her face into the woman's chest. She drew herself tightly together, completely covered by the cape as Storm reassuringly held her – but still with regard for her dangerous skin. The woman rocked Rogue in her arms with reassurance, turning the crying girl away from Logan as Scott and Jean set about to levitating his unmoving form.

* * *

Intense! Please review!


	26. My Broken Promise

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX -**

**My Broken Promise**

The lights of the medical bay had been dimmed to a soothing shade, the odd warmth from the reflective metal ceiling welcoming Rogue to consciousness as her eyes flickered open gradually. Odd. She didn't recall falling asleep. She raised a hand to her forehead, feeling noticeably drowsy. She let out a tired groan; this summoning the attention of Jean Grey whose slim face swam into view over Rogue. "Hey," she greeted in a soft voice, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Hi," replied Rogue a little croakily. She swallowed for a moment before she glanced down at herself to find she was clothed in her usual lilac nightdress. "How.. ?"

"Scott picked up your belongings from the hotel, we flew it back with us."

Rogue managed a small nod, this information only just being able to slip into comprehension. "Why do I feel so tired?" she asked weakly, turning her eyes back on Jean.

"I gave you a mild sedative on the flight back," Jean informed her gently. "You were very distressed."

This information quickly threw Rogue's brain onto alert as the memories of the previous night rocketed back in full force. She stared up at Jean, trying to sit up, but was struggling. "Where is he?" she gasped, eyes flickering about the medical lab.

Mistaking her urgency for fear, Jean made a soothing noise and settled Rogue back down into her bed easily. "He's not down here," she assured in a calming tone. White latex gloves protectively covered her hand as she swept Rogue's hair from her forehead in a motherly fashion. "I've treated your physical injuries," she said quietly. "You had a couple of cuts and scrapes – the rest is mainly bruises. I suggest you remain in bed a little while longer, let the sedative work it's way off."

Rogue meekly nodded her head, not finding it in her to argue. However, she did find a question she wanted answered, "Charles said he would keep an eye on him.. why did it take you so long get there?"

"Because he was searching for Logan," Jean told her, her lips taking on a saddened sort of smile before she straightened, pulling the white gloves off her hands and discarding them in the nearby medical bin. "Rest, Rogue," she said softly. "I'll be back soon."

Rogue frowned a little as she stared up at the ceiling, listening to the retreating echo of Jean's high heels as she disappeared from the medical lab and down the corridor. The automatic doors whirred shut to cast the room in a peaceful quietness. Jean's words felt mysterious, or was it because Rogue was still drowsy? Her eyes were feeling heavy once more, and she was just about to settle herself back into sleep when the doors parted again and Rogue looked round in small curiosity. Her interest quickly peaked as she saw Charles Xavier smoothly rolling towards her, accompanied by Storm.

"Morning, Rogue," Storm greeted her softly, her words as warm as ever.

Rogue felt a smile flicker on her face as she remembered Storm's aid yesterday with such gratitude. The way she had bundled her up and didn't move until Rogue was ready. "Hey," she replied, her quiet voice still a little throaty.

"I can come back later if you wish to sleep," Charles told her with a small nod of his head. His gentle voice was full of patience and such devotion to his cause as the leader of the school.

But Rogue shook her head a little, "No. Now's good," she assured, absently settling her arms to rest over her sheet covered abdomen.

"First of all, how are you feeling?"

Rogue considered her uncertain emotions at that point, "Confused, relieved. Scared.." she concluded with a sigh.

There was a slight inclination of Charles head as his brow took on a small frown that threw his forehead wrinkles into sharp relief. "I must apologise for our delay," he said quietly. "I was tracking Logan as you requested, but I lost his signal when he entered Alkali Lake. Since that point, his brain waves changed, and I never saw him leaving Alkali Lake. I saw something leaving, but I did not know it was him. It was only as I noticed that signal making it's way towards where you were located did I send my X-Men out with the concern that Logan may be somewhat.. different."

Rogue nodded in agreement, her frown deepening as she watched her hands. "He was unrecognisable," she whispered. She then quickly looked up, "But.. he was coming out of it, Professor. He said my name." Storm rested her hand soothingly on the bedcovers at Rogue's lower leg. She seated herself on the edge of the bed, her tender eyes on the young woman.

"It appears when Logan was captured, his memories were attempted to be removed to return Logan back to his state from his time of his experimentations. That state, one which that had been named Wolverine. A weapon. However, once again, his capturers underestimated his mental strength, and he clung onto his normal state of mind - barely."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning his correct personality was not removed, but instead suppressed because he had held onto a particular strong thought."

Rogue tilted her head slowly, looking contemplative. "What thought was that?"

"He concentrated all his energies on you, Rogue, which is why I believe Wolverine broke free to try and find you. Of course, Wolverine was in control at that moment, up until Logan managed to return to his normal state of mind."

"How do you know all this?"

"When he arrived back at the mansion I completed rebuilding the psychic blocks that kept Wolverine at bay and Logan in the forefront as it should be. Logan is now back in his usual frame of mind. However.." he paused, Rogue watching him worriedly.

"What?"

"He still remembers everything after Alkali Lake."

"Where is he?"

Charles bowed his head a little, "He's in his room."

* * *

The door sat a short distance down the mansion corridor, coming closer as Rogue progressed towards it with quiet footsteps. Later that day she had been discharged from Jean's care, and after dressing herself in clothing Rogue had set off to Logan's room. Admittedly, she was anxious, even fearful of seeing him again. But she fought herself to understand that it hadn't been Logan last night. He wouldn't have done that. Storm and Jean had encouraged Rogue to stay apart from him for a while, for both of them to get over the traumatic experience. But inside, Rogue had disagreed. She had no reason to doubt him. She didn't.

So why were her damn hands shaking?

Rogue gritted her teeth as she clenched her gloved hands into uncomfortably tight fists. She was stronger than this. However she found that the door was suddenly in front of her and she stared at it in silence. Her hand loosely took the brass doorknob, her thumb idly stroking the smooth surface in hesitation.

Within the room, Logan was sat on the edge of his double bed. He had his back to the door, but he smelt her presence. A soft sigh was exhaled as he lowered his head to stare down at his clenched fist where his adamantium dogtag was buried inside the warm hold. He hadn't slept since arriving back at the mansion; he had sat here, going over it all in his head. Every moment from leaving Alkali Lake was in his memories, right to when he pinned Rogue's naked body beneath his own. The images were explicitly graphic and horrible to be aware of. Logan closed his eyes tightly, lowering his forehead towards his clenched fist where the ball chain of the dogtag swung gently from his clenched fingers. A shaky sort of sound breathed from his mouth as his lips parted, and he lifted his head gradually to stare out of the window that sat directly in front of him.

Behind him, he heard her timid knock sound dully on the wood.

Her request for entry went unanswered. Logan's eyes were shining with emotions he didn't want spill forth, but he felt raging around him inside, beating him up violently, punishing him. He made a dry sob in his rough throat, his eyes needing to close once more.

He heard the quiet creak of his door opening, but he didn't lift his head. Rogue had eventually summoned the courage to twist the doorknob and let herself in. She tentatively peered around the side of the door, her eyes locating his hunched form on the bed in front of her, slightly silhouetted by the late afternoon sun through the window. He had his back to her, and made no response to her entry. Frowning, Rogue closed the door quietly behind her; taking a few cautious steps around the foot of the bed still she could see him from the side. The dogtag was still held tightly in his fist, which supported his bowed head.

"Logan?" she called very quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. He heard it, and his only response was the mute shake of his forehead against his knuckle. She saw his closed eyes tighten, his prominent Adam's apple quivering a little. "Are you feelin' better?" she asked, taking a small step towards him. "I was worried about you.. – "

"Don't, kid," he interrupted hoarsely. "Don't ask me if I'm all right. Don't worry about me. I don't deserve it."

"Logan, it.. it wasn't your fault," Rogue told him quietly. "I know that. The Professor explained everythin'."

But he shook his head, "That's not the point," he said softly. His eyes opened a little, but stared resolutely out of the window and didn't even attempt to glance her way. Rogue could see they looked bloodshot; his overall posture uncomfortable and strained. "In the space of a week I've put you at risk several times. I almost took advantage of you, I almost killed you, then I almost ra - .." he faded out, unable to bring himself to say it. He rubbed his eyes fiercely with the thumb and forefinger of his other hand.

"But Logan – "

"No, Rogue. It's too many 'almosts'." He let out a low sigh, shaking his head again, "It's too dangerous, kid. I'm too dangerous."

Rogue completed her distance towards him, seating herself down cautiously on the bed, but left a sizeable gap between them. "What are you sayin'?" she asked, her voice sounding meek and unstable.

"I think you'll be safer away from me," he muttered wearily, looking down at his closed fist again. His fingers gently peeled back and he stared down at his dogtag, the sunlight reflecting on the shiny surface, which spelt out the name 'WOLVERINE'.

But Rogue shook her head gently, "Logan, I don't want that."

"If you remember, I made a promise to take care of you," Logan told her quietly. There was a pause in which he traced the inscription on his dogtag with his weathered thumb. "I broke it. I broke my promise, kid."

Rogue could feel her eyes tearing up and she fought against the hot droplets forming in her eyes. She was staring at him, trying to disguise her horror at the prospect he was showing her. "You didn't.."

Logan's head quietly snapped towards her, his swift motion causing her to give a startled flinch in which she pulled back from him. He regarded her sadly before his brow deepened in a harsh frown. "I didn't?" he repeated disbelievingly as he watched her. Rogue's eyes had quickly gone down to her lap when he looked at her to avoid his gaze. "Kid, look me in the eyes without fear – then I'll know if I broke my promise or not." But Rogue refused to lift her head, staring down at her gloved hands with her eyes continuing to well up. Her throat began burning bitterly, her lower lip showing signs of a quivering pout. A great unstable breath was breathed in through her mouth. "Look at me," he ordered her once more, his voice remaining low and calm. Yet again she didn't obey, taking another breath, this one noisier. "Look at me!" he snapped fiercely, his tone heated and accentuated by a snarl.

His raised voice caused Rogue to flinch again, and her eyes whirled upwards to meet his. Tears clouded her vision in blurry droplets, but she nervously watched his eyes, which were back to their usual brown irises. She made a gentle sob as she watched him, her uncomfortable gaze quickly dropping back down.

Logan swallowed gently, shaking his head to himself dejectedly as he moved back to face the window. "Thought so," he said quietly. He stared out of the window in front of him, the haunting fear in her eyes a vision that would never leave his mind.

"Logan.."

"Don't, Rogue!" he retorted briskly, tone sharp. A hand wearily rubbed across his eyes before clenching at his hair agitatedly. She had frozen still besides him, staring at him with such despair. He couldn't take it. She needed to see, she had to understand he was dangerous. She needed to stay away from him. "GET OUT!" He had spun round, roaring his words inches from her terrified face.

His heartbroken eyes saw her lower lip tremble before she scrambled off the bed with a sob, running to the door and disappearing down the corridor at a furious pace. Logan brought his face back to his hands, burying his eyes inside his palm gently. He wanted her to avoid him for her own safety. She had to hate him.

He deserved it.

* * *

A quick update (because I had an exam today and it went well so I'm feeling good!) Please leave a review, the amount per chapter is slumping again. No fun. :(  
I'm ALWAYS interested in your thoughts on the chapter!


	27. My Overkill

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN -**

**My Overkill**

As the evening wore on, Logan had forced himself out of his room at the pain of hunger in his stomach. He hadn't eaten for several days and his harsh travelling as Wolverine had taken it out of him. At one point, Jean had dropped by his room, quickly summarising that he needed to get some sleep before he collapsed. But with or without her medical backup, he had ignored her suggestion. Now, he was sullenly traipsing down one of the mansion's many corridors, his hands shoved into his tight jean pockets – the outfit his spare change of clothing which had been brought back from the hotel. He sighed to himself as he moved along, his eyes on the floor. It had been a terrible day, and he was sure it wasn't about to get any better anytime soon.

He raised his head, his eyes locating Rogue's closed bedroom door further ahead. His frown quickly deepened and he roughly shook his head to himself, needing to swallow to soothe his burning throat. He picked up his pace to pass her room quickly, all the while hating himself more and more. He had only passed it by a few feet when he heard footsteps behind him.

He quickly stopped, looking over his shoulder to see Storm walking towards him. Perhaps somehow he had hoped to see Rogue, even though he was trying to keep them apart. However, he reluctantly turned to face Storm, though his eyes remained on the floor. His withdrawn, shameful nature certainly not one that suited him. "You're going to have to look harder than that," said Storm quietly, tipping her head in indication to Rogue's bedroom door besides her.

"What?" asked Logan hoarsely. He raised his tired eyes upon her face hesitantly.

Pursing her lips, Storm leaned towards the closed door, her hand taking the doorknob and promptly pushing it open. She released it to let the door swing open, and stepped back to give Logan room. He moved closer to the open doorway hesitantly, peering inside to see the room empty of her possessions, including her kit bag. "Oh, no," he groaned softly as he retreated from her room. He slumped back on the wall of the corridor, a hand over his eyes.

"She's been missing for a few hours," Storm told him softly. "Charles has been tracking her with Cerebro and trying to get hold of her, but she's not responding." She folded her arms gently as she stepped closer to him, "Did Rogue come and see you earlier?"

"What's that got to do with it?" he asked quietly.

"Did she?"

"Yes.." relented Logan with a sigh.

Storm closed her eyes at this, shaking her head a little. "It was too soon."

"She's scared of me, 'Ro," he muttered softly, his head bowing dejectedly. "She came in my room, and she was terrified to even look at me."

"What did you say?"

Logan shook has head morosely to himself, "I told her to get out."

At this, Storm's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"She can't be around me, Ororo! I'm too dangerous!" His eyes closed as another sigh breathed from his nose. "I was trying to push her away.. for her own good."

"Well, it worked too well," said Storm, looking displeased. "She's left the mansion and is probably walking straight into danger. Or did you forget Magneto was still after her?"

Logan quickly looked at her, "He hasn't.. ?"

"Oh, he will if we don't find her quickly!" Storm took Logan by the lower arm, pulling him through the corridor. "You're coming with us."

Logan followed, but not without arguing, "She won't want me there."

"Logan.." Storm paused in her walk and looked round at him. "I'm don't think this is going to be a search party. This is going to be a rescue mission."

With a sigh, Logan closed his eyes, fully aware that it was his fault that Rogue had took off. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any worse, the extra helping of guilt weighed him down. It was too much. Too much was going wrong. It was overkill.

* * *

Tired and miserable, Rogue slumped down on a park bench, dumping her kit bag at her feet. If she was to be apart from Logan, then it had to be completely apart, because she didn't think she'd be able to handle bumping into him in corridors of the mansion. Of course, her plan had been formulated amidst angry tears and bitter cursing, and now, sat out in the darkness of the evening she wondered if she had done the right thing. What did she hope to do now? Wait until another hitchhiker gave her a chance? Keep running, even when she had no idea what she was running from?

Charles had been trying to contact her both mentally and on the mobile phone she had forgotten about in her coat pocket. She ignored all attempts with a stubborn nature. She didn't want to speak to any of them. Not yet.

Rogue groaned quietly as she hunched forth, her folded arms pressing into her knees. It was lonely and cold, and the fact it was Logan who had pushed her away made her feel all the more upset. True, she had been a fearful of him when she went to see him, but what did he expect? It would have taken a while for her to be fully satisfied that it was no longer Wolverine, and she would feel safe once more.

She wondered if Charles had told him that she had gone yet, and if he felt bad about it. She frowned to herself at this. Surely he'd feel terrible, but he told her to get out, and she did. But he also wanted her to be safe. She sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly, aware that sitting out on a park bench in New York at eight o'clock at night did not constitute as safe. Even though she was continuously going over her thoughts, she didn't miss the shadow that came over her, blocking out the light of the streetlamp across the path. She slowly looked up, only seeing the glint of solid black eyes before a growl sounded as she was smacked across the head and sent into blackness.

* * *

Reluctantly, Logan had dressed himself in the uniform Scott had presented to him. He was in no mood to argue, and inside was deeply thankful that the X-Men had stopped him last night before he had done anything worse. That was his reasoning for accepting their plan of action without the contempt he may have usually held. He hadn't spoken a word as he buckled himself in on the X-Jet and proceeded to fly out with the rest of the X-Men to the location Charles told them Rogue had stopped at.

"We're here," Storm called as the jet descended upon the park quietly. They landed the aircraft on the open space lawns swiftly, the ramp lowering to grant them access out. Even though Logan's behaviour had been subdued on the flight there, he was the first out of the jet, hurrying down the steps. The X-Men quickly followed him out, the team sprinting across the grass, which rippled below like a black sea. A cool wind passed them as they hurried along through the darkness. Tall lamps lit the winding pathway ahead, indicating lonely benches dotted along the way. Logan ran forth, his eyes scanning the area desperately whilst his nose fought to find her scent.

He made a quiet gasp as his eyes caught a shape on the floor up ahead. He sprinted towards it, collapsing on his knees with a pained cry. The X-Men were quickly behind him; cautiously peering over to see him knelt before her kit bag. Rogue was nowhere to be seen. "She was sat here," he told them as he stared at the green painted bench besides them. He sniffed again, frowning as he shook his head, "Sabretooth," he informed them weakly.

The X-Men shared glance between them before Scott spoke, "Come on, back to the jet," the X-Men turned as one, running across the grass as they returned to their aircraft. Logan stood with the bag in his arms, belatedly following them as he clutched it tightly to his chest. Inside the aircraft, the X-Men had resumed their positions, and when Logan entered Storm was communicating with Charles over the transceiver.

"She's not here, Professor. We found her bag. Logan says Sabretooth had been there."

"_I'll check with Cerebro,"_ came Charles' response. There was a pause in which the X-Men shared anxious expressions. Logan slumped back in his seat, staring down at the bag he held with such despair. _"She's at Magneto's base. Get there quickly."_

"We're on our way," Storm replied, the jet then swiftly starting up and ascending into the evening skies.

Jean glanced across at Logan, her eyes studying his forlorn posture. "Logan," she said gently to get his attention.

His eyes slowly glanced her way, "What?" he grunted.

"We'll find her."

* * *

Another quick update! (Would have been quicker if FanFiction hadn't have gone on the blink last night!) The amount of reviews I'm getting is amazing and is a direct influence to me updating sooner! So do it again, please :)


	28. My Sacrifice

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT - **

My Sacrifice

The jet flew low across the swirling shadowy sea as it swiftly made it's way towards the distant rocky island. Heavily clouded skies blocked the moonlight from shining through, and instead cast the scene in a foreboding darkness. Storm navigated the jet towards the shoreline, the aircraft landing quietly. Logan was the first to stand, carefully leaving Rogue's kitbag in his metal seat. He ventured towards the back of Scott's chair to stare out of the windscreen at the mountainous terrain that welcomed them.

"This is Magneto's place?"

"Yes," answered Storm as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "He likes to put as much distance between himself and the humans as possible."

Logan made a soft grunt at this, stepping back to allow Scott to move out of his seat. "Unfortunately we haven't been able to plan for this mission," Scott told the jet at large as he stood looking at them all in turn. He was about to continue when Logan interrupted.

"It's simple. We go in, you fight off Magneto and his goons whilst I find Rogue."

But Jean shook her head gently, "Logan, it won't be as simple as that."

"Make it simple," he growled softly, then striding out of the formed circle to make his way down the lowered ramp. Behind him, the X-Men shared glances before they followed after him. A low fog hung densely over the earth as Logan's feet met the rocky terrain. Besides him, he heard the X-Men fall into a defensive formation, with Storm a short distance from his left hand side. Glancing over to her, he saw the white of her eyes glow eerily through the thick mist, which began fading around them. As it cleared, the entrance to Magneto's base became more prominent, but it wasn't welcoming. It was a tall creation of rock and metal, crafted into the mountain itself, with nature continuing to live around it.

They continued to advance cautiously, Logan's eyes sharply taking in their surroundings. His nose kept in tune with the passing wind, then catching a scent that caused him to abruptly stop and raise a hand for silence. Above them, on a rocky ledge, lay Sabretooth in the shadows of the mountainside. Logan could hear his snarling breaths, his eyes quickly flying upwards to locate the gleam of feline eyes in the darkness. As soon as their gazes met, Sabretooth leapt off the rock edge with a roar, his clawed hands out ready.

Scott quickly looked up, his hand flying to his visor to unleash a swift beam of red laser towards the feral mutant. It struck Sabretooth heavily in the chest, throwing him out of his flight with a jerked spin. He hit the hard earth a few feet away from them. Logan released a low growl, his claws abruptly shooting out of his knuckles. "Go inside and find Rogue. I'll deal with him."

"Logan, he's down, leave him."

"I have something to finish," growled Logan in response, glaring towards Scott. "Get inside."

Scott watched him before he shook his head in disapproval, but turned to lead his X-Men towards the entrance. The large metal doors were blasted out with a stream of laser, before the X-Men entered. Logan strode towards Sabretooth's fallen form, kicking him roughly in the side to turn him heavily round onto his back. Sabretooth let out a pained snarl at the movement, his eyes opening and glaring fiercely at Logan.

"You took Marie," Logan uttered in a low snarl, his fists clenching tighter.

Sabretooth's face took on a small smirk at the words, quickly causing Logan to lash out with his booted foot once more, this time getting Sabretooth in the face. Sabretooth let out an angry roar, quickly rolling round and onto his feet, ready to fight. Logan sneered at the proposed opposition, his baiting causing Sabretooth to leap at him with a fresh roar. Logan thrust his knuckles upward as Sabretooth came upon him, all six adamantium claws sinking through his chest with ease. Injecting his claws back into his forearms, he threw Sabretooth off him, the mutant now considerably handicapped as he stood there panting.

But Sabretooth wasn't done yet. Surprising Logan, he ran towards him, one clawed hand swiping across his face whilst the other grabbed him about the neck. Off guard, Logan's head was hit aside with the force of the strike, the black claws delving deep into his flesh and leaving bloody slices down across his cheek and nose. He felt his breath be caught by the sudden pressure at his throat, claws pricking into his neck. With a growl, Sabretooth threw him up against a nearby rock wall, pinning him high off his feet to be eye to eye with Sabretooth.

Logan struggled for breath as he hung there with eyes burning in their hatred. His glare was locked on Sabretooth's unflinchingly, his anger only growing. The deep wounds in his face slowly healed, but Sabretooth merely returned them with a harsh swipe of his claws this time. Logan let out a strangled yell as the claws drove down across his brow and upper cheek. As the bloodied claws pulled away, Logan realised with a sickeningly hot jolt that he was suddenly blinded in his left eye. His need for breath becoming greater, Logan raised his arms, his claws shooting out of his knuckles, attempting to drive them back into the mutant's torso. But Sabretooth heard the soft 'snikt' and before Logan could attempt his attack, he was tossed aside easily.

Grit and stones burned into his face as he slid along the rough floor, only as the momentum stopped could he pick his bloodied face up from the earth. Still blinded in one eye, his senses were kicked onto high alert as he heard the threatening crunching footsteps coming up behind him. He lay still on his front, waiting, ready. Just as he heard the last footstep besides him, he spun round off the floor with a growl, thrusting a fist upward to meet Sabretooth's throat.

His claws sank deep, blood quickly running forth at the attack. Logan swiped his claws back out without care, staring through his only seeing eye as Sabretooth gasp and gurgled before he collapsed onto his front on the stony shore. Panting, Logan turned towards the distant entrance, quickly bringing his claws back into his knuckles and running onward to find the X-Men.

* * *

Every corridor was lined with the mix of rock and metal, easy to get lost in, but Logan followed the scent of the X-Men, and more importantly of Rogue. Her distant calls for help urged him along. He passed the fallen body of Toad as he continued; looking battered and electrocuted. Pursuing onwards, it didn't take long for him to come across a hall of sorts, a large metal machine stood on a platform at one end. A metal bridge led towards it, flanked by murky water. The X-Men were running towards the beginning of the bridge where a slumped figure was bound by chains to the metal wall. Logan came up behind them, panting softly. Storm quickly looked round, gasping as she saw the bloodied mess that made up Logan's cadaverous face.

"Logan, your eye – "

"I'll be fine," he dismissed hurriedly, his attention on Rogue as the X-Men gathered around her.

Rogue stared blearily over the group, her eyes quickly locating Logan. "Logan," she said weakly as she stared up him.

"Let's get her out of here," Logan muttered, quickly releasing his claws in a bid to cut her free. He started towards her, only taking one step before he froze.

The X-Men stared at him in question. "What is it?" asked Jean as she frowned at him.

But Logan slowly moved his eyes towards her. "Everybody get outta here."

"Why?"

"I can't move." Then without warning he was flung up against the metal wall of the cavernous room, pinned there with an invisible force. Gasping, he peered down through his good eye at the X-Men who were staring at him in confusion. Behind them, over the bridge arrived Magneto, hovering up behind the odd metal contraption and lowering himself down to land in front of it. He watched them with stern eyes through his metal helmet, a hand tightening his gloves around his fingers calmly. Mystique deftly slipped out of the shadows to stand besides Magneto, a hand on her cocked hip.

"This is not necessary!" Storm called across to him warningly, her voice echoing across the room.

Scott turned his back on Magneto, readying his visor to a small amount to blast away the metal cuffs. But before he could, Rogue had been abruptly snapped free with no visible force, her form hovering up above the X-Men. Her arms were held out stiffly either side of her, with the broken chains on her metal cuffs stood upright. Scott spun round, glaring at Magneto. Rogue emitted distressed cries as she was held above them, struggling in vain as she hovered high in the air. Magneto beckoned her towards her with his outstretched palm, using the metal cuffs to pull her body to him. Jean lifted a hand, glaring as she fought to use her powers to bring Rogue's form back towards them, but Magneto's powers were too strong, and Rogue continued to carried his way.

Angered, Scott readied his visor for Magneto, but Storm stopped him with a grab of his arm. "No, he'll drop Rogue." She slowly looked back round to Rogue's form, which was now lowering down in front of Magneto.

"Why don't none of you understand what I'm trying to do?" he asked them with narrowed eyes. "This machine can turn humans into mutants, making our causes be theirs!"

"And usin' an innocent kid to do it?" growled Logan from his unmoving position on the wall. "It should be you in that thing."

Magneto slowly slid his eyes upon Logan. "Her sacrifice will mean our survival." He tightened his magnetic hold on Rogue, causing her form to be held stiff once more. She cried out in pain at the abuse, causing Logan to growl louder as he struggled against the wall. He rose her upwards once more, ignoring her pained sounds at the positioning of her limbs. "Either way, she's going to die. So what will it be, X-Men? For a purpose or not?"

The machine behind him and Mystique abruptly lit up, beginning to spin its metal circles in increasing speed. Rogue turned her head round to stare at it, gasping in fright as the swift motions caused her hair to fly about her head angrily.

"Make a choice, X-Men!"

The lack of an answer caused Magneto to bring her closer to the machine which began emitting a strange light that seemed to engulf Rogue and begin pulling her in of it's own accord, feeding on her energy. The X-Men needed a plan, and quickly. Logan stared through his single eye as he watched the light swarm over her, undoubtedly causing her pain as her screams echoed across the rocky cavern. The whirling winds about her threw her hair and clothing into a frenzy, her screams becoming louder and more desperate. At the front of her hair, white streaks could be seen forming in sleek lines, travelling down towards the tips as it began to weaken her.

Scott's hand flew to his visor again, but Jean quickly looked at him. "No! The fall will kill her!"

"Then be ready to catch her," Scott muttered with gritted teeth before his visor opened and his red laser shot forth towards Magneto, striking him heavily in the torso. Magneto fell backwards, his hold on Rogue disappearing and the machine behind him slowing down. As the light receded from Rogue she plummeted down with a shriek. Scott turned his laser upon Mystique; meanwhile, Jean threw out a hand, Rogue being caught inches from the floor with a soft gasp.

At the disruption to Magneto's powers, Logan dropped from the wall with a grunt, landing heavily on the metal floor. He came up besides the X-Men, glaring across at Magneto. Rogue was being brought back towards them with the careful handling of Jean's telekinesis, but Magneto stumbled to his feet, looking incensed.

The X-Men advanced across the bridge in attack, Storm's eyes clouding over with ivory as her hands extended, Scott returned to his visor and Jean kept her hands lifted to bring Rogue closer. But Magneto quickly raised his hand, jarring Rogue to a halt, without a word of warning, he slapped his hand aside, and Rogue was suddenly thrown across the water, flying towards the cave wall, which she hit with a scream before collapsing down upon the metal flooring. The X-Men instantly burst into attack, lightning filling the room, blast of red dazzling the water. But Logan had turned away from the X-Men, and was running back across to the bridge to where Rogue had fallen.

She was awkwardly sprawled on her front, the visible features of her face relaxed and proving her to be unconscious. Logan slowed as he came upon her, gently lowering himself besides her with concern. A gloved hand extended, taking one of the white streaks in inspection. Frowning, he let it drop, gently turning her body round to her back. "Marie?" he whispered softly as he watched her pale face. "Marie, can you hear me?"

Her eyelids flickered weakly before falling still once more, the effort too great. The impact to the wall had severely damaged her. "Logan?" she questioned softly.

"Marie, look at me," he said softly, taking her nearest gloved hand in his. "You're gonna be all right. I'll get you back to the mansion. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered softly, her eyes eventually opening to watch him with a distant glaze.

Logan shook his head, leaning forward to lightly hold his free gloved hand upon her cheek, "I can keep it," he assured her softly.

Blinking slowly, Rogue answered. "No. You can't heal me. It doesn't work on you."

But Logan frowned, pulling his hands free from her, wrenching his gloves off and throwing them aside. "I'll make it work. Kid, I ain't gonna let you die," he lifted her body off the floor gently, pulling her in towards him in a warm embrace. His bare hands rested against her head, his cheek nestling against her forehead as he cradled her. Refusing to allow his mutation to fight against the luring sensation of her powers, it wasn't long before Logan could feel the energy leaving him. His recent wounds reopened, bloodied slices appearing across his face. As blackness swirled into Logan's singular vision, he could only pray it had worked like it had months before.

* * *

Brilliant reviews last time, so please do it again! It's wonderful to read them. I skirted along with the X1 plot here, including some lines and imagery! Until next time!


	29. My Hero

**- CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE -  
****My Hero**

The medical bay was quiet save for the slow rhythmical breaths of Logan's unmoving form. Rogue sat at his bedside in a poignant silence, watching over Logan with a constant frown marking her brow. They had only been back at the mansion for a few days, but with Logan's injuries being initially life threatening when he healed Rogue, he had remained unconscious since as his body was working frantically to keep him alive. It was only last night that Jean had removed the array of plastic tubing that had been attached to Logan's body, confident that he was able to breathe on his own now.

Rogue had to admit, the lack of the clear piping and beeping machines made the situation look a lot less dire, but still the man hadn't awakened. His wounds had shown signs of healing over recent days, still being noticeably quicker than a normal human's, but slow for Logan's usual standards.

The lights had been dimmed at Rogue's request, who was all too aware of how blinding the white lights of the underground level could be for one laid here. She hadn't moved from Logan's bedside since that morning, watching him so intently to try and catch any signs of him stirring. The more time passed, the more anxious Rogue became. His bandaged chest rose and fell in the deep breaths he breathed, becoming a focal point for Rogue's eyes as she stared at the movement of his slow breathing rate. Bare from the waist up, his many injuries were painfully evident to Rogue, every white square of bandage standing out.

His face still showed signs of the brutal slashes from Sabretooth's claws, the skin flamed and sore around the closing wounds. His closed left eye, previously destroyed, now only showed a faint bruising around the fading scar through the socket. Rogue remembered all too well that very eye, milky white and stained by crimson, when he had loomed upon her in Magneto's lair.

Tucking one of her newly acquired streaks behind an ear, Rogue adjusted her position on her chair to get more comfortable. Her brief movement caused her eyes to wander, and she noticed one of the square pieces of bandages was peeling away from his upper chest. Frowning, Rogue leant forward to carefully attempt to stick the white sticky tape back down upon his skin.

The large form below her gloved fingertips gave a low-throated chuckle as his hand lifted from his side to take hers. Rogue started in surprise as she felt him stir, her round eyes staring at the hand that had moved to hers. "That tickles," he said in a hoarse murmur, his eyes slowly opening to peer up at her.

Her lower lip hung as she gave a gasp of disbelief, a smile quickly taking over as her hand tightened on his and she moved closer to his head. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," came his response as he managed a small smile on his scratched face.

"How're you feelin'?" Rogue asked quickly, watching him closely.

Logan closed his eyes gently as he coughed softly, eventually managing to say, "Fantastic."

A chuckle sounded from Rogue at his response, causing him to smile gently at her. There was a comfortable pause between the pair in which they just watched each other. Eventually, Rogue glanced down in a moment of bashfulness. "Thank you.."

"I'm glad it worked," he replied quietly. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Y'know.." said Rogue quietly as her eyes watched his chest absently, ".. you've saved my life quite a few times now. Yet I never seem to return the favour."

But Logan's hand tightened on hers, summoning her gaze back upon his. "You've definitely saved my life," he assured her, his eyes watching her unflinchingly.

Rogue's eyes searchingly flickered across his features at the response, she was about to respond, when the circular doors in the metal archway parted with a soft whirred, causing Logan to gently release her hand. Having no time to object, Rogue glanced around at the disturbance, watching Bobby Drake walk into the room with a lunch tray. "Hey," he called to Rogue as he came towards her, setting the tray down next to her on Logan's bedside table. "Didn't see you at lunch so I brought you some food."

Rogue's eyes travelled over the tray, noting a sandwich, glass of fruit juice and a side of chips. She forced a smile onto her face as she nodded at him, "Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem," he replied, his eyes then glancing over Logan. "Hope you feel better soon." Logan just watched with a plain disinterest for the boy he didn't know. Looking uncomfortable, Bobby decided to make his way out, "See you around," he called, before disappearing through the closing metal doors.

"I think he's a lil' taken with you," Logan spoke up softly, summoning Rogue's attention quickly.

She gazed down at him, a shy smile evident on her lips as she replied, "Well, my heart belongs to someone else."

Logan frowned ever so slightly, noticing how endearingly she looked down upon him when she said this. "Kid, you and I.. – "

"You hungry?" she abruptly asked, cutting him off as she brandished the sandwich plate at him in distraction. Her eyes were a little wide, cheeks flushed somewhat. His senses noted her rising heart rate, which pumped nervously in her chest.

Logan's eyes reluctantly fell from her face to the food presented to him. In truth, he wasn't hungry. In truth, he desperately wanted to talk to her. Rogue gestured the plate at him, anxiously chewing her lower lip. She had feared words of dismissal; a pitying tone as he attempted to convince her it was nothing but a little crush that wasn't worth persevering. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Uncertainty of how to address her and her problem.

Logan took the plate from her slowly, watching the sandwich forlornly. He wasn't sure if he was glad if he had been cut off. He wasn't sure what he was going to have said to her anyway. Was he to brush her off to protect her? After all, the last thing she needed was getting involved with a guy like him. Even though she was already involved in almost every way. Or was he to attempt to explain himself, explain how difficult his feelings really were and why he found it hard to admit the one thing that should be so clear.

"Thanks," he eventually said, sitting himself up slowly up begin eating the food. He didn't enjoy the sandwich as he took a bite; it was merely something to do.

The doors parted once more, this time Jean Grey entering with a smile at the two. "Glad to see you awake, Logan," she said as she came towards the bed. "How are you feeling?" Logan glanced over to Rogue momentarily. How was he feeling? If only he could say.

"Fine," he grunted, going back to the sandwich he never asked for.

Rogue took the opportunity to stand to her feet, her smile awkward, "Bye, Logan," she muttered before she turned and made her way out. Her smile soon dropped as she was out of sight, a sigh breathing through her lips. She had been through ups and downs with that man, her attacker, her hero. The man she had fought and at other times embraced. But there was one thing that was far from uncertainty.

She loved him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review for me, yum yum.

EDIT: The story's not complete yet! A lot of people seem to think it is? Why? Lol. You'll know it's ended because it'll be finished with 'THE END' ;)


	30. My Proof

**- CHAPTER THIRTY - **

My Proof

Tentatively, Logan pushed open Rogue's bedroom door, peering in to see her sat on the edge of her bed with her back to the door. "Hey, kid," he called softly in a bid to get her attention. There was a momentary hesitation before Rogue slowly glanced over her shoulder to welcome him with a small smile. At this, Logan pushed into the room, gently letting the door fall shut behind him. He slowly walked into the room, dressed in his usual attire of a buttoned shirt, vest and fitting jeans since he had been discharged from the medical bay.

"Hey, glad to see you up and about," she said as her eyes followed him into the room.

Logan shrugged some at this, a small smirk evident on his face. "Nothin' keeps me down for long." He leant upon her chest of drawers casually with his forearm, watching her on the bed in front of him. He saw her smile once more at the response, before she glanced down at her lap somewhat awkwardly. "Hey," he began, to get her attention, "I'm sorry for everythin'.. " Rogue watched him as he spoke, knowing exactly what he meant without him needing to elaborate. "I really am," he added quietly. Whilst if he had been in control he would never have done such a thing to her, he was well aware that those instincts that fuelled Wolverine were instincts he still had even now. The only difference was, he could control them. He could control himself.

"I know, Logan," Rogue told him, her smile a little strained, but still genuine. "Let's just forget about it. Put it in the past. Just as long as you never tell me to stay away from you again, all right?" Her smile was more relaxed now, more amused.

"I won't," he assured with a faint grin. There was a comfortable pause of silence between the pair before Logan leaned forward to gently brush at her white streaks in question.

Rogue's eyes follow his hand, feeling his fingers skim her cheek delicately. "I kinda like it," she told him in response to the streaks. It was a symbol, a defiant mark of the recent events. It wasn't, as people assumed, a sign of her escaping Magneto, but it was a reminder of Logan's loyal determination. His strength to rescue her no matter how dire the situation had been for either of them. It was pride.

Logan smiled a little, nodding his head slowly at her. He understood her desire to keep the streaks, just like she understood his desire to keep his dog tags. In reality, neither offered much aid, but they were there, and they were needed. "We'll just stick together, eh, kid?"

Rogue's smile weakened a little at this, initially summoning a bemused frown upon Logan's face. "Kid?" she repeated in a quiet voice. "Logan, I'm no longer a kid. You know that." Logan looked rather disconcerted by this, for he knew what Rogue meant. Rogue's eyes trailed his expression searchingly, for her words had specified the fact he had seen her naked, and that to call her a kid was somewhat backwards. Rogue didn't look at all abashed by her disguised bluntness; in fact, it was like she was intending to dig deep.

"Look.." began Logan, deciding to intervene and steer the topic out of these uncertain waters.

But Rogue stood up sharply off the bed, Logan straightening out of his lean on the chest of drawers to watch her uncertainly. "I know why you call me kid," she said, the tone almost threatening as she took a step towards him. As she continued to advance, Logan had a fleeting desire to back away. "The only reason you call me kid is to convince yourself that that's all I am." She was now directly in front of him, but Logan stood firm, looking down at her with an even darker frown. "Even when I'm obviously not one," she added, challenging eyes staring up at him.

Logan remained silent, needing to avert his gaze from hers. She had hit the truth very closely, and that disconcerted him. It was something he had been battling with for a long time, that his innocent little Marie was just a kid, a kid he was to protect. Definitely not someone who should become the object of a grown man's lusty affections. But Rogue had proven her worth time and time again, in different ways, to make his name for her irrelevant and misjudged.

"Stop usin' it as an excuse," she said firmly after a short while, and Logan looked back to see her eyes still fixated on his.

"I'm not," Logan argued lamely, now watching her with worry.

Rogue mildly rolled her eyes at this, before she continued. "Do I need to prove it, Logan?"

Before Logan could tell her that it wasn't necessary, she did something that shocked him. Something he could never have prepared for. Rogue was also shocked, shocked at her daring, for without any word of warning, she had thrown out her gloved hands to grab him around the neck, and used his large body as leverage to pull herself in against him and meet his lips in a fierce kiss.

Unlike before, Logan didn't have time to avoid her embrace, and unlike before, he responded positively. True, he may have been surprised by her audacity, but he found his hands instinctively creeping to clasp the woman's hips. Forcing his powers to battle against any impending danger, Logan used his grip to pull her even tighter against his form. There was no trace of anything that resembled innocence as Rogue continued to kiss him with the pent up passion. She gave a soft gasp of breath that trailed along his lips when they moved each against other, before sealing the kiss once more with such a hunger, like they had been denied of each other for too long.

Rogue wasn't sure where her sudden fire came from, normally, she was awkward and hesitant when it came to her feelings for Logan, but now she had some form of acceptance, it was like it had opened the gates of her heart and everything came crashing out to meet this kiss and make it incredibly memorable. Even Logan's usual thoughts of denial seemed to have absconded the instant the lips he had yearned met his. The clouds of murky uncertainty seemed clear with a sparkling clarity, for the time being.

Breaths heavy from their amorous embrace, the pair withdrew slowly. Rogue's gloved fingers gently trailed down the thick column of his throat as a hand pulled down from his nape. Her wide eyes stared at the lips she had just kissed before returning to his gaze. "Logan.." she whispered softly, unnecessarily, for his attention was solely on her.

He gazed down at her, a hand lifting from her waist to delicately brush aside a white streak that had become tousled during their passion. "Why did you do that?" he asked her quietly.

Swallowing a little as she came up with a response, Rogue answered with a small smile, "Because I wanted to."

"You sure?" he asked her, his hand now resting on her shoulder.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure."

Logan glanced aside for a moment. "All right.."

Concerned, Rogue moved her head in a bid to catch his gaze, "Logan? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," he said softly, leaning closer to kiss her forehead in a reassuring manner. "I just need to think, that's all."

Rogue stared at him. Think? Hadn't they been thinking long enough? But she didn't voice her disagreement, "Ok.." she said meekly.

Logan seemed to look a little hearted by her lack of arguing. "I'm gonna go and get a beer, sit outside for a bit. I'll talk to you later, all right?" This time, Rogue couldn't get her throat to work, so could only manage a non-committal jerk of her head. At that, Logan gave her forehead another kiss, gently slipping from her side and walking towards her bedroom door. Without looking back, he exited, leaving Rogue staring at the closed wooden door in confusion.

* * *

Now I bet that's something you've been waiting for! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	31. My Guilty Pleasure

**- CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE -  
My Guilty Pleasure**

And so with a bottle of beer in one hand and a freshly clipped cigar in the other, Logan seated himself outside in a bid to clear the sudden confusion in his head that had returned when their kiss had parted. Really, he was a man who didn't think about his actions much; he was rash, crude and never thought about the consequences. Which brought him to another question: Just what did Rogue see in him?

He was sure Rogue wasn't shallow, and so dismissed the fact she had become enthralled by his muscles (which was what the majority of women seemed to noticed first about Logan.) There had to be something more to him, something he wasn't even aware of.

Or maybe she did just like his muscles.

With an irritated growl Logan chugged back a large mouthful of beer, swallowing it down roughly. He was really unsure of how to tread now. For so long he had dismissed possible feelings he had for Rogue under the guise that she was a kid, and too innocent, too delicate to fall under his heavy affections. Of course, he had been denying himself of this admission for so long, and was sure his answer came clear as they kissed. She was something he shouldn't have had the pleasure to meet, someone he didn't deserve, but he still wanted her - a guilty pleasure, almost.

So what did he need to think about?

First of all, did he love her? Well, if love meant to cherish someone, to enjoy every moment they have in their presence and to be willing to risk absolutely anything for that one person, then yes, he loved her. He loved everything about her, from the soft dimple in her cheek when she smiled to the way her endearing southern accent occasionally played heavy on certain words.

"Logan?" that very accent floated across the stone balcony towards him, sounding quite thick. It always did sound that way when she was upset..

Logan slowly looked round to see her stood uncertainly in the double doorway that led out from the mansion's upper floor corridor. A gloved hand rested on the doorframe whilst a foot swayed on its booted tiptoes behind her anxiously. He quickly pulled his cigar out of his mouth, extinguishing it on the stone surface of the low ivy-decorated wall that fenced in the balcony. "You ok?" he asked her.

She made a timid nod as she watched him, the foot placed behind her continuing to balance on its point nervously. "I.. I can go if y'want.. I was jus' worried," her eyes fell to watch the floor in front of her.

"No, it's alright, c'mere.."

Following his reassurance, Rogue slowly made her way towards him, stopping besides his seat on the stonewall. She looked out at the large grounds of Xavier's mansion before her eyes fluttered on him unsurely. "I know you wanted to think.."

"I'm done thinking'," he told her with a small grin, "Y'know I ain't one for thinkin' too much, Marie." His next actions surprised her, for he placed down his bottle of beer and slipped his arms about her narrow waist. He then drew her in towards his lap where he held her in a protective embrace. Rogue's initial shock left her as she leant against his chest slowly to welcome the hold. "I'm sorry for worryin' you," he muttered softly in her nearest ear, the close proximity of his lips causing her to give a little shiver.

"It's fine," she assured him quietly, looking up into his face slowly.

Logan watched as her gentle brown eyes settled on his, her gaze so expectant and yearning. He lifted a hand to gently stroke a white streak behind an ear, his eyes watching hers in return. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anythin'," confirmed Rogue, a smile upon her lips. At this, Logan leant in to give her cheek a gentle nuzzle, seeming more content that Rogue had ever seen him. Maybe this is what he needed, some stability in his reckless life.

And Rogue? Well, she just needed _him_. There was no two ways about it. The times she had apart from him where the worst times she'd ever had. Rogue settled her head back against his chest, arms tightening about him in their embrace. She heard him give a soft wince, and she abruptly straightened with concern in her eyes.

"No.. it's just those wounds," Logan said softly, a hand absently rubbing at the side of his abdomen. "Still a bit tender." Frowning, Rogue slowly leant down to lift up the edge of his shirt, her eyes scanning the reddened flesh, which had healed over, but still looked rather sore.

"Do y'think they'll be gone soon?" she asked softly, allowing his shirt to drop back down.

Logan shrugged his shoulders absently, settling his arms back around her waist. "Shouldn't be much longer. I did worse to Sabretooth anyway, worry about him."

Rogue grinned a little, leaning in to touch his nose with her own. "I don't care about Sabretooth, why would I worry about him?"

Logan lifted a hand to play with one of her white streaks again, just letting the hair twirl slowly around a thick finger before he continued to fiddle with it. "Fair enough," he answered softly, lips holding a small smile. "Y'know.. I was thinkin'.. you got a lot o'my memories in your head now, right?"

"And then some."

"Exactly. I was wonderin' if maybe you should try and tap into it.. like all that fightin' ability."

"I did for a short while, when Mystique came for me in Alberta. I just started fightin'.. even though I really don't know how to. And then it went, and she got the upper hand." Rogue regarded him for a moment, absently fingering the collar of his shirt. "I heard there's a trainin' room downstairs if you want to check it out."

Logan looked intrigued at this. Maybe getting his heart rate up a bit would help his wounds get better quicker. "Y'want to go and try it out?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Race you there!" Rogue suddenly announced, pushing out of his lap and making a run for the doors. Logan quickly pursued, chasing her off down the corridor which rung with their laughter and echoing footfalls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a while and I apologise, but life has got hectic at the moment! Please review this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!


	32. My Friend, My Foe

**- CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO -**

**My Friend, My Foe**

Whilst he and Rogue had shared a rather passionate kiss only an hour ago, Logan still found himself averting his eyes when Rogue strolled into the console entrance of the Danger Room in one of the X-Men's training outfits. Admittedly, neither of them had openly admitted their feelings just yet, it seemed they were taking it as it came, and for Logan, it was coming very fast. Securing the zip of the tight navy uniform, Rogue adjusted the sleeves, as she made sure she was comfortably dressed in the fitting material.

"What's that?" asked Logan completely pointlessly, but it _did_ give him an excuse to eye the outfit up and down.

"Storm told me these were the outfits before you got official uniforms and that I could borrow one if I wanted to train," Rogue eyed Logan in return, for he was in his usual shirt, jeans and boots. "You should get changed too."

Logan gave a snort, "There ain't no way I'm puttin' something as skin tight as that on. I ain't prancin' around lookin' like some nut-job outta Swan Lake."

Giggles sounded in response, causing Logan to raise an eyebrow at Rogue's laughter. "I'm now gonna have a bad mental image of the Wolverine in a tutu doing ballet," she said with a grin. She keyed in the code to unlock the Danger Room, entering as she danced and twirled on her tiptoes, her chuckles softening.

"Ergh," Logan grunted as he followed her in. He hung back as Rogue keyed in the computer settings. Following her into the simulation, the large metal plated walls of the Danger Room flickered with a computerised blue blur before the mansion's pristine grounds were revealed under a storming dark sky. Rain pattered heavily from the clouds, startling Logan as he stared at the entrance he had just walked through to find a bubbling fountain working behind him. "What the.." he muttered softly, stepping forward and placing his finger in the water. It felt cold, wet and completely natural.

"C'mon Logan!" Rogue called as she sprinted off across the grass, a hand tying up her long wet locks into a tight ponytail.

Logan's eyes soon spotted her, and he ran after her, still observing the hauntingly realistic environment. After a moment, she ducked out of sight behind a hedge, and he followed suit, crouching besides her. "You've done this before," he muttered as he peered around through the heavy rainfall.

"A few times," Rogue replied as she leant back against the wet hedge.

"What are we hidin' from?" he asked, listening carefully into the patter of falling rain and rush of the howling wind.

"That!" exclaimed Rogue all of a sudden as gunfire echoed through the blackness. Both Logan and Rogue spun away from each other, the bullets striking the hedge. "Split up!" cried Rogue as she scrambled to her feet, running off before Logan could reply.

He didn't really want to leave her, not for his sake, but for hers! He had a natural desire to protect her when in a dangerous situation, and her apparent decision to go it alone made him feel strangely rejected. Watching her depart from his side cost Logan, for he felt the sudden impact of bullets tearing into his chest. "Shit!" he cursed, his claws instinctively ripping out of his knuckles. Completely forgetting this was a simulation, Wolverine took over, and his eyes flashed in the darkness as he readied himself.

There was a telltale rustle in the undergrowth and Logan leapt forward, growling and snarling as he swiped his claws across every attacker he saw. However, the fallen bodies did not linger, but they disappeared with a flicker of glowing computerised grid. But Logan didn't notice. When the men were down, he quickly looked over his shoulder to see Rogue darting across the grounds, ducking and twist from rapid gunfire. It was a test, it was training, but Logan forgot all about that as he saw his Marie slip in the mud and crash onto her front in the sludge.

He leapt into action, sprinting across the ground at a fast pace, his long, muscular legs giving no hint to his heavy body weight as he raced forward. He leapt over the low hedge, landing on the wooden garden bench beyond it before he continued along the path towards her. He could see the gritted determination in her face as she spun round to glare at the oncoming gun-wielders. She sprung forth with an agility he had never seen her adopt, swiping her legs at the ankles of the soldiers bearing upon her. They went down instantly. One hit his head on the brick path and soon fizzled out of the simulation as a K.O.

With a grunt, Logan pushed himself onto a low stonewall, poised upon it before he pounced towards the fray that was now surrounding Rogue. With a roar he dived into the mass, claws swiping and striking the attackers that had gathered like bullies in a schoolyard. But he was getting lost. Lost inside his frenzy. The opponents that fell were only replaced as reinforcements were programmed in almost instantly as they fell. His pupils eerily dilated, Logan hacked his way through, feeling his control slipping as the musky scent of blood filled his nostrils despite the fact it wasn't real.

Rogue stood staring as she watched Logan mow down the fighters in single swipes, but more reappeared and they were constantly advancing on Logan. Rogue fought in return, but was only mediocre at best, and some of her attacks were sloppy and poorly executed. But Logan was losing it, he was no longer in control, and Rogue could see it in his pure black gaze. She wanted the simulation to stop, for it was pushing him further than any real life battle did.

His berserker rage was always one to be wary of, for Rogue had experienced it herself. The lines between friend and foe became murky, safety and logic disappearing to welcome purely reckless, unstoppable bloodlust. And that's when he misjudged, and his claws suddenly sunk into Rogue's gut. His solid black eyes locked on her terrified face as he felt the blood trickling against his knuckle. He panted heavily, the heavy rain continuing to fall over their drenched bodies. Her face was stricken with shock, the rainwater trickling through her hair and down her pale features. He heard her give a choked gasp, and everything came rushing back. Within seconds his eyes were their usual brown shade, and were staring in horror at the three bloody blades that had driven straight into Rogue's abdomen and were coming out through her back. He immediately injected his claws with a soft 'snikt' and stood there staring at her, fear flooding through him.

She flickered from view like all the other fallen bodies had, and left Logan stood in the mansion grounds, surrounded by the blackness of the night, the rain swishing down. "Marie.." he muttered, his wild eyes staring around fearfully, rain trickling off his nose tip. "No.. get me out!" he cried, his voice echoing eerily across the grounds. "Stop!"

His words suddenly caused the entire simulation to flicker before it faded out to reveal the metallic arena. He was still soaking wet, and Rogue was nowhere to be seen. What happened in the Danger Room? If you got hurt in there, were you hurt outside? If you were killed in there.. were you really dead?

Logan slowly rubbed his hand across his face as his mind still swirled from the descending berserker rage. It was as if he couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened, his eyes staring unseeingly at the opposite wall of the empty Danger Room. It had all been a horrible, horrible mistake. A complete accident. He got lost in his feral rage and attacked anything and everything. He had swung for her, and had been successful. A stab in the gut would have left in a heap, slowly dying.

"What have I done..?" he whispered into his hands.

* * *

Where is she! Pleave leave a review! And make sure you check out my new website (which I personally designed and created!)Go to my profile and click on my homepage, or type this into your address bar! sketty24(dot)tergen(dot)net


	33. My Beer

**- CHAPTER THIRY-THREE -**

**My Beer**

She could feel the blood, she could feel the blades as they rammed so harshly through her abdomen but she felt no pain. That didn't mean Rogue didn't react, the shock of the event left her speechless, gasping, staring up at Logan in fear. Her breaths seemed hard as she naturally panicked and stumbled backwards from Logan. His terrified eyes faded from view as the simulation ended, and Rogue found herself in the control room, sprawled on her back with her gloved hand still clinging to her bleeding midriff. But as she looked down, her uniform bore no holes, nor any sign of injury. In fact, the only evidence Rogue had ever been in the simulation was the rain, which continued to drench her form. She sat up slowly, simply feeling a little winded from the fighting.

"Logan?" she called uncertainly, wondering if he had made his way out of the simulation yet.

Then he appeared on the metal staircase, running up from the arena at a reckless pace. His saturated hair swung over his eyes as he reached the control room, panting as his gaze locked on Rogue. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he moved towards her, kneeling by her side and placing a hand carefully at his abdomen.

"I'm fine," Rogue insisted as she watched him. "It's not real."

Logan watched her with careful eyes before he eventually nodded, taking her by the arms and helping her to her feet. "I didn't mean to.. I just.."

But Rogue shushed him gently, placing her gloved fingers on his lips to cease his apologetic rambles. "Forget it," she replied quietly. "Neither of us is hurt." When Logan moved to speak, Rogue shook her head, talking over him. "I'm goin' to change out of this uniform then we can go and get some food. It's quite late, y'know?"

"Meet you up in the kitchen?" Logan eventually said, lowering his head in a slightly cowed manner.

Rogue nodded her head at him, a smile on her face. She slipped out of his arms to exit through the parting metal doors, leaving Logan alone. He glanced down at his bare hands, carefully running his fingers over his clean knuckles tentatively. Despite Rogue's words, he did feel guilty, and rather sickened by the shocking events. But after pushing her away did nothing for her safety, it seemed bringing her closer had to be the best option.

* * *

The sky outside was dark, veiled with clouds to hide the stars from view. It only indicated that the hour was late, and the evening was wearing on, but that didn't bother Logan, who after quickly drying his hair had travelled to the ground floor kitchen. He helped himself to a beer (so secretly disguised in the fridge as a soda bottle, with Logan's name penned crudely on the label.) He was in mid-drink when Rogue arrived, her damp hair now tied up in a high ponytail, the ivory streaks drawn across the crown of her head tightly to join the rest of her brunette locks in the elasticated band. She seated herself on the stool opposite him at the breakfast counter, resuming a familiar position they had one adopted a long time ago in this very kitchen.

"Is that beer you're drinkin'?" she asked as she sat down, eyeing the label which expressed it's previous contents as fizzy pop below Logan's marker-pen naming.

There was a grin on Logan's face as he replied. "'Course it is."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, before she stood to her feet, moving to the fridge. Logan turned his head to watch her rummage inside before plucking out another soda bottle that was clearly marked with his first name. Before Logan could protest, she had removed the cap and was drinking the cold contents.

"That's mine," he said, staring at her as she drank his beer.

Rogue lowered the bottle from her lips, giving him one of her most charming smiles before she moved over to him and brazenly seated herself in his lap. Surprised by her daring behaviour, Logan didn't vocally respond to her actions. "So am I," she replied, then taking another swig of the beer.

Logan chuckled quietly, eventually resting his arm against her back. "That's still my beer," he said. "And you happen to be drinkin' it. That means I'm one down."

"Oh, Logan, don't be such a spoilsport," Rogue said, though a grin was evident on her face.

"I didn't think you even liked beer."

Rogue shrugged, "I don't," she responded simply, before adding. "_You_ do."

There was a sudden realisation to her initially mystifying reply, and Logan leaned forward to press a rough kiss to her cheek. "Ah, well. Seein' as I'm partly to blame, I suppose that means I can share my beer. And of course, by share, I mean you can have one out of every eight pack."

Rogue laughed at his words, playfully hitting him on the shoulder as he spread a wolfish smirk her way. "Oh, yeah, you're real generous, sugar." The laughter was returned, but cut short when Logan halted, frowning, as he appeared to pick up a distant sound. "What is it?" asked Rogue, but was shushed softly as Logan placed down his beer and carefully slid to his feet, listening carefully at the otherwise silent mansion.

The other mutants were in bed at this hour, but regardless, this sound was not familiar to the school. Logan gestured for Rogue to both remain still, and to keep quiet. He edged closer to the open doorway, his ears still tuned in expertly. He turned his head as he began searching the air for a scent, eyes roaming out of the doorway as he moved across the threshold.

And that's when he saw it. Soldiers; their attire as black as night as they drifted through the darkness, gripping weapons. Rogue had quietly followed him, but he quickly grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her back into the kitchen. "Stay here," he muttered under his breath before he strode forward, his claws swiftly exiting his knuckles as he silently stalked up upon the nearest soldier, muffling his screams with a hand whilst the other plunged three deadly blades into his back. Rogue stared as she watched Logan continue down the corridor, swiftly taking down soldiers in an eerily expert silence. Now, she herself could hear the drone of helicopters, and she slowly ventured across the kitchen and towards the window, noticing the spotlights in the sky dart around the mansion's grounds.

Behind her sounded a muffled grunt, and Rogue spun round to see Logan suddenly in the doorway, wrestling with an armed soldier whose rifle had previously been aimed at Rogue's unsuspecting back. "You picked the wrong house, bub," he growled in the man's ear. The solider seemed to decide if he was going to go down like his comrades, he was going to go down with a success, and suddenly let his weapon fire at Rogue. Rogue screamed as the bulletfire started, and she darted behind the kitchen counter to shield herself from the attack. Logan, still having his grip on the man's arm meant the aim was poor, and instead the bullets shot at the kitchen's window, before striking the tilted surface of the breakfast counter and smashing their beer bottles into shards.

Rogue crouched down as much as she possibly could, listening fearfully to the rapid gunfire. The bullets stopped when she heard Logan's angry growl, followed by the sound of knife being unsheathed. The soldier had momentarily gained the upper hand, and now pressed Logan against the counter with a large blade inches from his face. Rogue slowly peeked over the top of the counter, only to see Logan's blades abruptly shoot from his knuckles, shocking the soldier, who soon found himself thrown backwards against the silver fridge. Logan's enraged roar bellowed throughout the kitchen as he impaled the man to the fridge door, the injection of his claws leaving the man without support, and he slid down the fridge to crumple on the floor. The fridge door sported six bloodied holes.

Panting, and adopting a closing cut on his cheek, Logan spun his head round to Rogue. "You all right?" he asked her, being replied to which a small nod. Satisfied, Logan nodded in return, then adding an abrupt, "Let's go," before he strode to the kitchen doorway, followed by the anxious looking girl. Logan speeded up down the corridor, which bore evidence of his earlier rampage. Rogue kept close to him, following him right into the garage. Logan soon picked out his choice of getaway – Cyclops' sleek royal blue Mazda. The team leader's pride and joy only in second place to his cherished Harley Davidson.

Logan got in the driver's seat, but Rogue stopped him shutting the door as she firmly held onto it, staring at him. "What about the others?"

"They can handle it. Get in," Logan instructed sharply, pulling the car door from her grip and slamming it shut. Rogue hesitated for only a moment before she ran to the other side and quickly got into the passenger seat. She had barely brought the door closed when the tyres screeched around the dimly lit garage, and the vehicle raced out through the opening doorway and off into the night.

* * *

Please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It certainly plays on X2, but I like the change, it works in my opinion! Be sure to check out my website! **sketty24(dot)tergen(dot)net**


	34. My Ultimatum

**- CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR -**

**My Ultimatum**

Helicopters passed overhead through the blackness of the night time sky. There were no doubts about their destination, or what they contained - more armed soldiers to breach the mansion and attack those who hadn't been so lucky to escape. The vehicle Logan had stolen raced along through the darkness, across the winding country lanes, the wheels gripping to the tarmac smoothly as they wound the narrow roads. Logan was speedily putting as much distance between them and the mansion as possible, and had no qualms about his reckless driving. The pair had sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Rogue found her voice and quietly spoke up. "Aren't you gonna go back?"

"Go back?" repeated Logan sharply; giving her a sidelong look of mingled disbelief and irritation. "_Go back_? And why the hell should we go back?"

"Logan, you might have just left them to their deaths! You gave them no tip-off or anythin'!" exclaimed Rogue as she turned in her seat to glare at him.

Logan took his eyes from her, jamming the gear stick into fifth violently as if it had done him a personal wrong. "Oh, they got their tip-off," he muttered under his breath, harshly flying them around a corner so swiftly Rogue felt her stomach protest in a tight somersault. "I'm sick of them," he continue to murmur vehemently, voice almost lost amongst the smooth yowling of the engine.

"What?" cried Rogue, affronted, "Sick of them? After everything they've done for you? For me!"

At this, Logan slammed the brakes on so harshly; Rogue was flung against her tightening seatbelt with an unexpected yelp. Having screeched to a halt at the roadside, thick dust flew up from the tyres, spiralling up in clouds. Rogue flopped back against her seat with a strained gasp. Logan turned in his seat, resting his bent upper arm besides his headrest as he fixated a glare on her. "For the danger they're constantly puttin' you in."

"Oh, so you quickly forgave yourself for all the danger _you_ put me in?" retorted Rogue before she realised what she had said and quickly averted her eyes.

Logan's eyes remain locked upon her head as it bowed shyly from him, her hands anxiously fingering each other. "I've never forgiven myself for that," he muttered quietly into the tense air about them. "I never will."

"Yeah, well, you forget it quick enough," murmured Rogue softly, refusing to lift her eyes from her hands.

"So is this how it's gonna be, is it?" Logan said with a small snarl on his tone. "Guilt trip me every time somethin' doesn't go your way?"

Abandoning aversion, Rogue threw a fierce glare upon him, "We've just fled the mansion at the time they need us most. To me, that's cowardly!"

"Oh, yeah?" growled Logan, "Well, go back then!" He threw open his car door, stalking round the front of the bonnet before he reached her side of the vehicle. The door was roughly yanked open, revealing Rogue staring up at him. "Go back," he muttered again, "go back and be the hero."

Feeling furious beyond comprehension, Rogue ripped her seatbelt free and rose out of the car with a challenging glare. "_You're_ supposed to be the hero, Logan. You're supposed to be one the one who can make everything better, what happened to that, huh?" Rogue may have stood a foot below Logan, but it didn't diminish the lack of fear in her sparkling eyes.

"Who told you I was a hero?" he retorted quietly, moving closer, uncomfortably closer. "Whoever told you that lied. I ain't no hero."

Rogue assertively kept her chin tilted up, her blazing eyes remaining on his as she spoke. "You are to me."

"No I'm not. I'm the guy that puts you in danger, remember?" He was now so close she could feel his warm breath against her face amongst the cold night time air.

Rogue swallowed slowly, refusing to be cowed by his fierce expression and unnervingly close proximity. "I think that's for me to decide."

"Make a choice, kid," he muttered, the condensation of his breath spiralling out to caress her face. "You're either comin' with me, or you're stayin' with them."

"How dare you give me the ultimatum," Rogue whispered, her voice now shaky, but with cold or anger, she didn't know. She stood stock still as she glared up at Logan, inside torn, hurt and confused by his behaviour. Was this Wolverine still prowling behind his harsh eyes since the bloodbath at the mansion? "What happened to us? To me and you stickin' together no matter what?"

"I think you lost sight of that the moment you started takin' me for granted," came the growl. Rogue's eyes flared in rage, the accumulating tears there hot and fierce. Unable to respond beyond erratic splutters of fury, Rogue turned to stride from him, but Logan's arm abruptly darted out before her path, his palm latching onto the roof of the car and fencing her in with his torso, the car and the opened door.

Rogue slowly moved her eyes back onto him, the flicker of amusement in his eyes both infuriating and disgusting her. A predatory smirk flickered across his lips, only driving Rogue's increasing anger. "Don't push me, Logan," she whispered, her voice trembling and this time she knew it was her boiling fury. The chuckle he dared to let forth threw her into an explosion of fiery rage, her gloved hand launched out to grab the offending arm that blocked her. Surprising Logan, she abruptly jolted it, twisting it till she heard his strangled noise of pain. Her knee sharply flew up into his gut; foot racing out to meet his unprotected abdomen once more and propelling him away from her.

Panting heavily, Rogue spun to face him as he stumbled to a halt a few feet away from her. Her eyes burned through her untidy strands of hair, glare fixated on him so fiercely. Logan slowly straightened, gasping a little from the attack. He appeared shocked, almost confused at what had just happened. "Marie.. what - ?"

"That's what several Danger Room sessions with Storm can do," Rogue replied sharply, her anger bringing forth her confidence as she glowered at Logan. "I'm goin' back to the mansion. Goodbye, Logan." With that, she turned on her heel, speedily walking down the dark road with fierce strides of her legs.

"Marie!" Logan cried again, taking a few steps forth before she picked up her speed and he lost her sprinting form into the darkness of the night.

* * *

I've currently lost my internet at home and so am uploading this from a University computer. I hope I get it back soon, but meanwhile I can keep uploading like this! Please review the chapter, it has quite a change in it. It seems Logan has pushed Rogue too far this time!

**sketty24(dot)tergen(dot)net**


	35. My Choice

**- CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE –  
My Choice**

The ongoing drones of the helicopters still filled the nighttimes sky, their bright searching beams turning off as they retreated from the mansion grounds. Rogue ran down the dark winding roads, burning determination boiling through her veins as she pushed herself onward, faster and faster, to reach the mansion and do what Logan wouldn't do. As she rounded the crest of the hill, the mansion looked eerily empty. The helicopters were now barely marking the horizon, and the grand building was left with it's smashed windows and broken doors. Increasing panic built in Rogue's chest as she stared down at the mansion, soon picking up her feet and racing down the light slope towards the open wrought iron gates.

She didn't want to leave the X-Men or the students to their fate. Even though she wasn't as strong as Logan, she would still fight her way in there if any soldiers were still present. She wasn't quite ready to run away and be a coward. She had dignity, and she would defend them as they defended her. But at the same time, the change in Logan angered and upset her. The only time before she had seen him different was radically so because of Wolverine. But this time, it seemed different, it was still Logan.. just a horrible Logan. she fought to push him out of her mind as she sprinted on through the mansion's open gates, racing up the driveway, praying that they were safe.

* * *

Logan was angry beyond rationality. But at himself. He knew he had only himself to blame for the change in their relationship, and was furious but bemused at his behaviour. He hadn't intended to upset Rogue, nor make her angry. But the defiant gleam in her eyes fuelled the fire within him, and he had longed to provoke, to goad her like she was his prey. Slamming the car door shut, he started the engine with a ferocious rev of the accelerator, soon reversing the car in the narrow road. Aware his moment of unexplained conceitedness could have cost him everything; he raced off back towards the mansion at a much reckless pace than before.

* * *

The front doors of the mansion had been blown open, the beautifully crafted wooden scorched and singed, hanging pitifully off the hinge. Rogue carefully stepped inside, her eyes staring around at the destruction the soldier's had left in their wake. As soon as their cover had blown, the soldiers didn't hold back in breaking inside, taking no care as they charged through the mansion in their assault. The remains of a vase smashed crunched under her feet, and Rogue stopped, lifting her booted foot to stare down at the broken pottery. She slowly crouched down, picking up the largest shard and turning it to study the pattern with a saddened expression. "Who's done this?" she muttered to herself weakly.

"Stryker," came a voice, and Rogue froze in her actions. Behind her, Logan stepped through the door, his eyes taking in the appearance of the once beautiful entrance hall. Carefully, Rogue rose to her feet, still holding the piece of vase in her hand.

"Stryker?" she replied quietly, not turning to him just yet. The Wolverine in the back of her mind tensed up.

Behind her, she heard Logan advance a few steps, his words quiet and cautious. "Alkali Lake."

A sudden chill ran through Rogue, murky visions of agonising torture flashing to the forefront of her mind. Screams rang through her ears, the vision of bloodied claws causing her gut to writhe it discomfort. The memories fled as Rogue span round, staring up at Logan with a fresh anxiety in her eyes. With Alkali Lake came Wolverine. "You need to get out of here," she quickly whispered. "He's not after the X-Men, he wants _you_."

"Why did you think I didn't want to linger?" muttered Logan, his arms folding as he rested on the doorframe. "He was here. Stryker. He wanted Wolverine." Logan slowly closed his eyes, breathing out heavily.

"Logan, don't give in to him," Rogue whispered quickly.

"I'm sorry for what happened out there," murmured Logan. "It's just.."

Rogue advanced towards him carefully, "It's him. Wolverine," she said as she came towards him. "He was tryin' to come out again wasn't he?"

There was a slow and solemn nod from Logan.

Rogue slowly glanced around the building, unable to stop her heart sinking at the destruction. "Where has everyone gone? Is there anyone still in the mansion?"

Logan lifted his head slowly at her words, responding as he concentrated a little harder to identify anyone in the multitude of new scents that drenched over the mansion. He then looked further down the corridor, a hand lifting to indicate silence from Rogue. He slowly tread forwards, expert silence worked beneath those hard soles. There was a fallen body ahead in the dark corridor and whilst Rogue could not see, the slowly extending arm towards a rifle was unmissable to Logan. There was a split second of stillness before Logan darted forward, fast motions spurring the rattling barrage of fire. Claws swiped the weapon into useless scrap, other hand driving fist towards the soldier's neck, soon eliminating any strength the human had left. The corridors were littered with more than the remains of broken artefacts. Luckily, the lack of light meant Rogue couldn't see how bad Logan's previous bloodshed had been.

Logan straightened, turning to see Rogue peering anxiously through the darkness. "The mansion is empty," he said stiffly. "Last chance, Marie. Make your choice, are you comin' with me or not?" Rogue looked towards him slowly, her eyes studying his face before she nodded her head in agreement. He strode forwards, taking her hand in his and hurrying towards the door. This time, Rogue turned and followed, their previous dispute forgotten as she travelled with him. She didn't want to put Logan in danger by making it easier for Stryker to get him. She agreed. They needed to get away from the mansion and leave quickly.

Admittedly, she was apprehensive about the future, aware of what had happened with her dealings with Wolverine in the past. She loved Logan; she didn't want to see him taken by the same dark force that prowled in the back of her mind. She knew how horrendous it was, she know how fearful his life had been before he found her. She wanted to make it all better. It seemed now the tables had turned. Rogue wasn't the one in danger. It was Logan; Logan was the one who had someone after him. And after everything Logan had done for her, Rogue had no qualms about sticking by his side, no matter what came their way.

* * *

Another update. :) I know it's short, but I'm very busy at the moment with university work. I have a deadline next week, so when that's over with things should be a bit smoother, at least over Christmas. It was a short chapter, or none at all, and I know what you all prefer!


	36. My Brawl

**- CHAPTER THIRY-SIX -  
My Brawl**

It had been a while into the journey before Rogue found it right to speak again. There had be a solemn, but understanding silence between the pair as they left the deserted mansion under the darkness of night. It was too dangerous to go through and look for items to take with them. Food, money and other personal possessions had to be left behind. _We left with our lives_, thought Rogue firmly in a bid to quell her concerns, _that's all that matters._ Slowly, she looked towards Logan, who had kept a stern eye on the road as he sharply continued to navigate them away from the perils of Westchester. The morning sunlight now timidly peeked from the horizon, casting a soft glow over the early morning traffic that trundled down the lengthy freeway. Travelling in traffic, Logan was more careful as he drove, but still seemed hesitant to slow down too much.

Ever so quietly, Rogue's voice permeated the silence of the car. "Are they alive?"

"What?" came Logan's instinctive grunt; having been paying so much attention to the road, he hadn't been ready for her words.

"The X-Men, the students. Did Stryker kill anyone?"

Now Logan glanced towards her. "Not that I noticed. A few students got taken, the rest of the kids escaped through evacuation tunnels."

"And the X-Men?"

Logan slowly looked back towards the road. "Tryin' to find the captured kids."

Frowning a little, Rogue glanced ahead out of the windscreen, just in time to see a road sign pass above her head too fast for her to comprehend. "Where are we goin'?" she asked, looking to him once more.

Rogue began to notice that Logan seemed almost agitated; his hands were gripping unnecessarily tight to the steering wheel. "I don't know," he muttered quickly, glancing about the road ahead. "Jus' tryin' to get some distance between us and the mansion, alright?" His tone was rather finalising, concluding further questions.

At this, Rogue pursed her lips a little, turning from him and trying to get herself comfortable against the side of the passenger door. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Lemme know when you wanna stop. Don't want you drivin' tired, ok?" Her eyes turned to peer out the bottom of the window, her cheek pressed against the soft upholstery. Gaze flickered after the cars that were left behind by Logan's faster speeds, this repetitive observation, teamed with the low hum of the engine slowly sent her into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

It was early evening when Rogue finally stirred, groaning as she prised her cheek from now uncomfortable upholstery. Her neck ached from such an awkward position, eyes blearily trying to work out her surroundings. She was soon aware that they were stationary, and she looked round to the driver's seat to notice with a sickening jolt that Logan had gone. She bolted upright, staring out of the windscreen in a quickly accumulating panic. There was a quiet rap on the window besides her, and she whipped her head round to see Logan knocking on the window for her attention. Feeling her unease flood free from her clenched gut, she sighed softly as she pressed the switch to allow the electric window to smoothly wind down.

"You're a heavy sleeper," Logan grunted quietly when the glass partition lowered. He had bent a little to peer inside the car. "I called you three times, and shut the door loud enough."

Rogue grinned sheepishly, sitting upward. "I was tired," she said, lifting a hand to slowly rub her aching neck. "Where are we anyway?"

"Just on the edge of Cochrane."

"Where?" muttered Rogue, closing her eyes as she drove her fingers into the pain in her neck.

Logan smirked a little, opening the car door, "I ain't got time to sit and show it you on the map. C'mon, fill up the tank, will you?" Rogue glanced upward again to recognise they were in a small, run-down petrol station just outside the town, a cold bitter air leaving a faint mist around the clumps of fir trees that scattered the roadside.

"You got money for this?" she asked, striding out of the car to check the area a little more thoroughly. Regardless of the business's aesthetics, there were a few cars filling up at various pumps.

"Always check glove compartments, Rogue," informed Logan with a smirk, indicating a small rolls of notes in his hand. "Cyclops over-prepares."

Rogue returned his smirk, "Well, we ain't complain' now, are we?"

"Course not," Logan responded, then nodding to the pump, "Fill her to the top," he said, before turning and striding across the petrol station to enter and pay for the usage. It was only when Rogue began to pull the petrol pump from it's holster, she realised how cold she actually was. Her numb fingers clenched about the handle, the freezing air around her soon sapping any warmth she had remaining from her long sleep. Wearing only a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, she wasn't best prepared for cold temperatures. Turning towards the car, she began to fill the petrol tank, grumbling under her breath as she became aware this could take a while and she was already shivering.

Glancing upward over the roof of their vehicle, she saw another car swiftly pull in with a screech of clapped-out brakes, dust plumes rising from the dirt. The car's parking was somewhat haphazard. Rogue narrowed her eyes slowly at the driver, for she had not missed the additional grind of his rusted bumper meeting theirs in passing. She watched the driver exit the car with a suspicious wobble to his form. "You just caught the car," she said coolly, releasing the petrol pump to begin moving to the front of the Mazda to glare at a horribly dinted scrape just besides the headlight.

The driver of the car turned slowly, taking his cigarette from his fingers to peer towards the offensive mark and then to Rogue himself. His eyes spent a lot longer on the latter before he responded. "You ain't parked close enough to your petrol pump, ain't my fault I got no room to pull in, is it?"

Rogue bristled at his carefree attitude, her gloved hands clenching. The Wolverine in the back of her mind had perked up to raise its hackles. "It's your fault for not drivin' correctly!" she snapped, Southern accent turning thick in her fury. "Lay off the beers before y'get behind the wheel o' that heap o' junk in future, y'got that?" She turned from him with a haughty huff, her ponytail swinging as she stomped back to the petrol pump to continue filling up the tank.

The only evidence of the man's continued presence came when he next spoke, and was now right besides her. "You got a lotta attitude for a lil' girl far away from home."

"I'll give you more than attitude if you don't get the hell away from me right now," Rogue growled under her breath. The Wolverine inside her head was gearing for a fight, and Rogue could feel her grip painfully tight about the handle of the petrol pump, of which was trickling the liquid down the car from the already filled tank. She wasn't sure why she was letting this guy get to her so much, or why she was so ready to attack. Maybe after everything that had happened at the mansion, she just wanted to give someone a good beating to let out that horrible pent up anger and frustration. She heard a quiet chuckle, it was the same demeaning, disbelieving sound she had heard escape from Logan the previous night. Once more, she found her thinning patience snapping. "I _said _get the hell away from me!" she shouted, hands leaving the pump to arch a smooth punch right into the man's jaw.

Shocked, he was open to the strike and stumbled backwards. Rogue dived forward, grabbing him by the neck of his clothes and jamming his back up against the passenger door.

"You really shouldn't have pissed me off!" growled Rogue, almost enjoying that flicker of surprise creeping in his eyes, fearful of the unexpected. But then, it clouded over with anger, and in retaliation his swung his fist to hit her in the face. Her smaller frame was easily knocked back, letting out a winded gasp as she hit the metal pillar behind her. She threw her head upward, white strands splayed over her burning gaze.

Fully intending to practise some of those Danger Room sessions on him, she was abruptly halted when a large figure flew in front of her, grappling the man like he was a rag doll and tossing him several feet into the air. The man hit the ground besides his car with a weak groan. Rogue's eyes snapped upon Logan, who was breathing heavily and looked as angry as her.

"Why did you do that?!" she then cried to him.

"I saw what he did!" replied Logan, throwing the floored man a fierce glare.

Rogue growled under her breath at the lost brawl, knocking her hair out of her face. "I got him first. I had it under control."

But Logan had opened the car door, "Get inside," he grunted shortly, clearly in no mood to have an argument. Rogue obliged, but slammed the door shut without his aid and was soon joined as Logan dropped into the driver's seat and started the engine. As the vehicle pulled back out onto the narrow road, the pair sat in silence, both angry and wanting to deal some real damage whilst attempting to soothe the awakening of the savage Wolverine their mind's shared.

* * *

An update at long last! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Rogue got the chance to do a spot of ass kicking! (Which Logan finished, but nevertheless!) Also, if you're thinking there's something off.. something.. not quite right with them. Well, you're thinking right!


	37. My Wolverine and Me

**- CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN -  
My Wolverine and Me**

The door of the motel room was unceremoniously slammed behind Rogue's sulky entrance, following Logan into the room. Both of their bad moods had barely ebbed on the journey here. Logan seemed happy enough to ignore her, trudging towards the window and staring down over the snow covered car park. Fixating an irritated glare at the back of Logan's head, Rogue stomped into the en-suite with the decision to shower. Both to try and freshen up after almost twenty-four hours on the road and to be away from Logan.

Behind a locked door, Rogue stripped from her clothing, chuntering under her breath about Logan's ever timely decision to jump in the save the day. Just for once, she had wanted to sort out her own problems, not have someone rush in to steal her glory. Other than that, Rogue's harsh anger was relatively unexplained, but she didn't care about its source as she violently wrenched on the hot water and stepped inside. Both of them had been increasingly uptight since leaving Westchester, and Rogue still had no real idea of where they were going. Logan seemed to be making the decision, but she was curious as to why they were passing through Canada (which she discovered herself since Logan hadn't been talking to her.) In all sense, they needed to sit down and talk about their plan of action regarding the situation at hand. Rogue was well aware the pair of them behaving in such an aggressive and sulky manner was not going to help matters, but that didn't stop her from continuing to mutter to herself as she washed her hair under the hot water of the shower head.

* * *

Rogue exited the en-suite dressed in her only clothes, surprised to see that Logan hadn't budged from the window. He had remarkable patience to stay in one place for so long, for Rogue had spent as much time as possible in the shower, exceeding half an hour easily. Her time apart from him had calmed her down a little, but she wasn't willing to push her luck. She knew Logan was probably irritated for several reasons and didn't feel like getting any mouthful of abuse. When Logan was in this state, Rogue was prepared to leave him to it. She passed behind him without even glancing his way, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and try to neaten her wet hair. Eventually she settled for tying it up in a tight ponytail again.

It was then Logan turned from the window, at a slow, careful pace. He also spoke, "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, allowing his eyes to roam over her face. Rogue had only just managed a nod when a frown appeared on Logan's brow, halting her from responding. Advancing, he came closer to her, gently lifting a hand to place his cool fingers against a harsh bruise at her cheekbone. "I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner."

Rogue refrained from rolling her eyes, and settled for a low sigh. "Logan, you don't need to worry about me. I could have handled it myself."

"Oh, come on – "

"No, Logan!" Rogue cut over, giving him a warning look. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to accept this. I'm not the frightened little girl you rescued from Laughlin City anymore. I know how to look after myself."

Logan crouched down in front of her, a sigh of his own escaping his lips. "And you'll have to except this, Marie. I can't stand aside and watch some jumped-up dick try and hurt you. What kinda guy would I be if I didn't feel the need to protect my girl?"

At this, Rogue's eyes glanced down, seeming awkward for a moment. "I know.." she said softly. "I just feel like you don't give me a chance, like you don't believe I can do anythin'."

"That ain't true," replied Logan with a frown. "I've seen you executin' them moves, kid. I know you're good. Storm has taught you a lot. But all the same, I got instinct, and that's an instinct to protect you."

"Even though you said you're not a hero," said Rogue, glancing up at him with a small smile.

"Well, I'm a hero for you, ain't I?" Logan replied, a crossing smirk crossing his lips.

Nodding her head, Rogue leaned forward, sighing softly as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I was being such a bitch to you."

"Nah," he said quietly, holding her close. "I don't know what's been up with me these past few days.. my head's been all over the place."

There was a moment's hesitation before Rogue pulled back, "Is that Wolverine?" she asked, and as the name was spoken she felt a shiver run through her, a sudden flash of burning eyes flaring through her mind.

Apparently Logan hadn't noticed her reaction to the words, for his eyes were lowered as he was staring fixatedly at the floor in silence. Then, very quietly, he said; "Yeah. It's been a lot more prominent lately," he explained. "That personality.." He then sighed, "I know it's not an excuse for – "

"No, no.." said Rogue, shushing him gently. "I understand, Logan. It's Stryker, I know that. He's tried to get Wolverine out and it's unsettled you a bit. But things will be alright, you're away from him now, things will be back to normal soon."

"I hope so," he replied with a weary sigh, leaning to kiss her forehead. "I keep feelin' emotions that ain't my own, wantin' to do things I don't wanna do."

Rogue closed her eyes gently as his lips made contact. When he pulled back, her eyes lifted to survey him with a gentle smile. "Just remember what saved you last time," she said softly, his lifting gaze now meeting hers. He mutely nodded, managing to return a weak smile for her. "You know, what? Maybe you should get some sleep," said Rogue, resting her hands upon his shoulders. "It's been a long twenty-four hours, and neither of us have had a good sleep."

"Well, that's what we got this bed for, ain't it," he replied, smiling as he noses her cheek and stood to his feet. "I'll go take a quick wash and then join you."

"Ok," said Rogue softly, watching him as he turned and proceeded to retreat, entering the bathroom and disappearing behind the closed door.

There were no hesitations about climbing into bed that night. Rogue eased herself into bed after kicking off her shoes, fully clothed due to have nothing else. She sighed comfortably as she sank down against the pillow, buried to her neck in the warm confinements of the duvet. Sleepy eyes faced the window, time mindlessly drifting by as she silently watched the nighttime sky. It had been an exhausting few days and Rogue had almost drifted off when she was stirred by the arrival of something warm behind her. She smiled a little to herself as she felt Logan's arm curl about her waist, his hand lightly stroking over her stomach. His hold became a little more prominent and he possessively pulled her back close against his chest.

But his grip was getting tighter and Rogue opened her eyes in confusion, a frown deepening her brow. "Logan?" The muscles of his arms were not relenting in their increasingly firm hold, so much so it was becoming painful. Giving soft winces, a bemused Rogue glanced over her shoulder. Things suddenly flashed bright and hazy, her eyes meeting solid black as agonising pain flooded through her chest. She drew in a strangled breath that was abruptly useless in it's endeavours; for she had felt his claws successfully rip upward into her ribcage.

* * *

Yes, I'm well aware that's a cliff-hanger. Don't hurt me. I bet you're going crazy to know what the hell just happened, right? Well, drop me a review and I'll know to churn another chapter out quickly!


	38. My Tainted Mind

**- CHAPTER THIRY-EIGHT -  
My Tainted Mind**

A hand clutched at her chest in agony, fresh screams burning her throat. Her eyes screwed shut, torn with shock, pain and fear. Over her sounds of distress, she could barely hear Logan's anxious calls, but he sounded terrified. She could feel him trying to get hold of her, trying to calm her, but she couldn't lie still as she felt her lungs slowly rendering useless. With a large gasp her eyes flew open to see Logan hovering over her, pinning her shoulders to the bed as he stared down into her face. "Marie!" he cried loudly over her chorus of screams, confused panic etched into his face. She realised she was crying, tears streaming from her eyes as she writhed and gasped, a hand continuing to clutch at her bosom in desperation. "Marie!" he called again, trying to take hold of her hands and prise them from her.

"No.." she panted as her hands scrabbled blindly at her chest. "Logan.."

"Marie.." he said again, softer, lifting a hand in a gentle bid to take her face. "It's ok, everything's alright."

It was slowly dawning on Rogue that her breaths were not struggling, and that there was no pain in her chest. "W-what..?" she breathed out staring up at him through thick tears.

"Whatever it is," Logan whispered, "It's a dream, you're safe."

Her chest continued to heave for well-needed breaths and Rogue turned her head to stare around the room, noticing the first light of dawn beginning to penetrate through the gaps of the curtains. "A dream?" she said weakly, a hand rubbing the place she had felt his blades penetrate.

"You wanna talk about it?"

At this, Rogue quickly shook her head, closing her eyes in a bid to disguise her tears, but they instead trickled out to follow the path of many. "N-no.."

Logan carefully brushed away the tear trails with his thumb, eyes watching her face with concern. "Well, it seemed bad, whatever it was. You started thrashin' and screamin'. I woke up thinkin' you were being attacked!"

Rogue let out an uncomfortable sigh, a hand slowly rubbing at her aching throat. "I was.." she murmured weakly. "I was dyin'.. It felt so real.. I could feel the pain." With Logan's fingers still brushing her cheek, her eyes turning upon him, "You got in bed and then stabbed me."

More tears rolled off her cheeks as Logan stared down at her. "No.." he murmured quietly, catching these falling droplets. "I would never do that."

"Wolverine would," Rogue muttered with a weak tremble in her tone, her eyes gazing up at him. She saw him deflate and shrink with clear discomfort, frown deepening all the more.

"I'm not Wolverine," he said anxiously, in a hoarse tone. "I'm Logan.." The concern was evident in his gaze as he tried to will her to understanding, perhaps trying to assure himself at the same time.

Chewing her lower lip, Rogue managed a small nod, lifting her hands to wipe away the tears and take in a great breath to settle herself. Logan's gentle caresses were managing to reassure her and calm her down, and eventually she manage a small smile for him. "Just a dream, right?"

Logan nodded in affirmation, "Just a dream."

* * *

After setting off to travel once more, they continued on across the icy roads, still with no apparent direction. But Logan never needed a map, so Rogue had confidence in his route. Since her hauntingly realistic nightmare, Rogue was feeling a little bit better; perhaps because of she was out of the motel room and away from the bed she thought she had met her death in. She had been a little subdued since, however, her head resting on the cold glass of the car as they drove down the roads of Canada. The dream had brought back into full light just how dangerous Wolverine could be, and she was aware she had that very same creature lurking in the shadows of her tainted mind. If Logan could be coaxed to take on Wolverine's nature, could she? She shivered a little at the thought, mind's eye witnessing a brief flash of feral eyes before it disappeared. That was happening a lot lately, more and more she could feel his presence becoming more prominent, and knew it was the same for Logan. It seemed Stryker's call to Wolverine hadn't only affected Logan.

It was frightening to think that feral behaviour could overtake her and change her the way it did Logan, but it was also a haunting insight to the fear Logan was forced to live with day by day, never quite sure when Wolverine fancied taking centre stage and dominating. It made Rogue wonder that if Stryker's interfering was what had caused the Wolverine in her head to appear so much more frequently, to give her emotions to didn't feel very often, to haunt her dreams at night.

She slowly looked over towards Logan, who was concentrating on the roads as he drove along, navigating the sports vehicle with more care, seeing as it was not made for rough roads like this. At the moment, there was no visible taint of Wolverine in him, she could tell. But she couldn't help but fear that he could snap as quickly as he did in her dream and turn against her.

Was this how she was to feel from now on? Anxious? Fearful? Constantly on tenterhooks about any possible personality change?

The rest of the car journey didn't make her feel any better. There was an unmistakable knot of concern in her gut that didn't seem ready to leave anytime soon. The majority of the day was spent in deep thought, eyes unseeingly watching the blurred roadside as they travelled. She barely even noticed as the evening sunlight began to scorch the white lands, but Logan's voice summoned her attention as he spoke up. "We ought to stay here tonight," he said, explaining their early rest stop as he glanced towards her. "Save some money, eh?"

Rogue looked out at the building further ahead down the road, questions answered as she recognised the Athabasca bar awaiting them in the distance.

* * *

Quick update because of all those reviews! They do work you see! Plus that cliffhanger was probably causing people to tear their hair out; I hope it didn't disappoint and gave you insight onto the way Wolverine's affecting her just as it is Logan! Please be so kind as to drop another review, it's great to hear from my readers!


	39. My Change

**- CHAPTER THIRY-NINE -  
My Change**

Compelled to show resistance, Rogue took especially long to exit the car when they stopped at the Athabasca bar. So much so that Logan ended up striding round to her side and opening the door for her. He gave her a pointed look. She didn't need words to convey that meaning. They were staying here and she was going to have to go along with it. "Fine," uttered Rogue under her breath, rising up out of the seat and stepping out onto the thin layer of snow across the car park. Tugging the sleeves of her cotton shirt over her hands in a bid to protect her from the cold, Rogue trudged along into the bar after Logan, sorely missing her thick coat that had been left behind in their haste to flee the mansion raid.

Noticing Rogue lagging behind, Logan glanced behind him, then extending his arm to curl it about her shoulders and pull her up alongside his walking form. "You got nothin' to worry about, kid." Somehow, Rogue didn't feel convinced, but allowed herself to be steered along towards the aging double doors at the entrance. Logan opened one with a flourish and ushered her inside out of the wind and the cold.

As before, the bar was well packed, a low hubbub of life occasionally peaked by raucous laughter from jovial groups. Logan led her on through the crowd stood near the door, Rogue being pulled along through the sea of men and smoke. Logan had only breached the crowd when Rogue heard that voice travel across the air once more. "Logan!" Susan quickly lowered the glass she had picked up for an order and despite the customer's disgruntled glare; she quickly slipped through the hatch to greet the new entrants. She hadn't changed; blonde curls framed her features, of which Rogue thought would look prettier without the make-up disguising her natural beauty. Attire still started too low and ended too high - a tight fitting vest top exposing too much flesh whilst a faded denim skirt led eyes to visible thigh.

Logan's rested a hand reassuringly on Rogue's nearest shoulder, but that did nothing to stop the girl's bubble of hot anger in her chest as Susan immediately moved forward to kiss Logan.

The burning clench was eased as she watched Logan turn his head to instead have the scarlet lips harmlessly grace the stubble of his cheek. Rogue could hardly keep the smirk off her face as she looked up into pretty face of Susan, which looked thrown by the rejection. She quickly recovered from the nasty surprise, "So, you're back then?"

"Yeah, probably gonna stop over for the night."

"Do I have to go and pour the damn beer myself?" muttered the patron behind Susan; he was still waiting for the drink he had paid for. Susan ignored him completely.

A titter of false girlish laughter came from the woman. "Oh, of course!" she said to Logan, waving a hand towards him as though there were sharing a private joke. "I'm sure we can work out a freebie for you," she added, a wink being given.

The customer continued to look increasingly irritated. "That guy wants a drink," said Rogue pleasantly as she pointed to the man, despite wanting to go over and hit Susan over the head.

Susan slowly slid her eyes onto Rogue as though she had only just noticed her. "Oh!" she exclaimed in the same airy tone. "You're back too, then?"

It was clearly spoken in a demeaning fashion, and just as Rogue was about to retort snappily, Logan's hand moved off Rogue's shoulder and he instead curled his arm around her. "Yeah, she is," he said pointedly, his response for Rogue earning him a surprised look from Susan.

Now she _did_ look flustered. Saying nothing, she quickly made to check the curls in her hair. "Gimme my drink or gimme my money back!" barked the abandoned customer. Susan jumped and quickly scurried behind the bar, apparently glad for the interruption now. Rogue glanced up at Logan, the pair exchanging a small smile before there was a loud voice that caught their attention.

"Look who it is!" roared Albert with a beaming smile as he came through from the back. "I thought I heard your voice!" Just like Susan, Albert hadn't changed one bit. His round flushed face gleamed with sweat under the bar lights, rotund torso adorned in a blinding turquoise shirt that was better suited to Hawaii than Canada.

"Good to see you," replied Logan, smirking as the pair shook hands. "Hope you don't mind us droppin' by again."

Albert cheerfully grinned at them both. "Not at all, Logan, not at all." Unlike Susan, Albert had given Rogue the same warmth and welcome he did Logan, like she too was an old, special friend. Rogue had felt a natural like for Albert the instant they first met, and now she was smiling up at him. "I must admit though, twice the same year? Ain't like you."

Logan shrugged his shoulders slowly, "Well, things change," he said quietly, glancing down to Rogue. Albert looked between the pair for a moment, before a broad smile spread on his stubbly jaw.

"Right then," he said, rubbing his hands together as though he had just been given a real treat. "You two come through to the back, getcha some drinks." He turned, strolling back through the hatch, "Y'comin' Susie?" Logan and Rogue followed on behind Albert, Rogue watching carefully as Susan shook her head.

"Not right now, maybe later, eh? Bit busy."

"Right y'are," said Albert jovially and proceeded into the back room.

A faintly lit room made up space behind the door at the bar. It had a lot more personal possessions dotting the area, with black and white photographs framed on the flaking walls. The centre of the room bore a scrubbed wooden table, matching chairs pushed in on each side. A worn leather couch sat against the back wall, facing a small portable television that sat atop an old drink's cabinet. A second door led off elsewhere, to what Rogue presumed was other amenities. Pulling out a chair, Albert sat down, inviting Rogue and Logan to do the same.

Rogue certainly felt easier with Susan absent and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep the smile off her face. Albert noticed, for he leant back in his seat, scrutinising her with a small smile. "You're lookin' a lot happier since we last saw you."

At this, Rogue felt herself blushing a little, glancing downward at the tabletop. "Oh, well.." she drifted off uncertainly, not quite sure how to respond.

Albert's chuckles summoned her eyes towards him again. "Still a quiet lil' thing, ain'tcha? Still, not a bad thing that." He then started and quickly stood upright. "I forgot the drinks! Whatcha want you two?"

Logan smirked in a wolfish manner. "Do I need to remind you?"

Albert gave a knowing laugh, the pair grinning at each other for a moment at the shared joke. Rogue hid an amused smile behind her hand at Logan's playfulness, but stopped when Albert's questioning eyes came upon her. "Oh, erm.. I'll have a orange juice, please."

There was a thumbs-up from Albert before he sauntered off back into the bar to get the drinks. Left alone together for the moment, Rogue leant in towards Logan a little, smiling. "I like him."

Logan chuckled, absently nuzzling her forehead with his cheek. "I know y'do. Don't like Susan though, eh?"

Nose wrinkling slightly, Rogue shrugged. "Not really. But, y'know, I'll be nice to her if she'll be nice to me." Logan laughed again, slinking his arm about her waist and hugging her towards him. The instant the door opened again, the pair slid apart, eyes falling upon Albert as he brought in the drinks. A glass of orange juice was set in front of Rogue, whilst matching beer bottles were brought for himself and Logan.

"Susie told me the good news," said Albert after a sip of his beer.

Logan gave a bemused look as he slowly picked up his own chilled bottle. "Good news?" he asked quietly.

Logan's apparent lack of understanding only caused Albert to smile wider. "Oh, aye," he said, toying for the moment. The door sounded again and Susan made her way inside. Her eyes took in the table at large before she pulled out the remaining chair, sat out and lit herself a cigarette. Eyes continued to survey Logan and Rogue slowly, as though they were a mildly interesting television program. Logan himself was still watching Albert, anxiously wondering what the man was getting at.

Rogue made a purposeful little cough as a waft of smoke came towards her from Susan. The sound earned her an affronted look from the older woman, who sat back and slowly hooked one thigh over the other, attention now fully on Rogue. She gazed at her as she took a slow drag from the cigarette, pulling it gradually from her plump lips.

"C'mon, enlighten us," said Logan, whose eyes had followed Susan around the table, but had soon snapped back upon Albert.

Albert grinned at him, glancing towards Susan who returned the look questioningly, as though she wasn't sure what was being said. With the bottle being held, Albert gestured it at Logan and Rogue a few times, whom both blinked a little at the silent indication. "I always knew," he said, chuckling to himself in a knowing manner. "Since the first time you brought her in with you, I knew there was gonna be something between you.. always a shame to see a pair missing each other's signals. But I knew, yeah."

"You did?" said Logan and Susan together, the pair sharing a similar expression of lifted eyebrows.

Albert beamed at them both in turn. "Oh, yeah."

Rogue noticed Susan roll her eyes, hand moving the cigarette back to her lips. "I'm just goin' to the toilet.." Rogue then said, feeling a little awkward now and in a very hot spotlight that caused her cheeks to burn.

"Use the one through there, lass," said Albert, thumbing the door behind him. "Don't need to go through the bar."

"Thanks," said Rogue quickly, slipping from her seat and hurrying on across the room and exiting to the bathroom.

There was a silence as she departed, in which Logan slowly played with his beer bottle, watched closely by Susan as she blew out a small exhalation of smoke. The woman leant back in her seat slowly, arms folding across her chest as she proceeded to take another drag. The door leading to the bar creaked open, and all eyes except Susan's switched upon the young man whose head poked through. "Hey, Al, hope I ain't disturbin' you.. but there's a guy out here who wants to talk to you."

"Won't be a sec, then," Albert said to Logan. Taking a large swig from his beer, Albert stood to his feet, nodding to Susan and Logan before he moved to follow the barman out. As the door closed, Logan slowly glanced back towards Susan, who still hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

"So, you and the kid, huh?" she asked quietly, blowing out a stream of smoke as her eyes rested on his calculatingly.

"Yeah," said Logan slowly, eyes moving off of her and instead down to his beer bottle, as though if he watched her any longer he might not be able to stop doing so.

"Not like you," she murmured softly, Logan realising she had stood and moved closer without him noticing.

He slowly sat back in his seat, glancing up at her questioningly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Pickin' up some stray fourteen-year-old and then takin' her back to your bed. Some folk would disagree with that."

"She's eighteen," replied Logan coolly. "And I'm not _'takin' her back'_ anywhere."

A smirk flickered across Susan's lips. "Good, don't want you losin' your touch with a _real _woman." She leant down slowly; ensuring her breasts met his shoulder as she posed her head closer in a bid to catch his lips with her own. For a moment, Logan thought he was going to succumb to it, but he caught himself and quickly stood, the chair now in-between them.

"Stop it, Susie," he said quickly, giving her a warning look.

"What's your problem?"

"Like I said before, thing's change."

Susan slowly stepped around the chair, advancing upon Logan who slowly backed from her. He wasn't quick enough, and Susan's hands grabbed him by his shirt, using the leverage to pull her body up against his. "And some thing's don't," she whispered in response, voice turning husky. When Logan made to respond, she pressed forward again to capture his lips. This time, he didn't manage to evade the action and soon enough felt her driving a fierce kiss against his mouth. His downfall was that Susan knew how to work him. She knew what he liked and what could make him weak to her. Logan grunted softly, responding to her tongue's frolics with his own. His arms slowly melted about her slim waist, hands roaming well-known paths about her familiar form.

Her arms snaked up about his shoulders, fingers delving into his thick hair and holding him forcibly against her lips, continuing to drive the fiery kiss deeper. Eyes falling closed, Logan pulled her tighter to him. He could feel himself losing to the drowning lust that Wolverine was rousing to. His fingers skimmed the swell of her behind before his hold tightened and he was thrilled to hear the soft moan against his lips. But suddenly, he found himself backtracking. _What about Marie?_

"Susie.." he whispered, pulling them apart forcefully.

Susan looked up at him slowly, eyes slightly glazed. "What?"

"I can't."

He saw a frown briefly contract her brow. "You can.." she replied, "Let me show you," she reached up for another kiss, but his firm hold kept them apart.

"No."

"_No?"_ she repeated in a hushed tone, staring at him as though she couldn't quite believe what he was saying.

"No," he confirmed resolutely, pulling her arms off of his shoulders and setting them by her side. "Not this time, Susie. I'm sorry."

"Because of _her_?" said Susan, eyes transfixed on him.

Logan nodded without hesitation. "Yes, because of Marie."

Susan frowned, her eyes then narrowing. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Logan retorted. "Susan, we're good friends with the occasional fling. That's all we've ever been. But I can't go sleepin' around like I used to. Thing's are different now."

Rather than looking hurt, Susan looked irritated, like she wasn't used to being denied what she wanted. "Because of some kid?" she asked, sounded insulted at this point.

"Yes," said Logan sternly, a faint snarl tracing his words. "And nothin' you say or do is gonna change the way I feel about her. I ain't gonna let you ruin this for us, Susie."

"You've changed," Susan murmured quietly.

"I know," replied Logan and he didn't care. He was willing to change for Rogue, even though none of said changes had been intentional. Things were different now, he had Rogue and he wasn't about to lose her for the sake of a roll under the covers. But just then, he heard a door open quietly and he glanced round to see Rogue stood in the doorway, staring at them both.

That's when he realised she had heard everything.

* * *

Ooh, what's Rogue going to do? Is she angry? If so, who at? And is Susan going to continue stirring up trouble? Drop a review and find out next chapter!


	40. My Claim

**- CHAPTER FOURTY -  
My Claim**

The ultimate in awkwardness, Logan stared in-between Rogue and Susan, desperate to say something to break the painfully tense silence. For the time being, all he managed to do was quickly let go of Susan's wrists and step back to an appropriate distance from the woman. Rogue gave him a challenging glare that was already making him feel guilty. Susan, on the other hand seemed amused, lifting her cigarette to take a slow drag from the diminishing stick, eyes upon Rogue.

In response, Rogue's eyes slowly slid upon Susan and narrowed. Smirking, the woman placed a hand on one tilted hip. "Am I supposed to be intimidated?" she drawled towards Rogue, sending a stream of smoke her way.

A small snarl crossed Rogue's lips and Logan immediately tensed up. Goading the angry young woman was not the best thing to do at the moment. "Yeah," she replied, "Cause I'm tellin' you now. Leave Logan alone. He's not interested."

"I think he can be the one to decide that," replied Susan with a disdainful chuckle, turning her eyes upon Logan.

A frown quickly contracted his eyebrows, "You actually think I'd pick you?" asked Logan as he stared at Susan.

"Oh, surely it's no contest," replied Susan, casting a glance over Rogue's form.

Rogue's eyes flared and Logan quickly began moving towards her in case of any sudden motions. "Stop it, Susan," he said warningly, frown still in place. He made to rest a hand on Rogue's shoulder, to both reassure her and hold her back. But she furiously shrugged him off, blazing glare fixated on Susan.

"You're nothin' but a common slut who ain't used to being told 'no'," growled Rogue, now trying to step round Logan who was doing his hardest to separate the pair, for Susan had flicked away her cigarette stub and was now stalking forward. Her smile had vanished.

"Says the lil' girl who probably thinks she's bagged herself a real catch." Susan let out a disdainful snort, "Sorry sweetheart, but he's only after one thing."

Rogue's hands gripped the back of Logan's shirt and tried to shove him aside. "Oh, is he really?!" she exclaimed, eyes momentarily flashing black. Her fingernails accidentally began digging into the man's back in her haste to move him.

The door from the bar opened, and Albert stopped dead in the doorway as he stared at the scene before him. His ever-cheerful smile slid off his face, stunned. "What's goin' on?" he asked, expression blank.

"Nothin'," replied Susan haughtily, eyes glaring at Rogue and Logan. Turning on her considerably high heel, she exited through the side door and could be heard storming up the staircase. The room was left in a ringing silence as Rogue stared daggers at the door Susan had exited through, still clutching to Logan's shirt like her life depended on it. Without a word, she grabbed Logan's beer off of the table, downed the contents and turned with a crazed look in her eye.

"Are you alright?" Albert asked, now staring at Rogue.

"Fine," she said stiffly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Can I have a beer, please?"

Albert blinked at both Logan and Rogue for a moment. "Er.." he said helplessly. "Ok.. don't drink out in the bar though, alright? Drink in 'ere." Rogue nodded her head quickly, now wringing her hands as she moved to sit down at the table once more. Logan glanced towards Albert who backed out of the room to fetch Rogue's drink. Left alone, Logan crouched down besides her quietly, watching her face with a cautious expression.

"Marie?"

"Don't."

Logan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Marie.." he tried again.

"I said don't," she replied abruptly, eyes snapping upon him.

At this point, Albert returned, leaving a bottle of beer in front of Rogue. Without a word, he backed out again, as though fearful Rogue might turn and shout at him next. Rogue tried her hardest to gratefully smile at him, but it turned into a weak grimace and she soon gave up, snatching the bottle up off the table and drinking from it. Logan watched her take a sizeable gulp from the beer, holding back on his desire to take it off her. She was in a temper and needed a drink. After all, that was all _he_ ever did when he got in a bad mood. He left the silence for as long as he dared, by which point the beer bottle was empty and Rogue was sat staring at the opposite wall in silence. "Did you hear what I said to her?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"So.. now you're mad at me?"

"I'm mad at her."

Logan glanced downward. "Oh.. well, just as long as you know, I meant what I said. I ain't gonna let no one screw things up for us, alright?" Rogue made a quiet noise in response, as though she wasn't entirely listening. Logan's head lifted to see her standing, rather unsteadily at that. Now he realised that her downing two bottles of strong beer in quick succession wasn't a good way to end the evening. "Ok.." muttered Logan quietly, rising to his feet as Rogue began to show signs of tottering away from him. "I think we need that room now."

"I'm fine," announced Rogue, who almost tripped over her chair as she tried to make her way to the bar. Logan suspected she was on the look out for another beer, so he firmly took hold of her arm and steered her through to the bar. Albert only had to take one glance before he sighed to himself, then throwing a key towards Logan. Catching it, he proceeded to guide her back through the bar quietly, exiting out into the snowy car park. "It's your fault," mumbled Rogue as she walked along. "I wouldn't feel the need to drink if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, it's my fault," replied Logan automatically, at the moment fully concentrating on getting her across the ice without falling over, which was relatively difficult when she wasn't concentrating on where she was putting her feet. Eventually, he reached the door of one of the accommodation houses, jamming the key into the lock as he balanced Rogue on one arm. She was becoming increasingly unhelpful, for her legs appeared to have given up on supporting her weight any longer. Easing her inside, the door was closed behind them, the darkness being permeated as the nearby light switch was flicked and the room was bathed in a soft glow.

Slipping free from Logan, Rogue made her way to the door of the en-suite. "I'm goin' to have a shower," she declared, swinging round the doorframe with an uncharacteristic titter.

Following, Logan eyed her, "You can't go in the shower in that state. You'll fall over."

"I'm perfectly fine," Rogue replied, disappearing into the bathroom and promptly shutting the door behind her. Logan was left staring at the painted wood and so admitted defeat. He trudged towards the bed against the wall, flopping down on his back and securing his arms behind his head. Boots were kicked off in the process, enabling him to stretch out comfortably. It wasn't long before the sound of running water clanked through the pipes, and Logan could only hope the shower might freshen her up a little. Either way, he hoped she'd be able to get a decent night's rest after the evening's negative events.

In all honesty, he hadn't considered Susan's reaction to him returning to Athabasca with Rogue on his arm. Whilst she continued to prove she wanted nothing more from him than a night of sex, Logan hadn't expected her to prove quite so difficult to shake off. Perhaps she had grown used to his company, and the almost traditional evening that followed every time they met up together in the past. But Logan was determined to change that for Marie. Still, he couldn't help but curse the way Susan knew how to work him. There was no guessing game where she was involved, she could almost read the desires on his mind and would always be happy to fulfil said fantasies. But tonight, he had not wanted any of that and felt the uncomfortable guilt in the bottom of his stomach at how his defences had been so poor to the woman's advances.

Eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling, entranced in his thoughts so deeply that he did not hear Rogue exit the bathroom. When his attention was eventually broken from his musings, his gaze lowered to watch Rogue stood at the dresser clad in naught but a bath towel, brushing her hair slowly. For a moment, that was all that happened, him watching her. With a quiet creak of the bed, he stood to his feet, of which travelled silently across the floor towards her. Coming up behind her shorter form, his arms wrapped slowly about her waist, pulling her against him. He leant his head down the side of her face, nuzzling her for a moment. "I'm sorry about earlier," he whispered.

She leaned back against his chest comfortably, drawing out a slow sigh. "It's alright. She's just irritated that she ain't gettin' any tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't want to with her."

Rogue leant her head back slowly. "No, I know," she said quietly, then turning in his arms to face him. "Because that's what I'm for, isn't it?" She grinned to herself as she witnessed a tentative expression cross his face, of which rendered him silent. Reaching up on tiptoe, she kissed those close, bemused lips.

"You know that could be interpreted in several ways," he responded, his smirk pressed against her lips.

A mischievous little chuckle sounded from her, easing her head back from him just a little so she could gaze up into his face. "I know," she replied teasingly.

But Logan began to feel uncomfortable. He stepped back gently, trying to offer her a small smile. "You ought to get some rest, kid. You didn't have a lot of sleep last night." He retreated towards the bed, sitting down on the end. The mattress sunk slightly, as did he shoulders, a hand lifting to rub his forehead awkwardly. Susan's words had come back to haunt him. _'Pickin' up some stray fourteen-year-old and then takin' her back to your bed. Some folk would disagree with that.' _But Logan's own words replied in his head as they did then. _'She's eighteen.'_

But, did that necessarily make it all right?

He glanced across the room to see Rogue stood watching him, expression confused and rather uncertain. "Y'gonna put some clothes on, then?" he asked, watching, as she stood still wrapped in her towel.

But Rogue had her own plans. Towel remaining equipped; she advanced towards him. She wasn't sure what was fuelling her current thoughts. Was it the beer she had just consumed so readily, or the burning desire to prove that Logan had no need for women like Susan? Or was it in fact that ever-looming presence in the back of her mind that always goaded her behaviour and dared her to do more to satisfy it's varying lusts of blood and more.

She realised it was likely to be all three.

Seating herself besides him, she smiled slowly, leaning against his side. "No," she replied, amused to see a speechless expression come over him.

However, Logan was still suffering with his own debate. It was all too easy to accept her advances. He had never really considered such a moment like this one; always sure it would be a while before Rogue herself ever breached such a stage. Deep down, maybe he had been hoping it wouldn't arrive. Perhaps he was fearful, for it would be the ultimate in convincing him that Marie was not the stranded runaway he picked up in Laughlin City anymore. That unnerved him somehow, as though it was his fault she had grown up so fast.

He couldn't help but stare at her though, as her eyes remained fixated on his in return. Watching him, wanting him. "You're drunk," he argued pointlessly.

Rogue scoffed, "No I'm not. It was two beers. I'm in a clear state of mind."

"Yeah, but is it your own?" murmured Logan quietly. There was a moment's hesitation before he plunged onward. "I've seen it, Marie, behind your eyes. I recognise it." This was something else he felt he was to be blamed for. He turned towards her, staring at her, as though trying to assess the gaze that bore into his. "I know what it's like," he whispered, "but you gotta let yourself stay in control."

Rogue stared at him fearfully, "You can tell.. ?"

"I can see it," he said softly, lifting a hand to slowly cup her cheek, gazing down into the eyes he had seen the traces of Wolverine linger behind. "It makes sense. It seems Stryker inadvertently affected you.." He exhaled a low sigh, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't have touched you.."

"Then I would be dead," Rogue stated simply, eyes not moving from his face. "Logan, having this inside my head is a small price to pay for my life."

But Logan shook his head slowly, "You don't understand," he said softly. "It's dangerous, what if it gets worse?" Eyes lifted back upon hers, "This is part of the reason why so many times.. I wish I _was_ dead."

"No," Rogue breathed, the word easily tumbling from her lips as she leaned forward to cling onto him tightly, as though his words had been a statement of a decision he had made. Logan closed his eyes as he held her against him, as ever careful towards her skin's mutation. He knew one slip of his power's concentration and it'd spell trouble for both of them. "We can get through this, Logan."

"But, I've pulled you down with me," he murmured sadly into her neck. "Brought you to the same horrific level.."

"No," she continued to utter against his shoulder, words barely above a whisper. "That would imply we've been apart.. but I've always been with you Logan. Always on your level, _always_.."

"It's not a good place to be."

Rogue pulled back slowly, gazing at him, "There's no place else I'd rather be."

"What hope is there if we're both like this? Both infected?"

She slowly rested her forehead against his, a quiet sigh now being heard. "It binds us, Logan. It means we understand each other more than we'll ever understand ourselves. We'll get through it, if you can handle me being a little more bad tempered."

Logan chuckled weakly at this, giving her a squeeze. "I can handle any tantrum you throw at me," he responded in a teasing manner.

"Can you handle this?" Rogue responded quickly, baring a wicked grin before she dived forward with every intention to catch him by surprise. Lips crushed together, the unpredicted motion earning her a moment's waver of power before Logan's healing factor was able to kick into gear to hold back against her destructive force. His interest already piqued by Susan's earlier toying, he easily welcomed the kiss despite his previous hesitations. This had to be confirmation; there was no going back now. Especially not if the same force in the back of her mind was as eager as his own. That indeed seemed to be the driving force for both of them, despite the warnings he had only just spoken of. It seemed hypocritical to give into Wolverine's desires now, but if it was a shared acceptance it didn't seem quite so bad.

The fiery kiss had gone deeper than their previous - a stolen, unexpected moment in Rogue's bedroom. That seemed so long ago, for so much had happened since. And yet, here she was now, in his arms, clad in naught but a bath towel. At least, until he felt the material slip away and he could hardly dare to glance downward to see if the sensation had been a figment of his over active imagination.

It most certainly hadn't and he peered back into her face to see a smirk spread. But Rogue knew what she doing, all she had needed was a nudge of confidence and recent events had given her that. Finding his voice, Logan spoke; tone lower than usual. "Y'sure?" that was all he could manage.

Confirmation came in the form of another kiss, her hands snaking towards his chest to form a grip on the front of his attire. Logan didn't speak, keeping his lips sealed against hers for as long as possible until she tugged his vest top up and over his head. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but fingers roamed the thick muscles with clear delight at their new reign of freedom. Palms secured about his nape, squeezing against his flesh firmly as both explored the bared skin of their upper torsos.

Carefully, he supported her back, turning to lower her down onto the soft material of the bed covers. Astridng her smaller form, he was cautious as to not administer any unnecessary weight upon her. Kiss was continued with renewed vigour, drawn out of slowly for just a moment, as Logan lifted his head to gaze down at her. Fingers lifted to slowly stroke damp locks back from her face, momentarily entwined in the ivory streaks. Fingers then delved into her hair to support the back of her head, leaning down to resume their kiss with matched passion.

Initial actions had been experimentation, cautious and not too forward. But soon enough, both of them found it hard to not slip into the animalistic control that had sunk its claws into each of them since their first kiss. Together they gave into those desires, and allowed the darkness they shared to carry them and ensure that tonight, not only would they claim each other, but themselves.

* * *

Put your tongues and eyeballs back in! Whilst Susan is having a lonely night, it's certain these two aren't! Not only that, Logan knows what's wrong with her! But can they really help each other? Please leave a review, I know many are reading, but the review count is unfortunately slumping! If you love this story as much as I do, a review would be greatly appreciated!


	41. My Old Friends

**- CHAPTER FORTY-ONE -  
My Old Friends**

It was a morning unlike any other. Weak dawn sunlight filtered in through the blinds, casting strips of golden sunlight across the double bed Rogue currently laid entwined in. The only difference was, instead of sticking to her own side of the bed, she was in the middle, sharing the space with Logan. So tightly intertwined, it was clear that had not parted since falling asleep, which meant nightmares had not disturbed either of them. It was a reassuring thought to wake up to, Rogue's eyes slowly lifting to gaze at the window ahead of her. Gaze scanned the morning sunlight that shone through, content to lay so warmly wrapped in the strong hold that currently encircled her abdomen.

There was a slight motion behind her, a smile soon crossing her face as she felt him slowly nuzzle against the back of her neck. "Mornin'," he breathed quietly against her nape, sending a shiver through her.

"Mornin'," came the murmured response. Glancing back over her shoulder, Rogue carefully rolled towards him, settling onto her back so she could watch him. His hold adapted to accommodate her change in position, but soon tightened as she fell still, pulling her towards his chest like he couldn't bear to let her go. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mmhm," she sounded softly, kissing against his cheek. "No nightmares."

Logan nuzzled contently into the kiss. "No nightmares," he repeated.

Rogue had to admit; her head felt clearer than it had done in days. It seemed sating Wolverine's desires had pushed the creature into the back of her mind, where it would rest until it next seeked control.

"So, where we goin' today?" Rogue asked, smiling as she lay watching him.

Logan considered her question, lazily stroking circles against her abdomen. "Still got no real plan in mind.. probably just keep goin' for now."

"That works," she replied with a grin, leaning in so she could kiss him again. But this time Logan turned his head to take full advantage of her offered lips. "So," she repeated as she pulled back after their kiss, "are we goin' to get breakfast."

"Sure.. you wanna go somewhere else though?"

"No," replied Rogue quickly, shaking her head in dismissal, "Here's fine."

But Logan gave a shrewd smile, nosing her temple affectionately. "Not lookin' for trouble with Susie are you?"

"Me? Trouble?" answered Rogue, a playfully affronted expression crossing her face. "Not at all, Logan!"

* * *

Maybe it was the way Rogue sent endearing smiles over the breakfast table, or the way Logan couldn't take his eyes off of Rogue as he ate. Regardless, it happened right in front of Susan's nose, who stared daggers as she sat smoking threw a packet of cigarettes without any breakfast before her. The pair could have been shouting it from the rooftops, but it wouldn't have been any more noticeable than the silent exchanges they shared.

"You're disgustin', do y'know that?" muttered Susan as she flicked ashes into the nearby tray.

Albert, who seemed to have been waiting for some comment to be thrown, groaned into a hand. "Susie, please.."

Rogue's eyes slowly travelled off of Logan and instead onto the crystalline blue gaze of Susan. "I'm disgustin'?"

"Both of you are."

"Well, look who's talkin'," replied Rogue sharply, Southern accent trickling in a little stronger as she geared up for an argument. She stood abruptly, moving to clear her empty plate and carry it into the kitchen. She was stopped as Susan spoke again.

"I ain't petty enough to sleep with a man just to try and prove a point, darlin'."

The plate was slammed down besides Susan as Rogue came up behind her chair. "No, but any other reason would suit you just fine, huh?"

"Marie," said Logan warningly, standing to his feet now.

Albert just sighed, taking a long sip from his coffee.

Susan's eyed narrowed as she rose from her seat. "You ought to watch that mouth of yours, or else it's gonna be landin' you in trouble real quick, lady."

Rogue made a sudden motion with her hand, action caught mid-way as Susan grabbed onto her forearm. Having being going to heed Logan's words and take her empty plate into the kitchen, Rogue started in surprise as she felt Susan's fingers coil about her. Having mistaken the movement as offensive, Susan had quickly reacted and now tried to push Rogue back a little and out of her space. It would have been a harmless motion, if she hadn't just discovered that despite her attempts, she couldn't pull her hand back from the bare skin of Rogue's arm.

Rogue's eyes whirled down upon the contacting skin, giving a mingled cry of pain and fear. Albert lowered his coffee to peer towards them, mouth hung open a little. A painstakingly long second was spent with everyone staring at the grip Susan had on Rogue. Accumulating panic caused Rogue to throw her head back. "Get off me!" Rogue screamed, desperately trying to wrench her arm free as she felt her powers beginning to hook onto the energy Susan embodied.

The last time Rogue had touched a human like this, she had left them in a coma for three weeks. She had almost killed them.

"Susan!" exclaimed Albert as he jumped to his feet, staring as the woman's pretty face contorted with confusion and agony. Logan quickly burst into action, knocking a chair over in his haste to reach the pair. His hands snatched up either limb and wrenched them apart with a strained grunt. It was like trying to break a welded seal. As the contact vanished, Rogue took in a great breath of air as she sunk against the wall, cradling her arm as though burnt. Albert caught the weakened Susan as she stumbled backwards, quick to lower her into her seat before she lost the strength in her legs.

There had been no lasting damage, but Susan certainly looked a little shaken by the bizarre experience. Logan carefully looked towards Rogue, but it seemed the hold hadn't been long enough to permeate her with Susan's thoughts too much. She just seemed a little shocked as she stood trying to regain her normal breathing rate.

"We should leave now," said Logan quietly as he pulled Rogue from the wall, glancing anxiously towards Albert and Susan.

"What did she do?" asked Albert, his normally smiling face darkened by fear and suspicion. Eyes were locked on Logan. But neither of them responded. Logan was too busy on trying to help Rogue leave, for the girl looked scared and badly shaken by what had happened. "What did she do?" he suddenly shouted, demanding.

At this, Rogue stopped, glancing up at Logan before she looked round to see Susan staring down at her hand, of which was unblemished. "I can't touch people.." said Rogue weakly in explanation. "But.. when someone makes contact with my skin for too long, it begins to take their energy." She stammered as she stepped forward, staring down at Susan. "I didn't know you would grab me! I-It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt you." But Susan looked far from comforted, and swiftly leant back from Rogue as though the girl may grab hold of her.

"Marie.." said Logan softly, coming up behind Rogue and placing a hand on her shoulder in a bid to be reassuring.

"You're one of those.. mutants?" asked Albert, eyes entranced on Rogue. When Rogue made a weak nod, Albert quickly looked towards Logan. "Did you know about this?"

Logan slowly nodded in response, "Yeah, I did," he said, tone holding small challenge as he watched Albert. "I'm a mutant too."

Susan made a frightened noise and Albert's jaw dropped some more. "You never told us!"

"You never asked," replied Logan coolly.

"I'm sorry," said Rogue meekly, a gentle tear now trickling from the corner of her eyelid as she watched Susan. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I j-just can't.. control it.."

"She's dangerous," declared Susan quietly, standing to her feet as though she couldn't bear to be in the same room much longer. "B-but you.. " her eyes stared at Logan, words drifting out as she was unable to express the multitude of emotions in her head.

Rogue shook her head weakly. "No.." she moaned, her hands lifting to hold her face.

Albert gently placed a hand on Susan's shoulder. "Alright, Susie.. c'mon.." he slowly glanced towards Logan, noticeably surprised but appeared accepting of the news.

Rogue stared up at Logan, his gaze belatedly turning upon hers to see the despairing tears trickling down her face. He shook his head slowly, turning his back on his old friends and ushering Rogue out the door. "We gotta go," he said softly, glancing back at Albert and Susan one last time before he closed the door and led Rogue through the deserted bar.

Stepping out into the cold wind he gathered her in his arms, ears still picking up her soft tears through the blizzard. He helped her into the car, for she was still a little shaky from touching Susan, the experience having left her shocked. It had been a long time since she had come close to such a dangerous experience with her mutation and she suddenly felt very naked without her usual wraps of clothing.

She didn't look up as Logan got in the car besides her, staring down at her hands. So bare, looking so innocent, but she knew what murderous powers they possessed. She quickly coiled her fingers into fists, burying them under the long sleeves of her shirt. A sigh was exhaled as she looked up out of the window, seeing them rejoin the wintry roads of Canada. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Logan.

"What for?"

She glanced towards him. "I've probably just cost you some very close friends."

Logan shook his head slowly. "I see 'em about once a year. I ain't missin' much. It's you I'm worried about. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rogue assured, wiping the remnants of tears off her cheeks. "It just freaked me out a lil'."

"We got a long drive now, so you get your head down for a bit. Get some sleep."

Rogue gave a weak smile. "It's not me who's needin' a rest. I got a boost from Susan."

"You know what I mean," replied Logan with a small shake of his head.

Rogue watched him for a moment before she turned her head to gaze out of her window, watching the snow-tipped firs race by in a blur. She rested her head against the cool glass, the touch soothing to the light headache that throbbed just behind her temple. Her hands, still curled tight, remained hidden from view, despite there being no one around at the moment to cause injury to. Rogue was unaware of how long she sat staring at the passing roadside, drifting in and out of daydreams and other mindless contemplations.

Her attention was only caught when she felt the car noticeably speed up and glanced over to see Logan jamming the gear stick higher. She peered out of the windscreen cautiously before back to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," came his low reply, but he wasn't easing off the accelerator.

They were swiftly advancing to high speeds thanks to the car's superior engine and Rogue clutched into the door handle besides her as she felt her gut writhe in discomfort. "Logan, c'mon, you don't need to drive so fast."

"Not scared, are you?" he asked, slowly looking towards her, a maniacal grin crossing his lips. His foot pressed down further, the acceleration pinning Rogue back against her seat as they raced off across the roads. She fearfully glanced towards him, noticing with a sickening jolt the unnatural burn of black in his vision.

"Logan, slow this car down!" she demanded shakily, her fingernails digging into the upholstery as they hurtled around a winding curve at eye-watering speeds. He was ignoring her, pushing the car faster and faster along the dangerously icy roads, uncaring to the sharp bend that approached them. "Logan," she screamed above the roar of the engine, staring at the road ahead of them. They wouldn't make it. "Logan, stop it!" She cried out as she dived towards him, grabbing his arm in a bid to wrench him off the steering wheel, desperate to stop him.

She could only glance back to the windscreen to see the large breadth of a sturdy tree trunk come racing towards her.

The impact shocked her, her eyes flew open to find the car still travelling and at a much safer speed. She was panting with coursing adrenaline, wide-eyed and fearful. She shakily uncurled her clutched hands to find her nails had cut into her skin. "You ok?" asked Logan as he glanced towards her, looking concerned. Rogue quickly looked towards him, noticing no disturbance in his features.

"Y-yeah.." she whispered, finding her voice trembling. "I must've fell asleep.."

"Yeah, you've been out for a few hours."

Rogue rubbed her forehead with the back of a shaking hand. "I had another nightmare.."

There was a soft sigh from Logan. "I'm sorry.." he murmured.

Trying to slow down her panicked breaths, Rogue shook her head. "I'm fine.. _we're_ fine," she whispered quickly. However, the strange lurch of déjà vu hit her writhing stomach as she felt the car speed up suddenly. "What are you doin'?!" she quickly demanded, words tumbling out in a panic.

Logan's eyes were upon the rear-view mirror. "We got a tail."

* * *

Another quick update! You know why, don't you? All these fantastic reviews. It's a direct influence to these updates, so I hope you do the same again because it's disheartening to feel the story isn't worthwhile anymore. Quite a lot happened in this chapter, some fluff, a bit of drama, another nightmare, followed by a cliff hanger!


	42. My Sinking Feeling

We hit 1000 reviews. I can't believe it. I only see such a huge review count on the Harry Potter fics! D: Thank you so much everyone, I'm shocked, but so pleased that many enjoy this story.

**- CHAPTER FORTY-TWO -  
My Sinking Feeling**

At the alarming news, Rogue quickly lurched round in her seat to stare out of the back window. A large, armoured vehicle was speeding up after them, imposing barred front straining to meet their back bumper. "Logan! Faster!" she cried, aware of the complete contradiction to her nightmare. Logan held no hesitation, quickly shifting to another gear as they raced off along the road, the Mazda easily leaving the vehicle trailing behind. She turned back to face the windscreen, staring as the passing roadside became all the more blurred. Logan was conducting the vehicle with swift, sharp motions, carrying them around tight corners with the speed and precision of a professional. His eyes kept anxiously checking the rear-view mirror before darting back to the icy road. "Who are they? Why are they chasin' us?" asked Rogue in a panic, her hands gripping onto the door tightly as they raced around a bend.

"It looks like one of Stryker's cars."

"Stryker's drivin' that car?!"

Logan wrenched the steering wheel to send them skidding across the road, straightening the car once they'd rounded the hairpin corner. "No, he ain't gonna come out himself. He'll send his soldiers out to do his dirty work." Rogue glanced towards the wing mirror on her passenger door, seeing the large vehicle tailing them in pursuit. Whilst the distance was great, it seemed it was going to be impossible to shake them off entirely.

"Logan, what are we gonna do?" she whispered fretfully, still staring at the reflection of their pursuer.

"Keep drivin'," he muttered in response, continuing to anxiously check his mirrors. "Shit," he added in a soft curse, and Rogue quickly looked back to the road ahead in time to see a vehicle pulling out of a lay-by, identical to the one that was tailing them. In his haste to escape the additional car, he abruptly wrenched the steering wheel to the right to send them hurtling off of the road and down a rough dirt track. The snow was thicker here from lack of disturbance and quickly impeded their progress.

Whilst it had given them the advantage of losing one tail, the large car behind them, though initially thwarted by their abrupt change in direction, was soon gaining speed, as it's chunky wheels easily carried over the unsteady terrain. "Logan!" whimpered Rogue in a panicked tone as she looked round out of the back window. "We gotta get back onto the main road!"

"I know, I know!" replied Logan, harassed. He continued to press the car over the uneven earth, straining it go faster. His unyielding attention on the driving was broken as he heard Rogue scream. He whipped his head round to see the armoured vehicle come in besides them, scraping Rogue's side of the Mazda in the process. Fortunately, the wild passage was wide enough to contain both vehicles side by side, but getting them to collide into the nearby trees seemed to be the driver's intention, for the large bars shielding the headlights rammed into Rogue's door. She screamed again at the jolt, fighting to get away from the door.

"Logan!" she cried, but he didn't need the encouragement, his foot was flat on the accelerator and they were bumping and skidding across the rough road. They were getting shoved further to the thick trees that flanked their side of the trail, large snow covered branches now swatting the windscreen, twigs snapping. Growling, Logan wrenched their car back towards the armoured one besides them, the screech of sparking metal sounding as the sides connected once more. It caused Rogue to cry out again, pinned against her seat as she stared in horror at the close proximity to their pursuer. She could see into the chasing vehicle, seeing the driver as his face contorted with effort to return to the rough jostling. She panted as she looked ahead to the landscape rushing towards them, eyes becoming transfixed on the approaching distance. The distant track sank down off a muddied banking into a vast expanse of iced water. "Logan.." she uttered in feeble warning.

But Logan, who had been watching the other driver, shouted over her, "Get down!" Before she could make any movement herself, his arm lurched over to tightly grab her and shove her down in her seat, just as the glass besides her shattered from the impact of a bullet. She screamed once more, her hands flying up to shield her head. Her torso slumped and fell against the door as the car lurched with a screech of brakes and a desperate wrench of the steering wheel.

Disorientated by the bullet in his temple, Logan had lost control of the car. His hands madly grappled with the steering wheel, frantically trying to straighten the vehicle as they ploughed through the snow. The car skidded against the ground as the wheels spun, snow had turned to ice as they breached the banking. Controls were futile as they were catapulted off the earth, airborne for a few sickeningly slow seconds before their front end crashed into the ice. They began to sink below the smashed ice, freezing cold water rushing in through the destroyed window and air vents.

Darkness closed in on all sides as the back end became submerged. Rogue made a gasp for air as she realised she had been holding her breath. Erratic pants of panicked breath shook her as she pulled her head up from the dashboard, blood smearing the material. She quickly looked towards Logan, finding him slumped against the steering wheel, blood trickling from the bullet wound, as well as his nose from the impact to the wheel. She gasped softly as she pulled her feet back from the water that was quickly flooding the car. They were sinking fast. "Logan," she muttered shakily, wrenching off her seatbelt and leaning over to him. She grabbed him by his arm, tugging him. "Logan!" she cried louder, feeling the cold water beginning to seep over her knees. He wasn't conscious.

Whimpering she turned from him, looking towards her door and desperately trying the handle. It wouldn't open, the damage from the armoured vehicle having crushed the door's mechanisms. She sobbed weakly as she banged her fist against the door's upholstery. The window was her only option, but the water was fast reaching her chin. She desperately tried to lift with the rising water, head meeting the soft roof. She gave a strangled gasp as she strained against the ceiling to take in her last gulp of air before the water overtook her. Holding her breath, she turned, unfastening Logan's seatbelt and beginning to tug him out of the seat. Leaving him slumped over the handbrake; she wriggled her lithe form out of the window. Once free, she turned to grab him in a bid to drag Logan out after her.

He was very heavy and much larger than Rogue. She strained to get him through the window's opening, feeling her need for oxygen increasing as her lips remained firmly shut against the threatening water. She grunted as she tugged him towards her, losing grip for a moment and frantically trying to get hold of him again. Her vision was clouding as her lungs screamed for mercy. She yanked harder, floating back as Logan's torso came free through the window. Struggling, she swam upwards, straining to bring him to the surface with her. Her hand clung desperately onto his, fingernails digging into his flesh as she fought to keep them connected and not lose him to the depth. As she swam, she felt his grip tighten, and the heavy load ease. Glancing back through weakening eyes, she saw his head lift to stare up at her. She was losing her battle, and just before his arms met her waist, she began sinking. Her head slumped backward as her body lost the strength, closed lips falling open. Hold tightening on her hand, Logan grabbed her about her middle to begin propelling them upward.

Logan broke the surface with a huge gasp of air, shaking his hair back from his face. He held Rogue carefully in his arms, panting as he stared into her slack face. "Marie!" he whispered softly, tightening his hold about her as he turned, swimming them to the nearest banking. The broken ice led a path of water to the rising dirt, of which Logan was relieved to slump against as he heavily drank in the cold air. He deposited Rogue on the wet slope, rolling her onto her back. He quickly wiped the wet hair back from her face, "Marie!" he called again, bringing a hand to her neck where he felt her faint pulse. He hurried to tilt her head back accordingly, hands moving to open her mouth. Sealing their lips, he let in a few encouraging blows of air, begging for her to recover and resume breathing.

He only needed to administer a few breaths before she let out a great gasp of her own accord, quickly turning to cough up the water that had entered her. She panted for air desperately, her head swimming as she stared around blearily. She was quickly grabbed by Logan in a tight hug, and when she realised what was happening, threw her arms around him in return. Her chin upon his shoulder, she saw the opposite banking through her clearing vision, eyes locking upon the gathering armed men. "Logan!" she whispered.

Logan quickly looked over his shoulder to see an armoured vehicle screech to a halt besides the stationary one, men jumping out with readying rifles. "You gotta run," he murmured, standing and pulling her up with him.

"I'm not leavin' you!" cried Rogue as she stared up into his face.

Eyes on the soldiers, Logan shook his head, quickly looking back towards her. "And I'm not puttin' you in danger again." His hands rested on her upper arms, squeezing her, "They'll kill you jus' to get me and I ain't riskin' that.."

"How will I find you again?"

"I'll come and find you. I promise. Just get somewhere safe!" he pushed her back into the undergrowth giving her one last glance before he turned back to the lake, diving inside to pursue their attackers that lay ahead.

"I'll wait for you.." Rogue whispered. Her eyes lifted to see one of the rifles aimed her way and with a sob of tears, turned and fled into the trees.

* * *

Intense chapter! I got an adrenaline rush out of writing that, lol. I'm updating crazy quick! The only problem with that is, we get to the end faster, not that we're at the end just yet! Anyway, what are you waiting for? Review!


	43. My Only Chance

**- CHAPTER FORTY-THREE -  
My Only Chance**

She ran blindly, pushing herself swiftly on weak legs as she raced through the thickening trees. Misty breath exhaled from her panting lungs, of which burned in agony. Rogue hadn't looked back once she'd fled from the lake, and had departed to the bestial roars as Wolverine emerged to deliver carnage. It had run a chill through her already cold body, his savage awakening calling attention to her own state of mind. The forest was dense and heavily covered in snow, of which impeded her struggling sprint. Her soaking form was shivering, no warmth offered as she ducked and dived through the trees, desperate to reach civilisation in a bid to find somewhere safe.

Continuing to run, she wasn't aware of how far she had travelled. Her calf muscles burned as her feet pummelled down repetitively into the snow, begging for her to stop. Whilst in her current frame of mind, Rogue was too scared to discontinue her fleeing, she was forced to halt as her foot scuffed a hidden tree root, and she flew forward. She landed with a pained grunt in the snow, panting heavily as she lay there. Pulling her face upward, she weakly rolled onto her back, chest heaving as she gulped in the cold evening air. Darkness had begun to settle around her, the lowering sunlight nothing but a glow of red through the network of tree trunks.

It was horribly ironic to think that little under fourteen hours ago she had been comfortably laid in Logan's embrace, warm under their bedcovers. And now, they had been wrenched apart by unforeseeable events, and here she lay stranded, shivering in the snow with no idea if Logan was safe. Stryker wanted his experiment back and seemed to be willing to go to any lengths for it. After failing twice, what could he do that he hadn't done before? Would he be able to fully transform the man Rogue loved into Wolverine and ensure that there would be no reversal?

She sat up with a flutter of fear in her gut. She could only hope that Logan had fought free and would soon enough come running through the trees as he sought her out. Alkali Lake was a horrible, horrible place, and Rogue didn't want Logan to ever go back. But Stryker was pursuing him, throwing up all kinds of danger in the process. Rogue stood to her feet shakily, using a nearby tree up help herself upright. With a tired sigh she trudged onward, eyes squinting through the darkness in a bid to try and see ahead.

Travelling further, she came out at a lonely roadside, the tarmac meandering under a sheet of ice to curve off into the distance and be hidden by trees. Lowering, she sat down on a nearby lump of earth, exhaling a soft breath. Too tired to continue onward, her plan was to sit and hope for traffic. She'd get a ride to the nearest town, and then be able to stay somewhere safe until Logan could seek her out. Her head leant back on the tree behind her, exhaustion taking over her small frame and soon enough sending her to the depths of subconsciousness.

_Everything seemed a murky shade of green. Turning her head, she could only observe the blurred conditions about her from her forced angle. Unable to move her body, she glanced about slowly, feeling weak and disorientated. Submerged in water, she was incapable of breathing, and yet despite the pain in her chest, her body wasn't giving out. Staring up through the surface, she watched the strip lighting twinkle down at her sinisterly through the grim liquid. A face hovered above her, partly silhouetted by the light, which cast the majority of his face into shadow. Whilst she had never personally met this individual, she knew instantly who he was. Stryker. She strained to lift her arms, to try and grab the edge of the glass tank to heave herself free and break the binds that locked her down._

_But no limbs would move, and she could only lie there, becoming increasingly concerned. Eyes wandered more, but were unable to see far out of the dirty glass sides of the tank. Roaming gaze quickly noted she was naked, of which summoned further struggles, but the metal binds remained unrelenting._

_Sensation. She felt something skim the smooth skin of her forearm. Awareness turned to discomfort as something probed the flesh testingly. Pain overtook her senses as the tool drove inside her arm, causing her to mutely scream against the murky water that surrounded her. Thrashes did nothing to stop the increasing agony in her arm, as the initial insertion of the contraption into her flesh became a mere irritation compared to the sudden assault of mindless, terrorising agony. Scalding hot liquid coursed into the depth of her arm, the metal probe driving further to cause more torture. It hit bone, the sensation causing her entire body to burn in pain she thought would never end._

Rogue's eyes flew open as she let out a gasp; staring about the roadside with panted breaths. The sun had since set, darkness around her only barely lit by the illuminated snow. She lifted a shaky hand to rub her face, trying to ease herself out of the nightmare that didn't belong to her. So often, these days, did she find herself wandering into the Wolverine's consciousness, and the memories that came with it. Attention was caught as a set of headlights shone into her face, and she quickly looked up to see a car rounding the corner ahead. Standing, she hurried to the road, waving her arms in desperation to be noticed.

The car rolled to a halt besides her, the driver's window being rolled down to reveal a youthful face peering up at her. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Is there any chance I could hitch a ride to the next town?" Rogue asked quickly, pleadingly. "I got real lost out here, and you're the first car to go past in hours."

She saw the male contemplate, eyeing her for a moment as though uncertain of what to do. Rogue understood his hesitation; picking up hitchhikers in the middle of nowhere wasn't a daily occurrence to most. She only hoped he'd be able to read her desperation, as she stood, dishevelled, cold and wet.

"Yeah, sure," he eventually replied.

Rogue felt like she could kiss him. Instead, she settled for a stupidly broad grin, hurrying to the opposite side of the car and getting in. The warmth that enveloped her as she entered caused her to sigh contently. "Thank you," she said earnestly, looking towards him.

The man was closing his window once more to lock out the cold Canadian air. As the car began moving again, he glanced towards her with a small smile. "You're welcome. You look like you've been stuck out here for a while. There's a blanket on the back seat, help yourself, you look frozen." Looking round, Rogue reached back for the tartan blanket, pulling it around her damp form with a gentle sound of relief to feel the soft material caressing her. "I'm Thomas," the man offered, smiling a little as he watched her get comfortable.

Peering towards him, Rogue responded, with a careful choice of using her human name. Last thing she needed was to be kicked out because of being a mutant. "Marie."

"So, I'm guessing you weren't doing a spot of hiking," said Thomas, eyeing her for a moment as he continued to drive.

"No," relented Rogue softly. "Actually, I crashed my car." It was a mixture of truth and lies that Rogue felt comfortable with. Mentioning Logan might bring up awkward questions she couldn't answer. How could she tell a stranger she had left behind a man who was currently making mincemeat of a bunch of illegal armed soldiers.

Thomas did look shocked, however. "You crashed your car?" he turned to stare at her. "Are you badly injured? We need to get you to a hospital."

"No," Rogue replied quickly. "I'm not all that hurt. Honestly, all I need is a warm bed for the night. If you could drop me off at the closest town, I would be grateful."

Bemused, Thomas chose not to push the topic, just nodding his head slowly. "If you're sure. I suppose you're gonna sort out your details in the morning?"

"Yeah," she answered, finding it easier to go along with him. "Car will be a write-off, so no doubt the police will get involved. Where are you heading?" she then added, preferring to take the subject off of her and her collection of white lies.

"To work," Thomas responded, his eyes remaining fixed ahead on the road. "I live a good number of miles away from here."

"Oh, you're on the graveyard shift, huh?" asked Rogue, eyes checking the illuminated clock on the dashboard. It was almost half past eleven.

A wry smile crossed Thomas's face. "Yep. Yay for me, huh?" He glanced towards her for a moment, eyes taking the opportunity to inspect her face, also noting the curious white streaks she adopted.

Rogue smiled to herself, looking out of the windscreen to watch flakes of snow as they danced before the headlight beams. "It's better pay, if that makes up for it."

Thomas laughed quietly at this, but didn't reply vocally as he continued to drive along. A comfortable silence settled, during which Rogue snuggled deeper into her seat. Her head throbbed a little at the injury above her forehead, the repetitiveness of it almost sending her to sleep again. Just as she felt her heavy eyelids sinking, the car slowed, and she looked up curiously in inspection. They were still in a remote location and not near the civilisation she desired. Glancing towards him, she watched as he pulled on the handbrake. "I just realised I've forgot make a phone call earlier," he said quietly, hands rummaging through his coat pockets to find his mobile phone. He cursed under his breath, pulling out his wallet and other various items until he eventually found the phone. "Won't be a second," he informed Rogue, opening the car door and exiting.

Rogue watched him leave, unperturbed by his actions. That was until her eyes lowered to the wallet that had fallen open on the driver's seat, revealing the top of an I.D card. The partly hidden writing made her gut writhe uncomfortably. Glancing up out of the windscreen, she noticed that Thomas had his back to her. She discreetly leant over to the wallet, sliding the plastic card out of its slot. Her fears were confirmed as her eyes read the bold heading. 'ALKALI LAKE MILITARY COMPOUND'

She shoved the card back into the leather wallet, suddenly feeling sick. Peering outside once more, she saw Thomas had moved around a little, and could see him talking into his phone. Her eyes traced his lips, fixating hard enough to catch snippets of the conversation. It told her enough. This guy knew she was with Logan, of whom had been finally apprehended. He cast a furtive glance her way, to which Rogue tried to smile innocently to, but it sank into a disgusted grimace. She had to run for it. There was no other option.

But he would chase her, and his car would so easily catch up with her. Even on foot, he was a lot fitter than her and it wouldn't take much for the young man to reach her exhausted self. At that moment, a recollection crossed her mind as her eyes frantically scanned the car's dashboard. 'Always check glove compartments, Rogue.'

Logan's advice had helped them then, could it help her now? Glancing upward, Thomas had gone back to looking at the woodland ahead of him. Taking her opportunity she leant forward and opened the glove compartment. It lowered down, the small light turning on. Amongst other typical items a glove compartment may contain, such as a tissues, empty CD cases and cap-less pens, lay a pistol, glinting serenely in the light. No doubt Thomas was forced to travel armed in his dangerous line of work. Cautiously, she took it in her hand, gripping it. Could she do what she dared to consider? This was her only chance.

Swallowing nervously, Rogue pushed the blanket off of her, turning to open her car door and get out slowly. She could feel Wolverine's goading inside her head. Thomas turned towards her, pausing his telephone conversation to look at her questioningly. "You're gonna freeze out here – "

Rogue lifted the gun, staring at him as she aimed. Her finger shakily clenched on the trigger, the ricocheting gunshot echoing about the trees.

* * *

Desperate times call for desperate measures! Poor Rogue. Please drop a review, however! I also finally made a trailer for the fic, as many people kept asking me to get a move on, lol. Links can't be added on here because has a HTML freak-out, so, go to Youtube and search for Sketty24, visit the profile and it's the new video entitled 'People Ain't No Good'

Hope you like it!


	44. My Greyscale

**- CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR -  
My Greyscale**

Logan's swing of claws missed as he was shot for the umpteenth time. He staggered backwards with a weak grunt, his body struggling to repair the copious damage of bullet fire. More armoured vehicles had raced in to join the battle, each bringing a team of armed soldiers. He made a huge breath of air, only able to lift his head once before his eyes rolled backwards. His body hit the snow with a heavy thud, claws automatically retracting into his forearms.

"He's down! He's down! File in, men!"

He hazily saw the murky figures of faces come upon him, feeling his forearms be wrenched upward and locked securely to stop him lashing out any further. But he had no energy left. His wounds were barely healing, body riddled with injuries that couldn't mend fast enough. Slowly, tiringly, his blackening vision darkened to unconsciousness.

* * *

There was no stumble, nor any over-dramatic flailing. Thomas hit the ground in a weak, lifeless plummet, the back of his head cracking against the cold, hard earth. His mobile phone clattered out of his loosened grip, skidding across the ice to land against the stationary car tyre. Erratic breaths shook Rogue's form as she lowered the gun, her eyes staring in dismayed horror. She shakily took a step backwards, leaning against the car weakly, turning her eyes elsewhere than the body. Why had she done that? Why couldn't she have just fled and spared him?

Because they were not about to spare her and Logan's life, that's why.

Rogue shivered a little, her eyes closing. She felt thoroughly sickened with herself, and was praying this was another of those nightmares she would wake from and soon enough find herself at Logan's side, driving along calmly. But this was reality, and she was a murderer.

Thomas's conversation had revealed that Logan had been apprehended, and Rogue knew what that meant. Her gut writhed uncomfortably as she looked ahead into the trees. They were taking him to Alkali Lake, they wanted Wolverine. She knew the only one who could reach Logan's sanity was herself. With a gasp she flung from the side of the car, getting into the driver's seat hurriedly. The gun was tossed back into the glove compartment, where she was relieved to shut it out of sight. Her eyes stared over the dashboard, numb fingers moving to turn the ignition. She hadn't ever got round to passing her driving test and it had been a long time since she was last in a driver's seat.

This was illegal. But then, so was capturing and torturing an innocent man. So was shooting someone with a gun. Right and wrong had become so skewered. The black and white had turned into a hazy greyscale where only one thing mattered now. The law was irrelevant. She wasn't about to let them kill Logan and allow Wolverine reign supreme. She would not lose the man she loved to some fanatical government scientist who cost Logan his normal life all those years ago.

Shakily, she began moving the car, of which juddered weakly as she tried to adjust herself, thinking back to those lessons on those lazy summer days back in Mississippi. Eventually, intuition trickled in, and she was able to set off. There was a crunch of the man's mobile phone below a tyre, silencing the concerned cries coming through the earpiece.

* * *

Controls were shakily navigated, and somehow, Rogue thought the only reason she was actually doing this because she had Logan's abundance of driving experience in her head somewhere. He was so skilled on driving on treacherous icy roads after all those countless years in Canada. With added determination and a quench of revenge for the ones who captured Logan, Rogue pursued.

And she was terrified.

Where were the X-Men now? Since fleeing the mansion, they appeared to have gone their separate ways. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she continued to race the car along the road, eyes anxiously staring ahead. Instinct took her in her directions, as if somehow, she knew where the military base was located.

It called to her.

The confidence gained the longer she drove was abruptly disturbed when her eyes checked the rear view mirror to see a steel grey vehicle pull out onto the road. The same armoured surface glinted cruelly in the moonlight, headlight beams turning upon her mirror and momentarily blinding her. She quickly looked back to the road ahead of her with a panicked gasp. Did they know what had happened? Had they found Thomas's lifeless body; killed by his own gun?

It was denial to think otherwise. And in retaliation, Rogue drove her foot down fiercely upon the accelerator and within seconds raced off ahead with a screech of the tyres on the ice. Her fingers clenched painfully tight to the steering wheel, urging the car faster as she raced across the long winding road. Her eyes frantically checked the mirrors to see that the chasing vehicle was defiant in it's pursuit. Somehow, Rogue knew in her gut that this chase wasn't going to be a case of _if_ she was caught.

It was a case of when.

How long could she keep ahead for? How long before their tactics turned dirty and they tried to ram her to the roadside? Rogue quite simply, wasn't a qualified driver, and it showed. She didn't dare to make the risky manoeuvres Logan often did. It took a lot of courage to slow the car down and navigate the vehicle to the roadside. She needed to get to Alkali Lake, and she hoped beyond hope that that was where they were taking her. If they wanted her killed, then she had been dead from the start.

The armoured vehicle screeched to a halt behind her, uniform cladded men leaping out and quickly filing around the car. Rogue closed her eyes slowly, a hand opening the door. She knew there was a chance of her being shot. Her boots quietly crunched in the snow as she lifted herself out of the car. Eyes gradually opened in a bid to give the armed soldier before her a defiant look. Gaze was exposed to the barrel of a gun and she couldn't help but shrink backwards from it.

No words were spoken, not from anyone.

She was waiting, waiting for the rifle to fire and that bullet to make contact. She had failed dismally in her attempt to rescue Logan. She wasn't a hero. She wasn't an X-Man. She was just an eighteen-year-old girl from ol' Mississippi. She was barely a threat.

She longed to reach forward, grab with her bare hands and draw out every last inch of life out of the soldier before her. But despite Wolverine's battle call inside of her, she admitted defeat. Her head sank slowly. A handle of the rifle swung out, leaving Rogue no time to comprehend as it smashed against her temple and sent her hurtling to the frozen ground in swirling darkness.

* * *

A short chapter, but I wanted to seperate it from the content in the next chapter! This story now has a trailer! Go onto Youtube and search for 'People Ain't No Good Sketty24' Please review!


	45. My Purpose

**- CHAPTER FOURTY-FIVE -  
****My Purpose**

Dilated eyes peered open slowly, flinching and quickly closing to the thunderous drum that rocked inside the skull in which they sat in. Rogue couldn't feel any movement about her. All was still. She tried to move out a hand to support her seated position, but it was then she discovered they were bound, firmly, behind her back. Her eyes flew open again, fully, taking in several horrific things at once.

She may have never been here before, but she recognised the location from her dreams. From her nightmares. Logan's nightmares. Her eyes travelled across the lab, quickly sickened to see the murky experimentation tank sat under the low lights at the back of the room. She backed away on her knees slowly, but found herself already pressed up against the tiled wall. Her eyes darted around anxiously, soon enough happening on William Stryker, who stood watching her like she was vaguely interesting. She shuffled away slowly, but realised that not only had she been handcuffed, but the metal fixtures had also been attached to the wall.

At her motions, the guards surrounding the lab all tensed loaded guns upon her, causing her to shrink back. She found her voice, but spoke quietly. "Where's Logan?"

There was a fleeting smile across Stryker's face, but it held no humour. "Oh, he'll be along shortly."

"What are you goin' to do to him?" demanded Rogue, fixating a fierce glare up at the man who had made Logan's life such hell. She knew, she had witnessed it every night as she slept. "Haven't you messed around with his head enough?" She had only just finished speaking when she heard footsteps and quickly looked round to see several armed soldiers carrying a badly beaten Logan inside. There was more than bullet wounds on him. "Logan!" she cried, the manacles at her wrists rattling behind her.

Her cry summoned his attention slowly. His head lifted gradually, weakly. Eyes were slowly brought upon her face, but appeared to hold no emotion. They were lifeless and empty. He seemed so weak, so defeated. What had they done to him? Just like her, he was shackled, only with such a contraception that meant if he ejected his claws, he'd stab himself.

Rogue's eyes whirled round upon the soldiers as they gathered about him. She caught a miniscule nod from Stryker, and her head couldn't turn fast enough as she looked back towards Logan. One of the nearby soldiers advanced upon Logan, grabbing him by his hair and wrenching his head backward. Neck exposed, the sleek barrel of a pistol was driven upward below his chin.

Rogue's scream was drowned out by the gunfire. She threw herself forward in desperation, fighting against the chains that bound her, but was grabbed by soldiers and held back. She could only stare with ragged breathing as Logan sunk onto his knees, torso then collapsing forward to hit the cold ground where he lay silent. The bullet, at such a close range would have surely hit his brain.. and without any adamantium to stop it's path.. Could he survive that? She didn't know. But they seemed to have known what they were doing. Surely, only Stryker, if anyone, knew how to kill the enduring man?

It was if a switch had flicked inside her head and completely removed her of any logical sanity. With a frantic scream she elbowed the soldier nearest her, then trying to kick the other to the floor. Hysterical tears flooded down her pale, stricken face, her legs suddenly turning weak and useless. She stumbled and collapsed back upon the floor, where she was surrounded by rifles all aimed and ready. "No.." she moaned pitifully into the floor, closing her eyes tightly as she felt her head whirling with different feelings. Wolverine was striding through the myriad of emotions, taking advantage of her sudden mental weakness. Her fists clenched tightly, a single thought being slowly driven around her mind. _Kill them.._

"I didn't need Wolverine any longer," said Stryker softly, watching the girl as she remained in a heap on the floor at his feet. "Not when I discovered the possibility of something much stronger. You see, Wolverine was simply bait. Now I've got the real source of power here, the one who will eventually become so powerful with others' mutations, that under my control will be the very thing sent out to destroy. It's rather ironic isn't it? Using mutants to kill mutants. It's also rather genius." He crouched down in front of her, watching her writhe and sob. "I know that Wolverine resides in your head. I know how much it's trying to take over you. But it'll all be over soon. You won't remember anything." He took a pause in order to savour his words with a twisted smile. "You'll have no memories."

Rogue slowly picked her face up off the floor, tearful eyes staring up at him. She shook her head slowly; soft gasps sounding from her lips. "Don't," she said weakly. "Please, don't do this."

A grim smile spread over his lips, leaving a sickening sensation in Rogue's gut. "I'm afraid it's too late for that." He looked up, nodding to the soldiers. They immediately advanced at his subtle command, grabbing Rogue forcibly by her shoulders and pressing her back against the wall she was chained to. Rogue's aching eyes noticed the small collection of apparatus Stryker pulled out of his coat. Out came a row of needles filled with a silvery substance she had never seen before, not even in Logan's dreams. Despite how she tried to shrink backwards, pressing herself against the wall in fear, Stryker stepped forward, looming over her crying form like a bully in a playground. She was held down, forced against the wall. She quickly closed her eyes, sick and terrified.

The slim point of one of the needles breached the bare skin of her wrist, the momentary stab of pain sending a chill through her as she fully realised that when Stryker had finished, she would remember nothing. She wouldn't recall her childhood in Mississippi, nor the day Logan found her in Laughlin City. She wouldn't remember the first time she stepped into Xavier's mansion, nor the night in which she spent with Logan, lost in throes of passion. Her voice had rendered itself silent, and she could only shake her head mutely, chest racking for ragged pants of breath. She could feel the fluid being injected into her veins, and vaguely wondered how much he would need to administer before she know longer knew who she was anymore. It seemed all those needles were for her.

Just as the first had been emptied into her bloodstream, there was a disturbance of hurried footsteps as a soldier ran into the lab. "Stryker, sir!" he called urgently, being earned a dark glare for his interruption.

"What is it, Lyman?" he barked.

"There's a security breach, sir! The spillway is open and we are under attack!"

Stryker quickly glanced around at the soldiers present. "At arms! Secure the base immediately. Leave no one alive." As one, the soldiers turned and sprinted up the slim steps, their heavy footsteps echoing off into the bowels of the dam. Stryker turned upon Lyman, nodding his head. "Stay here, Sergeant. If she tries to escape, withstrain her. She's had one dosage and I don't expect her to be moving anytime soon." Stryker glanced down at Rogue for a moment before back to his Sergeant. "If any outsiders come down here, shoot them on sight."

"Yes, sir," said Lyman immediately, and Stryker turned, belatedly following his soldiers to investigate the apparent attack.

Remaining bound in her heavy shackles, Rogue continued to lean against the wall. Her head felt strangely heavy, consciousness disorientated. She was barely aware that Stryker had left. Logic felt strangely fuzzy. She couldn't access any clear emotions or thoughts. Her head sank against her chest some more, eyes remaining closed. It hurt too much to move. She felt too empty inside. _Think_.. she told herself desperately. _I can't let him take my memories. Logan managed to fight Stryker's interference, so why can't I?_ She made a soft groan, this earning her a loaded rifle being pointed at her warily. Lyman remained by the exit however, eyes locked upon her. _Just think of him. Think of Logan.. oh, but I can't. How can I do this when he's dead? He's dead.._ she opened her eyes into small slits, noticing Logan's unmoving body sprawled on his front several feet away. There was a sizeable puddle of blood below where his head had smacked against hard flooring.

_They murdered him.. _

Eyes were quickly closed. That image was imprinted in her mind for only seconds before she felt it trickling away into the whirlpool that had opened in the pit of her mind. Memories, knowledge, emotions, logic. They were all slowly falling into the swirling chasm. One by one they teetered off the edge, each time bringing Wolverine one step closer to domination. _Not now.._ she thought desperately, feeling her brow beginning to bead with sweat as she fought to concentrate. She swallowed firmly, feeling the urge to be sick come over her. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, panting softly. The scent of Logan's blood was filling her nostrils. Her head already felt heavily disorientated. She was ready to throw up. Feeling weak, shivery and full of despair, another tear crept from her eyelids to wend its way down the soaked path across her pale, clammy cheeks.

She felt her fists clench tighter as she wobbled, though her knees remained on firm ground. Nails pricked into the soft flesh of her palms, sending a spasm of pain throughout her nervous system and triggering an almighty lurch inside her head. Her eyes flew open, void and empty of any natural emotion, running deep into an unending black abyss of rage.

* * *

A heck of a lot going on in this chapter, a lot of revelations too. It seems Stryker realised that there were mutants more powerful than Logan he could experiment on and corrupt! And can Logan survive that shot?! We'll have to see. Please leave a review!


	46. My Call Of The Wolverine

**- CHAPTER FORTY-SIX -**

**My Call Of The Wolverine**

Ragged breathing heaved Rogue's chest as she remained limply on her knees. Her eyes stared unseeingly at the floor, brow slowly constricting to form an increasingly angry expression. Her mind felt void and empty. She knew of only one thing right now. Her fists slowly unclenched, pulling her nails out of the small cuts remaining in her soft palms. She gave a small tug on the manacles, of which rattled quietly against the pipe in which they were bound to. Empty eyes narrowed slowly as Rogue continued to pull on the binds, the circular metal tight against the bottom of her hand. Teeth gritted as she continued to pull, her slim hands straining against metal. The narrow pipe in which she was bound to was slowly weakening.

With an abrupt twist of the chains, the metal cut through the slim piping with a screech of the breaking material. Lyman quickly turned to see what had caused the noise, but his eyes met the empty corner in which Rogue had been situated. Immediately, his eyes darted around the lab, scanning frantically for the missing girl. Gun raised, he advanced forward cautiously, remaining quiet and alert for any indication as to where she had hidden. There was only one exit, and she was yet to pass him to reach it.

He had only stepped past a stack of crates against the tiled wall when a figure flew down out of the shadows. Lyman let out a strangled noise as he was grappled around the neck, being forced to the floor at the weight landing on his back. His rifle flew out of his hands and skidded on across the tiles to rest out of reach. Driving her knees into his back, Rogue wrenched her cuffed wrists towards her, the metal chain tearing into his throat. Lyman desperately struggled to retaliate; his choking gasps echoing about the empty laboratory.

But Rogue did not relent, blackened eyes staring down at the back of Lyman's head until she saw him fall limp. She pulled her wrists back towards her, panting softly as she inspected the blood that now stained her. With a growl she wrenched her narrow hands through the manacles' cuffs, her skin cutting and tearing as she forced her appendages backwards through the designated holes. Fresh blood was soon pouring from her hands as she strained to free them. The pain was fuelling her.

With a snarl, she tossed the freed manacles aside, bloodied hands bruised and cut. She slowly picked herself off of Lyman's unmoving form, crawling cautiously away as her eyes scanned the silent laboratory. She located the exit, and just as she was about to run towards it, a sound caught her ears. Logan's body had not shifted. Rogue crept towards him quietly in inspection. She did not recognise him. Cautiously, she sniffed him. He was alive. Barely. He let out a low groan, of which startled Rogue and caused her to growl lowly in response. She backed away, fierce eyes watching him warily.

His head lifted slowly from the puddle of blood, ruptured neck, whilst still injured, was slowly healing. The sight and scent of blood was quickly driving into Rogue's animalistic senses. It made her want to kill. Lyman's death had satisfied her, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel it again. She growled once more, this summoning Logan's attention upon her. Matching black eyes bore into each other's with no flicker of recognition. They both remained still, sizing each other up cautiously. Logan attempted to pull his hands forward, but they remained bound to his chest. His eyes narrowed, he abruptly allowed his claws to be released. They stabbed into his chest as he let out a fresh howl; blood flowing across his already stained attire.

Rogue backed away, staring at him. Her fingers dug her nails against the coarse tiled floor. The sight of the blood was calling to her. Logan abruptly wrenched his knuckles sideways out of his chest, cutting through the fixed manacle. It fell in pieces onto the cold flooring. Logan sank onto his knees, breathing gutturally as he fought to heal the new chest wounds. His head slowly lifted, watching Rogue through damp strands of hair. Nose sniffed inquisitively, finding her scent but not recognising it. It did trigger an urge however, and he slowly climbed onto his feet to advance towards her, watching her closely.

His progression towards her caused Rogue to quickly feel threatened and she growled lowly in warning. His path did not break and as soon as he was closed enough, Rogue lashed out with a hand. Long fingernails caught his cheek, drawing four lines of shining blood across his skin. Momentarily surprised by the attack, Logan stopped, but soon enough his eyes hardened. Head tilted, neck cracking slowly. A growl sounded through bared teeth before he leap upon her.

Their exchanged sounds echoed loudly across the laboratory as they wrestled and tussled with each other ferociously. Fierce snaps and snarls punctuated the punches and kicks, occasional noises of pain wavering through. They continued to pull and tear at each other, fighting brutal and swift. A swinging fist hit Rogue across the head. Rearing forward, Rogue latched into his throat with her teeth; viciously injuring his already weakened neck. In retaliation, Logan threw her bodily aside, sending her smaller form flying away and hitting the nearby crates with a dull thud. She slumped down onto the floor, resting on her arms as she panted for breath through bloodied lips. Her face bore many cuts and scratches, and the majority of blood on her torso belonged to her.

Logan's bite wound was gradually healing over and he turned slowly, watching her with narrowed eyes. He advanced on all fours, great chest heaving for breath as he thrived in his bloodlust. As weak as she may have been, Rogue did not recognise the option to flee. She flew at him with a fresh cry, being caught as Logan collapsed backward. He grabbed her tightly to subdue the tirade of sharp nails, rolling her over to gain to upper hand once more. She quickly tried to scramble free, but he grabbed her by her shirt, of which ripped apart. Tugging her back towards him, he used his heavier weight to pin her down. Leaning over her, he placed a large hand against her throat, strangling her sounds. Seeking domination, he glared down at her, blood slowly dripping from the fresh line of scratches on his face.

As she tried to valiantly escape, he let out a bestial roar into her face. She went still, narrowed eyes glaring up at him. Blood slowly trickled from a head wound and into her white streaks, staining across her left temple. He lifted a fist slowly, the soft_ 'snikt' _of ejecting claws echoing about the lab. He situated them over her chest, eyes narrowed as he watched her face. Rogue was panting heavily, winded and seriously injured. She stared up into his face in turn, feeling a small nudge in the back of her mind. Recognition. Eyes searched his face desperately, clinging onto that one glimmer of light in this bloodied world of darkness.

Footsteps sounded hurriedly throughout the chamber, and Logan wrenched his head round to stare at the figures that had run inside. Without another sound, he quickly injected his claws and leapt off of Rogue, running out. Rogue quickly coughed and gasped for air as her throat was freed, her chest heaving for well-needed breaths. The footsteps continued and she quickly looked up to see a small group of leather-cladded individuals staring down at her.

"Rogue! Are you alright?" said a red-haired woman.

Immediately, Rogue tensed up, scrambling onto her feet and backing away. She let out a low, threatening growl to the strangers.

"What's wrong with her?" came another voice, quickly.

The male present spoke up. "We need to go and find Logan before he escapes."

Rogue glared at them all in turn, breathing ragged. She teetered unstably and sank to her knees, the colossal wounds overwhelming her. "Rogue?" said the first woman again.

"Jean, Scott and I will find Logan. Can you manage with Rogue?"

"Yeah, I'll take her back to the jet." The two figures turned and sprinted from the laboratory, leaving Jean overlooking a cowering Rogue with concern. Rogue lowered down to the floor slowly, feeling her head swim murkily. A bloodied hand clasped against the wound on her abdomen, visible through the ripped remains of her attire. As much as she desired to attack the female besides her, Rogue could not summon any energy. She remained tiredly aware of a presence fighting within her, fighting for domination over her bestial urges. Carefully, Jean outstretched a hand, passing it over Rogue's forehead in a slow sweeping motion.

Her pain ebbed away, eyes rolling back slowly as the dark realms of unconsciousness overcame her.

* * *

Where's Logan gone to? Will Rogue ever recall her memories? How will she be able to control herself again? Find out next chapter!


	47. My Inner Battle

**- CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN –**

**My Inner Battle**

Storm and Scott sprinted furiously through the dark tunnels of Alkali Lake, following Jean's telepathic guidance as they turned and ran down various grime-walled corridors. Bodies of fallen soldiers lay erratically slumped, deaths bloody and gruesome. It was such a clear trail towards Logan that Jean's aid wasn't entirely needed. They had only just turned a corner to see, with horror, that Logan stood with Stryker pinned to the wall. Their side-profile silhouettes were backlit against a large rotating fan, the morning sunlight flickering through as the metal blades cut through the dusty air. Logan's arms wrenched backward, shadowed claws being extruded from the man's chest. Stryker slumped without the support, and plummeted silently into a crumpled heap at Logan's feet.

"Logan!" called Scott warily, as he and Storm stood cornering him into the dead-end.

At his name, Logan slowly turned his head towards Scott in apparent interest. Darkened eyes glinted slowly in the dim light of the dam. There was a sudden sound of his claws retracting into his forearms, the abrupt noise through the tense air causing Storm to let out a faint, _"Oh!"_

He turned his body to face the two X-Men, profile remaining darkened by the large rotary fan behind him. The low thrum of the revolving blades matched in tune with the quickening tempo of anxious heartbeats. "Logan," Scott tried again, extending a hand warily towards him as though to simmer any urges to charge towards them. It was like trying to uncertainly calm an angry dog, only the effects here would be far worse.

Logan's head was barely raised, and he stared at them lowly through dark eyes. He took a step forward, Scott and Storm instinctively taking an apprehensive step backwards. "Logan," said Storm softly, trying to reach out to him. "We don't want to hurt you. It's not like last time, you can come back yourself."

He tilted his head slowly, taking a slow sniff of the air as he continued to survey the X-Men in a contemplative silence. It was like an animal trying to decide what portion of meat to eat first. Needless to say, it made the X-Men very uneasy. Torso was thickly bloodstained, his hair dishevelled over blackened eyes and his dirty shirt was torn and scratched to reveal the rippling muscular chest below – altogether it was not a reassuring sight. Logan raised his head fully and Scott felt Storm bristle besides him.

His lips, dry and caked in blood, parted to speak. "Marie," he said hoarsely.

"W-what?" asked Storm uncertainly, staring at him as she tried to find meaning in his words.

"Marie," he said again, tone turning stronger and more demanding.

Scott and Storm shared an uneasy glance before looking back towards Logan. "I don't know who Marie is.." whispered Storm, fearful this information might anger him.

She was right. Logan let out a fierce bellow, his fists clenched. Storm abandoned all pretence and scooted back several steps. Scott remained stood ahead, leaving one hand stretched out as another rose to his visor warily, just in case. "Logan, do you mean Rogue?" he asked quickly, putting two and two together.

Her name calmed him and Logan's narrowed eyes locked upon Scott.

"We can take you back to her," said Storm softly, quickly joining in as it seemed to be soothing Logan's wrath. "We can take you back to Ro – Marie."

"Marie," he repeated, tone softer than his earlier growls of speech. It was sounding more like the real Logan again. "Marie.." he said once more, this time a noticeable tremble in his words and Storm and Scott were shocked to see his angry expression turning fearful. "What have I done to her?"

As much as the X-Men wanted to step forward and reassure him about Rogue's safety, they knew they couldn't. Rogue had been in a dire state when they had left her under Jean's medicinal care, and if her body's severe injuries weren't enough to be concerned about, her mental state of mind was. "You haven't done anything to her," Storm tried, staring at Logan, as he seemed to crumple on the spot. He sank down onto his knees, bringing blood-caked hands over his face. "It's not your fault, Logan."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" he raged suddenly, his fierce exclamation causing his adamantium claws to swiftly eject from his knuckles. Erratic breathing shook his form as he held his head in his hands, body trembling. "You're wrong.." he repeated quieter, tone of voice different from his roared outburst. Speech had been softer once more, as if Wolverine and Logan had said the two sentences respectively.

"We need to get him back to the jet," muttered Scott in undertone to Storm, watching warily as Logan huddled on his knees, clasping his head tightly. Dry sobs were punctuated by fierce snarls of breath, the large man holding onto himself tighter each time the shift occurred. His hands lay splayed across his scalp, bloodied claws arching off his head. His fingers gradually curled into fists and the claws retreated slowly, as though struggling.

Storm nodded her head in agreement, proceeding to take several steps forward before Logan gave out a low, threatening growl at her approach. She abruptly tensed up, stopping her path as she stared at him warily. "Logan.." she whispered quietly. "It's alright.."

"No. It's not," he growled loudly.

"Don't listen to Wolverine," she said, sharply this time. "He's not who you are!"

"Y-you.. you know_ nothing_ of who I am," he uttered lowly, slowly lifting his face out of his hands and glaring fierce eyes towards Storm. "Nothing." He let out a low moan, his head bowing again. It was clear he was struggling to regain control over Wolverine. "Stay away from me," he whispered quietly, rough tone of voice simmered. "Just leave me here."

Scott glanced towards Storm before back at Logan. He took a step forward, "We're not going to – "

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he bellowed, springing to his feet in a blur of speed. Storm quickly leapt backwards, palms outstretched in a bid to defend herself if necessary. His fists raised either side of him, the swift _'snikt'_ of claws sounding as they were once more presented.

"Logan!"

He reared forward speedily, easily closing the distance between him and the nearest X-Man. Try as Storm did to evade his motions; she was successfully grabbed and tugged sharply towards him. With a fierce growl he threw her against the wall besides him, of which still held the marks of Stryker's fate. She let out a strangled gasp as her back hit the cold stone, one of Logan's thick hands grasping her tightly about the throat. Three smooth cuts trickled from her chest where he had nicked her in the grab. The sight and scent of it was enough to lose him completely once more. All traces of Logan vanished as he bared his teeth fiercely, pulling back one of his arms to ready the awaiting claws.

The attack had been enough to force the X-Men to retaliate and amidst Storm's terrified scream, a blast of red laser shot forth from Scott with no mercy to spare. In this situation, he had to value Storm's life above Logan's, and he was taking no chances. The augmented beam was more powerful, the red light sending Logan's body (of which it didn't destroy) hurtling towards the fan. His screams were cut short as he crashed into the large mechanical fan, throat rendering useless as the blades cut into many portions of his body. Collapsing off the machinery, he hit the floor. Unconscious, bloodied.

"Are you ok?" Scott was staring at Logan's fallen body. Despite the attack, there were already signs of his injuries healing.

Breathless, Storm straightened off the wall, a hand resting against her throat. "I'm fine.. But Scott, we need to get back to the Professor immediately."

* * *

Quick update! And, I made a second trailer for this fiction, so search for it on Youtube by Sketty24 (People Ain't No Good 2.) Also look for DebbieWebbiekins, as she too has made a trailer for this story (PANG Trailer)! Please comment!


	48. My Caged Beast

**- CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT -  
****My Caged Beast**

"Ugh.."

There was a low hum in the atmosphere like a distant machine. Rogue turned her head, yet to open her eyes to assess the environment. Cautiously, slowly she allowed her eyelids to peel back. Smooth metallic walls surrounded her, tipped by long strips of white lighting. Her head felt distinctly fuzzy, like she was reeling from the after-effects of running full pelt into a brick wall. She made a quiet groan, lifting a hand to hold against her forehead, trying to clear the murky throb. Upon moving, several spasms of pain shot through her body all at once and summoned a louder, pained cry.

The sound of quick footsteps hurried besides her, and Rogue peered up blearily as a face swam into view above her. "Rogue?" came a gentle voice. Blinking slowly, Rogue was able to focus her vision on the redhead who hovered over her. She did not instantly answer. It was taking a lot of effort to put a name to the woman's face.

Eventually, very carefully, "Jean?"

The woman smiled broadly at the response, reaching out and placing a gloved hand over Rogue's nearest arm. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Wrecked," she answered in complete honesty. "What happened?"

She saw Jean's smile fade a little, her fingers squeezing a little through the rubber texture of her gloves. "Do you not recall anything?"

Rogue frowned a little at her, before she slowly pulled her eyes away. Information was trickling in slowly. She had only just remembered Jean's name. She was beginning to recognise her surroundings as the infirmary of the mansion. Memories were barely there. They were distant, but just within reach if she tried hard enough. The concentration needed for this simple task was overwhelming.

At Rogue's prolonged silence, Jean spoke up softly, seeming perturbed. "Charles tried his best," she said, as though trying to convince herself as much as she was Rogue. "It's a delicate process. Fortunately, Stryker hadn't been unable to administer the full dosage required to fully strip your sense of self. Not only that, you're only eighteen years old, it's a lot less to fix than someone considerably older than you.."

As Jean spoke, Rogue laid listening, witnessing according flashbacks at the mentions of Charles and Stryker. Brief, split-seconds images of the events at Alkali Lake were now flashing through her mind at sudden intervals. Jean's slowly permeating words seemed to grow sharp edges and suddenly stab into her consciousness. "What?" said Rogue quickly, her eyes whirling upon Jean. "Where's Logan?" she added hurriedly. She proceeded to throw back the covers despite her body's injuries. She winced, but tried to valiantly stand before Jean took her by her shoulders and forced her to sit back down.

"Rogue, you cannot go rushing around. You're seriously injured."

"But Logan! Stryker shot him, Stryker killed him! Did he survive? I can't remember!" she was getting quickly worked up, her eyes darting about fearfully as she tried her hardest to piece together her scattered memory.

"He's alive," said Jean, keeping her hands upon Rogue's shoulders. "But Stryker.." she drifted off, groping for words to try and finish her sentence.

Her pause was left too long and Rogue proceeded to try and stand once more. "I need to see him, Jean. I need to know." She was given a small once over by Jean's eyes before the woman sighed and retreated to fetch a pair of metal crutches for Rogue. She took them with a bemused expression, "Why do I.. ?"

"He fractured your leg."

"Who did?"

"Logan."

There was a silence in which Rogue took the crutches without speaking, carefully lifting herself to her feet. If the pain in her leg wasn't bad enough, then the numerable cuts and bruises most certainly were.

"Are you alright?" asked Jean cautiously; watching as Rogue adjusted herself, trying to keep her winces minimal.

Rogue made a firm, mute nod and proceeded to carefully carry herself across the infirmary with Jean by her side. "Where is he?" muttered Rogue softly as she moved ahead with slow strides of the crutches.

"Charles is keeping him in isolation currently, under surveillance. Alkali Lake has.. changed him." Rogue's face hardened at these words, but she proceeded walking valiantly. "And we can't take any chances and endanger ourselves. Logan is trying hard to resume to his normal state of mind, and he and the Professor are making progress, but please be aware that this will be a delicate and time-consuming process."

Rogue said nothing, but continued to limp ahead, hands gripping upon the rubber handles of her crutches tightly. Jean bowed her head gently at the lack of a response, and instead proceeded to silently guide the younger woman towards where Logan now resided. Together, they exited the infirmary, passing through the smooth silver-walled corridor to enter the laboratory. Within, Charles was sat at the arrangement of computers in apparent thought. At the sound of their entry, he looked round, welcoming them with a gracious smile. "It is good to see you up and about, Rogue."

But Rogue wasn't looking at the Professor, despite being addressed. She was staring towards the wall on their left, in which sat a closed door and a glass window. There was a small room within where Logan lay on one of the infirmary beds, asleep and attached to beeping monitors. His unmoving form was partially propped up on the head of the bed, clean blankets up to his midsection, but not enough to hide the clear wires that stuck to his chest and face. "Logan.." she muttered weakly, using the crutches to ease herself closer to the glass.

Charles turned his chair towards her slowly, rolling forward until he stopped by her side. "He's a fighter," he said softly, "He won't give up easily." At this point, Jean bowed her head gently and retreated to leave the pair to their much-needed discussion. Rogue continued to stare through the glass at Logan; unable to stop her eyes from stinging as they teared up. She gave a quiet sniff, glancing downward as the droplets broke free from her eyelids and began their trail down her pallid face.

"Jean said Alkali Lake had changed him.."

"What she told you is correct. You may or may not be able to recall the exact events at Alkali Lake, nor may you even be able to remember the changes you went through yourself. But Logan's mental defences have been severely weakened from Stryker's intrusion. It's becoming more and more difficult to keep his subconscious, Wolverine, out of control and therein lays the danger."

Rogue rested her forehead on the glass, tears continuing to trickle down her cheeks as she spoke in a low whisper, her breath misting the glass. "He looks peaceful to me.."

"That's because I'm keeping him that way," said Charles solemnly. "When he next wakes, we do not know if Logan will be in control, or Wolverine; ever raging for domination. I'm trying to restore the physic blocks, and cage the beast again."

"You helped me," said Rogue softly, closing her eyes. "You saved me. Why can't you do the same for him?"

"As Jean said, you're eighteen years old, Rogue. That's a small amount to repair and contain. Logan's age could even exceed my own, and his amnesia does not make the restoration any easier. His mind is fragmented and torn, portions are lost. It is increasingly hard to put together a puzzle when so many pieces are missing. Your mind, fortunately, remained whole, just scattered." Charles looked towards Logan slowly, going silent for a short moment before he spoke again. "Rogue, you already have my promise that I will do all in my power to help Logan. His stats are improving, but it may be a while before Logan is back to the man he once was, with his existing memories intact. An element of patience is required in this situation, my dear, as well as your support. Logan needs you now more than ever."

"He's got me," sobbed Rogue, closing her eyes as tears rolled free. "He's got me.." She lifted a hand from, one of the crutches in a bid to wipe her cheeks dry. Glancing up, she saw Logan stir a little in his sleep. "When will he wake up?"

Charles watched Logan for a short while longer before he lifted to head to look at Rogue. "The more sleep he has the better. His mind has a lot to repair and can do so much more efficiently when his consciousness and subconscious can mould in and out of each other safely."

"Can I keep comin' to see him?"

"Of course you can, but for now, your own health needs to be your utmost concern. You suffered many injuries at Alkali Lake, and I don't think Jean would be best pleased if her hard work was wasted."

Rogue managed a watery smile towards Charles, nodding her head in understanding. "Thank you Professor, for everythin'."

"You're welcome," he said softly, returning the nod as he watched the young woman turn and slowly navigate out of the laboratory with the use of her crutches. He was right, Rogue needed to consider herself now. It was a time to be selfish. But even so, she couldn't keep her concerns off of Logan; despite the fact he had delivered the injuries that adorned her weakened body. But Rogue was not about to break her promise, Logan needed her as he had before, and there would be nothing that would stop her. Nothing at all.

* * *

I feel the parallel between Wolverine and Phoenix tails the X-Mens movies well and brings this story towards it's close in a satisfactory manner. We're not quite at the end yet, however (and who knows, if I get ideas it could go on for another twenty or so like it did when I thought I'd reached the end before. XD)


	49. My Troubles

**- CHAPTER-FORTY-NINE -  
****My Troubles**

It was a relief to take the weight off her fractured leg as Rogue sank back down onto her bed. She let out a low sigh as she propped the crutches up against the wall besides her bed, ready for when she later wanted to move around. The infirmary was now deserted, and Rogue could only assume Jean had retired to the upper levels of the mansion for some well deserved rest after monitoring the new casualties all day.

With her head feeling distinctly clearer, she settled back against the headboard to think over the recent events she and Logan had been put through. It was a staggering amount, and shocking to think that only a few days ago they had finally consummated their relationship. And now? Well, now she was in a hospital bed, an invalid, bearing more injuries that she'd ever had in her lifetime and Logan was locked away in isolation because of the odd chance he could flip out and kill them all.

She was adamant that Logan would be the man he once was, and that Charles was exaggerating with the confinement purely for safety reasons. But deep inside, there was a nervous twinge that kept rising to her attention that maybe, just maybe, Stryker had succeeded. And if he had, that meant no more Logan. With Wolverine in control, it meant Logan was as good as dead. She curled up in her bed, frowning at the opposite wall as her thoughts plagued her.

Unfortunately, she remained this way until the confines of sleep overcame her, and even then, her mind continued to go over her restless concerns.

* * *

The next morning she was greeted shortly after breakfast by Professor Xavier, who rolled in through the parting infirmary doors with a gracious smile. Jean departed with the plate of toast Rogue had struggled to eat. Eventually, she had given up on chewing the rubbery bread and had politely declined the second half.

"Good morning, Rogue," said the Professor as he came by her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

Rogue shrugged in mild consideration. "Not bad. Thanks to painkillers."

Charles nodded his head slowly in understanding, his eyes remaining on Rogue's face. He always held a scrutiny about him, like he could read right through you, but Rogue was sure he wasn't doing anything with his powers, for she knew the man had strict morals. Despite this, she shyly glanced down at the bedding, fiddling with a clump of it under her fingertips.

"How's Logan?" she asked.

"He's been sleeping since you last saw him. He's doing fine, but there's no change in his condition. It's early days, Rogue."

She nodded numbly, staring down at the bedcovers with a firmer inspection. "Just wish none of this had happened," she muttered. "All that damn Stryker's fault. He's the one who did this to Logan in the first place, now he's done it again, attackin' your school in the process."

"Of course," Charles said in a reassuring tone, "But you're back with us now. You're safe, and we successfully rescued our captive students. It took a while for us to locate Stryker, but we managed it, and now you're all back where you belong."

"Yeah, well, Logan's not safe, is he?" murmured Rogue, lifting a hand to wipe tears from her cheeks.

"We don't know if he isn't," reminded the Professor with steeling optimism Rogue wished she could share. But since yesterday, she had pretty much settled for the worse.

The doors of the infirmary parted again, summoning both Rogue and the Professor's attention. Jean entered, looking somewhat apprehensive. Charles turned his chair towards her, a slight frown contracting his brow. "He's awake," Jean informed softly. Rogue quickly looked towards the Professor, whom nodded slowly at the information. He appeared perturbed. Granted, it was safer for all of them, including Logan, if he slept and allowed his mind to repair the damage.

"Can I go and see him?" asked Rogue breathlessly.

There was a slight inclination of the Professor's head in confirmation and Rogue proceeded to quickly gather her crutches and ease herself onto her feet. Jean quickly came to her side to aid her along and ensure she didn't fall, resting a supportive hand against the girl's back. Rogue pushed herself as quickly as she could bear, travelling through the infirmary doors and back towards the laboratory where Logan was situated.

Entering, she quickly turned her eyes to scan the room Logan was within, and saw him sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor silently. His hands grasped the edge of the bed tightly, head remaining bowed. He was clad in naught but loose jogging bottoms, bare feet hanging inches from the smooth floor. Carefully, Rogue advanced towards the glass, leaving Jean loitering in the doorway uncertainly. As the proximity decreased, she saw Logan slowly lift his head, eyes rising until they met her own. They merely stared at each other for a long moment. The sudden movement from Logan caused Rogue to flinch a little. He had slipped off the bed, tearing off attached wires as he went. He staggered towards the glass, eyes transfixed on her face. Apprehensive, Rogue backed away a little, her gaze still locked upon his own.

But even as she retreated, he came closer, right up to the glass. Under the lighting, Rogue could see how drawn his face looked. He looked exhausted and weary, his eyes tired and lifeless. Pale face was topped with excessively unruly hair that hung over his unblinking gaze. Very slowly, he raised a hand to the glass, pressing his fingers there as though not entirely sure if the transparent divide was there or not. Finding the hard surface below his fingertips, he pressed a little harder, frowning as he watched the girl on the other side.

Logan's apparently calm nature soothed her worries a little, and she advanced with a small limp on her crutches. His gaze was almost pleading as he stared down at her. Tears hung on the edge of her lower eyelids, and she slowly looked up at the man trapped behind the glass. Releasing the handle of her crutch, Rogue gently lifted her palm up towards the glass, brushing her fingers over his visible palm. Silently, she saw him mouth the word 'Marie', but nothing was heard through the thick glass. Rogue couldn't help but give a dry sob as she watched him try to talk to her. Slowly, her fingers stretched out to match his hand position, her eyes watching this with increasing tears.

"Logan?" she called in return, but wondered if even he would hear her through the reinforced glass. Carefully, Jean advanced from the doorway, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder in an attempt to calm her tearful state. Rogue glanced towards her before back to Logan. "You'll be out of there soon," she continued. "The Professor's just gotta make sure you're alright."

He just stared at her, and Rogue wished she knew if he heard her or not. He appeared to be getting increasingly frustrated with the divide between them, his hand curling into a fist, which proceeded to bang heavily against the glass. Rogue jumped at the strike and edged backwards.

"Logan, it's alright!" she cried as she stared at him, but he didn't seem to notice her words. He banged again, heavier and there was a suspicious creaking from the window frame.

"Go back to your bed," ordered Jean quickly, eyes not shifting from the increasingly violent Logan.

But Rogue ignored her request. "It ain't him, is it?" she sobbed, tears freshly streaming down her face.

"Rogue!" Jean commanded, watching Logan as he soundlessly bellowed and pounded on the glass. "I said go back to your bed!"

"They've killed Logan!" Rogue screamed in response, frantic breaths shaking her words. "They've killed him!" Her exclamation was cut short as the glass smashed, summoning cries from both women. Rogue lifted her hands to shield her face from the glass, but slowly looked up to see that Jean had frozen the motion with her hands. The tiny pieces hung in the air like frozen raindrops, slowly rotating and gleaming in the light. Then, as one, they all collapsed harmlessly to the floor.

Logan leapt upon the window frame, gripping both edges as he balanced there, staring at those in the room. His eyes snapped between them, staring hard and searchingly.

"Logan.." Rogue sobbed weakly, slumping against her crutches as she rested her weight against the laboratory wall. Jean extended her hands defensively as she watched Logan, whom now slowly jumped off the window ledge and carelessly into the shards of broken glass.

Jean had been told of Logan's swiftly changing nature when found by Scott and Storm, and how he had battled to control himself. A battle Xavier knew would continue, until they managed to safely get him back to his normal state. "Logan, this is not you," Jean called warningly as she watched him continue to assess the pair with narrowed eyes.

Logan slowly moved his eyes from Jean and back towards Rogue, to whom he slowly began to advance towards, glass crushing below his heavy footsteps. "Marie?" he said quietly, watching her face with searching eyes.

"Logan?" she tried quietly, face evidently wary as she gazed up at him.

"Please.." he whispered with a fearful frown, his eyes quickly closing. He took in a soft breath before he spoke with a soft plea, ".. Help me. I can't control it."

Carefully, Rogue extended a hand, meeting Logan's bare arm. "You can," she said in a soft tone, fingers brushing across the hair of his forearm before her grip tightened upon him for support. "The Professor is gonna help you, Logan. He's gonna get things back how they were."

Logan slowly lifted his head to watch her, and there a brief flicker of anger in his gaze before he reached forward and grabbed her in a tight hug. Surprised but reassuringly elated, Rogue clung onto him tightly in return, squeezing him against her in a bid to keep Logan present, and the dangerous Wolverine at bay. She wanted to help him, to ensure that with her presence, Logan could become stronger.

"Logan, do you object to solitary confinement?" asked Jean uncertainly as she glanced over the broken glass over the floor. Eyes returned to Logan, hands lifted just in case he turned against her.

Slowly, he picked his head up from Rogue's shoulder, and shook it in answer. "No. Not if it's for your safety." He looked down at the broken glass with a frown.

"I can fix that," said Jean, noting his concerned expression. With a simple wave of her hand the glass flew back into place against the window, gleaming brightly at the shards moulded back together to form the clear sheet.

Turning back to Rogue, Logan held her against him, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her deeply. "I need you to help me."

"And I will," she said softly, her arms remaining tight about his torso as though she feared letting him go. "I promise that, Logan."

She saw the tiniest of smiles quirk his dry lips and for the first time in days, she found one forming upon her own.

* * *

We're getting nearer to the end now. Now there just yet, so don't people think this is the last chapter, hehe. Though, seeing as we are drawing this fiction to a close, please drop a review if you haven't before! And of course, to my regular reviewers, thank you for your time at the end of every chapter, it means a lot to me!


	50. My Fault

**- CHAPTER FIFTY -  
My Fault**

"Now, I searched high and low for this," said Rogue, procuring a beer bottle out of her dressing gown and passing it towards Logan. The pair were sat inside the solitary confinement room, with the rules that only Rogue could go inside to visit him. That suited both of them just fine. Logan had since been rewired up to the steadily beeping machines besides him, and was propped up on his bed pillows. Rogue sat perched on the edge of the bed besides him, crutches leaning against the wall besides the headboard.

Taking the beer, Logan eyed it. "Let me guess, the Professor don't know about this being a part of my medical diet." There was a telltale smirk on Rogue's lips that answered his question. It earned a soft chuckle as Logan uncapped the bottle with a casual push of his thumb against the metal lid. Soon enough he was drinking it heartily. It had been too long since he'd had a beer. "You been feelin' any better?" he asked.

It had been a week since they had returned to the mansion, and Rogue's wounds were healing over slowly. She was certainly in a lot less pain than she had been, but that was thanks to painkillers. "Better," she assured and was rewarded with a relieved smile from Logan. He had been fretting over her injuries, since he had caused the majority of them, and he wanted to ensure she was healed over. But, there was no denying some of the deeper injurers were going to leave scars upon her skin.

"And what about you?" she asked in return, leaning over to affectionately stroke her fingers through his thick hair.

Logan fell silent to enjoy the attention before he finally murmured. "A lot better when you're around."

"Good job I don't plan on leavin' anytime soon then, ain't it sugar?" Logan had to do a double take towards her when her felt her chest push against his side a little. The plush lilac opening of the gown had been apparently slackened – for his benefit.

"What are you up to?" asked Logan, swigging back some more of the beer.

Rogue continued to leisurely drift her fingers through his brown hair, proximity of her body very close to his. "Nothin'," she said innocently, but proceeded to lift her legs onto the bed, cast and all.

"Now, I don't think that's true, is it?" Logan replied, lowering his head to hers and nuzzling her for a moment. He chanced a glance at the glass that separated him from the rest of the laboratory. There was no one inside, so he dipped his head a little lower to steal a brief kiss from his lips. She giggled in apparent delight, but didn't seem to be sated by his affections.

Logan almost spit his next mouthful of beer all over the bed because Rogue found that moment ideal to hook her non-injured leg over hips. Hastily swallowing the beverage, Logan looked towards her only to see a coy smile weaved all over her lips.

"Marie.." he said quietly, chiding her a little.

"What? There's no one around," replied Rogue, displaying Logan one of her most flirtatious smiles.

"What's got into you today?" mused Logan, placing his bottle down on the table besides his bed.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders slowly. "I miss being with you, that's all."

"You're with me now."

"I know," she reasoned softly, leaning over so she could meet his lips again.

Logan eased into it gently, free hands now able to slowly wrap around his waist and hold her to him. It was impossible to reject her when it was clear she was in the mood for some affection. He may have been wrapped around her little finger sometimes, but he didn't complain. How could he when he was being treated to a very amorous kiss and rather adventurous hands? His own were getting a little itchy at their modest hold against her back and soon his fingers were creeping downward to explore the soft shape of her behind.

"Y'know," he managed to mumble out against her lips. "I'm kinda all wired up to a machine and you have a pot on your leg. Not ideal circumstances."

"Mm, but I have nothin' on underneath this dressin' gown," Rogue replied, smiling up at him mischievously.

Logan stared down at her in silence, apparently stunned by the revelation. It didn't take long for him to close the gap between their lips and ravage her mouth once more. It didn't seem like that dressing gown was going to remain on much longer. Both of their hands were ardently roaming each other now; kiss deeply sealed with a passionate frolic of lips and tongues. Logan couldn't help but let a small groan escape his mouth as Rogue teased his lower lip with a drag of her teeth, head moving to explore his jaw and throat with soft, travelling kisses.

There was a faint hum of the parting laboratory doors, followed by the ringing sounds of falling footsteps. Logan heard it first and the pair ensued in a mad scramble to retain some decency. As Jean Grey reached the glass window, she looked in to see Rogue sat by his side once more, though admittedly flushed. She glanced between them for a moment, perplexed. Rogue pulled her dressing gown a little tighter across her chest, eyes anywhere but Jean, whilst Logan tried to discreetly gather the bedcovers across his lap. Blinking a little, Jean turned to pick up the folder she had come for, smiling awkwardly at the pair. She tapped her watch in indication to Rogue that it was getting late before she turned and departed with the retreating echo of her heels on the metal floor.

"I think she noticed the beer."

* * *

A crystalline blue sky stretched out above the lawns of Xavier's mansion, bringing with it warm rays of sunshine. Across the school, windows were thrown open in a bid to tempt a non-existent breeze. At one of the windows stood Rogue, gazing out over the grounds of pristine green lawns and flamboyantly colourful flowerbeds. Weeks had passed and a few days ago she had been allowed to leave the infirmary. Logan, on the other hand, was still kept in for observation, though Rogue knew he was well on the mend. She inhaled the sweet scent of the air as she stood leaning on the window ledge, enjoying the serenity of the day. It was a very different story to what it was all those weeks ago. Now, her leg was free of the cast, but she still used a crutch to help her get about. Her intake of painkillers had dropped considerably, now only taken for her fractured leg. The cuts, bruises and scrapes had all but gone from her flesh, with only discoloured glistening skin a reminder of what was once there.

For once, Rogue could actually say, in full confidence, that she was happy. Both her and Logan were finally getting back on their feet, the mansion was back to its former glory after the raid, and even the X-Men seemed to be going out on less emergency calls.

Turning back towards her room, Rogue limped towards her bed, sitting down on the edge heavily. Her leg remained sore, though Jean had leant a helping hand in its healing process with telekinetic aid. Eyes lazily scanning the room, she felt everything that had come together begin to fall apart. Hooked absently on the wall was a calendar not of her choosing, the month displaying a lurid flower collection. It was then, with the sickening feeling of nerves filling her gut, did she realise one huge fundamental factor that she had easily forgotten about during both the troubling events and subsequent recovery.

Now matter how many times her eyes ran along the calendar in anxious calculation, it was glaringly obvious. Her period was late. Her hands slowly rested upon her cheeks as she stared right through the calendar, a manta of _'oh my God'_ was currently running around her head at a frantic rate.

She reached round to grab her crutches so she could hurriedly depart from her room. She wasn't wasting any time now.

It was agonising to sit there, staring at the clock as she waited. She also felt ridiculously old all of a sudden. She was eighteen, and here she was, sat alone anxiously awaiting the results of the pregnancy test. Rogue had quickly made her way to the infirmary to help herself to items in the medicine cabinet. Luckily, she hadn't been seen by anyone. She didn't want to experience an awkward moment like that, especially if she wasn't even pregnant anyway. But, what if she was?

She felt her gut writhe nervously. She was torn in two minds about this and wondered if this was how women often felt. Part of her was terrified to the very core at the prospect of receiving a confirmation that she was indeed pregnant, with Logan's child no less, whilst the other was silently excited and instinctively curious for a family orientated future. Exhaling a sigh, she stood to her feet, one hand clasping her crutch as she eased herself over to the window to try and calm her anxiety with the gently scented air. Her other hand maintained a grip on the plastic instrument. She couldn't even bear to watch the clock anymore.

She had already made a resolute decision that if the test was indeed negative, she wouldn't divulge it to Logan. It felt like a foolish, foolish mistake from an eighteen-year-old girl and not one she wanted to share with him. But on the other hand, if it was positive..

Eyes nervously checked the clock again before looking back out of the window. She couldn't summon the courage to even chance a glance at the test until the time was definitely breached. However, nothing could have prepared her for her bedroom opening without even a knock. Her head whipped round to stare at the entrant, lower lip hung ajar as Logan stuck his head around the door with a smile spread across his face like he was giving her a treat. "Hey, kid."

"L-Logan? You're out? You never said.."

"I got discharged. I wanted to surprise you," he replied, making his way in. It didn't take long to read into the stunned expression across her face, eyes dropping to the bed before him to see the unmistakable packaging of the test that she clutched feverishly in her hand. "Marie?" he said weakly, eyes slowly dragging off the cardboard box and onto her face.

She was staring at him, just as he was at her. She couldn't find words though she desperately wanted to say something. She needed to say something. "Logan.." That was all she could manage.

The telltale signs were approaching. That apprehensive flicker in his eyes, a hand rising to unnecessarily run a hand through his hair. He was becoming increasingly anxious, more and more fearful. Rogue half-expected him to turn and run out of her room. She wouldn't have blamed him either.

"I'm sorry," she whispered weakly.

"Sorry?" he repeated with a chuckle that held zero humour. "Christ, that's somethin' to be sorry about. No, no.. you shouldn't be sorry." He let out a rough sigh, bringing his hands to his face, rubbing it anxiously. "Jesus," he whispered momentarily. "I've been so stupid.."

Rogue was staring at him. "What?"

"You're eighteen years old," he muttered; now beginning to shake his head wearily. "You're way too young for this."

"Logan.." she began warningly, but he cut over her.

"Marie, you're just a kid!" Logan cried, a hand raking through his hair again to repeat that same anxious trail. "Oh, Jesus Christ, what have I done?" he turned from her now, leaning a hand on the doorframe as he shook his head to himself, eyes closed.

Determined to not allow herself to become upset, Rogue fixated a sharp glare on the back of his head. "Don't you dare bring that up again," she said in a furious whisper, the tremble of which betrayed her bid to keep her tears at bay. "We both knew what we wanted, Logan."

"The last time I looked, it didn't involve a kid!" Logan snapped, harsher than intended. At Rogue's stung silence, he slowly looked over his shoulder, sudden guilt plaguing him.

"Don't blame all this on me!" exclaimed Rogue in a fierce hiss of breath, narrowed eyes locked upon him.

Logan shook his head, "I'm not. It's my fault; it's all my fault. I've been so god damn stupid! Stupid!" His hand slammed against the doorframe fiercely, sending a resounding thump throughout the room.

"Oh, don't be such a martyr, Logan, it doesn't suit you," said Rogue sharply.

"You actually gonna tell me what the thing says or have I gotta keep assumin' the worst?"

Rogue had forgotten about the plastic stick that lay in her sweaty palm and the returning sensation of tangled nerves returned to mingle with her bubbling anger. Shakily, she brought the test up to her line of sight, managing to confirm in a hollow whisper. "Positive."

By the time she had looked up, Logan was gone.

* * *

More drama! More angst! Angsty-angst-angst. It warrants a review - surely :P


	51. My Future

**- CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE -  
My Future**

Located at the end of a corridor, staring out at the mansion's grounds, Logan tried to think over the recent revelation. Of course it was a shock, it would've been a shock for anyone, but Logan, unfortunately had his own way of dealing with things. It involved running, which was exactly what he had done – and he hated himself for it.

His head was an absolute myriad of thoughts and emotions and it was impossible for Professor Xavier to miss. Whilst the man always stood strongly by his morals of not using his telepath when uninvited, it was impossible to ignore the strong feelings permeating from Logan. Slowly, Charles rolled into the corridor to see Logan stood at the window, the afternoon sunlight brightly outlining his silhouetted form.

"Logan?" he asked quietly, tone gentle and accepting.

"Not now, eh, Professor?" Logan sighed, not looking back at Charles. His forearm leaned against the glass, supporting his weight wearily.

The Professor was not quite so quickly deterred. "I see Jean discharged you this morning."

"Yeah, she did."

"How are you feeling?"

Logan let out a bitter chuckle. "Take a guess, how does it look like I feel?"

"Well, I don't know, Logan. You're feeling so much at this moment that it's pervading through the physic barriers very strongly."

"Don't worry, I ain't letting Wolverine nowhere."

"That's not what concerns me."

There was a silence from Logan as he slowly looked round at the Professor. Should he tell him? What good could it do? But then again what harm could it do? He felt as if time was closing in fast for him to make a decision. Rogue had inadvertently given him an ultimatum – face up to his responsibilities or run from them. Unfortunately, the latter was very tempting. "I've made a very big mistake," he said eventually.

Charles was as placid as ever. "And what is that?"

Slowly, Logan turned from the window, and now it was evident to see anxiety wearily worn into his face. "You knew about me and Rogue, right?"

"Knew what?"

Logan grunted. Charles never liked to make things too easy. "Stop playin' games with me, I ain't in the mood."

"And I'm afraid you'll have to be straightforward with me or else you'll forever skirt around your problem."

There was a small scowl on Logan's face as he was forced to approach the issue by his own tongue. "Did you know we had a relationship?"

"I was given no direct information, but it is evident that you both care for each other deeply."

"Yeah," Logan sighed quietly. "Well, all that care has got us in some trouble."

"Do explain."

Logan closed his eyes for a moment. Charles's extreme patience was overwhelming; he only wished he had that same tolerance. "She's got herself pregnant." He grimaced at himself. He made it sound so harsh, so wrong, like it was all her fault.

There was a momentary silence from Charles before he eventually responded. "Then I take it congratulations are in order."

"No! Congratulations ain't in order!" exclaimed Logan heatedly, frustrated at how composed Charles could be. "Do you really think now is the best time to have a kid? After everything that's happened recently? Hell, I don't even know if any time would be a best time!"

"I trust Rogue told you the news."

"Yeah."

"And did you react this way with her?"

Logan glanced towards the man uncomfortably for a moment. "How'd you expect me to react, Charles?"

"I think you need to take into consideration how Rogue may be feeling right now. A child may not have been on both of your minds, but fretting over that is too late, the fact is there _is_ a child and you've turned your back on it." His tone had become stern, clearly not pleased at Logan's attitude towards the pregnancy.

"Look, I'll probably go and see her later, but right now I need to sort my head out."

"You need to make a decision, Logan. Whether you like it or not, Rogue is now carrying your child, and I would be disappointed to find you cannot accept responsibility for your actions. I trust you'll make the correct choice, in time."

There was a low sigh from Logan as he slumped back against the window. "It just proves how badly suited we were."

"Logan, do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"And it is clear that feeling is requited. That doesn't sound badly suited to me."

Logan fell silent as he watched the floor, allowing the Professor's words to slowly stew inside his head. "I bet she damn near hates me after the way I went off.."

"It is not too late for second chances, Logan."

* * *

It was a nice change to have no injured mutants in the infirmary Jean considered, as she crouched in front of one of the metal cabinets, setting clean bed sheets on the shelves within. Rogue had been brought in and out of the infirmary like a yo-yo over the past few months, so it remained to be rather unsurprising to see her making her way in through the parting metal doors once more.

Jean quickly looked over her shoulder with curiosity. "Rogue? Are you alright?"

The poor girl looked like she was ready to cry on the spot. She shrugged pitifully at Jean as she came further inside. "Have you seen Logan?" was all she asked at this point, skirting the issue at hand.

"No," Jean replied gently, lifting from her hands and knees to turn and look at her. "What's happened?"

Rogue continued to walk closer, but stopped a short distance from Jean, wringing her hands weakly. "He's not very happy," she mumbled, still avoiding the subject.

"Why's that?" asked Jean, her voice soft and encouraging.

There was a low sigh as Rogue studied her hands, finding it hard to say the words. At least she didn't have to with Logan; he stumbled in and saw the evidence. But now, to try and tell Jean, despite her doctor status, was terrifying. How would she react? Would she disagree with the situation? Be angry with Logan? Be disappointed with Rogue? "I came down earlier," Rogue explained slowly, still not finding it in her to look at Jean. "I came to get a pregnancy test."

There was a moment's silence during which Rogue knew Jean was trying to digest this information. But true to her professional nature, Jean steeled herself and continued on with a non-judgemental crispness to her tone. "How far along are you?"

Rogue was thankful Jean didn't make things difficult. Happen the woman realised how hard this was for her. "Almost five weeks."

"I see," said Jean quietly, and now Rogue chanced a small glance up at her. Happen she saw the fear in Rogue's eyes, and the underlying panic and concern that were becoming even worse since her dispute with Logan; for when she spoke again, her tone was soft and reassuring. "Does Logan know?"

Rogue nodded numbly.

"How did he take the news?"

"Badly."

Jean sighed quietly, extending a hand to comfortingly take Rogue's shoulder. "As hopeless as this may sound now, don't worry. Here, at the mansion, we will support you no matter what choices you make; whether you chose to have the baby or not."

"N-no, I want it," said Rogue quickly, abashed at the thought of aborting it. She couldn't do that, not when this was possibly the only potential chance of her having a child. She knew it would be extremely unlikely to ever find another man who would want a relationship with her, let alone risk their life trying to impregnate her.

"I'd like to give you a physical, and just check all is well, then," said Jean, nodding her head as she watched Rogue. "The past five weeks have been trying ones, and I'm concerned of the impact it could have on the baby." She gestured Rogue towards the centre table, leading her there. "I'm sorry Logan reacted the way he did, but right now you need to concentrate on your health. Yours and the baby's."

"I know," said Rogue softly, lifting herself up to sit on the edge of the table. "I know.."

* * *

At least having Jean on her side made Rogue feel a whole lot stronger. The woman had been extremely helpful and reassuring to Rogue, even throughout the medical examination. She promised Rogue that she wouldn't be alone during the pregnancy and also mused on what could be the first baby ever born into the mansion.

But during the examination, Jean's expression changed. She was looking over her collection of bodily samples and analysing them at her desk. She straightened, checking again before she looked towards Rogue with a concerned frown. Rogue felt her gut perform an anxious twinge. "Jean? Is the baby ok?"

"Well, I.." she stopped, as if trying to work something out from the results before her. "Rogue.. there is no baby."

Rogue felt her heart break and rise at the same time. "What do you mean there's no baby?" she asked hurriedly, pushing off the table and staring at Jean.

"The readings are negative.. it seems there's been some sort of hormonal imbalance that caused the test to be positive."

"Hormonal imbalance?" questioned Rogue, getting into a state of repetition.

Jean shook her head slowly, thinking. "But this is rare.. it can only happen if you've been subjected to.. oh, of course!"

"Of course, what?!" snapped Rogue, becoming increasingly frustrated. She wanted answers, clear-cut answers so she could work out if she needed to grieve or feel relieved, because right now she was torn between the two.

Jean pulled her glasses from her nose, looking towards Rogue slowly. "The radiation levels from Magneto's machine must have affected your hormonal levels, which is also what caused your period to be late."

"So, there was no baby?"

"No.. I'm sorry, Rogue. I truly am."

Still unable to decide if she was thrilled or heart broken, Rogue only managed a small, weak nod as she moved to put her boots back on. Straightening, she glanced at Jean, "Is this permanent? Will I ever be able to have children?" she avoided mentioning the dangers of her skin. Her question really was, will I ever be able to have children with the only man I can touch?

"It's very unlikely that it's permanent," replied Jean, "The effects are harmless towards mutants. It has simply disrupted your normal body pattern, but I think you'll find things are back to normal soon."

"Back to normal," repeated Rogue numbly, staring at the floor for a moment before she quietly said. "I'll see you later, Jean," and she swiftly departed from the infirmary, making a beeline for her bedroom.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been staring at the ceiling for. Though she had noticed the darkening rays of sunshine slowly vanish as the sun sank slowly down the horizon. Lying atop her bedcovers, fully clothed, Rogue had entered her room, climbed upon her bed and not moved since. She was thankful Jean hadn't followed her up, because she felt she needed to spend time by herself to gather her thoughts after such a dramatic day. However, she had a feeling Jean would soon be badgering her with questions on her well being.

That's why, when she heard the knock on the door, she remained silent. She didn't want to talk to Jean or anyone else right now. The knock persisted a few more times before a soft grunt sounded through the wood. "Hey, Marie, I know you're in there. Open the door." Rogue quickly lifted her head off her pillow, staring through her darkened room at her closed door.

"Logan?"

"I need to talk to you."

There was no anger in his tone, nor any disappointment. In fact, he seemed rather impatient to see her. Quickly, she rolled off the bed, hurrying to the door and pulling back the latch. Cautiously, she opened the door a short way to see Logan peering down at her anxiously.

"Y'gonna let me in or what?"

Rogue promptly opened the door wider, blinking up at Logan in silence. He entered, turning and shutting the door behind him as he did so. Then, startling Rogue, he swiftly pulled her towards him in a tight embrace, his hands gripping against her clothes securely as though she may slip from his grasp. "God, I've been such a bastard to you," he muttered into her shoulder, eyes closed as he held her against him. "I'm so sorry for how I went off earlier. It just.. shocked me, that's all. But listen to me now," he pulled back, eyes shining as he burst into the words he had been raring to say, "I am _not_ letting you do this alone, I'm not. I love you, Marie, and I'm gonna love this kid as must as I do you. I promise you that. I should've said this straight away.. but please, don't hate me for what I did."

Staring at him, Rogue found her voice, of which came out soft and weak. "I don't hate you.."

"Good," Logan whispered quickly, reaching in and stealing a sudden kiss from her lips before pulling back. "'Cause I don't know what I would do if you did." He was smiling now, looking happier than Rogue had seen him in a long time. "This is it now, Marie. This is our future. A family."

She knew she should have stopped him sooner, but the more he spoke of their future, the more she found herself believing it as much as he did. Subconsciously, she lowered a hand towards her abdomen, as though trying to will life into it. Logan noticed her movement, and his hand followed her own to slowly encircle her stomach before he took her hand in his own.

"Marie? You haven't spoken much," he said softly, though tone was still alight with feverish anticipation.

She smiled weakly at him, squeezing his hand in her own. "I need to tell you somethin', Logan. I went to see Jean earlier after I got the test results."

"Yeah?" he asked softly, eyes transfixed on her face as though he had never seen anything so beautiful.

There was a small nod before Rogue continued, and found her voice cracking slightly in yet-released tears. "The test was wrong."

Before her very eyes, it was if the newfound happiness in Logan had been extinguished. The gleam in his eyes dullened almost immediately. "What do you mean wrong? It was positive. You read it out to me."

"I know," she whispered weakly. "Jean says it's to do with that machine Magneto had. The radiation effected me somehow, and that's what caused the false reading."

Logan was just staring at her, speechless. Twice in one day he felt everything had come crashing down around him. "There's no baby?"

"No, no baby."

"Marie.." he pulled her back in against him again, enclosing his arms tightly about her shoulders as he felt her give a soft sob of tears. The day had overwhelmed her, and now, she wasn't even sure what she was crying for. Logan held her against him, keeping his embrace about her sobbing form, which had slumped weakly to his chest. "I'm sorry.."

"What for?"

Logan placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "For everything." His arms did not loosen their hold about her and he gently buried his face into her neck. "Does this mean you can't ever.. ?"

"No," whispered Rogue quietly. "I can still have kids one day. That's if.. you ever want to."

"Why me?"

Rogue gave a watery smile as she pulled back to look up at him. "Wouldn't want anyone else, Logan. Plus you're the only one I can touch, and the only one I'd ever _want_ to touch."

"Sounds like we still got that future then."

"Yeah, it's just not as soon as we thought it would be," replied Rogue, slowly resting her head against his chest. "One day.. we could just be like any normal couple. A house.. some kids."

"A dog," added Logan.

Rogue laughed quietly, "A dog?"

"Yeah. Why, don't you want a dog?"

"No, that's fine. We can have a dog," said Rogue, smiling up at him now. She sighed quietly a moment, content to simply watch him and be happy in the knowledge that she had him back. "So, is this the real deal, then? Is this what love is all about?"

"That depends if you love me or not. I've never heard you say it."

Rogue grinned bashfully for a moment before she nodded her head. "Of course I love you, Logan. Couldn't do anythin' else! I'm surprised though.. you started out as one of these guys who only ever went after a casual fling."

"Yeah," Logan sighed, slowly stroking his fingers against her back. "It was just a way out, I guess. An attempt to try and get away from all my bad experiences."

"Is it different now?"

Logan lowered his eyes upon her. "Of course it is. I got you now, kid, and that's all I'll ever need."

With a content smile, Rogue resumed her head to his chest, holding onto him. To think, all those many months ago, she had been nothing but a runaway, lost, scared and alone. And now, the very man who had rescued her then was never going to leave her side.

When Logan had picked up the young girl, this would have been the last thing he expected. Finding her had been finding the solution to all his problems, and he would ensure she knew that ever day they lived together. Rogue had been the answer to his despair, and he had been the answer to hers. They both knew that, so much so, that when apart, they just didn't work anymore. A life without each other wasn't one that could function. It would make no sense, it would have no meaning. And to think, as clichéd as it sounded, that all this runaway pair ever needed was one thing. Love.

THE END

* * *

Wow. This is the end, everyone! This has been one hell of a ride! People Ain't No Good has been one of my biggest and most certainly my most successful story. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this fiction, and I hope you part from it with one last review, even if you never have reviewed before! Keep an eye on my profile page, or add me to author alerts to be the first to read my future Rogan works. I have another one in the pipeline! I now also host my work on **www(dot)fanlib(dot)com**, which is a new fanfiction website. The username there is the same. Also, Rogan fans may enjoy this site I made with bloodytear89 **www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/glovesandcigars**

Again, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you!


End file.
